Saiyan Avenger
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: He killed his parents, he massacred his entire race. His parents gave up their lives for him to live on, and to protect their planet. But now thanks to HIM they're all dead. But now, it's time for him to bring vengeance to his family and his people. Even if he has to pair together with his two rivaling cousins, he will AVENGE the Saiyan race, even if he has to die trying. Harem.
1. Saiyan Hope

**Hey guys, I want to apologize to those who love the story and found out it was deleted. The reason because of that is because the Admins deleted it. But I brought it back and it won't be changing. **

**It would be greatly appreciated if you guys helped bring back the Review count to it's 209 number, and make it higher. **

**Here is also a reminder of the unchanged Harem that won't be changing anytime soon.**

**Bulma**

**Android 18**

**Female Broly**

**Female Oc Saiyan**

**Now unlike every other Naruto/DBZ crossover, where Naruto finds out he is a Saiyan and blah blah, I'm not going to have that here, in fact it will be something totally different hehe hahahahaha HAHAHA!**

**Alright so time for the chapter,**

* * *

**Chapter one: Saiyan Hope**

On the planet Kanassa, the sky was midnight blue lit up with a starry sky. But what truly lit up the sky was the full moon. Not a moment later, beastly roars ripped through the sky and silence like a hot knife cutting through butter.

The owners of the roars were giant ape like beasts, wearing strange armor. There was a total of 5 beasts, causing all kinds of havoc across the planet. They smashed against buildings and stomped the inhabitants of the planet. Strange beams of energy blasted from their muzzles, lasers also blasting from their eyes, setting their surroundings ablazed.

Not to far from the group, floating calmly in the air high above them was a tall lean man. The man had a slightly tan complexion, spiky blond hair and bright sapphire eyes. He stood at 6'3, and had a muscled yet lean figure.

The outfit he wore resembled the same armor the giant Apes were wearing. He wore a black body suit with white pointed leather boats. Over his torso was a crimson armor vest. Clasped on his wrists were black braces. Lastly wrapped around his waist was a brown belt, however it wasn't a belt; it was his tail.

This man was named Minato, he was a General to the barbaric supreme warrior race; the Saiyans, his race.

Considering his rank, Minato is one of the strongest, an Elite Saiyan. His abilities and skills as a fighter were considered Elite. In particular, his technique to flash and appear miles away in an instant considered him one of the fastest Saiyans. His tactical and leaderships skills were extraordinary, even surpassing the Saiyan King's.

Not only was he very strong and skillful, but he was a nice cool guy as well. Minato didn't really have any beef with any other Saiyan's and was easy to be friends with. He was calm and cool headed, rather than the average arrogant blood thirsty Saiyan.

If it could happen, they would want Minato to be the Saiyan King instead of the current King, Vegeta.

Right now, Minato was evaluating a group of Saiyan's mission and work ethic. He needed to know how they got the job done, and whether they functioned as a team properly, or if they should even be considered a warrior.

And so far, he was impressed with what he was seeing. Normally when Saiyans transform into their Greater form, they lose their conscious, succumbing to their natural instincts. But this group seemed to keep part of their conscious in tact to get the job done.

Minato gave a small sigh and looked up to the bright full moon. He could feel his blood star to stir, but he is able to control his ability to transform or not. Usually when Saiyans see a full moon, they automatically start the change. But after years of practice he was able to ignore it, and if he did embrace it, his conscious would still fully be in tact.

The man continued to watch the group of raging Saiyans complete their mission till the sun rose, and they returned back to normal. After a few hours, Minato looked around the planet to see if it fit the requirements to be sold. Once he made sure of that, he touched base with the leader of the team.

"So, how'd we do?" A man laying on the ground, resting wondered. Minato chuckled before he started to speak.

"Wonderfully; I'm impressed with you teamwork Bardock. Its teams like you who give lower class Saiyans a good name. Excellent work." Minato praised, earning smirks and cheers from the other members.

"Thanks a lot Chief, this calls for a celebration." Tora cheered, earning nods from his other two teammates. Fasha just shook her head while Minato gave a soft chuckle.

"As much as I would love to celebrate with you, I must return home. Today is my son's birthday and the wife expects me home soon." Minato mentioned. The other saiyans nodded in understanding, while Borgos asked a question.

"How old is the little squirt?" the man wondered. Minato held up three fingers earning nods.

"Shouldn't he be sent off to another planet soon?" Tora wondered, Minato nodded his head with a sigh.

"Yes, King Vegeta has started to poke his head in now. Kushina however is asking for two more years, so he could at least get some training in. However, I think our king will give us a year at most." Minato explained.

"Damn. Hey Bardock, do you remember when your son was born?" Fasha asked the leader with a smirk. Bardock gave a sigh as a response.

"No, but that was a long time ago." Bardock muttered earning chuckles from the other Saiyans.

"It was not you lazy bum, it was yesterday. Come on, you should go see the little tyke, you have enough time to stop by before or next mission." Fasha suggested earning a roll of the eyes from the man.

"Visit him huh? How nice, father son bonding. Unlike Minato over here, I don't have time to spend with my son. They'll just send him away." Bardock grumbled as he sat up. The others just gave small nods before Minato sighed.

"Well guys, it was nice chatting, but I have to get this report in. I'll see you all later." Minato waved before he vanished in a yellow flash. The other Saiyans just blinked with small smirks on their faces before resuming their conversation.

* * *

When Minato finally made it to his ship, he set off for Planet Vegeta. After travelling in space for a few hours he finally landed and left to go turn in his evaluation report. Once that was done, Minato flashed home into his cozy condo.

"Daddy!" the man heard a squeal of joy. Looking down, Minato saw his three year old son who was an exact carbon copy of him. Same skin complexion, messy spiky dark blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. The only thing the boy seemed to get from his mother was her hyper attitude.

"Hey there son, happy birthday." Minato greeted, as he scooped the boy up and tossed him into the air, making him laugh and giggle.

"About time you came home," Minato heard. The man turned around to see his beautiful red headed wife giving him a playful glare to which he returned with a grin.

In front of him was his wife Kushina. Kushina had long waist length red hair, violet eyes and a fair skin complexion. She was wearing lounging cloths which was a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. The woman had a well toned stomach and stood at the height of 5'7.

Like Minato, Kushina is also an elite Saiyan warrior. She is also the niece of King Vegeta, considering she is the daughter of Vegeta's younger sister, Toko. Also similar to Minato, Kushina is known for her amazing fighting prowress and tactic in battle.

"I told you to be home sooner didn't I?" Kushina asked him. Minato sighed and gave a nod with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, but I just had to make sure everything was right before I took off. I didn't want to make a mistake and wrong someone else because of it." Minato told her. Kushina rolled her eyes as she walked to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I swear Minato, you are too caring, it so unlike a Saiyan. That kindness is going to get you in trouble one day. Lets just hope my little Naruto doesn't be to kind, right Naruto?" Kushina cooed, earning a nod and a grin from her son.

"Yeah Momma!" Naruto agreed, earning a giggle from Kushina who kissed his cheeks. Minato had a smile on his face as watched his wife and son interact.

"Alright, Naruto, go wash up while I fix up dinner okay?" Kushina told him. Naruto nodded and jumped out his fathers arms and headed to the bathroom. Kushina sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

After Minato took off his vest and boots, he followed after her. "So how was your day?" The man asked. Kushina gave a shrug, though a smile was on her face.

"It was fine. Uncle let me spend the day with Naruto, but it was only because mother was twisting his arm. She should be over later, god knows how much she loves that child." Kushina chuckled earning a nod from Minato who smiled.

"So me and Naruto explored the city, and did some training excercises. We just got home about twenty minutes ago. How was your mission?" Kushina wondered as she chopped up the food.

Minato gave his own shrug as he leaned against the counter and watched her.

"It was…amusing. I was assigned to Bardocks team, so I got to watch them go through their mission. They actually are one the best lower class teams, it's amazing." Minato told her, but she noticed his tone wasn't selling his story.

"Then how come you don't sound so pleased about it?" Kushina wondered. Minato was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"Because I know that my report will soon reach Frieza's ears. We already know how we are on a tight leash concerning him. He is concerned, I can feel it. The Saiyans are already a powerful race, the fact that Lower class warriors are able to handle A-ranked planets like Kanassa can pose as a problem." Minato explained. Kushina simply nodded, a blank look on her face.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Kushina wondered. Minato ran his hand through his hair as Naruto finally came into the room and sat down.

"All we can do is hope. Hope he decides to leave us alone and let us live in peace. We are serving him, it would be cruel to simply wipe out your most loyal and strongest servants because of a fear." Minato muttered, earning a nod of agreement from Kushina.

"What fear daddy?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side with an adorable curious look on his face. Minato glanced at Kushina who gave a small nod, Minato nodded himself before he smiled at his son.

"Naruto, have I told you the myth of the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Minato asked, earning a blank look from Naruto. After a few moments the boy shook his head as a response. Minato nodded as he started to speak again.

"Well Legend has it, that one thousand years ago, there was a Saiyan who achieved vast amounts of power. He had no equal in the universe, all fell to his might and he was feared. He was dubbed as the Super Saiyan. This Super Saiyan however, could not control his own power or the rage that came with it, so it consumed him," Minato explained the story to the young boy who was wide eyed at what he was hearing.

"So you see Naruto, Frieza is afraid. He is afraid that the Super Saiyan might return and kill him, but it's a foolish fear, as no one as attained the level of a Super Saiyan, as it is only a myth." Minato told his son. Naruto hummed in thought before he asked his question.

"But what if there actually was a super Saiyan daddy? Would they run Freiza off?" Naruto wondered. Minato gave a shrug with a small smile.

"Who knows kiddo, maybe," Minato smirked. Naruto nodded just as Kushina set their food on the table.

"Alright enough of this Super Saiyan crap dattebane, time to eat." Kushina grinned as she sat down next to her son. After saying a prayer, the three started to dig in and enjoyed the time they had with each other.

Once dinner was finished and they let their food settle, Kushina brought out the orange frosted cake vanilla cake she baked for Naruto. On top of the orange frosting was 'Happy Birthday Naruto' in black frosting, with three candles.

Naruto bounced in anticipation as he wanted to eat the cake. However he waited as his Grandmother showed up not to long after to wish him a happy birthday.

Toko was just a carbon copy of Kushina expect a little older and her hair was much darker, though she had the same violet eyes. Once Toko arrived, the three adults sang happy birthday to the young boy who blew out the candles and made his wish.

Though, just as Kushina was going to pull out Naruto's presents a rough knock was heard on the door. Minato frowned as did Kushina, though it was the former who opened the door, only to be surprised when a beaten and bloody Bardock fell into Minato's arms.

"Bardock?! What happened to you?" Minato demanded in shock. Kushina and Toko came in the room not to long after to be greeted to the sight. Bardock coughed a bit before he spoke.

"M-Minato, it's Frieza, he's gonna blow up the planet," Bardock coughed out, earning wide eyes from the three adults. Naruto who was curious walked into the room to see what was happening, however Kushina scooped him up and walked out of the room, shielding him from Bardock.

"What are you talking about? Bardock this is crazy-"

"I'm not crazy!" Bardock snapped with a glare. "F-Frieza, he sent Dodoria to kill off my team. Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh; They're all dead, all of them! Please Minato, you have to believe me. No one else believes me, we have to save Vegeta!" Bardock practically begged.

Minato took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Once they opened they were their usual calm, however they were cold and impassive. The man looked at Bardock and nodded before looking towards Toko.

"Toko, please go inform King Vegeta of this. You are the only one who he will listen too with a clear head. Also is Prince Vegeta safe?" Minato wondered, earning a nod from Toko.

"Yes, he just left for a mission. But I'll go, kiss my grandson for me." Toko smiled softly before leaving quickly. Minato nodded before he told Bardock to wait for a minute. The blond man then went into his and Kushina's bed room where she was still holding on to Naruto.

"Minato what is going on?" Kushina demanded, with a worried look in her eyes. Minato sighed before he got on one knee in front of her, gazing into her eyes.

"Frieza may most likely trying to destroy planet Vegeta. We need to get Naruto off this planet as fast as we can, I'm not sure we have much time." Minato informed her, causing her face to pale.

"W-what? You want me to send off my baby? Without one of us to be there for him?" Kushina demanded. Minato shook his head, as he spoke.

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying, we need to get Naruto off this planet. It will be most likely you who will go with him, I will stay behind and try to defeat Frieza. But we don't have time to waste, we need to go now." Minato stated.

Kushina nodded and stood, Naruto still in her arms. Kushina grabbed Naruto some clothes while Minato put on his vest and boots. Once the two were ready, they were greeted to Bardock who seemed ready as well, not to mention also a bit healed.

"We ready?" Bardock wondered, earning a nod from Minato. The three left quickly as they ran Minato gave Bardock orders.

"Bardock, I need you to rally up as many Saiyans as you can and tell them that General Minato has ordered them to meet just outside the planet, its an…" He was interrupted when a pillar of energy erupted from the middle of the city, vaporizing those within it's area.

"Damn, he's already starting the attack! Hurry Bardock!" Minato barked out as he grabbed his wife and flashed away to appear in the hallway near the space pod deck. However the two adults were greeted to the many soldiers blocking the hall.

"Hey! Its one of those Saiyans! Get em!" One of them said as they fired their energy blasters at Minato who cursed. Minato held on to Kushina who did her best shielding Naruto away from harm.

Minato calmed himself and pushed out a wave of energy which blew the soldiers back. Once that was settled, Minato and Kushina made a break for the pod room which they quickly entered and shut the door.

Minato and Kushina were unhappy that there was only one pod left, though it would have to do.

"Alright Kushina, Naruto is just small enough to fit the both of you. Naruto come here son," Minato softly called his son. Naruto left his mothers arms for his father who hugged him tightly, a tear falling from his eye.

"I love you son, just know that. No matter what happens okay?" Minato gave a sad smile to his son who also had tears start to well up. Kushina hugged Minato as well, which caused Naruto to be in the middle of them.

"Momma loves you too Naruto, so very much. We'll be safe okay, nothing is going to hurt us anymore, not even Frieza." Kushina stated, kissing Naruto's head. Naruto nodded as he did his best to hold on to both of his parents.

Kushina then looked up to a sullen Minato and kissed him deeply, which he returned just as passionately. As the two kissed, tears started to fall from Kushina's eyes. This was not how she wanted to spend her son's birthday.

After the two pulled away, the two gave silent a silent I love you before Minato spoke. "Watch over our son Kushina, he is in your hands now. I have to go, the planet is literally about to blow. Set up the coordinates love, hopefully I will see you both again." Minato smiled before he vanished In a yellow flash.

Kushina wiped her crying eyes and set Naruto down. "Go get in the ship sweetie, Mommy needs to punch in the coordinates." Kushina smiled softly. Naruto looked at her for a few moments before he left and sat in the space pod.

Kushina walked over to the pod control panels and went through each and every planet, trying to find one that Frieza would never look and they could live in peace. However, Kushina was taking too long as the door was blasted open.

"Hurry!" a soldier yelled as some charged at Kushina, while others charged at Naruto.

"Momma!" Naruto cried in fear as the men drew closer. Kushina called Naruto's name in fright before she made a quick decision. One she would regret for the rest of her life, but it would protect her baby.

"Forgive me, sweetie, mommy loves you." Kushina cried as she closed the pod door. It shut Naruto inside, which kept the soldiers out. Kushina then quickly hit the button that finalized the coordinates and fired the pod off.

Two moments later, the pod fired off with Naruto screaming inside for his mother. Kushina blew a kiss to her son, before she then killed all of the soldiers. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. She was crying out of anger and sadness. Though, the woman wiped her eyes and quickly put on some Saiyan gear from the other room.

She needed to go help her husband, that was all she could do now.

* * *

Naruto continued to cry as he flew towards space, however once he left the planet's gravitational field, he noticed the many bodies and large strange disk ship. However what really caught his attention was the yellow flashes that happened repeatedly.

"D-daddy? DADDY!" Naruto cried in joy as he witnessed his father along with Bardock and other Saiyans fight Frieza's men.

* * *

Bardock panted as he made his way closer and closer to Frieza. Minato was already ahead a look of anger on his face. The lower class Saiyan looked back to his fellow comrades and cheered.

"Come on men! Keep fighting! For VEGETA!" Bardock screamed, earning roars of agreement. The men then continue to charge, killing and beating all that stood in their way.

Minato stopped panting slightly. He glanced to his left when he saw someone he least expected by his side.

"Kushina?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Naruto!" Minato reminded. Kushina gave a hate filled scowl as a response.

"I know this!" The woman spat as she glared at the ever smug Frieza who was still within the ship. "But that bastards stupid henchmen made me make a quick decision. Either save Naruto and send him off, or allow them to kill him as I killed the ones who were on me. I picked the former. Now enough talk, it's time to kill this bastard!" Kushina growled.

A few moments later, Bardock stood beside Minato while their army were behind the three.

"FRIEZA! Come out and fight us you coward! FRIEZA!" Bardock roared in rage. Not to long after, the ship doors started to open and Frieza started to float out, within his chair.

"It's lord Frieza!" One solider muttered. Then other soldiers of Frieza started to greet the Tyrant.

"Long live lord Frieza!" the soliders cheered, earning a scoff from Kushina and a smirk from Bardock who couldn't help but chuckle.

"No way, you lived long enough! To long for my tastes." Bardock commented, as he and the others noticed Frieza lift up his hand.

"Frieza! Listen up!" Minato yelled. Hate was clearly present in his eyes and his face was formed into a scowl.

"We quit! All of us! We don't work for you, we're free! You can get someone else to do your dirty work you fucking ass!" Minato cursed, glaring at the ever impassive Frieza who continued to lift his hand. However there was a ball of energy at the tip of his finger tip.

"Oh yeah! One last thing," Kushina grinned in bloodlust as a dark red energy engulfed her hand, while her eyes glowed. Everyone else seemed to get the idea and channeled energy into their hands as well.

"This is for all the people we killed in your name! We just wish we never foolish enough to obey you, here catch!" Kushina roared as she and the other Saiyans threw their energy balls at the Tyrant.

Frieza however, started to cackle in glee as his energy ball increased into a vast size. Every energy ray, ball didn't even affect Frieza's own energy ball.

"No way!" Bardock yelled in shock, a look of disbelief on his face. Minato and Kushina however gritted their teeth before they started throwing volleys of energy blasts at Frieza, only for them to be sucked into the vast amount of energy.

"Here ya go!" Frieza laughed madly as he sent his ball of energy at them. Kushina and Minato continued to shoot out blasts of energy but it wasn't enough. It simply wasn't enough.

The vast amount of energy soared through space before colliding with the Saiyans and Frieza's henchmen. If Minato could, he would have flashed away with his wife. But there was no point, he as wells as Kushina resigned to their fate.

Tears streamed down their faces as they thought about their son, who was crying and screaming in his pod, breaking down.

'Live long, our sweet Naruto,' Both Minato and Kushina thought with smiles on their faces.

Along with Planet Vegeta, they were vaporized from Frieza's power who was still cackling madly as he watched and enjoyed the fireworks, completely unaware to the fact of a Saiyan space pod passing his ship.

It would soon haunt him.

* * *

**Planet Earth, 20 years later**

On the planet earth in the grassy plains, laid two bodies. Standing above both bodies was a green man who had pointed ears and two antenna, who also wore a purple Gi. This man was known as the Demon King Piccolo. He was standing above the two bodies of Saiyans.

One Saiyan went by the name of Raditz, while the other went by the name of Goku. Both Raditz and Goku had holes in the centers of the chest, due to Piccolo using one of his techniques.

The reason Piccolo used a technique against them was to kill Raditz, considering he just came to earth, kidnapped Goku's son and threatened to destroy the planet. So despite their differences, both Piccolo and Goku teamed up to defeat Raditz. However Raditz was a very tough opponent, and it took Goku to subduing him so Piccolo could kill the Saiyan.

"You were a fool Kakarot, now we are both dead" Raditz coughed up blood as Piccolo smirked. The Namek shook his head in response.

"No, you die alone. Goku won't be gone for long, I'm sure his friends will make sure he is back within the week." Piccolo stated, earning an irritated shudder from Raditz.

"I-impossible! How, tell me how!" Raditz demanded, trying to hold on to dear life while he could. Piccolo gave another smug smirk in response.

"Heh gladly. On this planet we have something called the Dragon balls, it will grant us one wish, any wish we desire. Even if that wish is to bring back the dead. So in the end it will Goku who will be having the last laugh." Piccolo explained, glancing to his fallen partner.

"Heh, you think this is it?" Raditz coughed out as he was dying. "This device on my face, it's also a transmitter, my comrades heard every single word. In one year, two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth and destroy the planet. And they both are ten times stronger than I am. If you thought I was tough, you haven't seen anything yet," Raditz stated, giving a bloody smirk.

"They will come, and once they do they will search for these dragon balls and destroy everything in their path. You and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out, they will destroy you all. So enjoy this little victory of yours today, it means nothing. You're as good as dead." Raditz chuckled while Piccolo gritted his teeth and glared, veins popping out his head.

"Don't look so upset, we can't all have the last laugh." Raditz laughed madly before Piccolo finished him off with a roar. After the demon calmed down he huffed.

"Thanks for the warning. We'll deal with your Saiyan friends just like we dealt with you." Piccolo muttered before he walked over to the fallen Goku. The Demon then looked to the sky to see Goku's friends land.

The green man simply remained silent as they observed Goku and Gohan, while he stared into the sky with a glare.

* * *

In a distant Galaxy far from earth, on another planet within a forest that held a burning fire were two men. A tall bulky bald man, and a short man with gravity defying dark purplish hair. Both of them wore variants to Raditz own Saiyan armor.

"Ugh, Raditz sucks." The large man muttered before glancing down to his partner who was munching down on a severed arm.

"Raditz is a disgrace, a waste of time," The small one grumbled before a small smirk came across his lips, "Then again, I am curious."

The large one gave a small nod as he spoke. "Are you thinking about what Raditz said?" the small stood and gave a chuckle, turning to his partner.

"Exactly, those Dragonballs really interest me. Just think about the possibilities Nappa, if we can get those Dragonballs, than we can wish for anything we want; anything at all," The man said, looking back to now identified Nappa. "Don't you think that is worth making a little trip?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah lets go!" Nappa laughed as a larger smirk appeared on the others face.

"Then it's settled, we head to Earth."

* * *

Not to far away from the Galaxy both Saiyans were currently residing in was another Galaxy, the East Galaxy. Our attention is brought to a certain large Blue and brown planet that looks similar to Earth, planet Elum.

Within planet Elum was barren wasteland, filled with nothing but dead bodies, burning towns and more wasteland. Though, currently the only living inhabitant on the planet was residing in the crumbling falling village of Konohagakure.

Houses, stands, compounds, the Hokage Tower, it was all either burning, ruined or ash. Countless corpses littered the floor, the air reeked of death.

What once was the Hokage monument which held all four kages, was nothing but a broken and crumbled mountain.

A stab to the ground was heard, which was the only noise made besides the cackling of the fire, and the buzzing of flies and buzzards.

The object that caused a noise was a large cleaver sword. It was the Kubikiribocho, a blade that once belonged to Kirigakure's Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi.

"Seven balls eh?" a quiet yet gruff voice muttered. "Hmm, interesting. Well since there is nothing else here, might as well leave." The owner of the voice stated as they left the blade and started walking. However they stopped once they heard something.

The person turned around to see what the maker of the noise was, only to see a spiky black haired man with strange red eyes that possessed three tomoes in each. This man was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Obito Uchiha.

"I still don't understand why," Obito panted. He was losing a lot of blood, if the severed left arm, hole in his right shoulder, and bleeding forehead was any indication. The person still wondered how the man was still alive.

"Why did you betray us? All of us? Your friends, your comrades? We all trusted you!" Obito screamed in rage and sadness. The person remained silent as they shook their head.

"And that matters to me why? You see Obito, I never betrayed Konoha, or anything like that. I never betrayed them, because I was never on your side," The person stated with a blank glare.

"It was all ruse since I landed on this planet so long ago. My mission was to gather as much as intelligence I need from this planet, before seeing if it could be sold. But sadly, I caused to much damage and nobody will want it now." The person shrugged.

"You're from another planet? But how is that possible?!" Obitio demanded, earning a chuckle.

"I guess no time would be better I guess. Time to fully introduce myself; my name is Naruto, son of Minato and Kushina. I am one of the last few remaining Saiyan's from my extinct planet Vegeta." The now identified Naruto revealed.

Obito was beyond shocked when the thing he and everyone considered a belt on Naruto, turned out to be a tail. The tail was quite long, and moved around in a lazy daze. That's when Obito blinked and took in Naruto's appearance.

Naruto was the height of 6'2, with dark spiky messy shoulder length hair. His spiky bangs fell against his forehead. The man had a healthy tan skin tone, along with sapphire blue eyes. Naruto's physical physique was that of a muscled lean swimmer. His muscles were well defined as well.

For his attire, the man wore a tattered short sleeved robe, that had the Kanji 'Kiiroi Senko' in red. Flames also licked the bottom of the robes. Underneath he wore some kind of orange vest battle armor that had three flaps at the waist. For bottoms he wore slightly baggy black Anbu pants along with the Anbu style boots. Obito also noticed some kind of device on Naruto's face, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"I have't betrayed anybody, as I hold no loyalty to anybody but myself. It's been fun, Obito Uchiha. But all things must come to an end. And now is your end, along with this planet." Naruto gave a humorless smirk before he sighed and took off the robes, revealing the short sleeved black undershirt he wore underneath his vest.

Naruto then picked up Kubokiribocho and sealed into his wrist. The man noticed Obito fall to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Naruto felt no remorse for what he was about to do.

He promised his mother he wouldn't shouldn't show kindness to those he didn't think deserved it. And this planet, so did not deserve any kindness. Effortlessly, Naruto rose from the ground before he blasted his way to his space pod. Naruto hopped inside and travelled past planet Elum's gravitational pull.

Once he was clear, Naruto stepped out the pod and created a black ball of energy at the tip of his finger. After he was done charging, he pushed it towards Elum. It didn't take long till the planet erupted in a extremely bright light. Naruto was fine as he gazed at the beauty of the explosion.

After a few moments, Elum was nowhere to be found. Naruto gave a deep breath, as a response, and released the single tear that fell from his eye. Naruto let it fall before he returned to his ship.

"Computer, set coordinates for Earth." Naruto ordered as he got comfortable in his pod. It was silent before he heard a female voice.

"Coordinates set, master." The computer stated. Naruto nodded in thanks as he spoke.

"Now punch in those coordinates, were going. It's time I met up with some family." Naruto grumbled to himself before he allowed himself to fall into his year long meditation.

It was a long trip after all.

* * *

**Alright, short chapter, I know. Is more of a Prologue than anything. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, somewhat.**

**Alright I'm out.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Saiyans Arrival

**Chapter Two: Saiyans Arrival**

On King Kai's planet, a explosion and flash of light took place; a shock of wind blowing wildly. King Kai, along with bubbles and Gregory were forced to shield their eyes from such an event. Once the wind subsided and the lighting returned to normal, King Kai removed his arm to gaze at the cause of the explosion.

Son Goku grinned as he relaxed his stance and turned to his other worldly teacher. King Kai smiled as well as he began praising his student, "Impressive Goku. To be perfectly honest I never thought you would be able to handle the Spirit bomb so skillfully," King Kai told.

"It wasn't easy, but I got it," Goku grinned, as he looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. King Kai nodded in agreement, a small smile still in place.

"That is true. Goku, you mustn't forget; the spirit bomb is used by gathering energy from all sorts of living things. Plants, animals, people, even the particles of energy that make up the air in the atmosphere, contribute a small share of energy," King Kai explained to his student.

"Therefore, you must be very careful. You see, you have mastered this small planet here, on this small planet. But creating the spirit bomb on earth will give it immense power, though if the sun is also up you will have difficulty controlling the technique. Even the slightest error could destroy the earth," King Kai warned.

"If possible, I would like for you to refrain from using the spirit bomb. But if you must, use it only once, understand?" King Kai ordered, earning a nod from the Saiyan.

"I hear ya King Kai. I'll stick to the Kaio-ken technique, that should do it!" Goku smirked, earning an agreed nod from King Kai.

"Right well I think the time has come to say goodbyes. The Saiyans will be arriving on earth tomorrow," King Kai reminded. Goku gave a grim nod before King Kai jumped with a terrified scream making Goku jump a bit in surprise.

"OH NO!" The Kai shouted as he crouched a bit, his attenae's giving twitches. Goku blinked before he voiced his concerns, worried what was wrong.

"This is bad, really really bad! We have several problems Goku," King Kai trembled, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What is it King kai?" Goku wondered, wanting to know what had his teacher so shook. King Kai gulped as he silently counted, but this seemed to freak him out even more.

"It seems that some more added guests have made course to Earth, I just learned that two more possibly three Saiyans entered the North Galaxy and are making their way to earth as we speak!" King Kai revealed, earning a shocked look from Goku.

"What do you mean three more?! Are you saying we have to deal with a total of Five Saiyans?!" Goku demanded with a extremely worried look on his face. King Kai nodded his head, positively sure. How he didn't notice these extra three till now bothered him greatly.

"The second issue we have is…I forgot to include in my caculations how long it would take you to get back to earth by snake way!" King Kai revealed as well, which caused Goku's eyes to bulge out of his head.

"But King Kai; I thought you were going to just transport me back to earth! I can't believe this happening! We have five Saiyans coming to earth who are probably really strong and it's going to take me a long time to get to my friends!" Goku summarized.

"Well after your training you'll be much faster. It'll probably take you two days to finish snake way if you go full speed," King Kai told him.

"No! That means I'll be a day late, it'll be all over by then! I can do that!" Goku exclaimed as King Kai snapped at him.

"Relax Goku! I'm not perfect you know! Even I make mistakes, granted the first is a huge misread on my part but still! Now, lets keep our cool so we can take then next step alright!" King Kai stated, earning a blank look from Goku.

"You need to tell your friends to wish you back to life," King Kai informed though Goku was confused before King Kai told him to put his hand on his back.

* * *

In Kame house bathroom was the turtle hermit Roshi or master Roshi as Krillin or Goku would call him. He was currently giggling perversely as he was reading a playboy magazine. Till he heard,

'Hello! Master Roshi! Master Roshi can you hear me? Hello?' Goku called, trying to reach him. Roshi jumped from hearing his dead students voice, looking around frantically.

"Goku? Is that you where are you? Aren't you dead?" Roshi demanded out loud, kind of spooked.

'Oh so this thing does work. Yeah Master Roshi I'm still dead but I have to tell you something. Did you collect all the Dragon balls?' Goku wondered, earning a nod and a yes from Roshi.

'Good, I need you guys to wish me back to life. My training is done and it's time for me to come home. Also a couple more things, King Kai told me that three more Saiyans are showing up along with the first two, and they will all arrive sometime tomorrow!' Goku explained, earning a shout of surprise.

"WHAT?! Five Saiyans?! Tomorrow you say?! That can't be! Has it been a year already?!" Roshi questioned, truly panicking now. "Oh this bad," Roshi muttered.

'I know, and I won't be getting there till the day after tomorrow. Somehow the others are going to have to hold them off till I get there, it seems are odds are getting lower now with three more Saiyans arriving,' Goku mentioned.

"Well I hope you are ready and strong enough to fight when you get here. I don't know how this is all going to turn out," Roshi grumbled, earning a nod of agreement from his old student.

'I have, hopefully things won't get too bad. Anyway I have to go. King Kai is getting smushed. See ya later!' Goku cheered before his voice faded away.

Roshi wiped his ass and barged out the bathroom to see Bulma, Oolong and Puar. "Hey gang, get the dragon balls! I just talked to Goku!"

* * *

_**As Piccolo continued to train Gohan, Master Roshi summoned the Magical Dragon Shenron from the seven mystic Dragon balls. His wish to return Goku back to life was granted. The pure hearted Saiyan then left King Kai's planet in a hurry, wanting to make every second count.**_

_**However as the hours passed, and a new day rolled around; two Saiyan space pods zoomed past Earth's Solar System, heading for the planet its self. The two pods broke through Earth's atmosphere and headed straight for East city, gaining attention from the locals.**_

_**The two pods crashed down within the city, causing a panic to strike a cord within the people of the city. It was eerily silent, only mutters of worry and confusion breaking it. The two pods then opened, and individuals stepped out, wearing strange armor.**_

_**They were both men, One was tall muscular and bald, while the other was short and had strange blackish purplish hair.**_

_**The Saiyan's have arrived.**_

* * *

Piccolo opened his eyes, breaking his meditation and looked towards the east with narrowed eyes. Gohan blinked before his eyes too narrowed as he felt the same presence as Piccolo.

"So, the Saiyans are here," Piccolo muttered, Gohan nodded coming tot that conclusion as well.

"Yeah, so my dad should be here soon too, right?" Gohan asked, earning a small nod from the Demon King.

* * *

Both Saiyans looked around observing the frightened humans of earth. The large Saiyan, Nappa smirked before he and his partner started to float which only spooked the humans out more.

As they floated, their presence was also felt by the other Z-warriors. The two Saiyans finally were out of the craters they created and were now on the ground, with smirks on their faces.

Looking around, Nappa spoke, "Ne, Vegeta, what do you think we should do about these gawking fools? They bother me." Vegeta hummed in thought before voicing his own thoughts.

"Oh, why don't you decide for once?" Vegeta suggested. Nappa's smirk widened as he accepted this.

"Really? Thanks Vegeta, this will be a lot of fun for me," Nappa thanked emitting a chuckle from the Prince. Nappa opened one of his palms, gathering energy into it. Flicking his two forefingers upward, the whole city was engulfed in a bright light. The humans in the area were vaporized by the attack, their lives ended.

Even from their own separate far locations, the Z-warriors could see the explosion taking place, a aftershock of wind blowing really hard. Looks of anger were on Tien and Piccolo's face, while confusion and worry were on Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan's.

When the light finally subsided there was a very large burnt crater that was once East city. Nappa laughed as he gazed at his handiwork.

"Do you think I was trying to hard to impress them Vegeta?" Nappa asked with a smirk. Vegeta gave a small sigh before he gave his reply.

"There isn't anyone else to impress Nappa; I should have known better to let you have any fun." Vegeta told him, earning a frown from Nappa.

"But why? A little destruction won't affect the sell price of this planet. What's the big deal?" Nappa wondered, earning a side glare from Vegeta.

"Try to use your brain. We came here for the dragon balls remember? To grant our wish, you remember the wish don't you Nappa?" Vegeta reminded with a light edge to his tone. Nappa gave a nod and a sigh.

"Yeah I remember. My bad Vegeta, I guess I wasn't thinking. Can't wish for immortality if I blow up everything," Nappa grumbled earning a nod from the smaller Saiyan.

"Yes, you are correct. Anyway lets both forget about it, what's done can't be undone," Vegeta brushed it off before he touched his scouter and looked around. "Now first we need to find out who has the highest power level. He'll be the one who finished off Raditz," Vegeta brought up, earning a nod from Nappa who also started to tap on his scouter.

Nappa blinked in small surprise as he looked around. "More than a dozen people on this planet have power levels more than a thousand," Nappa stated. "How is that possible?" Nappa wondered.

"How should I know? Maybe they have been preparing for us. Not to worry, we'll start out by finding the strongest one." Vegeta waved it off as they continued to look.

"I just found two of them, they both have the strongest power level on the planet," Nappa pointed out, earning a smirk from Vegeta who also located them.

"Really? Good then, this may be interesting after all. Lets go," Vegeta ordered, earning a large grin from Nappa before they both took off towards the two highest power levels.

* * *

"There on their way here," Piccolo spoke as he pulled off his hat and cape. "Gohan do not be afraid. Have faith in your strength, you became strong this last year." Piccolo praised which earned a confident nod from Gohan.

However a moment, Piccolo was instantly on guard, as he thought there was another Saiyan. But it just turned out to be Krillin. After exchanging some banter, Piccolo told them to shut up, because the Saiyans were now above them.

Both Gohan and Krillin looked up to see it was true. Nappa gave a chuckle as he spoke, "So one more joined them. I wonder what they are doing here out in the middle of nowhere,"

"I think they were waiting for us. Yes I'm sure of it," Vegeta smirked as he and Nappa observed them both. After a moment they both calmly set down and greeted the earth's last defense.

"I'm only going to say this once, leave this planet! This is your last chance to get out of this alive." Piccolo warmed, cutting to the chase. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he recognized something.

"That voice, yes I see; you're the one who defeated Raditz. Didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as transmitters." Vegeta tapped his with a smirk. Nappa blinked before he turned to Vegeta.

"The green one is from Namek isn't he?" Nappa guessed, earning a nod from Vegeta.

"Yes he is a Namek. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot," Vegeta mused as Piccolo started to growl and Krillin started yammering.

"You didn't know? Well what a surprise, surely you expected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead give away don't you think? It was you who told Radtiz about the Dragon balls, now tell us; where are they?" Vegeta asked with a raise of his brow.

"But no one knows where they are, not for a whole year!" Krillin stated earning a scoff from Nappa.

"Enough, we know the balls are down here! We will find them, with you alive or with you dead. It's your choice, tell us where they are, or you will all be killed," Nappa threatened which sent Gohan and Krillin on edge.

"I want to thank you. Now I know I am from the planet Namek. But this is my planet now, and no one is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off, we're not here to bow down to your demands! We're here to fight!" Piccolo declared, setting into his fighting stance. "So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do,"

"Looks like they won't be giving up, Nappa plant those Saibamen, there should be six left." Vegeta ordered. Nappa nodded, taking out a small vile with six beads. After he planted each one; small big headed green creatures sprouted from the ground, and went wild.

To show off their power, they zoomed around the three warriors and smashed some boulders and rocks with ease before settling back in front of their masters.

It wasn't long before they fight started. After giving a small warm up, both Tien and Chiaotzu along with Yamacha arrived on the scene.

However, while the earth warriors along with the Saiyans were busy with their own squabble, none of them were aware to the oncoming threat heading towards earth.

* * *

"Ew! Look how gross those things look!" Bulma stated, sticking out her tongue as she, Roshi, Oolong and Puar sat in front of the T.v watching the fight. This was due to several news stations hovering above the Saiyan and Z-warrior fight, observing them.

A few moments later the ground shook as something crashed right outside of Kame house. Oolong got up to open the door only to yell and slam it shut when a wave of water nearly got in the house. Others were wondering what was going on but waited eerily.

Suddenly, a faint beeping noise was heard which gartered the attention of Bulma to see it was Raditz's scouter. Picking it up and placing it on her ear, she turned to the direction where the arrow was pointing. Once she was now gazing at the door, the scouter started to read numbers that were steadily increasing.

Bulma then realized the scouter was strength reading, and whatever was outside had a power level higher than 1,500. It steadily started to rise, but when it reached higher than 10,000 the scouter malfunctioned and blew up, causing Bulma to scream.

"Bulma what's wrong?" Roshi asked as Bulma's expression was terrified. The girl then stood up and carefully walked towards the door. Roshi and the other two were right behind her, wondering what had her so shook.

The woman finally opened the door to see something she really didn't expect. The ocean was spinning in a vortex, spinning around something. After a few moments, they all could see something rising from out the vortex.

Imagine their shock when it was a young looking man. He looked to be in his early twenties with spiky blond hair and a chiseled face. His expression was impassive as he floated above the water.

Bulma's eyes turned into hearts as she stared at the mysterious man, enjoying the eye candy in front of her. Those biceps, that figure! It made her drool a bit, but then it was Roshi who snapped her out of it.

"Hey look! He has one of those scouter things!" Roshi pointed out. Bulma blinked as she gazed harder at the man and noticed he did have a scouter. This instantly told them that he was probably one of the extra Saiyans.

Naruto finally opened his eyes, awaking from his year long meditation. The first thing that greeted him was a small house, and beings in front of it. He noticed that the two people he deemed as normal had the same appearance as people from Elum.

Guessing they were humans he took in their appearance. An old man, who had the power level of 139; he looked to the woman who to see she had the power level of 34. He then noticed the pig wearing clothes and the flying cat. His eye brow raised before he looked down at his ship, the water still spinning around it.

With a flick of his finger, the pod closed and the water stopped spinning, submerging the pod. He would leave it here for safe keeping, didn't need scientific earthlings poking their nose in it.

Naruto popped his neck before he gently touched down on the water, standing on it thanks to Chakra; though during the past year he was able to convert his large chakra reserves that he gained on Elum into Ki, he saw no reason for keeping Chakra now, it wouldn't do in fights other than against Shinobi, which there was no more of.

He calmly walked towards the group, still with a impassive face. The blond could obviously tell that the earthlings were very scared of him, which he didn't mind. He understood, in a way. After he made it to the beach he continued walking till he was a few feet away from them.

Naruto wanted to speak, though he didn't know their language. He doubted they spoke Etaka, which was the language those of Elum spoke. He could have his scouter search for the information, but this was a whole planet, and doubted that everyone spoke the same language, so that would take forever.

Seeing his only option, he gave a mental sigh before he calmly walked towards the frozen Bulma. Her eyes remained focused on him, and the others eyes continued to follow his every move, yet they couldn't move themselves. They were way too scared, this was a Saiyan for crying out loud!

Once Naruto was close enough he gently grabbed onto a shocked Bulma's chin and whispered, in the language he knew, "Pardon me miss," with that said Naruto pressed his lips against a completely utterly shocked flabbergasted Bulma.

The blond delve his tongue into her mouth and made contact with the earth woman's. It wasn't long before Bulma started to regain her bearings. And instead of pushing Naruto away, she kissed him back which surprised him.

Her tongue mingled with his own, both savoring the taste and enjoying the action. It was then when Bulma started to get a little to into it, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and grinding her pelvis against his crotch.

Naruto was very surprised by this. While he did enjoy it as the last sexual action he had was with Sakura Haruno, he only wanted to gather information. And he was gathering information, too much information.

The ability Naruto was using was a jutsu he learned from a woman named Fuka, the kiss of death. However Naruto was able to switch the effect of the Kiss, turning into the Kiss of Information. The kiss allowed him to gain any information he wanted, but if he held it for too long…he could start receiving the victims memories.

And that's exactly what was happening, Naruto was tapping into her recent memories from the past year. He learned that the Dragon balls that he came for were now useless, that two more Saiyans have appeared, and of this…Goku.

Naruto then reluctantly pulled away, a string of saliva still connected to their lips. Bulma's eyes were glazed over as she felt dizzy, no doubt from the information she was unknowingly feeding Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself and his lustful urges. Naruto released Bulma and took a step back before clearing his throat.

"I apologize for my actions, Miss Briefs. I was only trying to gather information. And now that I have it, I will bid you a farewell." Naruto gave a polite bow which was so unlike himself, he didn't bow to anyone. But since he did just steal memories that weren't his and not on purpose, he felt obligated to apologize.

Shaking his head, Naruto started to float as he had his scouter search for the strongest power levels on the planet. He found them, a total of 6 to be exact. Smirking to himself, Naruto charged his energy and blasted off.

Bulma broke out of her daze and witnessed Naruto just leave. Her fingers made their way up to her lips where she gave a very small giddy smile. That man was a really good kisser.

Naruto had a smirk on his face as he flew. He would glance at his passing surroundings from time to time, noting how similar Elum and Earth were alike. Though Earth had more urban and technological cities than Elum did. He knew this as he passed a couple of cities.

The blonde shook his head then turned back forward, a frown now on his face. 'So, the Dragon balls are gone eh? Damn. Was hoping to get a wish, but I don't know what I'd wish for. A life supply of Ramen? Some hot sexy woman to fuck all day? Or maybe to be immortal!' Naruto smirked before he started laughing out loud.

'Yeah fucking right! Why would I want to be immortal? Immortality sounds great and all but it gets boring. Maybe I could have wished to fight really strong people, or even bring back Mom and dad,' Naruto mused, a deep frown now marring his face.

The faces of his parents always haunted him when he thought of them, he would no doubt have nightmares soon. Thinking about them made his whole mood change. The joking sort of care free Naruto was now replaced with a silent slightly serious Naruto.

'No matter, the Dragon balls are a non factor anyway. It just time to see what the deal is with this place, if a low ranking Saiyan like Raditz could be killed,' Naruto thought to himself before he came upon a wasteland.

The sight he was greeted too was a muscled bald man wearing green pants blast a large powerful Ki blast at another bald man that was wearing Saiyan armor. Naruto stopped in his tracks, still undetected by the people below.

Naruto was slightly impressed by the blast. But once the light added, the man who caused it fell to the ground and died, which was funny to the blond. Looking around below, Naruto saw another bald person, though he was really short. He saw a kid wearing a purple outfit and an tall green pointy eared man.

Those three were most likely fighting against the two Saiyan's below. He says two instead of one because he could still read the power level of the Saiyan who was attacked. When the smoke cleared, the man was unharmed, though his armor was blasted off, now in ruins.

Finding a good spot, Naruto sat down on a nearby mountain and watched the fight. Though he raised an eye brow when the one he knew was Krillin yelled about Goku again, he wondered if he was talking about Kakarot.

His attention was then given to the big Saiyan who started the charge at the one named Piccolo and Krillin. However as he rushed, it was the smaller Saiyan who spoke.

"NAPPA; STOP RIGHT THERE!" This caused Naruto to glance between the two Saiyans, noticing how the one known as Nappa stopped at the other Saiyan's command. It only told Naruto that the smaller one was the one in charge.

His theory proved correct when Nappa told him he was the boss. The blonds ears twitched as he focused on the conversation.

"Is this Goku you keep referring too, Kakarot?" The small Saiyan asked. Krillin nodded, confirming the question.

"Yeah, whatever you call him, that's right!" Krillin smirked, but it was wiped off when the Saiyan started laughing out of humor. "What's so funny?"

"To think, Kakarot, a low class clown can beat us. He couldn't even beat Radtiz, and that moron was a wealking compared to Nappa and myself." The Saiyan boasted. Naruto hummed in thought.

"Just wait, Goku will be here, and you two will be sorry!" Krillin growled, but this only gave Nappa a good laugh.

"Really now?! This planet is only so big! So why isn't he here yet?!" Nappa wondered with a smirk. "If he's smart he is not going to show up here! He's hiding!"

Naruto and the others then looked to Gohan who started to defend his father, which made Naruto smile a bit, as the kid reminded him of himself when he was a kid.

"Hey you jerk! My dad never ran from anybody! He'll be here and he'll beat you just you wait!" Gohan replied, glaring at the two.

"You've caught my interest, we're going to wait for this Goku. Take a break Nappa, cool off for a while," the Saiyan on the ground stated.

"Come on Vegeta that's ridiculous. I'm about to finish them off here," Nappa stated. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he learned the name of the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta, as in the planet?

A soft chuckle erupted from him as he now recognized who the man was! It was his know it all spoiled older cousin, Prince Vegeta!

'So he survived the attack as well? His father probably saw it coming and sent him off. Nappa must be his guard or something. This is rich, I wonder if he remembers his younger cousin, hahaha. Does this mean Tarble survived too? Probably,' Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Just hold on. You have three hours, that's all the time I'm giving you before we resume. If Kakarot is not here by then, then you're shit out of luck," Vegeta smirked. However Nappa wasn't hearing the Prince and restarted his charge at them.

"Forget it! They die now! GRAAH!" Nappa roared, however he stopped dead in his tracks when Vegeta yelled at him.

"NAPPA! Do you really want to defy me?!" Vegeta demanded with a growl. Nappa looked scared as he was just a foot away from Piccolo.

"I'm sorry! I guess I got carried away, has my blood pumping." Nappa stated. Vegeta narrowed his eyes before he turned back to the Z-warriors.

"Like I said, three hours," Vegeta reminded. Nappa took a deep breath and made his way back over to Vegeta, who sat down on a rock.

Naruto gave a chuckle, not believing they were actually going to wait the three hours. However, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned his head south. His scouter was beeping, reading two energy signatures.

'Is Kakarot here sooner than expected? No, it's something else.' Naruto muttered in thought. He glanced towards the two Saiyans to see they were still none the wiser.

However, the Z-warriors were.

"What the hell?!" Piccolo cursed as he turned south as well, gaining the attention of the Saiyans. "What is this? This is not Goku!" Piccolo stated, earning a nervous nod from Krillin.

"But who could it be? There are no more people we know of that have this kind of power! If not Goku, then who?" Krillin wondered.

"Hey Vegeta, what do you think is wrong with them?" Nappa asked, earning a shrug of the shoulders. Though, Vegeta was narrowing his eyes at them; he too was curious. Picking up his scouter, the Saiyan tapped it as he waited.

His eyes did widen though when he read the same power Naruto was reading. Turning south he glared, wondering what the cause was of this large power level! It was nearly as high as his own!

* * *

And the cause of this uneasiness from both Vegeta and the Z-warriors, were currently in south city. Similar to the two space pods that fell from space hours earlier, a repeat happened.

Two Saiyan space pods crashed into the city, creating a crater for each. Those of South city had the same reactions of those in East city, confusion and fear. They all crowded around the craters, and watched them both open.

A hand reached out from the one on the right before more of the body came out. It was the body of a man. A bulky all man, who looked like he lived at the gym. He had long wild navy blue hair that stopped at his mid back.

He wore a basic Saiyan vest in black, though the ab part was purple. Also one flap fell against his left leg, also purple. He wore black spandex like pants, along with purple boots. On his hands were white gloves. His face was chiseled and he had a scar coming up from his jaw on the left side. A scouter was also on his eye.

The man looked handsome to most women, while men were envious to his ripped body. Though their eyes popped out when the man started levitating and was standing above them, looking around the city, an impassive face.

The next pod, a hand came out as well, grabbing onto the edge of the pod for grip. The person that stepped out caused many nosebleeds from the male populace as a female stepped out of the pod.

The woman had long shoulder length black hair with spiky bangs. She had a heart shaped face along with a slightly dark caramel skin tone. Right below her left eye was two red markings, while she had a light shade of pink lip gloss applied to her full lips. Her eyes were a dark pupil-less silver. The woman stood at 5'4

Around her neck was a thin black choker with gold studs. Applied to her shoulders were black Saiyan pads with gold out lining. On her arms were black fingerless gold outlined opera gloves. Her Saiyan vest covered her impressive C-cup bust, and didn't hide her cleavage. In fact the armor wrapped around her torso like a tube top. The vest though was as long as a sports bra, it didn't even stop at her ribs.

Like the rest of her armor, it was black also with gold outlining, though the bottom was dark crimson. Around her waist was two black gold outlined flaps that fell at her sides, though it was worn like a skirt. Between the flaps though, she was wearing a black thong which was what prompted the nose bleeds, though it was attached to the flaps. For footwear, she wore black calf high boots.

Though on her right leg, black crisscrossed leather straps wrapped around her leg stopping at her thigh. On her left it was just a two straps that over lapped each other, right on her thigh. On each bicep were two black overlapping leather straps. Lastly was her slightly waving brown Saiyan tail.

The woman floated out of her crater, joining her partner. The two looked around a bit before the man spoke with a deep voice.

"Their staring is pissing me off, I'm going to kill them." The man stated as he was lifted his arm. Just as he was about to call on his Ki; his partners hand yanked onto his, which prompted him to glare at her.

"Calm Curzet, they have done nothing to you. You are alien to them, meaning you don't belong here. Killing them would prove nothing. Besides, we have better things to do, like find those Dragon balls like the Queen requested." The woman reminded, earning a huff.

"Whatever," Curzet muttered as he tapped his scouter, looking north he nodded. "There are several high power levels coming from over there, I'm going." Curzet told the woman who gave an annoyed sigh as he took off.

"He really is annoying me." The woman muttered before she too took off.

* * *

'It seems I am not the only one who decided to look for those balls,' Naruto thought to himself as he turned to the still shaken Z-fighters and curious Saiyans. The blond decided it would be best to show himself. So with a sigh, Naruto hopped off the mountain and made his way down.

Everyone turned their attention to him when he landed, shock and confusion on the Earthlings faces, and surprise on the Saiyans.

"Hey Vegeta, is this Kakarot?" Nappa asked, unsure. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man before, but didn't know from where.

"I don't know Nappa, why don't we ask?" Vegeta rolled his eyes before he stood up and did so.

"You there, are you this Goku those fools keep talking about?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Naruto laughed at him as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not Kakarot. I'm surprised you don't remember me, Vegeta. It hasn't been that long has it?" Naruto smirked, which caused Vegeta to narrow his eyes further.

"So I have met you before then. Well, why don't you tell me who you are?" Vegeta smirked, before he glanced to the Namekian who stepped up.

"We would like to know too! Where did you come from?!" Piccolo demanded. Naruto chuckled in response as he looked between the two groups. The blond was going to speak when he heard a voice from above him.

"I'll tell you who he is," everyone looked up to see a man and woman touch base. A smirk was on the woman's lips while the man was impassive. Naruto's eyes widened as he gazed at the woman, as did Nappa and Vegeta's.

"It's you again. Of all the damn Saiyans who arrived, it's you, Azuki." Naruto muttered with a small glare.

"Azuki?! But how is this possible?! You're supposed to be dead!" Nappa shouted, earning Azuki's glare. The woman snarled at Nappa as a response.

"Well I'm not! What's wrong, not happy to see me; Big Brother?" Azuki taunted, earning a growl from the Saiyan brute. Azuki then looked towards Vegeta then back at Naruto. Her eyes then glanced at the Z-warriors who were still out of the loop.

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again too, Naruto-kun." Azuki smiled at the blond who looked her over. While he thought her outfit was beyond sexy and a turn on, he couldn't understand why she would fight like that, what was the point in even wearing the armor then?

"Wait, Naruto as in son of General Minato of the Yellow flash Naruto? My little cousin Naruto?!" Vegeta demanded with a harsh glare. Naruto blinked before he turned to Vegeta, a smirk on his face.

"Sup, cousin," Naruto saluted. Vegeta glared for a few moments before a chuckle escaped his lips, then full blown laughter.

"You think Vegeta lost his nuts or something?" Krillin whispered to Gohan who just shrugged, confused as much as he was. Piccolo was still on guard, though he was still shocked to actually believe there was five saiyans here, FIVE!

"This is rich, a family reunion so to speak. Here we have my annoying little cousin, and then we have Nappa's annoying yet strong little Sister, hahaha!" Vegeta laughed, ignoring the fact that both Azuki and Nappa were glaring at each other.

Naruto just continued to smirk, finding it funny as well. Vegeta wiped his eye of a tear and spoke.

"Tell me Naruto, why are you here? I really didn't except to see you after Planet Vegeta blew up, same to you Azuki," Vegeta added. Naruto gave a shrug as a response, but before either of them could answer it was the silent Curzet who spoke.

"We are here for the Dragon balls. It's our mission to retireve them and return them to our queen. Now hand them over," Curzet ordered, the a sneer on his face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes while Piccolo glared.

"I don't think I was talking to you trash. Another thing, the Dragon balls are ours, lay off." Vegeta scowled. Naruto chuckled, deciding not to inform them the secret he knew, and it seemed Piccolo had the same idea, if the smirk on his face was any indication.

Curzet glared to Naruto, wondering what was so funny. "What are you laughing at, clown?!" Curzet demanded. Naruto turned to the taller man and sneered at him.

"You're an arrogant little bitch aren't you? You need to mind your manners to your superiors, bitch." Naruto taunted, earning a vein to pop from the man.

"What did you call me?!" Curzet growled. Azuki and everyone else could see where this is going and took a couple of steps back.

"You heard me. I don't like your bitchy attitude. Who the hell are you to answer someone else's question so rudely? I let Azuki pass for various reasons, but I am pretty sure, your name isn't Naruto, is it bitch?" Naruto continued, his Saiyan ego starting to kick in.

"DIE!" Curzet roared as he rushed at Naruto. The man threw a punch at the blond who moved his head out of the way before kneeing Curzet in the ribs. The man coughed, hunching over slightly. But Naruto wasn't done as he delivered a round kick to the man's face sending him crashing into boulders.

"I have something to entertain me for the moment before Kakarot shows up. You, boy," Naruto called, earning a scared look from Gohan. "Pay attention, I saw the little bitch move you pulled earlier. So I'm going to show you what happens to those who act like one." Naruto told him, his eyes never leaving Curzet's position.

The blond hopped out of the way as Curzet appeared beside him trying to back hand him away. Naruto however charged at his opponent and punched him square in the face. He then flipped upside down in the air and delivered a vertical kick to Curzet's shoulder. Naruto then landed on the ground and punched him in his chin before blasting him away with two energy blasts launched from both hands.

Curzet was sent flying with a bloody and bruised face. He tumbled on the ground, stopping right in front of Azuki's feet. He growled and glanced up at the girl was who was glaring at Nappa the whole time. Seeing no help being offered, which he was secretly thankful for he got back up and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the wild punches with a smirk, simply stepping back and moving his head. He even ducked under a couple of kicks that were delivered.

"Come on do better!" Naruto teased before he threw a punch at Curzet. The man surprised him though when he dodged the hit and laid on the ground to do a double kick which hit him up into the air. The blond tried gaining his balance, but Curzet was faster than he thought. The other Saiyan back flipped up onto his feet and flew up above him. Naruto cursed as he was sent back down to earth with a double axe handle.

Naruto crashed to the ground, causing a lots of dirt to appear. After a few moments, Naruto got back up, though his only injury was a bruise on his cheek. The blond smirked as he looked at the glaring Curzet.

"You have your eyes on me?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Good, follow this!" The blond shouted as charged at Curzet and decked him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Naruto then landed back on the ground and walked towards him.

Curzet stood up, his back facing Naruto. That's when the blond put his hand inches away from his back and charged a energy blast. "Be gone with you," Naruto barked before he blasted Curzet into a mountain.

The Z-warriors and Vegeta were impressed with Naruto's fighting skill. However, while the earthlings were impressed, they were worried too. If Naruto was looking for the Dragon balls as well, that probably meant he would be fighting them. They could barely handle Nappa, there was no way they were going to handle Naruto.

"GRAAAAAH!" Curzet screamed as he charged and blew up the mountain. The man was enraged, a dark green blazing aura around him. "I've had enough of you! DIE! TRIGON RAY!"

Curzet formed a triangle with his hands and fired a large wide ray green energy beam at Naruto. The blond stood still before he easily deflected it by smacking it away. It hit one of the helicopters, causing it to explode.

"Is that it bitch? I expected more, pity." Naruto ridiculed before he pointed his open palm at Curzet. He then balled it into a fist and yanked it back. Shockingly, Curzet was yanked towards him, crashing into the earth.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit," Naruto smirked. Vegeta smirked as well; inwardly proud that his 'annoying' cousin was living up the royal family status. When he was young he always wondered how Naruto would turn out as a warrior. Would he be like his father was too kind hearted for his own good? Or like his mother who didn't waste anytime beating her opponents into death, like a true Saiyan.

Curzet stood back up though he was coughing up blood. Both Nappa and Azuki put their glaring match on hold to watch the rest of the fight. They were watching the whole thing but weren't son engrossed into it like the others.

Naruto laughed before he disappeared in a yellow flash, causing Vegeta, Nappa and Azuki's eyes to widend in recognition. The Z-warriors were in confusion though, they couldn't find him.

The blond then re-appeared in front of Curzet to beat his face in with his punch. Before he could go anywhere, Naruto kicked him upward. Crouching low, Naruto then pushed off the ground and gave Curzet a brutal kick to his stomach. It was so brutal, that Naruto's foot pressed through the Saiyan's body making his back stretch out a bit.

Curzet's eyes went white while a glob of blood fell out of his mouth. Naruto vanished in a flash again to appear above Curzet a moment later. The blond gave the man a hard elbow to the back, sending him crashing back down.

Without remorse, Naruto then slammed his feet and entire weight against Curzet's back, snapping his spine. Curzet could only give a silent scream of pain, his head jerking up as a crater was made.

Naruto stepped off the barely conscious Curzet and hummed. "How should I finish you?" Naruto wondered before he noticed the man's arm move. It desperately tried to reach for Azuki, and his words matched his actions.

"A-azuki, p-please help m-me," The man stuttered barely able to speak due to the pain. Azuki stared impassively before rolling her eyes, she gave a nod to Naruto who shrugged and grabbed Curzet by the hair, revealing his mangled and broken form.

"Stop it! He can't fight anymore! Leave him alone!" Gohan pleaded, earning a glance from Naruto. The blond man kept his eyes one the half Saiyan child, then looked back at Curzet whose left eye was swollen shut and his right was following the same path.

"You here that bitch? You have someone who wants to keep you alive, feel happy you are receiving pity. But pity and mercy are two different things!" Naruto yelled as he threw Curzet up towards the sky.

"NOO!" Gohan screamed as he and every else watched Naruto point his open palm at Curzet then clench it into a fist. Before they knew it, the Saiyan imploded, nothing remaining of him.

"What an execution," Naruto grinned darkly before he started to laugh. Vegeta turned his gaze from the fading bloody smoke to his cousin who was holding his head to calm himself.

"That was quite impressive, Naruto. I must say, I didn't expect such brutality from you of all people. The years on your own did you good." Vegeta praised, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Great, now that we have that out of the way, it's time to settle this, big brother." Azuki stated with a smirk full of hate. Nappa nodded before he looked towards Vegeta for permission. The Saiyan prince sighed before waving him off.

"Whatever Nappa, just don't die. I won't be wishing you back with the dragon balls." Vegeta warned. Nappa nodded with a grin and thanks Vegeta before he took off his ruined armor.

Naruto decided to stand back and stood beside his cousin. Azuki and Nappa both squared off against each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, however before they did, Nappa spoke.

"Hey Vegeta, what's her power level?" Nappa wondered, glancing to the prince. Vegeta tapped the scouter and read the power level, once he did he raised a brow. "Well?"

"Her power level is just a little above 7,000." Vegeta answered, this got a small frown from Nappa but he could live with it. Azuki smirked as she removed her scouter and tossed it to Naruto who caught it.

"Be a dear and hold onto that for me? Thanks hun." Azuki winked at the blond who just rolled his eyes. Azuki then faced Nappa, after a minute of glaring, it was the large bulky Saiyan who charged.

"I'll enjoy this," Azuki smirked as she avoided Nappa's onslaught of punches, she surprised him by kicking his chin, making his head jerk up then kneeing his stomach making him gasp in pain. Finishing it, she socked him across the face sending him flying.

Nappa skidded to halt and held his nose as he glared at Azuki. He saw her charge and was going to counter but he was way to slow and she was way to fast. Once again he punched him, but this time into the air.

Azuki then flew up after him and elbowed him in the face before round kicking his arm, this earned a scream of pain from Nappa as he could feel his arm almost break. But it wasn't over as she sweep kicked him then grabbed him by his leg before throwing him down, crashing to earth.

The Saiyan woman wasn't done yet, she teleported beside him and kicked him in the stomach. Ending her assault, she fired a crimson beam of energy at him with her finger. An explosion took place, covering the area.

Vegeta gave a scowl, hoping Nappa wasn't dead from that technique. He was impressed though with the woman's skill, it was just as good as he remembered. Glancing to his cousin, Vegeta smirked.

"Strong mate you got there," Vegeta teased. Naruto rolled his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks.

"She's not my mate, we're not even friends. More like associates," Naruto shrugged. Vegeta snorted in amusement deciding not to push on for the moment. He looked back towards the battle where Nappa appeared behind Azuki and hit her into a wall.

Nappa panted as he wiped the blood off his lip and grinned at the fallen woman. He was about to turn to Vegeta and speak when he was suddenly blasted by an explosion wave attack, sending him into the air.

Nappa growled as he tried to cool down his burnt back, but to no avail. "I'm going to kill you!" Nappa yelled as blue energy started to gather in his hand. He grinned and was about to flick his fingers up when he felt something press against his back and a voice whisper into his ear.

"Nice try," Azuki giggled darkly before she pulled Nappa into a choke hold with her arm. While she still had the strength and surprise, Azuki started to punch and knee Nappa's back, earning moans and groans of pain. Once she was done, she put her open palm against his back and blasted him out of her grip.

"Man, she's strong," Krillin muttered with a shudder. Piccolo had to admit this was true, even he was impressed some one so small and thin could cause so much damage. It put him on edge even more, to think that she along with the blond Saiyan could be their potential enemies.

And from the looks of Vegeta and Naruto's position, it seemed that would most likely be true. Though, Piccolo couldn't get a read on the blonds relationship with the girl. It seemed as if they knew each other but Naruto wanted to keep his distance.

Nappa stood back up and growled as he glared hatefully at the smirking woman in front of him. Oh how he hated her so, ever since they were children, he hated her more than anything. To be born from a low class Saiyan bitch yet his father, the General before Minato took her in. She was low class trash! There was on way she could beat an Elite like himself! He would not allow it!

"What's wrong big brother, am I bothering you?" Azuki mocked causing him to nearly bust a vein. The large Saiyans power started to build up rapidly, which gained the attention of both Naruto and Vegeta's scouters.

"Nappa is losing his head," Vegeta muttered as he read Nappa's current power to be 8000 at the moment, and steadily rising. "Nappa! Calm down, you're losing your cool and Kakarot isn't even here yet!" Vegeta pointed out.

"I can take it Vegeta! This bitch, she needs to die! It doesn't matter if Kakarot is here or not! She will die!" Nappa yelled as he charged up his Ki. Vegeta sucked his teeth and glanced to Naruto who remained calm. Looking to Azuki, he could see she also was calm.

"Nappa, are you really going to disobey me?!" Vegeta asked with a growl, Nappa looked at Vegeta then back at Azuki. Seeing her made his blood boil, she needed to die; however he couldn't go against Vegeta, or he would die. So Nappa made a choice.

Powering down, the bald Saiyan walked over to Vegeta. Azuki raised a delicate brow before laughing at Nappa.

"That's it? You're just going to give up? I somewhat expected more of you, big brother. Pathetic," Azuki sneered, earning a animalistic growl from Nappa. The man was going to strike when Vegeta spoke causing him to pause.

"Don't let her words anger you Nappa. You have more important matters to deal with than her at the moment. We still have two hours before Kakarot's time is up, go blow off some steam, clear your head." Vegeta ordered.

Nappa sighed and glanced towards Naruto who seemed to be in meditation. Looking back towards the three Z-fighters who were nervously waiting, he then turned to Vegeta.

"I don't get this Vegeta, why are we waiting? Why can't we kill them now?" Nappa wondered. Vegeta hummed before he spoke.

"Because, I think we need to teach Kakarot a little lesson. Kakarot was give the chance to join us, but he chose to betray us. He has forgotten to what it means to be a Saiyan and therefore, he must be punished," Vegeta smirked, which earned a glance from Naruto.

"We are going to wait till he shows his cowardly face, then we'll kill his son and all of his friends before slowly tearing him apart," Vegeta continued which earned a chuckle from Nappa.

"I like the sound of that Vegeta. Alright then I'll wait, now I have something to look forward too," Nappa grinned darkly. Vegeta nodded before looking towards Naruto, a smirk on his lips.

"Will you be joining in too, cousin?" Vegeta wondered. Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"Not sure yet. I came for the Dragon balls, but it seems I will have to fight more than I have too. I have no intention of going against you Vegeta, not yet anyways. I'm just sticking around because I want to meet this Kakarot and see what makes him so special," Naruto answered.

"Hmm, a plausible reason. Well, what about you Azuki? Are you still here for the Dragon balls or are you here because of another reason?" Vegeta asked the woman who was leaning against a rock closest to Naruto.

"Both. The Dragon balls are what I'm really here for, but since I found out Naruto-kun is here, gives me all the more reason to stay. Oh and kill big brother of course," Azuki grinned at the large Saiyan who glared.

"I'm going Vegeta, I can't be here." Nappa stated before he took off, earning the attention of the Z-fighters. Krillin gritted his teeth and looked towards Piccolo.

"Hey, shouldn't we stop him? He could cause trouble!" Krillin pointed out. Piccolo huffed as response while Gohan looked a bit scared.

"Let him go, better them than us right now," Piccolo muttered. Krillin sighed and looked towards the sky with a worried glare.

"Why isn't Goku here? He is the only one who has a chance of beating these guys! What do you think we should do Piccolo?" the short man asked the Namek who remained quiet. Piccolo glanced over to the trio of Saiyans to see they were silent amongst themselves.

"I don't know. But whether Goku shows up in the next two hours or not, we need to see this to the end. Our only chance right now is sticking together. We need to be strong, it's up to us now," Piccolo stated as he turned back and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, if I didn't freeze up when he came at me, Mr. Tien would still be here," Gohan apologized.

"It hurts doesn't?" Piccolo snapped lightly earning a flinch from the boy. "It would have been much better to face your fears." Piccolo scoffed. Gohan looked down while Krillin defended him. The young boy then asked for more training but Piccolo snapped at him again, telling him to go home.

Gohan had a sad expression as he walked away but then he bumped into something that made him fall back. The boy blinked and looked up to see the Saiyan woman peering down at him with a curious look. Gohan instantly froze up, a terrified look on his face.

"So your Kakarot's son eh? How old are ya kid?" Azuki asked with an innocent tone. Gohan stuttered out that he was 6 years old, which made Azuki whistle. Piccolo and Krillin both were put on edge as the noticed Azuki was talking to Gohan.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. This Kakarot guy must have some strong genes if his six year old kid is fighting against some big morons like Nappa. I'm Azuki, nice to meet ya," Azuki greeted with a friendly grin.

While not as terrified, but still shaken, Gohan nodded his head as a greeting. "I-I'm Gohan," The boy returned. Azuki smiled as she helped Gohan up to his feet. The boy accepted the help and patted himself down, though he still was shy around Azuki.

"So Gohan, what's got you so down?" The Saiyan asked as she started to sit crisscrossed though she was floating in the air. Gohan was still a little scared, but Azuki understood. She had more than enough time.

The boy fidgeted in his spot as he spoke, "Well I froze up during battle when I had the chance to beat that Nappa guy. used his time to train me and I let him down. I'm to scared to fight," Gohan admitted.

Azuki hummed before she gave her reply. "Well Gohan, it's perfectly understandable. Yes the Namek trained you, but this is your first actual fight if from what I heard is true. Nappa is big and scary looking, but he isn't that tough. I'm sure if you focused and put away your fears, then even you can beat Nappa," Azuki grinned.

Gohan looked at the woman in awe before he gave a light blush and nodded. "Thank you, miss. But why are you giving me advise? Aren't you with them?" Gohan questioned, indicating to Naruto and Vegeta.

Azuki looked back at the two Saiyans and simply chuckled. "Nah, not really. I'm just sticking around to see if I can get a good fight," Azuki grinned. Gohan blinked in surprise, as he didn't expect that.

Azuki then turned to Naruto and watched him for a bit before returning back to Gohan, engaging in more conversation with him along with Krillin.

Naruto simply watched the Saiyan woman with little interest. Though, his attention was given to Vegeta who spoke up a smirk on his face.

"So, Naruto, what have you been up too these past two decades?" The Prince wondered. Naruto gave a shrug in response, there wasn't much to tell.

"Nothing really. Crashed on a planet similar to this one, learned from the natives, participated in some wars, then when I was done, killed everyone who stood in my way. Then I blew up the planet and headed here." Naruto explained, earning a nod from Vegeta.

"I see, so if you never left the planet, how did you meet her?" Vegeta asked, nodding to Azuki. Naruto remained silent before he answered.

"She came to the planet, to recruit me into her Queen's army. I naturally refused, so we fought. We were both equal in strength so it ended as a tie. Once she left, she would come back every two years for a rematch, though the outcome would be the same. While she says her Queen is persistent and really wants me to join, I think Azuki herself enjoys the fight." Naruto chuckled which earned a smirk from Vegeta.

"Any clue who this Queen is?" The Prince asked. His answer was the shake of the head, as Naruto didn't know.

The two continued to idlly chat, catching up with each other, though leaving large details out. For example, Vegeta left out who he was working under and Naruto left out the secret of the Dragon balls and the limit of his power.

Though slowly, two hours passed. Vegeta's scouter went off right as Nappa returned with a smirk. "Times up, and it seems Kakarot is still a no show," Vegeta chuckled as he noticed that Azuki and Naruto both moved out the way, which was fine by him.

Setting a near by cliff, Azuki sat down, hanging a bit off the edge while Naruto stood beside her with his arms crossed. "What do you think the outcome of this is going to be?" Azuki smirked, her gaze never leaving the resumed battle.

"One of them is going to die, then Kakarot will show his face." Naruto muttered as his eyes followed Piccolo who appeared behind Nappa and grabbed his tail. The blond sighed, shaking his head as he watched Nappa elbow the namekian's head, causing Gohan to stop his charge.

"Did they actually think grabbing a Saiyan elite's tail would help? Pititful," Naruto muttered earning a giggle from Azuki. But she frowned when Nappa kicked Gohan into a wall.

The two Saiyans stood by as Krillin and Gohan both fought off Nappa, which was pretty impressive. Though they were both impressed when Krillin used his technique the destructo disk.

"Looks like the Namek is back," Naruto grumbled as Piccolo got back up and shot Nappa on the back. After words were exchanged, both Azuki and Naruto's eyes focused on their scouters. A huge power level was coming towards them, and they could only guess it was Kakarot.

But they both picked up how Piccolo and Gohan were able to sense the power without the use of a scouter, that was a useful ability.

"It's Goku! I'm positive it is! And once he gets here all of you Saiyans are in for the fight of your lives!" Piccolo boasted though his attention was given to Naruto who busted out laughing.

"Oh really, is that so? I swear, the more you keep talking about this Goku, the more my blood gets pumped. I've been waiting for a real fight for a long time! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed with a grin on his face, that showed his excitement.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I can give you that fight if you want," Azuki winked at him, causing his eye to twitch as he looked away with a huff.

"No way! Fighting you has become boring, I need a new challenge, get lost." Naruto waved her off. This only seemed to piss Azuki off as she stood up and started berating Naruto, poking his chest with a glare.

"Boring?! How the hell am I boring! I'm the greatest challenge you have had to date blondie! There is no way, a Saiyan with a power of 5000 can be a challenge for you!" Azuki ranted, Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"Get over yourself. Yeah your power may reach to 8000, but these earthlings can hide their power level, who knows, this may be the tip of the iceberg. All I know is, Kakarot is mine once Vegeta gets his licks in." Naruto declared, which only earend a yell of frustration from the woman.

The others began to ignore their argument and resumed their fighting. However, something Vegeta said caught both Naruto and Azuki's attention. And that was the mentioning of the Dragon balls on planet Namek.

'There are more Dragon balls? Interesting. Seems I will be getting my wish soon.' Naruto thought with a smirk, while Azuki's thoughts were along the same line.

They both snapped back to the fight when Gohan kicked Nappa into a mountain, causing it to shatter. Both blinked surprised by the action, not thinking the boy had it in him. While Azuki smiled, Naruto was impassive.

Nappa emerged from the rubble, his eyes blood shot and his lips set into a snarl. "You! I'LL KILL YOU!" The Saiyan roared. The air was suddenly laced with killing intent, as Nappa charged his power, white sparks appearing in his hand.

"His power is steadily increasing," Naruto whispered to himself as he read 9000 already. Azuki had a frown on her beautiful face as she watched her older brother fire his attack at Gohan. With a sigh, she made a decision.

But just as she was about to go through with it, she and Naruto caught sight of Piccolo putting himself in front of Gohan taking the full force of the attack. This surprised both Saiyans as they were positive the Namek was not going to survive.

Within the roar of Nappa's furious blast was the screams of Piccolo. Gohan stood behind him, with his eyes shut also screaming in fear, yet he didn't feel any pain. Krillin sat laid immobilized to the side, watching with a look of awe.

After long tedious moments passed, the attack finally passed and Piccolo was still standing. However his outfit was ripped mostly everywhere and his blood spilled from his wounds. It wasn't long after when he collapsed to the ground and Gohan realized what happened.

The boy tried to have Piccolo get back up, tell him his father was coming to save them. But it was no use, Piccolo gave his few last words in whispers which made it difficult for both Naruto and Azuki to hear. After he said his peace, Piccolo closed his eyes and died.

"GRAAAAHH!" Gohan wailed. Both Naruto and Vegeta's scouters beeped which caused them to glance at it in surprise. "MASENKO-!" Gohan roared as he readied his technique, gathering the energy to do so.

"This kid, has potential," Naruto muttered as Gohan's power was rising fast, it just passed 3000 which was impressive for a kid his age.

"NAPPA WATCH OUT! This one is more powerful than he appears!" Vegeta warned just as Gohan released his technique, however Nappa deflected it causing it to soar right past the two idle Saiyans who didn't even twitch.

"Wow kid, that was pretty good! My arm is numb now," Nappa laughed loudly while Gohan and Krillin looked dejected. Vegeta smirked as he noticed Gohan's power level drop back to normal.

"But now it's my turn!" Nappa grinned madly as he walked up to Gohan, taking his sweet precious time. Azuki narrowed her eyes as she watched, her body tensing as the large Saiyan approached her new friend.

'Gohan, move!' Azuki growled in thought. Naruto glanced down at Azuki then back at Nappa to see he was about to smash Gohan into the ground with his foot.

"Don't worry kid! There will always be a soft spot at the bottom of my boot for ya!" Nappa taunted as he brought his foot down. Azuki growled as she blasted away from her position towards Nappa, causing Naruto to shake his head.

But before Nappa could even squash Gohan, the boy disappeared which surprised everyone. It surprised Naruto the most since he knew that wasn't Azuki. But a moment later, said Saiyan slammed into Nappa, sending him crashing into another mountain.

"Pick on someone stronger than you, you big bully child," Azuki mocked as she crossed her arms and glanced back to Gohan's position. However the boy was gone which made her furrow her brows in confusion. Her eyes wandered until she finally saw Gohan floating on a yellow cloud.

Vegeta, Naruto and Azuki were confused to what that thing was while Krillin and Gohan were wide eyed. It wasn't until Naruto and Vegeta spotted someone floating above them. It was a person with black hair in a strange style, while wearing a Orange and blue Gi, the Kanji symbol of 'King Kai' stamped on the back.

The person dropped down, landing on their feet not to far away from Azuki who turned her attention to him. The woman looked surprised at the new comer and narrowed her eyes, though they reverted back to Nappa who busted out of the rubble.

"Daddy!" Gohan called with a grin, this prompted the Saiyans to gaze even harder at the man. Naruto chuckled as he made his way down to stand beside Azuki, a smirk on his face. Naruto studied the impassive face of the man known as Goku.

"So, your Kakarot," Naruto spoke first his smirk still in place. Even Vegeta was smirking as he stood by Nappa who was calm enough to realize what was going on now. The blond Saiyan smirked as he imagined a person he remembered long ago stand by Goku's side.

"My My, you sure look like Bardock. The resemblance is uncanny," Naruto chuckled. It was then Vegeta who spoke while he chuckled.

"How nice of you to join us, Kakarot. I didn't think you were going to join us after your little family reunion with Raditz, did you two have fun catching up?" Vegeta asked with his usual smirk. However Gokku didn't respond, as he calmly walked passed Azuki and Naruto and over to Piccolo's dead body.

Everyone watched him check the namek's empty pulse and call his name. Gohan told him what happened as his father looked towards the lifeless bodies of Tien and Yamcha.

"Oh were those guys friends of yours? Sorry, they were fun for awhile till I killed them all. Well except for that little pale one, he blew himself up." Nappa taunted with a chuckle. Goku glared and gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in silent anger.

Nappa continued to mock Goku, and Vegeta along with Naruto were getting a read on his power level. It was increasing, rapidly. They both narrowed their eyes as the man walked towards Nappa. Azuki narrowed her eyes and was about to stop him when Naruto stopped her, shaking his head.

She glared at Naruto then watched as Nappa swung a punch at Kakarot but the man vanished and was by Gohan, walking towards Krillin while nimbus followed. The Saiyans were surprised by how fast the low class Saiyan was but it seemed Nappa was angry that he was being ignored.

That's when Naruto retreated his arm, allowing Azuki to do as she pleased. The woman smirked then teleported before the bottom of her shoe, met Nappa's face. The large brute was sent flying, which caused Goku and Vegeta to look towards the action.

Azuki smirked as she set back down on the ground. "Sorry Kakarot, but I won't allow you to kill my big brother, that honor goes to me and me alone!" Azuki grinned madly before she charged her power and zoomed off to catch up with the recovered Nappa.

As those two resumed their grudge match, both cousins looked towards Goku who wanted to give Krillin some kind of bean.

"You have it Goku, you're going to need it if you are planning on taking on those three," Krillin refused as he noticed Nappa was quickly losing to Azuki. Goku noticed too and wondered what the deal was with the Saiyans but put it away for later.

"No, it's your help that I might need. That's the truth Krillin I promise," Goku reassured as he broke it in half and fed it to both Gohan and Krillin. After the two regained their energy they both stood up with grins. "You've gotten stronger Krillin, I can feel your power,"

"Thanks Goku, I was doing great till the fighting started. It just wasn't enough. Nappa, the big guy used some weird aliens to take down Yamacha, then Tien and Chiaotzu fell too. And then three more Saiyans appeared," Krillin stated, as he looked at Naruto who was watching them closely, then Azuki who was steadily dodging and beating Nappa's face in.

"Three? But I only see four, shouldn't there be five then?" Goku pointed out earning a nod from Krillin who had a grave look on his face.

"Yeah, but that one, Naruto he took down one of those Saiyans, he should be there…and there…there too," Krillin pointed before saying the Saiyan's remains were everywhere.

"It was gruesome dad! He easily took down that Saiyan like it wasn't a problem!" Gohan supported earning a nod from Krillin. Goku hummed and looked towards the blank faced Naruto.

"So I need to watch out for him, what about the one beside him?" Goku wondered, his attention turning to the smaller Saiyan. Krillin gave a shrug before he answered.

"I say you watch out for him too. He has done nothing but comment since he arrived. His name is Vegeta, and he's been giving the big guy, Nappa orders. Piccolo came to the conclusion that Vegeta is far stronger than Nappa. Oh and those two are apparently cousins," Krillin filled his friend in.

"Alright then, now what about the woman? Is she on our side, cause it seems she's really giving that big guy a beating," Goku pointed out as he watched Azuki snap Nappa's arm in two, earning a scream of pain.

Gohan and Krillin winced at the pain induced scream Nappa gave before the former answered. "She's confusing, to say the least. But she is friendly, I don't know what side she is on. She just said the side that she wants to be on." Gohan informed.

Goku nodded as he gave a summary, "So basically I'm most likely fighting that Vegeta guy, I may fight the blond and keep an eye on the girl, right?" Goku asked, his answer was nods from both.

The group then watched as Azuki gave a nasty right hook to Nappa's face, then blurred above him delivering a double axe handle. She then kicked him in the air before teleporting and finished him off with a left hook kick away.

Nappa tumbled to the ground, landing right between Naruto and Vegeta, both who glanced down at him. Nappa groaned as he opened his eyes and looked towards his leader.

"Vegeta, please help me. I can't-OOF!" Nappa gasped as Azuki stomped right on his chest, causing him to hack out blood. Azuki had a blood lusting grin on her face as she continued to jump up and down on Nappa's chest, smashing him deeper into the ground.

"You're…" Azuki jumped, "Not…" she then crashed against him, "allowed to…" she jumped once more, "BEG!" Azuki roared as she slammed her feet and her body weight along with some Ki into his body.

Nappa's body jerked up, but still held in place due to Azuki standing on top of him. The woman then stepped off of the brute who was barely conscious. Looking at his beaten and battered form she looked towards Vegeta who was also gazing at Nappa.

"Is he any use to you?" She asked him curiously. Vegeta pondered it before shaking his head at her.

"Do what you want," The Prince allowed. Azuki smirked and grabbed onto Nappa's ankle. With ease, she lifted him up and threw him towards the sky. Crimson energy gathered in her right hand before she launched her signature technique, Break wave at the airborne Nappa.

The dull Crimson energy wave made contact with her older brothers body and completely vaporized him into nothing but particles. The sky even lit up when her technique was released. Putting her arm down, she was silent for a few moments, everyone watching her.

Azuki gave a small light giggle, but then it turned into a chuckle. After it broke out into full blown insane laughter, tears started to surface. However they were tears of joy, tears of relief as if a large burden on her shoulders was lifted.

The woman then calmed down and looked towards Naruto, a smirk on her face. The blond's eyes narrowed as he read her power level. It was higher, it went from 7600 to 8500, it was unnerving.

Azuki's eyes twinkled a bit before she turned to Goku and his group. The other two Saiyans also turned Kakarot, having a glaring match.

"Gohan, Krillin; it's time for you guys to get back to Master Roshi's," Goku spoke up, breaking the silence. Both looked at Goku in surprised, though the man never took his eyes off the three Saiyans.

"What? But dad, I can't let you fight alone! You might get killed!" Gohan worried, Krillin then looked between Goku and the Saiyans to see they were still waiting. After gritting his teeth he was about to agree with Goku when Naruto spoke,

"We have no attention of beating on those two, Kakarot. Nappa has done enough of that," Naruto smirked. This gained a hard look from Goku who then replied.

"What do you three want? Why are you here?" Goku demanded. The three Saiyans glanced at each other before it was Azuki who spoke up.

"I have no reason to be here really. Now that I know the Dragon balls are useless there is no point in staying. But, I have grown interested in your circle of friends, Kakarot. I wish to observe you more," Azuki revealed with a small smile like smirk.

"So, you don't wish to fight me then? You're not going to try and destroy the earth?" Goku asked, wanting to know what he was dealing with. Azuki shook her head.

"Nope. While fighting you would be…entertaining, I have patience. And I can care less about destroying this planet. So don't worry, Kakarot, you have a neuteal ally with me." Azuki assured. The man nodded before turning towards Naruto.

"And you? Why are you here?" Goku wondered. Naruto simply gave a light snort as he answered.

"I'm here because I want to be. I've been waiting patiently for you to show up. You are the only entertainment I can find. As she said, the Dragon balls are useless right now with the namek dead. But unlike her I wish to fight you, Kakarot," Naruto grinned before looking towards his cousin. With a sigh he muttered.

"However, I don't like sharing my prey. So, I will wait as well…if you can survive Vegeta that is. So this means, you only have to deal with him," Naruto stated, earning a smirk from Vegeta.

"I would have let you have your fun cousin. But I appreciate your consideration, though there won't be anyone for you to fight once I'm done with him," Vegeta stated. Both Naruto and Azuki gave a small snort as a response.

"You see Kakarot, I'm not like these two. I don't wish to fight you, I wish to kill you. Instead of embracing your heritage, you betray it by joining these weak earthlings! Once I kill you, I WILL destroy this pathetic planet!" Vegeta declared with conviction in his eyes.

"I see. Well then, I guess I have no choice. You guys go, I'll catch you later. Gohan, give your mother a big hug for me, okay?" Goku smiled. Gohan nodded as he wiped his tears.

"Alright," Gohan nodded. Goku smile grew bigger before he said his own good byes with Krillin. After he turned to Vegeta,

"Follow me, I know a better place than this." Goku smirked. Vegeta nodded with his own smirk, as he took off his scouter and crushed it.

"Lead the way, I don't mind you picking out your grave site." Vegeta stated. Goku nodded as he floated in the air and took off, Vegeta and Naruto right behind him. Azuki waved at Gohan and Krillin with a smile.

"Catch ya later!" The woman said as she took off to follow her Saiyan brethren. As she flew, she caught up to Naruto who was flying with his arms crossed and an impassive look. "Why so serious hun?"

Naruto glanced towards Azuki before looking back forward as they followed Kakarot and Vegeta. "I'm anxious. I waited a year and some change to finally get here, and I only received a warm up. The real reason I'm here is gone, now located somewhere else. I gave up my chance to fight Kakarot to my cousin who will probably beat him. I'm trying to figure out if I should blow the planet up myself, or remain calm." Naruto scowled.

Azuki hummed in thought as the two stopped directly above some rocky mountains where Kakarot and Vegeta landed for their match. She stood beside Naruto and watched the two slip into fighting positions.

"Well Naruto, if you really are itching for a fight, then why don't we give it a go? No hold barred? I mean, what's to worry about? You don't have to worry about protecting anything any more now that you left Elum, and I'm wanting to find out your true power." Azuki suggested.

Naruto remained silent as he watched his cousin and Kakarot go at it. Seeing the battle made his blood pump even faster. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Fine, but no holding back." Naruto set the condition. Azuki nodded with a grin as Naruto created a shadow clone to watch the fight. He still wanted to see what Kakarot was made out of, same with Vegeta.

"Alright, lets go then," Naruto ordered as the two flew off to be far enough from Kakarot and Vegeta's match. The two landed in a grassy plane, looking around to see if it was spacious which it was.

The two stood yards away from each other, gazing at each other. Azuki had her hands on her shapely hips while Naruto had his arms crossed. Naruto snorted as he took off his Saiyan armor, followed by his shirt, which only left him shirtless. Azuki licked her lips a bit as she gazed at her opponents toned muscled body, it was perfect to her.

Naruto turned around showing his back to her while he set his clothes and scouter away. However, Azuki's eyes widened in shock when she saw the strange Tattoos on his back. They were an assortment of ten magatama on his back; one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it.

"Naruto, what is that?" Azuki demanded, earning Naruto's attention. The blonde furrowed his brows before he realized she was talking about his back. The blonde gave a shrug as he stood back up and faced her.

"After you left for the final time before I blew up Elum, the Fourth great Shinobi war took place. I naturally participated, I was Konoha's ace in the hole against Madara. The bastard released the Jubi, but I sealed it into my body. So I became it's Jinchuriki, and I gained what you saw," Naruto explained.

"The Jubi? You mean the ten tails? That is a lot of chakra to suddenly gained, why didn't you die?!" Azuki wondered. Naruto chuckled as he answered.

"I'm a Saiyan Azuki. Our bodies are way more durable than humans. While it hurt like a bitch, I survived. But, I lost myself to Jubi's lust for destruction, so I killed everyone on the planet. Not to long after, I converted all the chakra I had in my body into Ki. Which is why, my max power level is way beyond than I ever thought it would be." Naruto grinned.

"Then what about Jubi, what about the doujutsu that should come with it?" Azuki wondered trying to figure out what exactly happened. Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug.

"All converted. I have no use for doujutsu such as the Sharingan, not when I'm fighting against you or Kakarot. The Sharingan follows Chakra, no one I'm going to fight outside of Elum will be emitting it, so what's the point? Though, my eyes have gotten sharper. I guess instead of being converted, it just merged with my regular sight." Naruto hummed.

"And the Jubi is no more. It was just chakra, chakra I converted to my Ki. Now enough talk, Azuki! Lets get this over with!" Naruto grinned a black and red aura emerged around him as he powered up.

Azuki took a calming breath and powered up her own Ki, a crimson aura surrounding her. The two Saiyans gazed at each other for a few moments,

Then they charged.

**Alright, and there is the second chapter! Now, I don't know why people are so miffed about Naruto destroying Elum. They held no purpose, so why get mad? What's the point of the use of Jutsu against people like Frieza or Cell? There is none, so why be mad?**

**I swear, I don't understand you people. You request for Konoha to be destroyed or the Elemental Nations to be brought down, but you want to get mad when the planet is destroyed….totally makes sense.**

**But whatever. Anyway, this chapter introduces Naruto along with the Saiyan Oc that is not mine Azuki. The two both obviously have some kind of chemistry together which will be explored in later chapters.**

**I have nothing much else to say except that Azuki is NOT my character. She is SChan's who was so generous to allow me to use her for my story. If you want an actual image of Azuki then go to SChan's profile on Deviantart or go to my profile and find the link that says Azuki, that should take you to her profile or something like that.**

**So with that said, let me do this Disclaimer then I'm out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DragonBall series or Azuki**

**Alright, I'm done with that! So….**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Clash Between Saiyans

**Chapter Three: Clash Between Saiyans**

On their way to Kame house, both Krillin and Gohan stopped in their tracks as they both sensed a great power, though it was coming from two directions, but in the same area.

"Hey Krillin what do you think that is?" Gohan asked his friend who was trying to figure it out. After a few moments Krillin frowned and turned to Gohan.

"It's probably Goku and Vegeta, but I don't know about the other power," Krillin muttered. Gohan hummed in thought before he looked at Krillin then back at where his father was.

"Krillin I'm going back, dad might need my help," Gohan stated. Krillin was going to argue with him but he was too late as Gohan gained a determined look and made his way towards his father.

The short bald man sighed before he looked towards where Gohan went then back in the direction Kame house was. Making his choice, Krillin quickly followed Gohan though he had a bad feeling about the entire thing. Hopefully they wouldn't lose anymore of their friends.

Azuki came smashing down into the ground, causing a large crater to appear. The woman grunted in pain as she got back up and looked at her opponent. Naruto floated above her with a smirk on his face. The woman growled and shot back at the blond.

Naruto saw her incoming fist and moved his head to dodge it. He then kneed her in the gut before back handing her. Though Azuki wasn't going down quietly as she stopped mid flight then teleported a little bit above Naruto and elbowed him down to the ground.

The blond held his head as he came crashing down. Though before he made impact, he switched his stance and landed safely. However he was forced to run and dodge a volley of crimson energy blasts courtesy of Azuki.

Tired of running, Naruto hopped off of the ground and flew into the air while also charging his own energy. Turning his body to face her, Naruto sent a red ray beam at Azuki. The woman deflected it before shooting more energy blasts at him.

Naruto growled as he had enough and vanished in a yellow flash. Azuki's eyes widened with a curse and she turned around her to defend, but her ankle was grabbed. Before she could even register what happened, she was slammed down to the ground while Naruto roared.

Naruto then floated above her and pointed his hands down at her. With a smirk, the blond fired off volley after volley of blasts at Azuki. Lots of explosions and dust was taking place till Naruto ended his assault. After a few moments Naruto started to land down on the ground.

It was a mistake when Azuki emerged from the dust and delivered a swift flip kick to his gut, sending him upward into the air. She then chased after him and connects a knee kick to his stomach again, then a spin kick to the head followed by a second spin kick to the jaw, once again followed by another spin kick to slice Naruto's stomach.

Azuki continued her assault by slapping his head then sends a hard kick to send him flying mid air. Giving one final chase, she struck him down with a sky kick sending him plummeting to the ground.

Naruto groaned as he found it difficult to get back up, the damage to his body hurting more than he thought. "Shit," the blond grumbled as he stood back up and twisted his body, popping his back. He also rolled his shoulders as he gazed at the smirking Azuki.

"My turn," The blond smirked as he charged at Azuki before vanishing in a yellow flash. Azuki narrowed her eyes as she looked up but she was surprised when he appeared in front of her and gave her an uppercut to the face, sending her up in the air.

He then flew up into the air and lands on the ground where he headbutted the falling Saiyan before roundhouse kicking them onto the ground. Naruto finally runs at his reeling victim and kicks her up into the air before blasting her with a charged Ki blast into the ground.

Azuki's body ached all over, but a excited smile was on her face. This was fun to her, more than fun! She couldn't think of a better way to spend her time than getting beat and beating the crap out of her rival.

Azuki teleported too appear in front of Naruto, though it was her fist that smashed against his face. Reeling her arm back, she decked him across the face earning a grunt, before kneeing him in the stomach.

Naruto gasped in pain before he grunted as she released her knee and elbowed his back, forcing him to the ground. Azuki panted a bit as she moved away from him, watching the blond.

"This bitch is crazy," Naruto grumbled to himself as he picked himself up and rubbed his face. Turning around, the two glared at each other before it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Ready for real now? I think we've warmed up enough." Naruto said, earning a smirk from the woman.

"Me too, lets get this started then; HA!" Azuki screamed, her power bursting from her body as she was surrounded by a crimson flame like aura. The woman kept powering up while Naruto watched.

Naruto watched calmly, he wished he had his scouter to see how high her power level was. After 2 minutes of powering up, Azuki finally stopped and smirked at Naruto. The blond could see that the energy around her was much darker and thick, indicating how much power she was using.

"If I gave an estimate, the power I am at would be around 30,000. Think you can handle that?" Azuki smirked at him. Naruto snorted as he closed his eyes and focused. Azuki narrowed her eyes as she watched the black and red aura around Naruto started to get thick and darker, not to mention she could feel the tension start to form.

"GRAAAHH!" The blond roared as his eyes snapped open and he slid into the horse stance. The blond's vein in his head start to pop while his sky blue eyes started to fade into a blood red with black vertical slits.

She could also see his hair start to turn shaggy and his fangs started to lengthen. Azuki also noticed the thin lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers started to grow and turn bold as well.

As Naruto's power grew, his muscles started to bulge and grow bigger along with his height. It was an amazing to sight for Azuki who licked her lips in lust.

With one final roar, Naruto allowed his power to explode. After the light faded, Naruto stood there with a smirk on his face. Black lightning sparked around his body while a dark blood red aura surrounded him like a flame.

"Hehe Hahaha HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed loudly with a demonic edge to his voice. Azuki watched him laugh before he calmed down and looked at her with a animalistic grin.

"Time to get this started, Azuki! You say you're power is 30,000? Ha! That is not merely enough to defend me off! You wanted to have no hold barred? Well guess what! Your looking at a Saiyan whose full power is far above your measly 30,000. Try 550,000! HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed with an insane grin.

Azuki, frowned a bit before she chuckled then slid into the horse stance as well. "Well, if were going to go off right at the start then why not?" Azuki asked with her smirk before her power started rising and she started to scream loudly as she let her power overwhelm her and explode.

Naruto actually frowned as he watched her. Just like him, Azuki also went through minor transformations. The red marks under her left eye grew a bit wider and appeared under right as well. Her muscles also grew as well, though she still looked sexy beyond measure. Her hair grew a bit longer and wilder, and her eyes turned a dull crimson as well.

After a few moments of powering up, Azuki calmed down as she glared at Naruto. "Alright, now that we are at our max, lets start." Azuki grinned while Naruto smirked.

"Good, all this standing around has got me bored!" Naruto roared as he charged at the woman with an insane grin. While in mid run, Naruto vanished in a red flash this caused Azuki to instantly go on guard.

She was right to do so as she spun around and moved her head from the punch Naruto tried to give. "Fool," Azuki taunted as she sent a gut wrenching punch to his gut, making him hunch over in pain. She appeared behind him and sent a roundhouse kick and punch to his back. This turned him around, but she flipped upside down and sent a Break wave to his stomach sending him flying.

Naruto skidded to a stop before he growled and rushed at Azuki again. Caught by surprise by the quick recovery, Azuki was given an uppercut high into the air. Naruto appeared right above her in a red flash.

Grabbing her face with his large hand, Naruto roared as he rushed down towards earth and slammed her into it, creating an earthquake. The blond then stood up with Azuki still in his hand, her body slumped. He then threw her without mercy.

However, he rushed at her and struck her with a massive clothesline. Then he grabbed her by her shoulders and picked her up to a vertical kick, sending them into the air. Next he flashed in front of Azuki and grabs her by her face and flies down and smashes her into the ground again. Finishing his rush attack, Naruto picked her up and uppercuts her in the stomach, knocking her into the air.

The blond watched her fall down to the ground with a thud, a smirk on his face. He probably beat her unconscious, which deemed him the winner. Though, he felt as if it wasn't enough. He powered up to the fullest and the fight didn't even last that long.

Maybe it wasn't too late for him to go beat on Kakarot. Humming in thought, he was going to leave when he heard something. Looking towards his opponent he saw her pick herself up, blood dripping down her head, though a tired smirk was on her face.

"You didn't think that was it did you?" Azuki panted. Naruto frowned as he turned his body and calmly made his way towards her. Azuki took a step back and slipped into a stance.

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on! Revenge buster!" Azuki screamed as she powered her energy into her left hand and shot a beam ray at Naruto. However Naruto, simply knocked it away and continued to walk towards her.

"Shit shit shit!" Azuki cursed as she continued to throw blast after blast at him, though it was of no use. He was still making his way towards her. Azuki growled before she crouched down then charged at Naruto.

She stopped right in front of him and placed both of her hands on his chest before firing a large wide wave of red energy at him, which engulfed his entire form. Azuki panted as she leapt back. But to her utter disappointment, Naruto still walked towards her.

"What does it take for you to fucking die?!" Azuki screamed, raising her power level. This actually caused Naruto to stop in his tracks and watch her with a raised brow. His eyes narrowed as he waited for her to finish.

Though he was caught by surprise when she lunged at him punching him in the face. She then hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking him into the air, before punching him in the stomach then doing it again to knock him away.

Naruto grunted as he started to get back up but Azuki wasn't finished and rushed at him again and punched him in the face again! Again, Azuki followed the same pattern by delivering a rapid onslaught of punches and kicks before punching him in the stomach, however she held her fist there in the same spot while Naruto remained hunched over his fist.

"Die!" Azuki roared charging crimson energy into her fist and fired the energy into the form of her break wave technique through Naruto's stomach. The blond's eyes were wide in complete and utter shock from the fatal wound she delivered.

Removing her fist, she gave a devastating kick to his head, sending him tumbling into the ground. His body remained slumped while blood oozed from his wound. Azuki panted as she fell on her ass and glared at Naruto's limp body.

"Damn, did I kill him? Oops." Azuki muttered as she continued to gaze at his body. She jumped a bit when she heard…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DAMN MOON?!"

Azuki blinked as she recognized the voice to be Vegeta's voice. Blinking, Azuki also looked around for this planets moon to see there wasn't one.

"Wait, where is the damn moon?" The woman whispered to herself in confusion, also puzzled. Humming she gave a shrug and looked back towards Naruto who was lying in his own blood.

"Damn, I really did kill him. So much for a potential mate," Azuki sighed. Her body was so sore from the beating Naruto gave her. Who the hell smashes someones head into the ground anyway? Bastard.

It wasn't long before she was forced to cover her eyes due to the bright flash of light that erupted in the sky. After removing her hand, she looked to see the artificial moon that Vegeta probably placed in the sky. Azuki, gave an animlistic growl, though she had to bite it back.

The Saiyan could feel her blood starting to stir from looking at it, meaning she was being influenced by transforming. But thankfully she passed that stage long ago of unconsciously transforming. Just like she was able to overcome the weakness most Saiyans have when it comes to their tails.

However, while she was busy trying to prevent from transforming, she was oblivious to the transforming half dead Saiyan in front of her.

Dark blackish blond hair started to grow on Naruto's body while he grew as well. Growls started to emit from his throat while his face started to form into a muzzle. His tail rapidly flailed around while his body pulsed.

A few moments later, the transforming blond turned on his back and gazed fully at the artifical moon. This seemed to quicken the transformation, because before Azuki could even react, Naruto was a full Oozaru, banging his chest and roaring to the high heavens.

The large hole, she made in his stomach not to long ago was completely gone, due to the transformation and the healing that came with it. However, something strange started to happen to Naruto because the usual pupiless red eyes started to gain pupils, silver ones at that.

His fur also started to turn a pitch black. Though it wasn't clear, Azuki could see some kind of patter in Naruto's pupils, but she was to busy avoiding the energy beams he was blasting from his mouth.

"Fuck! How I'm to tired to fight this bastard right now!" Azuki grumbled to herself as Naruto kept on reeking havoc upon the land. She had no choice but to try and cut off his tail, but she knew that if Naruto lived through this…he would hate her.

It was a disgrace to Saiyan warriors when their tails were cut off, as it showed they cared nothing for their heritage. Hell, she would be livid if her tail was cut off without her consent. But it was the only way to quench Naruto's rage.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun, but I got to do what I got to do!" Azuki stated as she formed an energy disk above her palm. She flew behind the raging Oozaru Naruto and threw the disk of energy at his tail. However, Naruto stopped his destruction and skillfully jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"What the hell?!" Azuki gasped before she was swatted down to earth like a fly. Upon crashing, Azuki could barely move her body. She glared at the Giant monkey in front of her that was readying some kind of attack.

A ball of Ki formed above Naruto's muzzle. It grew in size till it was a giant sphere. But a moment later, it started to get smaller and smaller, condensing in size and shape. After moments passed, Naruto leaned up and swallowed the ball of Ki, gulping it down.

Azuki was confused by this action and it showed on her face. But she flinched when Naruto's stomach suddenly bulged and kept doing so till he looked like a furry balloon. The ape even had to get on all fours. Opening his mouth slightly, steam was released.

It was then Azuki remembered what this technique was. Once she did, the color drained from her face and complete utter fear came upon here.

"Shit,"

With that said, Naruto released the biju-dama from his mouth towards her. Azuki screamed as she was engulfed in the blast, her form disappearing from within. Even a dome of energy surrounded the area, causing a bright light to take place.

It gained the attention of an Oozaru Vegeta who was crushing a screaming Goku in his hand, a half conscious Gohan and Krillin as well. Even King Kai along with Surpreme Kai felt the energy that was released on earth.

After a few minutes, the light finally subsided revealing an enormous 7ft deep crater. Within the crater was a normal Naruto who was on his knees' gasping for air. Despite what Azuki saw, Naruto was still injured, greatly in fact.

While the hole wasn't completely there, it was visible. Gashes and large dark welts were on his entire body. His right eye was shut completely closed due to it being black, and his left was close to being in the same condition.

His left arm was broken along with his right leg. His neck was sore beyond hell and he had a sprained right wrist and left ankle. His skin was deathly pale, and his hair was soaked with blood. He looked liked complete utter shit.

This was the worst condition his body has ever been in; in all of his years of fighting. It figured Azuki of all people would put him through the meat grinder.

Speaking of the woman who put him in his state, he couldn't find her. He even tried using the new trick he learned from the earth warriors which was sensing energy, but even then he couldn't. though he could feel the fading energy of his cousin just miles away.

Naruto coughed up a glob of blood, which wasn't good. That damn Bijudama was always something he hated doing. Caused to many problems inwardly. He could already feel his kidneys starting to shut down and his ribs about to fall apart. It fucking hurt to even breathe at the moment.

His eyes darted to the left of him where he heard a noise. Naruto blinked but it was useless as he was blasted back when something erupted from that area. Picking his head up to see what was going on, he was surprised to see Azuki.

Though she looked like shit as well, with the same kind of injuries, just in less places. Her armor was nearly completely gone, he could actually see some of her left nipple slipping out of her chest armor. The shoulder pads were gone, and the only thing holding up her thong was one of the flaps that weren't completely destroyed.

Even beat up she was still sexy as hell to him. If he wasn't in so much pain at the moment, he would be sure he would be sporting a boner.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Azuki demanded in pants as she fell to her knees, also hacking up a glob of blood. With a bloody mouth she spoke, glaring at him with one half lidded eye. "You fucking nearly killed me!" She got out before giving a cough.

Naruto's remaining functioning eye twitched as he glare at her. "You put a fucking hole in my chest! I believe were fucking even." Naruto retorted, this only earned a low growl from the woman.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick wad!"

"Slut!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"…."

"…."

"Wanna fuck after we're healed?" Azuki smirked wiggling her brows. Naruto hummed in thought before giving his answer.

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged before he nearly coughed up a lung. But since he didn't he instead coughed up another gob of blood. "Shit," The blond gritted as he was starting to lose consciousness.

"This doesn't mean you fucking one, rematch later…" Naruto told her with a mumble before he promptly passed out, his body going limp.

Azuki softly chuckled to herself though it still hurt like a bitch. "Whatever you say. Azuki 10; Naruto 9." Azuki gloated quietly before she too passed out. "Fuck,"

They both missed the Saiyan space pod that left earth, carrying a heavily injured Vegeta in both body and pride.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered while he growled and gritted his teeth. After trying to ignore the screams coming from the next room his eyes snapped open in anger. "God dammit! What the hell is that infernal noise!"

A sigh was heard from the side of him, causing him to turn and look. He was surprised when he saw Azuki lying in a bed in a full body cast. Even her tail had a bandage. "It's that damn Kakarot, he's been screaming for the past 20 minutes. Damn that man has some damn lungs. Makes me think what baby was tortured when they were born next to him." Azuki muttered.

"The hell? Azuki what are you doing here?" Naruto asked first before he blinked then looked around then at himself. He was shocked when he saw himself in a full body cast as well and to see he was in a hospital room. He fucking hated hospitals, bad experiences on Elum.

"Fuck that, why am I in a damn hospital in a damn body cast?!" Naruto demanded as he tried to break free but it was incredibly hard to do so. Azuki scowled before telling him to shut up.

"Would you fucking relax? Shit between Kakarots screaming and your fucking useless motions, you are both giving me a headache!" Azuki growled. Naruto grunted as he remained still.

After a few moments, Goku finally stopped his screams allowing Azuki to finally gain some peace and quiet. "Thank you," she muttered before giving a huff.

"Look, I don't know why we are here, I woke up to Kakarot's screaming too. While I'm just as confused as you are, I'm sure someone will explain to us what's going on. So for now, just sit there and keep quiet." Azuki bossed.

Naruto huffed as he did so. After a few minutes of silence, the door creaked open which prompted both Saiyans to immeditaetly look at whoever was coming in.

"But mom, I wanna see them too!" Both recognized that to be Gohan's young voice. But then they heard another voice which was that of a woman's and it made Naruto give a small scowl.

"No Gohan! You need to study! Plus I don't want my son hanging around the people who put you in here!" Azuki rolled her eyes but after a moment the door fully opened and in walked Krillin, Roshi, a flying cat, a fat man, Gohan and a scowling woman along with a large man.

Everyone remained silent as Naruto and Azuki gazed at them and they gazed back. "Well this is fucking awkward," Naruto scowled earning a sheepish look from Krillin and a sigh from Azuki.

"He means to ask what do you guys want." Azuki translated. It was Krillin who spoke up since he was the one who wanted to see them.

"Well I came to see if you guys were awake, I don't know about them." Krillin muttered glancing to the other occupants. Naruto huffed as he mumbled something incoherent though Azuki clearly heard him and gave a slight nod.

"Why the hell am I here?" Naruto demanded, with a cold glare. Though unnerved by it, Krillin spoke.

"Well on our way picking up our dead friends last night, Goku suggested we find you guys as well. We were surprised to what we found." Krillin informed.

"Why didn't you just leave us there to die?" Naruto wondered, his glare still in place. It was the woman who spoke up with a snort.

"Trust me, I insisted we did. After all you hurt my son, why should I care what happens to you?" the woman demanded. Gohan called his mother for her to stop but it was Naruto who spoke up.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked after he allowed the woman known as Chichi to get in all her licks. The woman blinked at the Saiyan before he spoke.

"Listen woman, if I wanted to hurt your son, he would be dead already. Along with you, and the rest of you in this room. This whole planet would be destroyed. But I don't care enough to actually go through with it, don't make me change my mind. It wasn't I or she who gave your son those wounds. And maybe if you were a better mother and kept a closer eye on your kid, he wouldn't have those bandages on like he does now. Now, get out of my face before I really rip you a new one, dismissed." Naruto sneered at the woman who was completely flabbergasted.

A moment later, Chichi actually did what he said, leaving the room. It was dead silent before Azuki sliced through it.

"Damn Naruto, didn't have to be so nasty about it." Azuki smirked. Naruto simply rolled his eyes as he gave his retort.

"Whatever. There was no need for her to be such a bitch." Naruto commented, earning a glare from Gohan and the Ox king. "Don't get mad at me when you know it's true. I give respect to those who give me respect. She wants to be a bitch, I'll show her what happens to those who act like one." Naruto stated catching their glares and knowing what they meant.

"So it was Kakarot who told you to grab us?" Azuki asked, changing the subject. Krillin nodded as an answer. It was then Naruto furrowed his brows and pondered something. He remembered the clone he left dispelled when Azuki put that damn hole in his chest, so he couldn't see the rest of the fight.

"Hey, what happened to Vegeta? If Kakarot's alive that must mean…"

Krillin scowled as he looked away and shook his head. "No, Goku let him escape. He's gone." It was silent for awhile till Naruto huffed.

"Idiot, should of killed him, now he will only cause trouble for you later." Naruto muttered which surprised them all.

"But, isn't he your cousin?" Gohan asked. Naruto nodded, confirming it.

"Yeah, but we've been out of touch for over two decades. I wouldn't have been hurt if he died. But since Kakarot is to soft hearted, Vegeta will only bring you misery later, I know he will." Naruto sighed. Krillin nodded in agreement. Once again it was silent before Naruto took a deep breath then looked Krillin in the eyes.

"Now, what is the real reason you are here? And don't bull shit me, it will only get me mad." Naruto warned. Krillin gulped as he looked towards Roshi and Korin who nodded. Glancing to Goham, Krillin then turned back to the two Saiyans.

"Well my first question is, now that Vegeta is gone and you know the Dragonballs are useless, what do you plan to do now?" The bald man wondered. This earned blank yet surprised looks from both Saiyans.

Humming to herself, Azuki gave a shrug. "Well I don't know really. I did work for somebody before, but it will be some time before I have to report. Though, I have no intention to continue working for them. I don't know really." Azuki stated, it was then Gohan who stepped up and spoke.

"You can join us! Me, Krillin, Dad, and ! I'm sure dad wouldn't mind!" Gohan suggested. Azuki blinked as did Naruto, both caught by surprise at Gohan's offer. Naruto gave a light snort while Azuki seemed to ponder it.

"So when you mean join you, you mean live on earth and protect it from other worldly threats like you guys?" Azuki asked, earning nods from everyone in the room besides her fellow Saiyan. "Do you ever get bored?" She wondered, earning shakes of the head. "Then I'm in!" Azuki grinned.

This caused Gohan to grin widely and Krillin to blink in surprise along with the other earthlings. Naruto seemed taken back by this but remained silent, though he was obligated to speak when Azuki turned her head to him.

"What about you grumpy? You in?" Azuki asked with a smirk. Naruto huffed and would have crossed his arms if he could.

"No way, I have a mission that needs to be accomplished and it's been delayed long enough. Living here on this planet won't help me complete it. As soon as I find some faster way to get the hell out of this hospital, I'm headed to namek to find those Dragon balls." Naruto declared. This caught both Gohan and Krillin by surprise as they weren't expecting that.

"Wait you're going to Namek too?" Krillin asked, Naruto gave a small scowl in return.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto demanded. Krillin looked around to see if it was okay to continue earning shrugs.

"Well, Me Gohan and Bulma are going to Namek to go look for the Dragon balls. We want to wish our friends back." Krillin informed, Naruto blinked and gritted his teeth looking away.

"Whatever, do as you wish. Just know that there is a high probability that Vegeta will be there too. After all, the reason he came to earth was for the dragon balls." Naruto told them, earning a nods.

"Well it seems Grumpy cast over there won't be joining your little gang. But I'll go to Namek with you guys, if it means I won't be bored." Azuki grinned. Both Gohan and Krillin smiled with nods, welcoming Azuki into the gang.

"But my body was put through the ringer, so I don't know when I'll be healed," Azuki added sheepishly.

"Yeah, Goku is in the same position. But when Korin is able to make more senzu beans he'll be sure to give you one. Right Korin?" Krillin turned to the flying cat who nodded.

"Sure I will, since you are going to be helping Goku and the others from now on." Korin told them. Naruto simply stared at the cat with a blank look on his face. He wanted to open his mouth and say something but decided not too. After all he lived on a planet where toads, snakes and slugs could talk coherently. But it was still surprising to see so on another planet.

"Hey guys turn on the t.v!" Bulma said as she barged in the room, earning everyone's attention. Roshi looked at Bulma before he realized it was actually her.

"Hey, it's Bulma, I thought it was a new hot nurse." Roshi stated earning a roll of the eyes from the woman. Bulma walked over to the t.v and turned it on. When it was on, a news reported appeared, but something behind him sparked Azuki's attention.

"As you can see behind me, the government has recovered three of the four mysterious space pods that landed yesterday afternoon we are unsure if…"

"Is that my space pod?!" Azuki screamed in rage as she gazed at the tv. The others jumped from the woman's voice as she tried flailing around.

"Calm down! It's not like they can do anything to it anyway. If it's on locked they can't open it." Naruto shrugged. Azuki growled and laid back down, though she was still pissed.

"But how are we going to get them out of there? We need them." Krillin grumbled, this earned a smirk from Bulma who nodded.

"Yup, but guess what, I have the remote. Vegeta left his behind when he escaped. So, with a press of a few buttons, I'll be able to bring them to us." Bulma grinned. This earned surprised looks from the earthlings and nervous skeptical ones from the Saiyans.

"Are you sure you know how to work that thing? Maybe you should give it to Azuki, I mean after all she is a Saiyan and knows how to work it." Roshi suggested. Bulma snorted in amusement and waved him off.

"Pish posh! This is something my dad would work, so I'm pretty sure I can work it. Plus she can't move anyway." Bulma shrugged before she started pressing buttons.

"There, now I just point it at the t.v…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't do-" Azuki went silent when she and everyone else witnessed all three Saiyan space pods explode. Everyone's jaws were left open as they watched the building be set a blaze.

"NOO!" Bulma and Azuki screamed, causing Naruto to flinch in pain from the ringing of his ears. "What happened? It wasn't supposed to blow up like that! The remote was supposed to bring it here, not blow it up."

"Idiot! You pressed the self destruct code! Even though each pod as individual remotes, the self destruct code is universal, to all pods in the area! You basically blew up any chance of going to Namek!" Azuki scolded harshly. Bulma looked dejected as she started to pace around the room, trying to come up with another way.

Azuki decided to ignore the blue haired woman, lest she becomes even more angry and pulls something that didn't need to be pulled. Naruto remained silent as he also kept his eyes closed but would glance at Bulma every once in awhile.

His jaw clenched as he was quickly becoming annoyed with the whole thing. It was only a matter of moments before he growled at the girl to shut up. Everyone looked towards him wondering what the problem was. He gave a huff and looked towards the window with a scowl.

"If it makes you be quiet, I'll give you my space pod. If you didn't blow that one up too." Naruto grumbled. This brought looks of remembrance from Roshi and Bulma as they remembered Naruto left his pod in the ocean a few yards away from Kame house.

"You cane use that to get to Namek. How you are going to fit more than one person in there is beyond me and not my problem." Naruto grunted, still not looking at the grinning Bulma.

"But Naruto, how are you going to complete your mission if you give your pod to them?" Azuki wondered. This granted a scowl from the blond along with a grunt.

"Don't make me change my mind. I'm already having issues doing it." Naruto stated, this caused Azuki to shut up and not speak of it again.

"Wait, you said only one person can fit in the space pod. But at least three of us need to go." Bulma stated, earning a nod from Naruto, though it was out of his hands.

"Did I hear you are in need of a space ship?" A voice asked from the window. This caused Naruto and Azuki to lazily glance towards it while Bulma screamed in fright. Krillin chuckled as he made his way to the window to greet .

"Hey , and yeah we need one. Why, you got one or something?" Krillin joked. This earned a nod from Popo, which caused Krillin to stare at him confused. "You do? What kind of space ship?"

"If it's even that. I'm not quite sure what it is. But I know that it is not from the is planet. If it would help, I could take one of you with me and show you where it is." Popo suggested. Krillin smirked then turned to the group before speaking.

"Hey Bulma, why don't you go? You are the space ship expert around here." Krillin suggested. Bulma turned to Popo and started to freak out before shaking her head.

"I can't do it! That guy totally gives me the creeps-"

"Bitch if you don't go with him and see about this damn ship; I will blow this whole planet to smithereens!" Naruto roared with a demonic look to his face. This caused everyone to jump and Bulma to instantly get on the carpet.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" Bulma rushed. Popo nodded and teleported a moment later, this caused the earthlings to face fault while Azuki simply laughed.

"What words of motivation." Azuki teased, Naruto rolled his eyes before he closed them to take a quick nap and hopefully speed up his recovery.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Naruto you are all set to go," The doctor smiled at the blond man who nodded as he stretched.

It's been a week since Naruto woke up in the hospital and now most of his wounds were healed thanks to having the Juubi sealed into his body. Azuki however was still recovering and giving him a glare which he ignored.

"That's not fair! How come you get to get up so early but I'm still stuck in here?!" Azuki demanded, earning a shrug from Naruto.

"Not my problem. I heal faster than most. Besides, thanks to you and that Bulma chick, I have to go to Namek," Naruto muttered which earned a scowl from Azuki.

"We didn't make you do anything. We suggested and you decided to go. Don't bitch out now." Azuki warned, causing the man to simply roll his eyes as he finished getting dressed. He was glad he was smart enough to seal away the top half of his clothes, though he decided to forgo his Saiyan armor for now.

So now he was just wearing the black short sleeved shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants, his tail wrapped around his waist.

"I heard Bulma won't be finished with the ship for another week or so, what will you do till then?" Azuki wondered. Naruto gave a shrug before answering.

"I'm going to this look out place. I learned from Bulma that Krillin and two others trained on the look out using some kind of time room. See if I can use it to get some training in." Naruto answered. Azuki seemed genuinely interested about this and told him to have fun.

Nodding, Naruto left her to herself. Once he left the hospital, he quickly took the skies and made his way to Kami's lookout. As he made his way there he wondered how the whole thing worked. Because from the information he got from Bulma though her memoires, Krillin went back in time.

Deciding to actually find out, Naruto finally arrived on the lookout to see Popo was attending to his garden. The black genie or whatever he was turned to Naruto with a surprised expression.

"How may I help you?" Popo wondered. Naruto glanced around before he turned to Popo and spoke.

"Hello, I heard from Krillin that there was a room he and some others used to train before the other Saiyans arrived. Do I have your permission to use it as well?" Naruto asked in a polite tone. This took Popo by surprise as he didn't expect a Saiyan other than Goku to be so polite, from what he saw earlier with the interaction Naruto had with Bulma he didn't think it was possible.

"Why yes you may. Here let me show you where it is," Popo nodded earning a bow from Naruto in thanks; surprising Popo once again. The two walked through the halls and as they did Popo explained to Naruto the workings of the Pendulum room.

This actually gained a excited grin from Naruto. To be able to go back in time and participate in battles that were considered legendary was beyond awesome to him. He didn't think he would be leaving the look out sooner than he was expected too.

When Popo opened the door to allow him inside, Naruto noticed a sealing circle which surprised him. Though the characters were different from what he was used too, it still intrigued him. After all back on Elum he was a Fuinjutsu freak. It was part of the reason why he adopted the Uzumaki clan name, though he hadn't used it since coming to earth.

Thinking about the planet he once called home dampened his mood a bit, but he smacked his cheeks and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be worrying over the past. It was ironic since he was about to go into the past for training.

"So , how do I work this thing? Is there a way for me to switch time lines?" Naruto asked, turning back to the genie. Popo nodded as he told Naruto what to do when he wanted the change or quit.

Smirking to himself, Naruto thanked him before he stepped into the sealing circle. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The sealing circle glowed red before he was zapped in green lightning.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he looked around it was only by instinct he was able to dodge something that tried crushing him. He floated in the air and looked towards his attacker. Seeing who it was, a giant grin came upon his face.

"Does this bring back memories. It's good to see you all," Naruto smirked as he looked at all nine beings in front of him. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama." Naruto named as he gazed at all the tailed beasts.

Atop each of their head was a person he recognized, and if it was possible his grin would have become even wider. On each head all the way up to the nine tails was each Jinchuriki. Though on Kurama's head was Madara Uchiha in his prime.

Naruto laughed manically before he charged into the mass of Biju. Time to have some fun.

* * *

"I don't know, do you think this thing will make it there and back in one peace? It doesn't look very big." Krillin commented as he, Bulma and Roshi were currently at the old man's island. Krillin was currently dressed in a relaxing clothing while Bulma was dressed in a space suit. The bald short man was currently inspecting the Namekian ship that she and Popo found two weeks ago.

"It will get the job done Krillin!" Bulma snapped, her back towards him. "And besides, if I were you I wouldn't be complaining about a free ride. You're lucky I'm gonna late you sit up front. You were going in with the luggage." Bulma scowled, causing Krillin to laugh sheepishly.

"You think I'm joking but I'm not," Bulma growled turning to him. Krillin shrugged as he gave a comment.

"Did you do something with your hair?" He wondered, noticing how short it was.

"And don't try to win me over with cheap compliments." Bulma warned glaring at him. Krillin shook his head with a sigh.

"No I mean it," he told her which prompted her to turn around.

"Well thanks, I cut it to fit my space helmet." Bulma stated, though she didn't seem to really care.

"Hey look there's Gohan!" Roshi pointed out as he and the others looked towards the sky to see a hover car making it's way down. After it landed, luggage after luggage came out of the car followed by ox king then Chichi. It took a few moments for Gohan to come out, with a school boys outfit and a bowl hair cut.

His whole appearance prompted Roshi and the other two to face fault while Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow, that's all I have to say," Krillin laughed which prompted a bigger blush to appear on Gohan's face. "Hey what's with of all that stuff?" Krillin wondered, pointing to the luggage. Chichi then gave a list of what it was which made Krillin regret asking.

"Ugh, where is the Naruto, he should be here already; this suit is heavy." Bulma grumbled as she sat on the floor. Roshi looked to the sky and pointed.

"I think that's him now." Roshi commented. Once again everyone looked towards the sky to see it was Naruto who flying down to land. Though his attire was a bit different from what they remembered him wearing.

He wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt along with black sweat pants and pair of orange and black air jordans. His hair was also a in a different style than what it was before. It was in a Dangai haircut that went out of style years ago, but it fit him. Slung over his back was a drawstring backpack that carried his things.

Naruto first looked at the ship with a bored look then towards Gohan, a smirk coming upon his lips. Though he didn't say anything, Gohan got the idea and looked away in embarrassment again.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for the last twenty minutes." Bulma pointed out as she got up and jabbed her finger into his chest. Naruto snorted at her in amusement as he spoke.

"You should be happy I'm even here at all. Now are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get on this thing and head to Namek?" Naruto asked. Bulma gave a scowl as she walked up to the ship and said 'Piccolo' which allowed it to open.

Once it was fully open, Naruto got on along with the others. When Gohan was on board, Ox king pushed all of his belongings onto the hatch while Gohan said his goodbyes. With a grumble, Bulma said the word again, causing the door to lift and close.

As soon as they were fully in Naruto sat in one of the seats and closed his eyes while Krillin asked where to put his luggage. Bulma told him to shut up and strap in because they were taking off in 5 seconds.

And it was exactly five seconds when the ship shot straight up at insane speeds causing Gohan's luggage to fly past Naruto's head and smash against the back of Bulma's seat. After a few more seconds they finally reached space.

"Alright, it will be smooth sailing from here. Now why don't you fools take care of this mess," Bulma ordered standing up with her helmet and going into the other room while Gohan got up and looked outside the window.

A few minutes later Gohan changed into the outfit Piccolo gave him. A few moments later, Bulma came back out she had on a different more comfortable outfit.

Naruto ignored the banter that Krillin and Bulma went through instead he tried to concentrate on how to manage his Ki. Opening his eyes Naruto glared out the window and a smirk came upon his face.

* * *

**A month or so later**

Bulma yawned and stretched, finally waking up. Though she laid her head back down on something that wasn't the bed. A smile made it's way on her face as she heard the constant rthym of a beating heart. Looking up she saw the sleeping face of Naruto.

The two were currently in Bulma's small room, laying on the bed that she brought in. the blond she laid upon was shirtless only having on a pair of sweat pants. The woman could feel Naruto's arms wrapped around her and smiled.

Though she was now awake, Bulma didn't feel like getting off the person who comforted her during the month trip to Namek. She could say if it wasn't for Naruto, she would be absolutely bored. But thanks to the blond that didn't happen.

After getting him to actually warm up to her, Gohan and Krillin, they could see Naruto was actually a friendly guy, just guarded was all. Bulma could say this trip on the way to Namek was a bonding experience, since they were all forced to deal with each other.

Naruto would most of the time hang with Krillin and Gohan, going over battle attacks or whatever. Though Naruto showed them how to do battle meditation, she didn't know what it was but the name just sounded cool.

And whenever Naruto wasn't hanging out with those two, he would be hanging out with her. At first their relationship was rocky, as he found her irritating and she found him as a brooding arrogant insufferable jerk.

But after two weeks or so, it was she who finally caved in. A small smiled made it's way on her face when she remembered what happen one day a few weeks ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

Bulma tossed and turned in her bed, finding it difficult to sleep. She was irritated from the argument she had with Naruto earlier that day. Though she was irritated, she couldn't remember what the reason they fought for. Hopping out of bed she decided to go pilot the ship for a few to see if she would finally fall asleep.

Bulma wasn't paying much mind to her attire as she only wore a black tank top and white panties. She walked out of her room opening the door and peeking her head inside. She immediately heard Krillin's loud snoring which prompted her to look at him.

He was laying not to far from Gohan, dead to the world. Goku's son was also sleeping, dead to the world as well though he wasn't snoring. Bulma then looked for Naruto but she didn't see him and guessed he was sitting in his chair.

She quietly closed the door behind her and tip toed around the room, making sure not to step on something. When she finally got to the driver seat she had to hold back a scream of surprise.

Sitting in the seat was Naruto who seemed to be meditating. Taking a calm breath, she poked his shoulder to rouse him. After a few more pokes, the blond opened his sky blue eyes and glared at her. However this glare was different from his usual one.

The usual glare he gave to almost every body was that of indifference and boredom along with slight annoyance. It was part of the reason why he unnerved her and the others. And now that she thought about it, it was the reason why they argued earlier.

However this glare was something totally different. Instead of giving off indifference and just slight annoyance; this one was an angry cold glare that froze her in her spot. But as she gazed more, she could see it was more than just anger. It was sadness, so deeply rooted that it was overwhelming.

Even though it seemed like hours of him gazing at her with that glare, it was only moments. Naruto must of seen her tense up as he closed his eyes and turned away.

"Is there something you need?" Naruto asked her. Bulma shuddered a bit before she shook her head. Apologizing for bothering him, she started to make her way to her room. But before she could get far, Naruto's hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I apologize for the way I looked at you. It was rude of me," Naruto said quietly, part of him not wanting to wake up the other two and another part because he didn't feel like speaking up.

Bulma frowned and shook her head. "No I apologize. I shouldn't have interrupted your meditation." She apologized again. Naruto frowned and let her go. Bulma released a silent breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

"Is there a reason why you are up? I could feel you were disturbed." Naruto spoke, trying to break the awkward silence. Bulma frowned and took a step back so she was standing by the chair.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Bulma wondered. Naruto remained silent for a bit as he gazed out the window.

"Nightmares. I get…agitated whenever I'm in space for too long. It brings nightmares." Naruto answered quietly. Bulma furrowed her brows curious to what kind of nightmares he has.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bulma offered. It seemed as if Naruto was going to accept it but he shook his head, thinking better of it.

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you more than I already have." Naruto declined. Bulma frowned and sighed before she grabbed a near by movable chair and sat down next to the driver seat.

"It's okay, I can't sleep anyway. I don't mind, plus it seems as if you need someone to talk too. It's not good to bottle all of your emotions." Bulma lecutered lightly earning a small chuckle from him.

"It's funny, you sound just like her," Naruto whispered, causing Bulma to look confused.

"Like who?" she wondered. Naruto remained silent before taking a deep breath.

"My mother. She used to say that to me all the time when I was upset. The nightmares, are actually the last memories I have of my parents." Naruto said, which surprised Bulma.

"You remember your parents? But the Raditz guy said that all Saiyan babies are sent off too different planets when they are born." Bulma said earning a nod of the head.

"Yeah, that's true. But my mother was the niece of King Vegeta. So thanks to him I wasn't sent off when I was born. I lived with my parents for four years before a Tyrant dictator named Frieza destroyed the planet." Naruto revealed to her.

"He destroyed the planet? But Raditz said that it was destroyed by a giant meteor!" Bulma argued, earning a snort from Naruto.

"If he classified a giant sphere of energy that looked like the sun a giant meteor, then yeah it was. No, it was Frieza who destroyed my planet. My parents sacrificed their lives to get me out safely. At night when I'm gazing out into space, I sometimes have flashbacks of my parents death. I usually meditate to keep my anger at bay." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry that you lost your family to this Frieza guy," Bulma apologized. Naruto simply chuckled before he continued to tell her of his nightmares. The millions of people he killed back on Elum, how gruesome he cut them down and enjoyed doing it.

He told her of the friends he fought and killed right after the Shinobi war, how he constantly had to fight with the Juubi for control over his mind. But he lost control and Juubi ran amuck, using his body to cause the destruction.

Bulma learned though that after awhile it was no longer Juubi who was committing the acts, it was him and he was fully aware of it. She honestly hoped it wasn't the case but it was, and he did it all for one reason.

To test his power.

When Naruto finished his story, he was forced to wipe away the tears that threatned to fall. She could tell that he was frustrated that he was even crying; in front of her no less. Her heart went out to him, she actually felt bad for him.

While Naruto wiped his eyes, she did something that neither of them expected. She slid into his lap, straddling him. Naruto removed his hand from his eyes and gazed at her in confusion.

"You don't have to keep your guard up around me, Naruto. I promise not to tell anyone what you told me," Bulma promised in a whisper as she leaned in, her face drawing closer to his own.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Naruto demanded quietly. The woman didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right. Though, she could tell Naruto was having an inner debate with himself. So before he made a choice that would hurt her and himself in the end, she spoke.

"About to make us both feel relaxed," she whispered before her lips connected with his. Naruto didn't kiss back at first as he was still in shock, but Bulma didn't pull away either, her lips still pressed against his.

After what seemed like minutes, Naruto finally gave in and began to kiss her back, which made the woman inwardly smile. It was good to be patient once in a while.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Bulma and Naruto's kisses were sloppy and wet, their tongues fighting for dominance. Bulma started to grind against Naruto's hardening crotch while his hands made his way down to her wide tight ass and gripped.

It was Bulma's tongue who won the battle and she explored his mouth with vigor. Her hands gripped onto his blond locks as she tongued him down. Naruto continued to kneed her ass while she grinded against him.

Bulma finally pulled away with a quiet moan as Naruto nibbled on her neck. Before she knew it they were gone in a flash and appeared in her bedroom. Naruto flipped them around so he was now on top.

The two gazed into each others eyes while Naruto spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this Bulma? We can-" He was cut off when she reached up and claimed his lips again, giving him her answer.

Naruto pulled away and pulled off his shirt revealing to Bulma his chisealed chest. Though, she a frown came upon her face when she saw the large scar in the center of his chest. She gently rubbed it and looked towards him though he didn't say anything.

Shaking her head, she was taken aback a bit when he kissed her roughly. She smirked in the kiss and started kissing back.

Her hands found his back and started rubbing it lovingly. Naruto pulled away and dove for her neck laying kisses. She moaned as he hit a certain spot and kissed it over and over again. Naruto leaned up a bit and had her pull off her shirt to see her hard pink nipples.

He smiled and rolled the left into his mouth while massaging and pinching the other. She grabbed his head and pushed him deeper into her chest while biting her bottom lip in pleasure. Naruto switched before his hand went into her underwear to feel her moist pussy lips.

Smirking to himself he let her tit go and traveled to her naval and kissed it before laying a kiss on her clothed pussy. "Your wet down here Bulma-chan." Naruto whispered huskily as he took off the pesky clothing to see that her light blue patch of curls that was nicely trimmed and well kept.

He laid a kiss on it and gazed at her glistening pussy. After that he went face first and ate her out much to her pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his head while pushing him forward.

"More! Give me more!" She moaned out as he licked her furiously. Naruto gave her long licks while also pushing two fingers in her and pumping them in and out. Bulma grabbed onto one of her tits, pinching and twisting her nipple while her tongue hung out her mouth.

She could feel herself reaching an orgasm that Naruto granted her when he removed his fingers from her bottom lips, and replaced with his pumping tongue. But that wasn't all as his fingers made their way to her ass hole and he gently poked and prodded at it before entering.

That must have been her erogenous zone because she gave out a silent scream of pleasure, releasing her orgasm. Naruto easily lapped up her juices and removed his fingers.

After she came on his tongue he stood straight up and pulled down his sweats revealing he wasn't wearing any underwear. Bulma eyes widened slightly as she was still in a daze. His pulsing hard member was at least 10 inches long and 3 centimeters wide.

Bulma crawled forward a bit before taking hold of the blonds dick. She gave a shy lick before laying a kiss on the head.

Naruto gave a small shiver as he watched the blue haired woman then begin to swirl her tongue around his tip, something he really enjoyed when receiving a blowjob.

Bulma puckered her lips and gave the head another kiss before sucking it into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth. The blond gave a quiet pleasured filled groan as his head fell back while he enjoyed the feeling.

Bulma glanced up to the Saiyan to see his sapphire blue orbs start to glaze over, indicating he had succumbed to his lust. She mentally smiled, happy that things were about to get good and she was able to bring pleasure to him.

Bulma then focused on the task at hand and started deep throat the blonde man, suppressing her gag reflex. She gave a guttural noise for a few moments holding the dick in her throat. She was a bit surprised when the already erect dick was expanding a bit more, filling her throat up even more. Tears started to form as she desired oxygen.

But just as she was about to pull off, a pair of hands held on to the back of her head. Getting a decent grip, Naruto started to buck his hips, his balls slamming against her chin as he let out a growl of pleasure. Once the blond noticed tears were coming out of Bulma's eyes and her face was red he pulled out, allowing her to gasp and gulp for much needed air.

Naruto patiently waited for her to compose herself, a small frown on his lips. He really needed to calm down, has it really been that long since he got laid?

After a few moments, Bulma took a deep breath before she grabbed on to his dick and started to stroke him off. She got close again and started to tongue his sack sucking on each nut before trying to fit both of them into her mouth. Once she was able to the woman not only swirled her tongue around them, but she hummed as well.

Naruto groaned as he held onto his orgasm. After a few more minutes of getting head, Naruto had Bulma lay down on her back while he leaned above her. Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and gazed into her eyes, giving her one last chance to back out.

Bulma shook her head causing Naruto to nod and gently slide into her sheathe. It was difficult for him to suppress a groan from the tightness and warmth that was Bulma's pussy.

Without waiting a moment more, Naruto started to buck his hips back and forth, causing Bulma to moan a bit as Naruto kept hitting her womb, she locked her legs around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck.

She whispered for him to go harder which Naruto was able to do. He gave long hard powerful strokes, earning a grunt from Bulma every time. She was getting a bit to loud as time went on so Naruto covered her lips with his own, engaging into a passionate lustful kiss.

Bulma could feel an orgasm starting to rise, and it only started to come faster as Naruto kept thrusting against her. Bulma continued to moan his name repeatedly, as he laid kisses and nipped at her neck.

"I'm about to cum Naruto!" Bulma warned just as Naruto gave another thrust. Bulma was about to let out a fierce scream that would have no doubt woke up Krillin and Gohan, but before she could, Naruto kissed her deeply.

Naruto then grunted as he felt as if he was going to cum himself. Not wanting to risk having child just yet, Naruto quickly pulled out. But as soon as he did, Bulma start to squirt everywhere which caught Naruto by surprise. He removed his lips from her and shoved his dick quickly into her mouth and released his load with a groan.

Bulma unconsciously drank all of Naruto's fluids without a problem while she rubbed her still leaking pussy. With a pop, Naruto removed himself from her mouth and stood to the side, lightly panting.

After a few minutes, they both came down from their high. Bulma beckoned Naruto to lay in the med with her which he did. But instead of laying next to her, she got on top of him. With a smirk she grabbed his semi-erect dick and slipped back into her pussy and started to ride him.

"Damn, for a human you are insatiable." Naruto muttered earning a giggle from Bulma.

"Well I'm going to have to be if I want to keep up with a Saiyan," Bulma teased as she leaned down a softly pulled Naruto in a passionate kiss.

**Flashback/Lemon end**

* * *

Bulma sighed at the memory and snuggled deeper into her lovers chest. Ever since that night, it's been Bulma whose been instigating the sexual interactions. When Krillin or Gohan were in a deep meditation, she would drag Naruto into the room and have him fuck her silly, or sometimes she would fuck him silly.

One time, they she even rode him in the pilot seat when Gohan was deep into his studying and Krillin was taking a nap. She made to be extra careful to be silent; didn't want to scar the poor kid.

Bulma didn't know why, but she loved every moment she spent with Naruto after that. Yeah sometimes they would argue about nonsense but then the makeup sex would be spectacular. One time, she had to stay in bed the whole day because they fucked so hard.

But to be honest, Bulma didn't know what she was feeling towards Naruto. At first she thought she was doing it to comfort him and herself during the trip. She even thought once they wished for their friends to be back, she and Naruto would go their separate ways. A few weeks ago, she was fine with that idea. But now, she absolutely dreaded it.

Bulma sometimes stayed up all night pondering on the whole situation, wondering if Naruto was developing feelings for her as she was for him. She wanted to ask, but she was scared too, afraid of the answer she might receive. The woman felt conflicted with the whole thing.

With a sigh, Bulma laid a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips, careful not to wake him. She then gently pulled his arms off of her and got out of the bed. She left her room to see Gohan and Krillin were both meditating. Grabbing something to drink she plopped down on a chair and watched them.

After a few minutes Krillin finally broke through the trance and grinned at Gohan who also awoke. "Wow Gohan! You have some awesome moves. We're going to have to train like this everyday if we want to be ready for Vegeta," Krillin stated earning a nod from the boy.

"Battle meditation can only go so far," Naruto yawned as he entered the room, earning attention from the three. Krillin and Gohan glanced between Bulma and Naruto, with the latter going into a his bag to pull out instant ramen.

The two had an idea of Bulma and Naruto's relationship. They guessed the two were in that dating mode or whatever. And that allowed Naruto to sleep in Bulma's bed whenever he felt like it.

"What do you mean? Your battle meditation is way better then our image training. It should definitely make us stronger." Krillin grinned as Naruto heated up his ramen then sat down beside them, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, but what you don't understand Krillin, is that Battle meditation is a stimulant in a way. While yes it is similar to image training, battle meditatin boosts up your morale and will to fight, along with your stamina. It also helps increase your mental capacity," Naruto started to explain.

"By doing this, it allows you to process and understand things much faster than you normally would. But the meditation starts to become useless when you constantly use it. It's why I don't use all the time, it doesn't help after awhile." Naruto shrugged.

"I see, well that gives us more insight on what it is. But I have a question about on of your abilities," Krillin told him, earning a nod of permission from Naruto. "That Yellow flash you use, what is it? Is it some kind of teleportation technique?"

Naruto pondered on the question and his answer as he ate his noodles. After a few minutes he nodded. "In a way, yes it is. You see, my father is the creator of the technique. He used it to travel from place to place, even in battle," Naruto started.

"The technique, is special because it can not be tracked, and the time is delayed. To put it simply, it is a time and space technique. It literally allows me to cross dimensions without bodily harm. I can go anywhere I want to go, as long as I know where the place is and I have enough energy." Naruto stated.

"So, if you wanted to flash back to earth you could?" Gohan asked, earning a small nod.

"Yes, but doing so would cause me to die. The jump from here to earth is way to long. While the flash doesn't hurt my body, staying in the dimension I'm using to jump does. I can't stay no longer than five minutes or I would start to get crushed." Naruto answered.

"It's thanks to my fathers genes that I'm even able to use the technique. He was able to jump from one planet to one near by, though he would be incredibly tired when he did so. However during my life time, I was able to create a seal that would allow me to do so as well. On the planet where I 'mastered' the technique, I dubbed it the Hiraishin no jutsu." Naruto finished as he got back to eating.

"Hey you guys ever know what happened to Vegeta?" Bulma asked, earning the three's attention. Naruto hummed as ate his ramen.

"He probably went to a base or something. I wouldn't be too surprised if he was working for Frieza," Naruto muttered earning a confused look from both Krillin and Gohan.

"Who is this Frieza guy?" Krillin wondered, earning a shrug from Naruto. Bulma glanced at her love interest, wondering if he was going to be okay speaking about his race's murderer.

"He is a tyrant who is afraid of a myth. You don't have much to worry about, because it is unlikely you will run into him." Naruto answered. But then he thought about and gave another shrug, "Or Vegeta could be on Namek. After all, it has been a month."

"Well lets hope he isn't and that he and Frieza are far, far away." Bulma stated as she sat in the pilot seat. It was then Krillin and Bulma noticed something gleam out in the vast black space.

"Hey what was that? It can't be Namek can it?" Krillin asked earning a shake of the head from Bulma.

"No, it's way to soon!" Bulma answered before the red emergency light started going off. Gohan stood beside the two and pointed at the flying army of ships coming towards them.

"They're going to attack!" The boy stated. At that moment, the ships started firing at them, causing the whole ship to rock back and forth. Naruto finished his second cup of ramen and sighed.

Standing up, he found his shirt and slipped it on. He calmly walked towards the entrance hatch and spoke.

"Piccolo," he muttered, not drawing attention from the three. The others were too busy trying to dodge the attacks to notice the entry hatch open and close, allowing Naruto out.

"We need to do something!" Krillin shouted only for a red wave of compressed energy to shoot towards the armada of ships, completely destroying them. They all blinked to see it was Naruto that did it as he floated right in front of the window of their ship.

"What the hell?! What is he doing out there?!" Bulma screamed in shock, but her attention was given to the ship that looked exactly like there's, coming straight towards them. But they also noticed a second Naruto, which made the blond Saiyan guess it was some kind of mirror.

But they were going to fast for him to try and stop it so the slipped into it, entering some kind of base. Naruto looked around before he noticed the others come down from the ship.

"Why don't you have any pants on?" Naruto asked Bulma with a sigh, causing her to blink and look down to see she wasn't wearing any pants. She blushed embarrassment till Naruto walked up to her and faced his back towards her, he crouched down, offering his back.

She blinked in surprise to the action as did Naruto and Gohan. "Hop on already, it's freezing. As a Saiyan and a Jinchuriki I give off more body heat than nomarl beings." Naruto told her. With a smile, Bulma nodded and did so.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while his hands supported her to keep her up. Bulma snuggled into his neck earning a shiver from the blond.

"Alright lets get going, and Gohan don't walk so close!" Krillin rounded on the boy. Krillin took the lead and led them into a hall. Though he was walking like he was scared and it annoyed Naruto a bit. However he stopped when Krillin stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is the problem?" Naruto demanded before he noticed lots of things fold out from the wall. His eyes narrowed before he grunted. He grabbed Krillin and Gohan before flashing them all to the end of the hall before the guns went off.

"Shouldn't there be a door or exit or something? This hall seems to go on forever," Bulma complained earning a slap to the ass from Naruto causing her to yelp. "What the hell was that for you jerk?!"

"Stop complaining," was all the blond said causing her to huff and remain quiet. Though, she noticed Naruto stop when a wall slid from the ground from behind and in front of them. "We don't have time for this." Naruto grumbled before he pointed a hand at the wall in front of them.

"Uh, Naruto you might want to hurry up," Krillin suggested as green acid ooze started to leak from the walls. Without a moment's notice, Naruto fired off a ray of red energy that blasted right through the wall and hallway.

The blond and the others continued on, till they noticed the hall way was curving in on it's self. Naruto grunted before he glanced up towards the door and had Krillin go try to open it. When he did, another door way opened up on a wall.

With that out of the way, the group continued to walk on until they came upon a trap door. Naruto grunted as he quickly started to fly then grabbed onto Gohan and Krillin then pulling them up.

"Man, thanks Naruto," Krillin told his new friend who nodded and kept walking with him and Gohan following since Naruto seemed to be ready for anything.

"Hey, you guys smell that?" Gohan asked, earning a nod from Bulma and Krillin.

"Yeah, it smells good!" Krillin agreed as his stomach growled. Bulma hummed as she tried to guess what that smell was. Naruto to smelled it and it put him more on edge as they continued to walk.

When they finally left the hall way there was a table with cooked food there. Gohan and Krillin immediately ran towards it wanting to dig in. Naruto felt Bulma tried to get off but he shook his head, knowing it was a trap. Who the hell just left food here in the middle of a ship anyway?

So he allowed them to spring the trap, which they did. Naruto was forced to jump and avoid a pillar while a dome surrounded Gohan who wasn't fast enough.

"Ah! Krillin get me out of here!" Gohan yelled. Krillin sighed as he got into his Kame stance.

"Alright hold on Gohan, but next time you need to be more aware." Krillin lectured and was about to call on his ki when the dome disintegrated and a rope grabbed onto Gohan, slapping him against a wall and holding him there.

"Gohan!" Krillin called and was going to rescue his friend when two guns were pointed at the boys face.

"Don't move," The people holding the guns stated. Suddenly there was a whole swarm of kids that looked like orphans with guns surrounding them. Krillin looked around then back at Gohan who had a bunch of guns pointed at him now. He then looked to Naruto who still remained calm with a nervous Bulma on his back.

"Hey guys, we're not here to hurt anyone just passing through," Krillin tried to tell them. However the kids didn't budge, which made Naruto snort.

"Stupid brats," Naruto grumbled as he pointed his hand at Gohan and fired a energy blast that collided with the rope, causing it to snap and set him free. This seemed to scare the kids as they started to back away.

"Naruto, don't fight them, their just going to shoot us then!" Bulma scolded, earning a scowl from the Saiyan.

Naruto looked around before a dark smirk came upon his face. "Fine, I'll just blow them up, hows that?" Naruto asked as he held his hand up and it glowed causing the kids to back away again in fear.

"Naruto, don't do that! We're not trying to hurt them." Gohan stated, earning a glare from Naruto.

"I'm tired of being here! This is a waste of time, we could be on our way too-" The blond stopped as he dodged a blast that tried shooting his head. He instantly glared and looked back towards the one who did that to see a kid who looked a bit older than them.

"You done fucked up now." Naruto growled, setting Bulma down then walking towards the kid.

"Stay back! I SAID STAY BACK!" The kid yelled as he started to fire at the man. All the other kids then too started to fire, but it had no affect as each blast bounced off of him like he was bullet proof. Naruto then snatched at the kid, holding him up by his throat, squeezing the life out him.

"Hey let my brother go!" A little girl who looked no older than five yelled, kicking Naruto's leg. The Saiyan quickly got annoyed and smacked her away with his tail.

"Beat it kid, or you'll die too," Naruto threatened. He then turned back to the kid in his grasp and squeezed.

"Naruto! Let him go, he doesn't deserve to die! He must have a reason!" Gohan tried to reason. However Naruto wasn't hearing them and was about the blow the boy to ashes when his balance was knocked off due to the ship shaking and an emergency light going off.

"Zenshin, are you okay?" One boy asked as the other coughed. The boy known as Zenshin looked towards Naruto then at another kid who told them they were headed for a huge asteroid belt.

Naruto stood back up and looked around before scowling. He grabbed Bulma, throwing him onto his back and ordered Krillin to get Gohan. Once he was free they all ran towards the hall, though Naruto would have flashed if he knew exactly where the ship was.

As they ran, Gohan and Krillin stopped running, which gained Bulma's attention who toold Naruto to stop. "Hey guys, lets keep moving!"

"But Bulma we can't just leave them here like this, their scared." Gohan said as he looked towards her and the kids.

"And if we don't move we'll be dead. I have no intention on giving my life for some stupid brats. You're either coming or not." Naruto sneered before turning around and kept running.

But he was forced to stop when the ship gave another violent shake. Part of the ceiling in the other room was about to fall on some of the kids, but Gohan and Krillin came to save the day. Once they caught it they threw it to the side.

"Great, why do they have to be such heros?" Bulma asked her self before yanking on Naruto's hair, causing him to yelp in pain.

"What the fuck Bulma?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at the woman on his back. Bulma pointed towards the other room causing his eye twitch. "You have got to be kidding me! Hell no!" Naruto argued.

"Naruto, as much as you want to leave these kids, we can't leave Krillin and Gohan!" Bulma defended. Naruto growled and turned around and ran to go see what the hell the problem was.

"Fine, but you bastards owe me one. MOVE MAGGOT!" Naruto roared as a kid who was in his way. Bulma sighed and shook her head.

'I don't think he is going to be good with kids,' The woman thought to herself till she and Naruto stood beside Krillin and Gohan, looking at a blazing fire. Naruto shoved his way through and went through some hand signs.

"Water style: Water fang bullet!" Naruto casted, blowing a large glob of water into the fire, instantly putting it out. Bulma then hopped off of Naruto's back and went to go see who was flying the ship.

Suddenly from behind them an explosion happened, nearly taking the life of the young girl from earlier, but it was Gohan who put it out with an energy blast. Naruto huffed before he noticed Bulma was gone and left to go find her.

When he did he saw a group of kids pointing their guns at her. With a growl Naruto brought his hand up and swung it down, causing a gust of wind to blow the brats against the wall.

"Idiots," Naruto muttered. Bulma smiled at Naruto thanking him, but he glared at her too. "You are included." Naruto stated as he then walked off leaving a fuming Bulma. Though, he stopped when a blast impacted with his back. "You bitches don't ever learn do ya?" Naruto whispered to himself as he turned around to see another kid who looked the same from before.

As Naruto made his way towards him, Gohan and Krillin stood in his way. "Move," Naruto growled as he stopped ,earning a shake of the head from Gohan.

"We won't let you hurt them, not until we get to the bottom of this!" Gohan stated. Naruto growled as he powered his energy.

"Move Gohan, or the vaccum of space will be your grave," Naruto threatened.

"Naruto stop! I don't know what your deal is, but you are really starting to piss me off!" Bulma stated, earning a surprised look from Naruto as she sashayed her way over to him and started to jab her finger into his chest.

"You can't just go blowing people up because you are irritated. I know you want to leave as soon as possible, but acting this way won't get it. Would you really want the blood of innocent children on your hands because you decided to blow them up?" Bulma scolded.

The everyone around them blinked in confusion as Bulma lashed out on Naruto. Hell even Naruto was taken back for words. As he gazed at Bulma, someone else took her place. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Sakura Haruno, his last love in front of him instead of Bulma.

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked back to see it was Bulma instead of Sakura, causing his mood to dampen a bit. But he shook his head and crossed his arms and turned away with a scowl.

"Fine do as you want!" Naruto growled as he moved passed Bulma and was going to make his way out when the rest of the kids pointed their guns at him again. Naruto growled a bit more, as he glared.

"Put your guns down everyone," Zenshin ordered as he came into the room. The kids looked at their leader then back at Naruto.

"But Zenshin, these guys are working for Frieza! We need to treat them as a serious threat!" The other kid named Boon stated, earning a scowl from Naruto.

"Frieza huh? I get it now, you all are orphans who escaped from Frieza's ramapage. Ha, amusing it is." Naruto laughed, reminding Gohan and Krillin of Vegeta. It was as if the Saiyan was standing in Naruto's place, scary.

"These people aren't with Frieza, if they were, why would they help us? If it was Frieza's men, they would have attacked us in the middle of the night." The little girl stated.

"Yeah whatever, that's all good and all, how do I get back to the ship? I'm tired of looking at you all." Naruto told them as he pushed passed them and made his own way back.

"Are you sure he isn't with frieza?" Boon asked earning a laugh from Bulma.

"Heavens no. He hates Frieza with his entire being. He's just grumpy is all. Now, why are you guys here?"

* * *

Naruto had to wait an hour before Bulma and the others came back. She seemed excited and went to the pilot seat and said some kind of coordinates.

"Hey, Naruto you okay?" Gohan asked as he and Krillin walked up to him. Naruto opened his eyes and snorted.

"I'm fine, just ticked off is all. We wasted time dealing with those brats, when we could already be on Namek," Naruto stated, closing his eyes again.

"Oh come on Naruto, don't be such a brood. Thanks to this brats, we were able to get a shortcut to Namek. It should take us ten days or so to get there!" Bulma grinned as she stood in front of him.

Naruto looked up and huffed, not really caring. It was still a waste of time. Besides, he needed to find out why he was being such a brood when it came to those kids. Usually he could care less, but those brats made him angry. No, it wasn't them. It was something else.

He opened his eyes and gazed past Bulma to stare out into space. His expression turned into a fierce glare.

'Something is about to happen, I know it.' Naruto thought to himself before he was lightly smacked by Bulma.

"Earth to Naruto!" She called, finally gaining his attention. Naruto raised a brow, wondering what she wanted. The woman could be such a pain in his ass. "Come on, we need to have a long talk." Grabbing his arm and doing he best to lift him up, she dragged him to her room and locked the door.

Gohan and Krillin blinked in confusion to what just happened, they looked at each other then back at Bulma's door.

* * *

The next day or whatever, Naruto came out of Bulma's room refreshed and reenergized. Krillin who was playing cards with Gohan noticed the grin on Naruto's face as he hummed a tune and grabbed some ramen.

"Uh, did you have a good sleep?" Krillin asked. Earning a nod from Naruto who started to heat up his ramen.

"Yup, though the ship was rocking earlier, any reason why?" He asked. Both Krillin and Gohan nodded before giving him his answer, something about space storm. He hummed as he took the cup out of the microwave and plopped down next to them. "Huh, Bulma said something like that." Naruto muttered as he started eating his food with a grin.

Not to long after Naruto, Bulma came out of the room stretching. She waved to Gohan and Krillin while rubbing Naruto's head on her way to the pilot seat. After a few minutes of silence she called them over.

"Hey guys look! It's Namek!" Bulma cheered, finally happy she could get off the damn ship. The boys looked at the planet with a look of awe.

"Are you sure that's Namek?" Krillin asked as Bulma came back from her room, zipping up her jacket.

"Trust me, it is. Now lets go find those Dragon balls!" Bulma grinned earning nods from Gohan and Krillin. The latter went to go get dressed in his Gi, while Gohan cleaned up around the ship.

Naruto though stared out the window with a blank look. He felt someone grab his hand and saw it was Bulma who smiled at him. Naruto looked back towards the planet before kissing her cheek and going to get ready.

They finally arrived, now it was time to start their adventure.

* * *

**Alright I finally finished it! So I have a lot of things to talk about. Let's start with the pairing of this story.**

**Now, when I first posted this story on Collection, I wanted it to be a single paring, or a very small harem with two girls. But, I can't, I just can't. Do you know how difficult it is for me to do that?! VERY HARD DAMN IT!**

**My Original intention was to give Vegeta Bulma, and give Naruto Azuki. But now I don't see that happening. So lets get one thing straight. Naruto WILL be paired with Azuki, as that was the whole plan from the beginning.**

**Now I'm not sure about Bulma. While yes I did give her a lemon with Naruto, I'm not sure if their relationship should continue after Namek.**

**And then there is my idea with Female Broly. Now while I have thought about it, I have concluded that a female Broly would be to weird for me right now, so instead I'm going to try and give him a sister. Yup, a sister. But I'm still not sure about it.**

**Then there is Android 18. I don't know what to do with her either, so this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to put up a poll to see what you guys think.**

**This poll will ask if how big the pairing is. And keep in mind that I will close it 7/17/13. After that is closed, I will post the next poll claiming who should be in the harem. That poll will close when I have finished the Namek saga….or get tired of looking at it. So keep that all in mind.**

**I will say it again.**

**The Harem poll will close 7/17/13.**

**Who should be in the Harem poll will close after the Namek Saga.**

**If Bulma is put into the harem, I will make sure to give Vegeta someone who is worthy of him as he is my favorite character in the whole series next to Goku…Then Broly.**

**Now, next is a list of Power levels. I will inform you that after each saga I will post another list. This list is their current power levels since the Saiyan Saga has ended.**

**Naruto: 830,000**

**Azuki (after training): 780,000**

**Gohan: 2,000**

**Krillin: 2,300**

**Vegeta: 45,000**

**Goku (after training): 90,000**

**Frieza (first form): 530,000**

**So those are the power levels as of now except for Azuki and Goku since they are still in the hospital. Sometimes before the new beginning of a saga, I will tell you what their power is at that moment, but this is what it is walking into the Namek saga.**

**Now with all of this out of the way, go ahead and REVIEW along with VOTE!**

**REVIEW! VOTE! Or die (=_=)**


	4. A Round Of Saiyans

**Disclaimer/ Warning: Contains heavy TeamFourStar references, I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT, Dragon ball Z Abridged or Naruto, please support the official release.**

**Chapter Four- A Round Of Saiyans**

"Hey you guys feel that?" Gohan asked his friends as they all stood on planet Namek. He turned to the west and glared in that direction as Krillin stood beside him and nodded. The bald man glanced to Naruto who was adjusting the bracers on his arms.

Naruto wore his Saiyan armor, though the orange was switched with a dull red, and only two flaps fell at his sides. He wore the black Anbu pants along with the boots. Clasped around his wrists were metal bracers with gold outlining.

"Yeah, coming from that direction." Naruto muttered as he stood by Bulma while he gazed in the same direction as Gohan and Krillin. Bulma sighed before coming up with some stupid explanation, relating it to Piccolo.

After arguing lightly with her Krillin gave up and laughed it off until they heard a noise coming from the sky, which brought their attention. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he smirked.

"What kind of ship is that?!" Bulma wondered with a nervous look. Krillin looked like he wanted to shit his pants and Gohan didn't look to happy either.

"It's a Saiyan pod. And after feeling this energy from before, I'd give a guess that's Vegeta." Naruto told them, confirming their fears. This caused Krillin to tell Gohan to mask his energy before throwing his hat down in frustration.

"No no no no no no NO!" Bulma cried, sliding down to her ass while Naruto had his arms crossed, an amused look on his face. "What do we do?! We can't possible fight Vegeta, and if he gets the Dragon balls were doomed!"

Naruto gave a snort, bringing the attention to him. "Would you all just calm down. Granted to you three, Vegeta may be considered a god, but he isn't. I can easily kill him if I wish, I would guess his power level is at 65,000 at most. That is shit compared to my own. So pissing yourselves won't solve anything. Lets just focus on getting these damn balls," Naruto suggested.

"Do you really think you can kill him?" Gohan wondered, earning a nod from the blond.

"Of course, now enough messing around. Lets get moving," Naruto said but Bulma shook her head.

"Not yet, we have to let Goku know what's going on. Wait a few minutes, I need to make a call." Bulma said, earning a groan from the blond. As they waited, Naruto and the other two kept on the lookout.

Just as Bulma was about to end her call with Roshi, the three caught another Saiyan pod arriving on the planet. This confused and worried Krillin and Gohan plenty, while Naruto remained calm.

"Naruto how do you explain that?!" Krillin demanded. The blond gave a shrug as he answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"Saiyans aren't the only ones who use those kind of ships you know. It must be someone else," Naruto answered with a bored expression as Bulma finished her call and stood by him. Though, he lazily glanced to the east as he felt low power levels coming towards them.

Gohan and Krillin sensed it too as they prepared themselves and hoped they were Namekians. Bulma started to hide behind Naruto who still remained calm. After a few more moments, two aliens wearing armor and with guns came from behind those rocks.

The two jumped into the air floating towards them and pointing their guns. "Hey you there! Stay there and we'll shoot!" The blue one said, earning a confused look from Krillin.

"Don't you mean Or you'll shoot?" He asked earning a chuckle from the purple one.

"We know what we said!" The purple one yelled as he fired the blaster, shooting and destroying the ship. Naruto blinked as he wasn't expecting them to shoot at the ship. He looked back at it, then towards the two with a glare.

"Damn man, you couldn't hit the broad side of a space bar," The blue one commented earning a scowl and a retort from his partner.

"Well that's only because I'm to busy hitting the broad side of your mom!"

Before they even could get any more insults out, they had their necks broken as Naruto flashed before them and delivered a full round house kick to both of them, sending them into the water.

"Hey, looks like their all," Krillin started looking at Gohan, "Washed up!"

Gohan stared at Krillin who was trying to laugh at his own joke but miserable failed. Naruto set back down on the ground and sighed as he gazed at the only way off the planet, for them at least. He could easily high jack a space pod and just leave, but he wouldn't do that to Bulma.

"We need to get out of here. Whoever sent those scouts knows of our location, get your stuff you need from the ship and lets get going, we've stayed long enough," Naruto muttered, earning nods from Gohan and Krillin.

The two ran back inside the ship while Bulma had a dejected look on her face. As she was about to go, she was surprised when Naruto pulled her back. Wanting to know what his deal was, she was put at ease when he kissed her passionately. Her tense body relaxed in his arms while she kissed him back.

After making out with him for about two minutes, Naruto pulled away and gave one of his rare soft smiles. "You won't be stuck here Bulma and I will protect you, I promise. And I always keep my promises. Keep a positive out look and we'll be fine." Naruto assured. Bulma gave a nod of thanks before she left to go do as he said.

When she left, Naruto's serious expression returned as he turned around and glared at the Sky.

'Things will get interesting from here on. With Vegeta here, we will have competition looking for the Dragon balls. And I have no doubt, that HE is here as well,' Naruto thought as his fist clenched. An insane grin made it's way on his face as he thought about the person he hated the most in life.

"Frieza, soon my parents and my race will be avenged. I WILL kill you, or die trying,"

* * *

Cui a henchmen of Frieza, smirked as he saw Vegeta finally land after he waited for at least five minutes. "Hello there Vegeta, fancy meeting you here,"

"So you followed me, sure did take your sweet time," Vegeta snorted, earning a smirk from Cui.

"Well I could have gotten here sooner, but I stopped on my way to PLOW your mother!" Cui gloated, earning a blank look from Vegeta.

"My mothers dead," Vegeta replied, which only made Cui's smirk larger.

"I know," Cui retorted. Vegeta glared at the alien as the wind blew in the background.

"You know I'm having trouble remembering Cui, what's your power level again?" Vegeta asked, earning a laugh from Cui.

"HA! You would forget! 18,000; same as yours Vegeta," The henchmen bragged earning a snort from the Prince.

"Funny that, see I just read my official Saiyan handbook," Vegeta commented as he showed the book that had an Oozaru on it to Cui who looked confused. Opening it Vegeta repeated, "And it says right here, "When a Saiyan is beaten to NEAR death, their power level increases immensely,"

Still confused Cui snorted, "Well I don't see how that has to do with anything,"

"Well when I was down on earth, oh man, I got DESTROYED!" Vegeta revealed. Cui laughed before he realized what he said and looked concerned.

"What?"

"Oh yes, all by a low level warrior, his half breed son, a midget and a fat tub of lard with a sword. I lost out right," Vegeta continued as Cui started to sweat nervously.

"Why are you telling me this?! You'd never tell anyone this!" Cui shouted as Vegeta smirked at him.

"Easy, because I know you won't tell anyone Cui," Vegeta told him which only made the other man more confused.

"But I hate you! Why would I-AAAH!" Cui screamed as Vegeta had his body explode.

Vegeta smirked, "God I love therapy," Relaxing his stance he pressed his scouter till he came upon something strange. His eyes narrowed as he read a power level that was just as large at Frieza's.

It was coming from the south. Tapping it again, he looked for Frieza to find out that said Tyrant was just north from him, the opposite direction of the other power level. He was…intrigued by this greatly, but right now he needed to find the Dragon balls.

Humming to himself, Vegeta blasted off to go do so. But as he flew, his younger cousin came to mind.

'Could that have been Naruto? After all he too was after the Dragon balls. He must have left earth, but why come now?' Vegeta questioned as he flew.

'It doesn't matter, I'll ask him if I see him. For now, my only focus is Frieza and getting at least one of those Dragon balls.'

* * *

"Thanks Naruto, this really beats walking." Bulma thanked the blond Saiyan. She was currently on his back as they walked to find some place to use as a base. They weren't able to fly since it would give off a power input and they could be located.

Naruto gave a nod before he and Krillin noticed a dark cave where they could lay low. As they walked towards it, they stopped as Naruto felt an incredibly surge of power coming their way. Looking to his left, he saw an armada of beings flying towards them at full speed.

But he only paid attention to one in particular. Seeing that one, made his blood boil and his anger start to rise quickly. Even his eyes transformed into the Doujutsu he claimed to have gotten rid of, the Juubi's eye.

"Naruto we need to get in the cave!" Krillin called to the Saiyan, who was to busy still stuck in his rage. Both he and Gohan forcefully pulled Naruto inside before they were found out. Krillin and Gohan watched as they army zoomed passed them, going on their way and not noticing them.

"Krillin did you see that? They had the Dragon balls!" Gohan pointed out to a hyperventilating Krillin.

"Yes Gohan I noticed." The man said, but the boy kept going.

"And their power level, they were as strong as Vegeta!" Gohan stated.

"Yes Gohan, I noticed," Krillin said a bit more agitated.

"And that one guy, he was like 100 vege-"

"YES GOHAN! I NOTICED!" Krillin snapped.

"That was Frieza," Naruto stated as he finally regained his composure, though a deep scowl was on his features. "He must be here looking for the Dragon balls. Hence why he has four of them."

"Guys, the radar says they are headed over to another Dragon ball. They must have a radar too." Bulma informed, earning a sigh from Krillin.

"Gohan Krillin, you two go check it out, but do NOT confront him. He is above your level, even above mine. I would go with you, but…I'll only cause more trouble. So I will stay here with Bulma till you guys get back with a report. If he spots, you, come back here. He will no doubt send one of his henchmen to deal with you. If that is the case, I'll then take them out." Naruto explained.

"Are right then. Come on Gohan, we're going to go do some scouting. And keep your power level low so they don't spot us." Krillin stated as he took off his weights. Once he was done, he and Gohan leaped off leaving a stoic Naruto and a nervous Bulma.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Bulma asked, turning to him. The blond sat down on a rock and crossed his arms while closing his eyes.

"As I said before, you can't be left alone if Frieza's men is patrolling everywhere. And knowing you, you'll probably go off on your own, fight some giant lobster or something. That's one reason," Naruto stated earning a embarrassed blush from the girl.

"Second reason, is now is not the time to reveal myself to Frieza. While I may be strong, Frieza is on a whole different level. So for now, we need to make sure we get the Dragon balls and keep them secure. After that, then I'll go fight Frieza, but for now," Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards the sky with a frown.

"We lay low."

* * *

"Damn it doc! When the hell can I get out of here?!" Azuki demanded as she was now in the same room as Goku who was nodding along with her.

"What is wrong with you two?" Chichi sighed, though they both ignored her.

"The longer I'm in here, the longer Naruto is getting stronger than me! I have to leave this damn hospital!" Azuki declared as she was about to get up, but the doctor and nurse kept her restrained. Goku was going to make a quick get away but Chichi prevented him from doing so.

"You two are not allowed to leave for another two weeks, your bodies aren't fully healed." The doctor stated earning a grumble from Goku and a irritated growl from Azuki. She was breaking out of this place, tonight.

"Hiya gang," Roshi popped in. Goku and Azuki blinked before the former greeted the hermit.

"Hey Master Roshi, what's up?" Goku wondered. Roshi just shrugged as he watched Chichi leave for a moment, but not before giving him a glare.

"Goku, she needs to get laid," Roshi muttered, earning a snort of amusement from Azuki and a blank look from Goku. "Anyway, I just heard from Bulma. They got to Namek safely. But there is a problem," Roshi paused, which had the two Saiyans lean in.

"Vegeta is there, and he is fully healed and more powerful," Roshi informed, earning a surprised look from Goku and a bored one from Azuki.

"Eh, so what's the big deal? As long as Naruto is there with them, Vegeta ain't shit." Azuki stated as she picked her ear. Goku blinked as he nodded in agreement, the blond Saiyan was pretty strong.

"Yes, and that's what Bulma said. But she also said there is someone there that even has Naruto worried, and he is ten times stronger than Vegeta. Bulma called him Freezer or Freezna, something like that," Roshi muttered before he jumped when Azuki shouted at him.

"You mean Frieza?! Oh shit! If Frieza is there than shit is going to hit the fan soon," Azuki growled. Goku looked at her funny, wondering what the big deal was. "Like Roshi said, Frieza is ten times stronger than Vegeta. He is also stronger than me, and probably Naruto. He is the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta so many years ago. If he is on Namek, that must mean is looking for the Dragon balls," Azuki sighed with a defeated look.

"Man, there is nothing I can do here. I need to get out of here, if only there were a way," Goku muttered looking off to space. At that moment Yajirobe came into the room holding a sack of senzu beans.

"Hey guys, I have the magical senzu beans that heal all wounds and restore your stamina," Yajirobe informed.

"If only there were a way-"

"Take the damn beans Goku," Roshi ordered. Azuki looked confused as she watched the fat man flick a green bean into Goku's awaiting mouth. After he crunched on it and swallowed, Goku smirked.

The benevolent Saiyan flipped out of his bed, landing safely earning shocked looks from the Doctor and other patients. Flexing, Goku broke free of his casts with a grin.

"This is great!" Goku cheered as he patted his arm. Azuki blinked before she snatched at the small bag with her good arm.

"Gimme that," The Saiyan woman smirked as she pulled one bean out and crunched on it as well. After she swallowed it, she instantly felt at 200%

Hopping off the bed, she flexed her cast arm, shattering it. She then smashed both of the casts on her legs and ripped off the bandages tied around her head. Azuki clenched her fists with a smirk like grin.

"This is great, here Goku, I feel as if you will be more respobsible with these," Azuki stated, tossing the bag to him. But she secretly took a total of three beans out for later purposes. The beans were valuable and would greatly help her in the future.

Goku caught the bag and set it down on the counter as he put on the outfit King Kai gave him. Azuki pushed some ki into a seal that Naruto helped her make a few years ago. Ripping off her medical gown, she was seen wearing a variant of her Saiyan armor, though this time it was a one piece suit.

Roshi laughed perversely as he gazed at Azuki who patted her clothing down.

"Alright, time to get to Namek," Goku grinned as he tied his belt. Roshi looked a confused a bit, before Azuki explained.

"When Naruto offered his ship to the others, Bulma's dad offered to build another space ship just in case something like this came up. So with that, we're off, lets go Goku," Azuki ordered as she flew out the window with Goku jumping out and landing on Nimbus, though he was close to crashing into a car.

"Hey Azuki, who is this Freezer?" Goku asked his new friend as he rode on Nimbus beside her while she flew. Azuki had her arms crossed with a blank look on her face as she pondered how to answer that question.

"It's Frieza Goku. He is one of the galactic emperor's of an unnamed race. His entire family are emperors. There is his father, King Cold, his older brother Cooler, and his mother Queen Ice. It's rumored that he even as a son named Kuriza, but I'm not sure," Azuki explained as they flew to Capsule corp.

"Anyway, he is a powerful galactic overlord who is involved with the planet trade organization which the Saiyans were members of. He rules a vast empire that that has control over 79 planets. This may be a lot to us, but the other members of his family control way more," Azuki muttered.

"But all that matters to you Goku, is that Frieza is the one who destroyed our planet, Vegeta. And if he is on Namek looking for the Dragon balls, my only guess is that he is wanting to wish for Immortality." Azuki informed as they finally arrived and touched base.

A moment later, Bulma's mother Mrs. Briefs greeted them. "Hey Mrs. Briefs; is your husband done with the ship?" Goku asked earning a shake of the head from the woman.

"Oh no, not even close; but he's still working on it." Azuki blinked before she glared.

"What do you mean not even close? He has had an entire month and some days to work on it! Where is he?" Azuki demanded as she walked passed the confused blond woman with Goku right behind her.

"Hey old man! Where- the hell?" Azuki paused mid step to gaze upon the large sphere like ship that head capsule corp. on it. Goku also looked amazed at the size of the ship while Bulma's father came out of it.

"Oh it's you two, you certainly look better," The man greeted with a smile. Azuki and Goku nodded their heads while the latter spoke up.

"Yeah, were all healed and ready to go. Though, I was wondering if you were done with the ship. It seems done from out here," Goku mumbled. Mr. Briefs nodded allowing the two to come in the ship.

Both Saiyans were amazed as they looked around the large and spacious inside of the ship. Bulma's father listed off what was installed and how to work it, but as he went through his explanation Azuki cut him off.

"Wait, from the explanation your giving, it sounds like this thing is complete. What's missing?" She wondered, having a feeling she was not going to like what the answer was.

"I haven't installed the Cappuccino machine yet,"

"WHAT?!" Both Saiyans yelled. "Are you kidding I don't care about cappuccino's! My friends need me now! Just teach us how to fly this thing so we can go!" Goku ordered, earning a sigh from the scientist.

"Fine, I swear," The man grumbled as he walked over to the controls and showed them what to do, he also showed them the artificial gravity machine. Once he was done he wished them good luck and the two were off towards Namek.

They should be able to get there in six days. Hopefully none of them will die during that time.

* * *

"We're close, they should be right up by that ridge Gohan, lets walk from here." Krillin suggested earning a nod from the young boy. Giving one last hop, they carefully walked to the ridge and peeked over to see three beings and a village of Namekians.

"Alright Gohan, remember to keep your power level down," Krillin reminded earning a slightly frustrated look from the boy.

"I'm trying but I can't seem to get mine as low as yours Krillin," Gohan commented earning a confused look from Krillin.

"What are you talking about I haven't even…oh yeah, like me!" Krillin muttered dejectedly. Gohan then pointed out the size of the Dragon balls which caused him to blink in surprise. "Man those things are huge. Those aliens are scary, especially the one in the front, looks like a total fag,"

"Krillin!" Gohan called looking at him which prompted Krillin to look confused.

"What? A freaky alien genotype. What do you think I meant?" Krillin wondered as he glanced at Gohan.

"Oh, I thought you were calling him a derogatory term for homosexual-"

"THAT THINGS A GUY?!" Krillin screamed in complete shock. His scream gained the attention of the fat spiky pink one.

"Hmm what's that?" Dodoria wondered, looking towards the ridge where Gohan and Krillin both were.

The two earthlings crawled back covering there mouths. Thinking fast Krillin gave a reply,

"QUACK!"

"Oh it's just a space duck," Dodoria muttered turning back to the Namekians. The elder of the small village glared at them as he demanded to know who they were.

"Hello, my name is Frieza. We're a traveling improv group. Lets do a scene shall we? My men are bunch of drunk sailors, and you are a bunch of baby seals. And, go," Frieza ordered. The next moment Zarbon kicked a namek in the face then killed him with a blast, causing him to land in front of the elder and two kids, smoking.

"And scene," Frieza smirked as Zarbon walked back to him. The elder frowned and asked what he wanted from them. "Well you see I was just in the area and I figured this was a great summer home and- what the fuck you think I'm here for?" Frieza glared.

The two gazed at each other in silence before the elder gave a response, "Our trees?"

Frieza remained silent before speaking up, "Zarbon two or three more,"

"Two or three more?" His henchmen repeated.

"Two or three more." Frieza confirmed, which allowed Zarbon to kill three of them without remorse.

"Very good Zarbon. See, why can't you be more like him Dodoria?" Frieza asked his other henchmen.

"Sorry, just listening to the space duck," Dodoria smiled, not turning to his boss.

"QUACK! QUACK!"

"What a majestic creature," Dodoria smiled. Frieza rolled his eyes then looked back to the elder.

"Now, all joking aside," The Tyrant then glared at the namek, "Where's the Dragon ball?"

"We don't have it," was the elder's smart reply earning a snort from Frieza.

"You know I would be more inclined to believe you if the last village elder didn't say the same thing. After we killed everyone and tortured the information out of him of course," Frieza smirked. "It's the damnest thing too, your beginning to remind me a lot of him."

"Please don't get upset," The elder tried to calm the tyrant down. Frieza merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh I don't get upset, I have people to do that for me. Dodoria," Frieza called earning a smirk from the alien who put down the Dragon balls. Just as he was about to attack the three, his scouter went off and three more warrior nameks in capes appeared. "Oh look, more baby seals,"

"We're here to stop the senseless slaughter of our people," The leader warrior declared holding his fist out towards Frieza.

"Ninety-two," Frieza said. But the namek ignored him.

"This has gone on for too long, and now, your going to pay,"

"Three hundred and fifty-five," The tyrant said randomly earning a confused look from the Namek who wanted to continue but couldn't help asking what Frieza was doing. "Oh go ahead continue, don't mind me,"

"And we are the ones who will stop you!"

"Ooh wow, four hundred and nineteen," Frieza chuckled which only seemed to fluster the Namek even more.

"And- what the hell are you doing?!" The Namek snapped, glaring at Frieza.

"Oh sorry, it's a little hobby of mine. I hear these heroic speeches so weirdly often. So I started keeping making a mental list to certain things I have heard many times," Frieza explained.

"Y-you insane bastard," The namek insulted earning a smirk from the horned alien.

"One hundred and ninety," Frieza counted. This only caused the Namek to think of something cool to say. Once he did he smirked.

"Oh yeah? We're going to FUCK YOUR FACE!" the namek boasted, though he was put off when Frieza laughed at him.

"Oh my!" The tyrant smiled before he glared at his next victim, "Twelve." This made the warrior growl in anger and glare. "Zarbon give the command,"

"Dodoria give the command," Zarbon ordered his partner. Dodoria smirked with a nod.

"Get em," The next moment, the Frieza soliders charged at the Namekian warriors. However said soliders were quickly getting their asses handed to them.

"Krillin we need to help them!" Gohan stated about to get up.

"Gohan we need to stick to the plan! QUACK!" Krillin yelled, not willing to give away their position.

"What plan? You just keep quacking," The young hybrid scowled. Krillin shook his head and defended himself.

"Well it's working! And besides, Naruto said not to confront Frieza no matte what! If we go down their, we'll blow our cover!" Krillin pointed out. Gohan growled and sat back down with a nod. They both turned back to the fight to see the Namekians blow off each of their scouters.

Frieza blinked before he sighed to calm himself, "Dodoria, kill them."

"Kay," The henchmen said as he walked forward towards the Namek warriors.

"Ha! Bring it! There's three of us and one of you!" The leader namek boasted. This earned a snort from Dodoria.

"Man you must suck at math even worst then me," He commented earning a confused look from the Nameks who asked what he meant. "There's only two of you," Dodoria glared.

"That's not right-AAAHHH!" One of the warriors screamed as Dodoria sped behind and punched a hole into his chest. A few moments later, Dodoria killed the rest of the Namek warriors and smirked.

"Bravo Dodoria, and since we have nothing any more to threaten you with," Frieza then glanced to the young Namekian children hiding beside the house. "Oh wait, what are those adorable little things over there?"

The elder glanced towards the kids then glared at Frieza. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh but their just so cute though! I can just pinch their little heads off," Frieza finished darkly with a smirk. "Are you going to make me do that? Because at this point I can go both ways."

The elder growled before he gave a defeated sigh and handed over the Dragon ball. "See Gohan? He's giving over the Dragon ball, now no one has to die," Krillin pointed out as they watched the scene play out.

"Oh, one more thing. Can you point us to the next village you kind of destroyed out scouters," Frieza chuckled. The elder shook with rage as he glared at Frieza,

"That wasn't apart of our deal!" He yelled earning a laugh from Frieza.

"And five hundred, Dodoria show him what he won!" Frieza ordered. Dodoria then shot out a blast of energy, completely vaporizing one of the Namekian children.

"Krillin! He's killing them" Gohan pointed out with a glare. Krillin gritted his teeth in anger as he watched.

"Happy thoughts Gohan, happy thoughts!" Krillin muttered out, though he was having a hard time restraining himself as well. But Naruto had the right idea, he didn't want to die, not yet at least!

"Y-you, you killed my son!" The elder glared with a yell. Dodoria chuckled in amusement.

"Sorry about that, how about I do you a favor?" The alien smirked as he blurred behind the elder and snapped his neck. "There, now you won't miss him."

"And while your at it, take care of the rest," Frieza ordered while Gohan could barely contain his rage. Dodoria zoomed in front of the fleeing green child and raised his spiked clawed hand.

"I really love kids, they don't really leave much of a mess." Dodoria stated with a grin but just as he was about to bring his arm down, he was kicked into a wall. "Did I just get hit by a bowl cut?"

As he got up he saw two pale looking beings grabbed the kid, though the one in orange spoke,

"QUACK!" with that said they both took off to the sky.

"Zarbon, what the hell was that?" Frieza asked, as he and Zarbon looked up at the sky.

"I believe that was the space duck sire," Zarbon replied. It wasn't long before Frieza snapped at Dodoria telling him to chase after them. With a roar, the pink spiked menace did so.

"Shit shit shit!" Krillin cursed as he and Gohan were doing their best to get back to base like Naruto ordered, but Dodoria was right behind them and gaining on them. The two sped up, really wanting to get away from him, but it was no use.

"YOUR DEAD!" Dodoria screamed before a double axe handle met with the top of his head, sending him crashing down into the water. Both Krillin and Gohan stopped to see it was a smirking Naruto.

"Naruto? Man I am glad to see you!" Krillin grinned. The Saiyan turned to him and gave a nod before looking back down to where he smashed Dodoria.

"If he's not dead then he will have one major headache, lets go." Naruto ordered before they flew back to base.

* * *

Dodoria stuck his hand out of the water and crawled out while holding his head. It was pounding really hard, whoever hit him was going to,

"Sup bubble gum?" Vegeta greeted as he landed, earning a glare from Dodoria.

"Vegeta, I should have guessed it was you who hit me. You've got some serious balls to get the drop on me!" Dodoria growled while Vegeta looked confused, but he went along with it. It was probably his cousin who hit him, would make more sense.

"Funny that you mention that, I've just happen to be looking for a set," Vegeta smirked while his reply was a snort.

"Well look at you Veggie, all grown up and out on your own, trying to move up in the world. But there's no point when Frieza finds your scrawny ass! So how about I make you a deal," Dodoria suggested. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, wondering what deal this was.

"Hand over that pretty red scouter there, and maybe I won't point Frieza in the right direction," Dodoria offered with a smirk. Vegeta smirked as well, taking off his scouter.

"Oh you mean this scouter?" His answer as a nod. "Well, I'd be inclined to give it to you, but you see, there's a problem with it," Vegeta chuckled.

Confused with narrowed eyes Dodoria asked, "And what would that be?" it was that moment when Vegeta crushed it with his foot, leaving nothing left.

"It's broken," The Saiyan shrugged, a smirk still on his lips.

"Fool! Now your as blind as the rest of us! That was stupid of you Vegeta," Dodoria scolded with a grin. Vegeta chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not quite, you see while I was on earth, I learned a new trick. I can sense energy," Vegeta informed. Dodoria blinked and scratched his head in confusion.

"How the hell did you do that?" he wondered. But his answer was a shrug of the shoulders.

"Beats me," was Vegeta's answer, making Dodoria sweat drop.

"Wait a minute! Those things I was chasing were earthlings! You were trying too-"

"I'm sorry, all I'm hearing from you right now is, "Hit me Vegeta, please hit me! God this armor makes me look fat!" Vegeta mocked as Dorodia growled from being cut off and insulted.

Fed up, Frieza's henchemen started throwing ki blasts at Vegeta who blurred behind him "Where ya aiming?" Vegeta taunted. Dodoria spun around about to hit Vegeta, but the Prince grabbed his arm and jumped over him, now pulling both of his arms back forcefully.

"Any more words before I take you apart like a pink potato head?" Vegeta smirked as Dodoria was still screaming in pain.

"Wait! I can tell you what happened to your planet!" Dodoria offered, desperate to be let free.

"Oh you mean that Frieza blew it up?"

"No that Frieza blew it up!" Dodoria repeated, but then realized he actually did repeat it. "What?"

"Frieza really should lay off the space twitter, it wasn't that hard to figure it out actually." Vegeta snorted as he started to bring the pink aliens arms together while he begged for his life. "Look at you Dodoria! Your always so proud, now look at you, crying like a WOMAN!"

"I AM A WOMAN!" Dodoria cried. Vegeta, stopped what he was doing as he silently gazed at the pink being.

"Ew," Vegeta commented before he hopped up and pushed his feet against Dodoria's back and fired a large Ki beam through the henchmen's chest, vaporizing the body, only leaving the arms that he tossed into the water.

"And repressed." Vegeta muttered with a relaxed sigh.

* * *

"Hey guys your back!" Bulma cheered as Naruto and the others landed on the ground. That's when Krillin let go of the namek child. Earning the attention of Bulma, "Hey who is this kid?" She wondered.

"My name is Dende, and I could have flown, we all learn when we are children." Dende said to Krillin as he started to float.

"You know, you should stick with us, what do you think Naruto?" Gohan asked, earning a shrug from Naruto. He didn't care, as long as the kid pulled his weight.

"Considering it is either that or going back to experience the same fate as my brother and father…I'm weighing my options," Dende muttered. Krillin then grinned at Dende as he spoke.

"I like you! I'm going to call you little Green!" Krillin declared.

"My name is Dende," The namek stated. But Krillin completely ignored him calling him little green again.

Sighing Naruto shook his head, "Just ignore him kid," Naruto muttered earning a nod from Dende.

"By the way guys, my dad called earlier and said Goku and Azuki should be here within the next six days or so."

* * *

"HA!" Azuki yelled as she threw a punch at Goku who barely dodged it before he ducked under a round kick. The man leapt back a bit before rushing at her, engaging in a clash of fists and kicks.

The clash ended when both punched each other in the face and was sent skidding. They panted, holding their face.

The two were currently sweating buckets as they trained under 50 times gravity. It was challenging for both Saiyans since Goku only trained at 20 times gravity on King kai's planet, and Azuki was used too 30 times gravity.

They both kept on weighted clothes, though Azuki had to use seals she learned from Naruto to do so. It was a good thing he was willing to strengthen her so he could have a good fight.

"Alright, lets go again then we can have a snack," Azuki suggested as she kept her power level equal to Goku's max. It wouldn't be any help to her to be sparring partners but she was the one not getting injured due to her large power.

"Yeah," Goku nodded as he came at Azuki. Both of their fists clashed before she sent him into the air with a knee to the stomach then an upper cut. Goku grunted as he flew, but he got into the turtle stance and started charging a Kamehameha wave.

Azuki cursed as she too started to ready her own energy wave.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

* * *

In another Namekian village, all the Namekians were having a peaceful lunch. Though, their attention was given to Vegeta who landed in the middle of the village. "Hey look a visitor!" One of them pointed out.

"Oh boy, we love visitors," another cheered.

"Now now don't crowd the young man," The elder namek warned as he stepped in front of Vegeta's line of vision. "Now, hello good fellow, welcome to our village. You look like your not from around here. You have to be careful though, word through the grapevine is that some unruly characters have been going around and attacking our villages," The elder explained as Vegeta looked around with his constant smirk.

"By the way, would you like to see our Dragon ball? It's our prized possession, sacred on this planet. So what brings you to our village?" the elder asked just as Vegeta turned to him with an evil smirk.

A few minutes later, Vegeta whistled as he walked towards the water with the village dragon ball in his hand. "Life sure has a way of working it's self out. I find Cui, I kill Cui; I find Dodoria, I kill Dodoria; I find this Dragon ball, I take this Dragon ball," Vegeta grinned as he tossed the ball into the water.

"Lets see what else I can find,"

* * *

"Hey you guys feel that?" Krillin asked. Gohan and Naruto nodded while Bulma and Dende looked confused.

"Yeah, its Vegeta, he's on the move again, and he's close," Naruto muttered which only made Gohan and Krillin nervous. "Look, Frieza and Vegeta need all seven dragon balls. As far as we know, Frieza has five, and Vegeta probably just took one from that village that we sensed him attacking," Naruto explained.

"That only leaves one more ball. Now while I doubt my cousin will be able to steal the dragon balls from Frieza, there is still a chance. But my guess is you can't make a wish without all seven," Naruto stated. Nods were his answer.

"So your saying we just need to find one of the balls and hide it away so neither of them can get their wish, right?" Gohan asked. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds great! But how do we dodge Vegeta? I'm pretty sure he is going to look for the ball as well," Krillin muttered. Naruto nodded and was going to speak but Dende beat him to it.

"I still don't understand! Who are you people?" Dende demanded, gaining their attention. "You seem to know everything about the Dragon balls and these evil men who attack my people. Please, please tell me you have come here to help us!" Dende begged.

They all stared at him before the earthlings gave him their story while Naruto remained silent. When they were done, Dende nodded as he understood now.

"Thank you for telling me your story, So your world has been terrorized by these men too. Then we must fight them! Together! And I know someone who can help!" Dende told them.

"I must take you to see the eldest Namek!" The Namekian child declared, earning confused looks from the group.

"Who is that? How will he help?" Bulma asked. Dende explained to them about the father of Namekian's, Guru.

"But we have to worry. Unless the villagers can hold the attacker off, it won't be long before they go to the eldest Namek." Dende warned. Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he pieced the puzzle together.

"Wait, Vegeta didn't leave any survivors, and they had the sixth ball. Does this mean the elder has the seventh?" Naruto demanded. Dende nodded earning a scowl from the man. "Shit, Dende you take me and Krillin to this eldest Namek, Gohan stay with Bulma."

"Wait, Naruto you're not just going to leave me here!" Bulma stated in worry, grabbing onto his arm. Naruto gave a stoic nod, making her grip onto him tighter.

"But I…"

"What did I say before Bulma?" Naruto reminded, his voice quiet and soft. Bulma blinked as she then remembered the promise he made earlier. "I will protect you, nothing will hurt you. But right now, I have to go. You do want to bring your friends back right?" Naruto smiled.

Bulma nodded, loosening her grip. "I'll be back soon. Gohan make sure nothing happens to her, we'll be back soon. Let's go," Naruto ordered the other two before they all took off leaving a worried Bulma and a nervous Gohan.

"We can't go full power or Vegeta will find us, but we can't be slow about it either, so pick up the pace!" Naruto barked before he zoomed off, Krillin and Dende on his trail.

As they flew and got closer to the elder Namek, Naruto turned his head to the left and stopped. Seeing Naruto stop caused Krillin and Dende to stop too, wondering what was wrong. Krillin voiced the question first but Naruto remained silent as he continued to gaze somewhere.

"Vegeta is in trouble, someone is kicking his ass really bad. Let's keep moving, I don't want to draw their attention if I can help it, no matter how much I'm itching for a fight." Naruto muttered and resumed his flying course.

But this time he wasn't worried about being sensed so that allowed him and Krillin to go full speed.

* * *

"NO NO NO NOO!" Vegeta screamed as Zarbon sent him crashing to the ground, causing an explosion.

"And that's the end of that," The transformed Zarbon smirked before reverting back to his normal self. "I best report back to lord Frieza, or he'll really lay into me." With that said, Zarbon took off towards his Lord.

Vegeta emerged from the water, beaten and bloodied. "Why did I explode?"

* * *

"There, that's it!" Dende pointed as he rode Naruto's back since he didn't really like Krillin. Naruto nodded as he glanced to Krillin and gave another nod. After a few more moments later, the two landed.

After a few moments of waiting, the door opened and a Namekian that actually resembled Piccolo the closest came out and greeted them. Once the greetings were over they heard a voice from within the house.

"Ah so you made a friend little green? Ah I know, I'm gonna call you big green!" Krillin grinned earning a glare from Nail and a sigh from Naruto.

"Call me that and I will snap your neck!" Nail threatened. Krillin glared while Naruto chuckled as he was amused.

"With that attitude I don't think you should be friends with him little green," Krillin huffed. Nail was about to go off on Krillin when they heard a voice from within,

"Naaaiiill, get in here," The voice ordered causing Nail to sigh and curse under his breath. The Namekian walked in with the others following, "What is it lord Guru?"

"I have a bit of an itch on my left ass cheek…" Guru paused, noticing Krillin. "Nail, there is an albino Namekian standing behind you, kill it like the rest." Guru ordered.

"No time for that now," Naruto interrupted, making himself known. "Look we're here because Dende told us you could help us, we have business dealing with the people attacking your planet. Personally, I don't care, but I have no choice with Frieza being here and all," Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah, I notice you have a Dragon ball, well Frieza is after it so I'm gonna do my best to make sure he doesn't get it," Krillin declared.

"And how will you do that?" Guru wondered. Naruto and Dende looked towards the earthling, awaiting an answer as well.

"I'm gonna take it," Krillin grinned. Nail glared at Krillin and gave his own response as Naruto gave another sigh of annoyance.

"Know your place Earthling! The Dragon ball-"

"Here take it, just don't take the T.v " Guru allowed, handing Krillin the ball. Nail looked shocked at the action while Naruto looked a bit surprised on how easy that was.

Sighing Nail shook his head, "Sir, we don't have a television." Nail told the elder. Guru was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Nail, gather the Dragon balls and wish for a T.v," Guru ordered. Naruto and Nail both rolled their eyes at this, annoyed.

"Guru that would be a grievous misuse of their powers," Nail replied which prompted Guru's tone to get a little nasty.

"I'm about to misuse my hand against your head!" Naruto actually chuckled at that, noting that down for later. That was actually funny.

"Well we're going to go now," Krillin said, only for Guru to stop them before leaving. He set his hand on Krillin's head and spoke.

"I see there is something in this young man. Power yet unleashed, potential yet untapped. Now hold still as I unleash the valley strength hidden deep within!" Guru stated as he brought out Krillin's power. "There, I have unlocked your potential."

"I don't feel that different," Krillin commented.

"There wasn't that much," Guru stated. Krillin actually looked disappointed before sighing with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned to Naruto who looked ready to go.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to get your power unleashed?" he asked. Naruto gave a snort with a shake of his head.

"No thanks, I rather have it unlocked myself thank you," The blond declined. His pride as a Saiyan warrior wouldn't allow him too-

"It may help against his Frieza," Guru offered. Naruto halted in his thoughts with a frown. Scowling he walked towards the elder Namek.

"Fine, get this over with," Naruto grumbled. Guru nodded and concentrated, brining out Naruto's hidden potential. Naruto and Krillin felt the formers power level raise higher, it actually surprised them.

The blond's hair it actually started to glow golden while his eyes started to flash teal a bit. A golden aura started to surround him, but after a few moments it all faded away. But Naruto himself could feel his power had grown. He could also feel lots of Negative emotions on the planet, but none came close to Frieza's, with Vegeta right beside him.

'What is this?'

'_**It has been awhile since we spoke, Naruto**_,' Naruto heard within his head, causing him to be alarmed. His eyes darted around before he realized the voice did come from within his head, and it sounded really familiar.

'_K-kurama?! What the hell are you doing in my head?! Your not supposed to exist anymore!_' Naruto thought frantically. But this earned a snort from the Biju within his head.

'_**Idiot, just because I haven't spoken since forming with Juubi doesn't mean I wasn't always here. You can't get rid of me, because we are the same. We are one. I have been mute because of you, and your wish to seal me away.**_' Kurama informed.

'_I didn't want to seal you away, I wanted to seal Juubi away so I didn't constantly fight for my conscious! Whatever, I don't have time to talk with you fox, leave me alone and stay silent. I left Elum behind me, my Revenge is nearly at hand._' Naruto scowled as he was about to cut the connection.

But before he did, Kurama gave a chuckle. '_**As you wish brat. But just know, I am always open when you finally give in. Farewell for now, Saiyan Avenger.**_'

A deep frown marred Naruto's face as he wondered what that meant. But he put it in the back of his mind as he focused back into reality. "Alright, now that we got what we came for, lets get the hell out of here." Naruto ordered.

"Wait! You come from earth correct?" Guru asked, earning a nod from Krillin. "So, the son of Katat has passed, unfortunate." The elder stated, referring to Kami.

"Uh, we just called him Kami," Krillin stated as Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh so he calls himself God! Pretentious prick! Nail," Guru called. Nail sighed and answered back. "From hence forth, I shall be known as Super Kami," Guru stated.

"Yes, Super Kami," Nail sighed again with a roll of his eyes.

"No wait!" Guru stopped, "Super Kami Guru." Guru stated with a small nod of his head.

"Can I just call you Guru for short?" Nail asked with a tired tone. Naruto simply shook his head, wondering how the Namekian dealt with this.

"Super Kami Guru allows this." Guru nodded. Before anything more could be said Naruto spoke up.

"Look we need to go, Dende you stay here. You'll be more safe here, and I'm going to bring Gohan, lets go Albino Namekian," Naruto teased as he grabbed onto Krillin's shoulder and left in a yellow flash.

"Naaiil! Prepare to retrieve the Dragon ball…and the body,"

* * *

"Lord Frieza, the dirty deed has been done." Zarbon informed as he entered Frieza's chamber. Frieza smiled as he turned around with a nod.

"Ah, very good Zarbon. I'm glad to see there is still somebody I can rely on," Frieza praised earning a bow from Zarbon.

"Oh he barely put up a fight after I transformed. Now that's he's dead we have very little left to worry about," Zarbon smirked. Frieza stared at him as he pondered something.

"Zarbon," Frieza called.

"Yes lord Frieza?"

"About an hour ago, a scouter squad informed me that an entire village was completely destroyed. Do you possibly know who could have done that?" Frieza asked. Zarbon blinked as he came up with an answer.

"Uh, Vegeta sir?" Zarbon replied.

"And, unlike the villages we visited so far, there was no Dragon ball there. Do you know who could have possibly taken it?" Frieza questioned with a light glare.

"Vegeta," The man answered again, earning a nod from Frieza.

"Very good, now use your brain for this one Zarbon. If someone were to know WHERE that Dragon ball was, who would it be?" Frieza asked, cocking his to the side a bit.

"V-veg-"

"Vegeta yes. And you said you…killed him," Frieza glared darkly. Zarbon started to panic but quickly spoke up, lest he be killed.

"Wait sir! Its possible that I left him unconscious," Zarbon tried, earning a nod from Frieza of understanding.

"Oh good, and where did you leave him?" The tyrant demanded.

"I left him at the bottom of the lake," Zarbon finished lamely. Both were silent for a few moments before Frieza spoke up.

"Private soldier number forty-three would you please come in here, I need an example," Frieza ordered. As soon as the solider came in, he was instantly vaporized due to Frieza firing an energy blast.

"You see that Zarbon? That's you if Vegeta isn't in front of me in the next ten minutes," Frieza threatened. Fear started to crawl in Zarbon's heart as he took this in. "Bye."

Zarbon was instantly out of that ship to go find the unconscious Vegeta.

* * *

The sky turned dark while lightning struck upon Namek. "Finally I gathered all seven Dragon balls!" Vegeta boasted as he stood in the middle of the storm, while a long giant green Dragon floated in front of him.

"**State your wish, I will only grant one.**" Shenron informed.

"Dragon! Grant me immortality!" Vegeta barked with a insane grin.

"**Your wish is granted!**" Shenron replied as his red eyes glowed. Vegeta started laughing madly.

"Yes! I've done it! I'm finally the strongest in all the universe! HAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta cackled with insane glee

_Reality_

Zarbon checked Vegeta's pulse to see if he was still alive. He could hear the Prince mumbled and moan in his unconscious state, not to mention twitch. "Oh how cute, he's having a little dream," Zarbon laughed.

"Now lets get you back to lord Frieza, I need to…probe you for information," Zarbon stated as he lifted Vegeta up. As he flew, Vegeta's leg was still twitching while he mumbled about being unstoppable.

Later, Zarbon came into the room, checking on Vegeta who was in the healing tank. Appule glanced back at him as he walked in. "I'm just checking his vitals," Appule stated.

"Is he going to make it?" Zarbon asked as he gazed at the unconscious healing Vegeta. Appule nodded his head, looking at Vegeta as well.

"Well it's a good thing you got him to me when you did. Maybe a little later, and we might have not been able to save him," Appule told the higher class henchemen.

"Why isn't he naked?" Zarbon asked randomly, noticing Vegeta still had his armor on.

"Luckily we-what?" Appule demanded, gazing at Zarbon with a disgusted confused look.

"The healing tank, I always thought you needed to be nude," Zarbon repeated, but Appule still had a disgusted look on his face.

"Wh-what? Why would you think that?" Appule wondered as Zarbon had a serious look on his face.

"You know, too…absorb all the healing juices," Zarbon answered. It was silent between them for minutes before Zarbon quickly left. "Well it seems you have everything under control here!"

Once the door closed, Appule shook his head. "Freaks me the fuck out," with that said, Appule stood in front of the healing tank with a smirk. "You know Vegeta, I was pretty impressed when you went hunter on us. But now you are ours. I can't wait to watch Zarbon probe you like a-"

It was at that moment that Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he blew the whole room up, engulfing it in light and killing Appule.

It wasn't long before both Zarbon and Appule came upon the blown room to see a burnt and dead Appule. Frieza gave a sigh and ordered Zarbon to search for Vegeta.

Meanwhile Vegeta was in Frieza's chamber and smirked when he saw the Dragon balls. Blasting a hole in the ship when he was about to be caught, he then blew a hole through the window and chucked each ball out while humming a tune before himself.

As Zarbon looked around for Vegeta, said Saiyan prince was mouth deep in the water. 'Later bitches,' Vegeta smirked in thought before going under and swimming away.

* * *

"Man that's weird," Krillin muttered as he and Naruto appeared right in front of Bulma who smiled at them.

"Hey guys! Did you get the Dragon ball?" Bulm asked, earning a nod from them as Krillin held it up with his own grin.

"Yeah! It wasn't that hard to get." Krillin informed while Naruto looked around for Gohan.

"Hey, where's the kid?" Naruto asked Bulma. She then told him about the Dragon ball they found on the radar. Naruto scowled as he tried searching for Gohan's energy. Though it was faint, it was hard to pinpoint.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Naruto, after you said Vegeta was beaten, I doubt he'll run into him anytime soon." Krillin assured. Naruto grunted but gave a nod as he sat beside Bulma who moved a bit closer to him.

"Fine, for now, we wait."

"Hi there, I'm taking your dragon ball," Vegeta appeared suddenly with a smirk. Bulma jumped in fright behind Naruto and Krillin froze up in fear as he held the Dragon ball.

"What was that about running into him any time soon?" Naruto muttered, gaining Vegeta's attention.

"Ah so I was right, you are here cousin. So your hanging with these pests are you?" Vegeta smirked crossing his arms. Naruto stood up with a shrug, a nonchalant look on his face.

"For the time being. Now about how about we trade for one of yours?" Naruto suggested earning a snort from the prince.

"How about no?" he replied with an amused tone.

"You drive a hard bargain," Naruto chuckled as he started to prepare himself for a fight.

"Who drives a hard mouth?" Zarbon asked as he landed on the ground. Bulma was surprised at how handsome the alien was but she looked back to the blond Saiyan and licked her lips a bit. That one ain't got shit on Naruto.

"That was a really gay entrance," Naruto muttered earning a nod of agreement from Vegeta.

"Yeah, he tends to do that a lot," The other Saiyan grumbled. Zarbon looked between the two Saiyans and frowned when he gazed upon Naruto.

"That face, I've seen you before, I know I have," Zarbon muttered. Naruto merely raised a brow as did Vegeta. As far as Naruto knew, he never met Zarbon before. Zarbon continued to gaze at Naruto before his eyes widened.

"You! You are that general Lord Frieza killed! How are you still alive?!" Zarbon demanded. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it now. Zarbon meant his father, not him. That was interesting.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not my father. My name is Naruto, and for the next five minutes, you will be my punching bag," Naruto smirked darkly while Zarbon looked confused. But before he could even ask his question, a fist collided with his face sending him stepping back.

"You mind if I take care of this before we fight?" Naruto asked as he stood beside his cousin. Vegeta gave a shrug, not really caring. While he did want to fight Zarbon, he could tell Naruto was itching for a confrontation of some sort.

"You moneky trash! I'll kill you!" Zarbon roared as he punched Naruto in the face, but the blond's skin didn't even budge. Naruto didn't even feel it, and it caused him to smirk.

"You can do better? Can't you?" Naruto asked as he kneed Zarbon in the stomach making him hunch over. The blond then grabbed Zarbon by his hair and lifted him up. It was then that Naruto continued to strike his fist against his victim's face.

After the tenth punch, Naruto tossed a barely conscious Zarbon away. The man growled as he stood up and transformed. Zarbon shot a energy ray at Naruto who merely flicked it away before blurring in front of Zarbon, punching him in the gut.

"I learned this technique from a friend of mine not to long ago, lets see if it works." Naruto smirked as he moved back from Zarbon and delivered a kick to his chin that sent him up in the air. Naruto flashed beside Zarbon and punched him in the ribs. Naruto then put his hand over his victim's face and incinerated him with an energy wave.

Naruto gently landed on the ground, and smirked at Vegeta who smirked back as well. Both Saiyans gazed at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"I don't really think you want to do this cousin, you might get hurt," Vegeta taunted earning a snort of amusement from Naruto.

"Yeah right. I'm not three any more Vegeta!" Naruto declared, pointing at his older cousin. "I'm way stronger than you are! Last time we fought, it was Mother who stopped you from killing me. But Mother isn't here, and neither is yours, so no one is going to stop me from killing you," Naruto grinned as his energy started to rise.

"Alright then, lets to do this! GRAH!" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Naruto punching him in the face causing the blond's head to move to the side. But Vegeta wasn't done with his assault as he then kneed Naruto in the stomach, causing him to hunch over slightly.

Vegeta then delivered a double axe handle down on Naruto's head, making him smash his face into the ground.

"Naruto!" Bulma cried, but was held back by Krillin. Vegeta laughed as he turned around and was going to walk towards the Dragon ball but he stopped when he heard Naruto speak,

"Is that it? I expected more," The blond Saiyan mocked as he showed he didn't have a scratch on him. Vegeta blinked in surprise, but the expression was replaced with pain after Naruto decked him across the face.

The Prince flew past Krillin and Bulma, landing in the water. Naruto hummed as he walked towards Vegeta who started to get up.

"How the hell are you still standing?" Vegeta demanded. Naruto snorted before he appeared before Vegeta and socked him in the stomach. Naruto then kneed his face as he was hunched over his fist previously. The prince jerked up but was then round housed kicked into a wall.

Crouching, Naruto had a red energy barrier surround him before he rushed at Vegeta who was stuck against a wall. The other Saiyan's eyes widened as he saw his cousin rush at him. "DAMN IT!"

Krillin and Bulma covered their eyes from dust as Naruto forced Vegeta through the wall, causing it to fall apart in pieces. Vegeta coughed as he was flying mid air. But before he could go far, Naruto yanked onto his ankle. Bring him up, Naruto swung him down, slamming him on the ground creating a crater.

Naruto laughed as he held Vegeta up by his throat. without any more words, Naruto gave a forceful, nose breaking punch to Vegeta's face, making him literally fly straight forward and skid across the water and land.

"That takes care of that," Naruto smiled as he wiped his hands and went back to an amazed Krillin and Bulma. Naruto sat back down with a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. "Now like I said, we just wait."

* * *

"God damn he hits hard!" Vegeta groaned as he rolled his neck and shoulders. He also had to put his nose back to it's normal spot since Naruto broke it. He grunted in pain before sniffing around.

"Shit, he was serious about not getting a Dragon ball. Fine then, I'll just go get the one I hid from Frieza," Vegeta muttered as he took off in the opposite direction of Naruto's position.

As he flew he sensed an energy, fearing it was Naruto he stopped and looked around. He was relieved to know it wasn't, though he was angry that he was afraid of actually running away from his cousin.

Shaking his head he went back to the task at hand and that was finding the energy level that just suddenly vanished. "Okay what the hell?! I know I saw something! Come out or I'll turn this thing into a barren wasteland…which it already is but only on fire!" Vegeta threatened.

After a few moments, he readied his energy ready to blow up the area. "One! Two! Three! FOUR!"

"Hi!" Gohan popped up surprising Vegeta. Bringing his arm down, Vegeta floated down a bit and smirked as he recognized Gohan.

"Why it's Kakaorts half breed son, Moe howard," Vegeta mocked the boy.

"How do you even-"

"Space hulu," Was the prince's answer which only made Gohan sigh.

"I figured that," Gohan grumbled.

"So what are you doing here?' Vegeta asked, guessing he was with Naruto and the bald midget.

"Oh you know, just flying around," Gohan answered.

"Flying around?"

"Flying around,"

"Thwarting my plans?"

"Thwarting your plans?"

"Are you?"

"No," Gohan stated a bit nervously.

"Good because that would be bad," Vegeta smirked sensing the boy's nervousness.

"How bad?" Gohan asked.

"I'd have to kill you," Vegeta answered.

"That's bad." Gohan replied earning a nod from the Saiyan as he landed on the ground.

"Indeed, stupid looking watch you got there," Vegeta commented, glancing at the large machine in Gohan's hand.

"Yes it tells time…and nothing else," Gohan agreed with narrowed eyes.

"Well ya that's what a watch does; dumbass," Vegeta added with a roll of his eyes.

"So can I help you?" Gohan asked, trying his hardest not to break out and run.

"No, but maybe I can help you," Vegeta smiled softly as he caressed Gohan's head.

"I need an adult," Gohan said as he felt crept out by the whole situation.

"I am an adult," Vegeta replied right before kneeing Gohan in the stomach making him grunt in pain and fall to the ground. "By the way I only hit you because I have pent up aggression against your father and Naruto. Tell him by the way that once I'm immortal, it's on. Take that," Vegeta stated as he blasted off to find his hidden dragon ball.

"Damn that hurt," Gohan muttered before he fell back, landing right next to the Dragon ball he went to go get.

"But at least he didn't see the Dragon ball!" The boy grinned as grabbed it and headed to base.

"Hey guys!" Gohan greeted as he landed down at base. Krillin greeted him back with a grin. Naruto looked up along with Bulma who was resting her head on his shoulder. Beside him was the dragon ball.

"I think we should find a new location," Gohan suggested as he placed the ball beside the other one.

"Why?" Krillin wondered as he blinked in confusion.

"Because we have ten minutes before Vegeta finds out I stole this from him," Gohan answered earning surprised looks from everyone, even Naruto.

* * *

'God I love it when things come together,' Vegeta smirked as he swam deep in the water to find his dragon ball, 'Granted I didn't get the ball from Naruto's new posse, but at least I got the others. It took sweat, bodies, lots of bodies, but immortatily is my BITCH!' Vegeta thought as he continued to search.

'Now, it should be right here,' Vegeta said within as he looked around the barren sea floor. Nothing was there which confused him. 'Right here, where the hell is it? It couldn't have gone anywhere,' Vegeta thought frantically as he swam around.

'Alright, I'm going to close my eyes,' Vegeta thought, following the action. 'And when I open them up, it's going to be right here,' opening his eyes, he still saw no dragon ball, 'It's not here; why isn't it here?! I don't get it! Who could've-'

That's when it hit him. He remembered his confrontation with Gohan, and the device in his hand. It wasn't a watch, it was some kind of Dragon ball locater, which meant….

"graaah," bubbles started to surface from beneath the water before an 100% enraged livid Vegeta emerged from the water.

"GRAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH!" The Prince screamed as he flew his way towards Naruto's position. He didn't care if he had to get beaten half to death to get his ball back, it was his! He found it first!

"BAAASSTTAAARRDDSS!"

* * *

"Hey Krillin do you hear that?" Gohan asked as he and Krillin were preparing to leave with Naruto while said person was leaving ten clones with Bulma to keep her company and protect her.

"I feel that," Krillin answered before they vanished in a yellow flash.

When they appeared in Guru's tower they surprised Dende. Naruto felt Vegeta approaching fast and left Gohan while going out with Krillin to defend. When they appeared an enraged Vegeta appeared and glared at Naruto.

"Dragon ball, give it to me, I need it! Need to make me wish," Vegeta said in a crazed state, his eyes blood shot.

"Sorry, don't have it," Naruto smirked. This caused a blood vessel to pop in Vegeta's eye causing it to go completely red. Another blood vessel popped as he walked towards Naruto and Krillin. However he snapped back to normal once he felt Gohan's power level.

"What? What am I doing here? Why are you here? What is that?" Vegeta questioned looking between Krillin and Naruto.

"Hello can I help you or something?" Nail asked with a sigh as he came out to help. Vegeta snorted in amusement.

"You can go die, that'll be a great help," Vegeta retorted. Nail blinked as he laughed with an excited grin.

"Oh is this really happning right now? I hope it is," Nail grinned causing Vegeta to laugh himself.

"Oh trust me, you don't want anything that I am right now," Vegeta smirked, but Nail seemed he was ready to go as he rolled his neck.

"Come on, bring all four feet of you, or should I count your stupid hair?" Nail commented earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Big talk coming from a bi-pedal slug," Vegeta shot back,

"Big talk coming from a bi-pedal bitch," Nail smirked with a glare. Both Naruto and Vegeta laughed, that was a good one. Once again, Naruto noted that down for later.

"Oh ho, you are the best challenge I've had since I got on this planet, besides blondie over there," Vegeta pointed to his smirking cousin. "But I'm not here for any of you anyway, not any more, I'm here for the old man,"

"Not so fast!" Gohan stated as he walked out of the house. "I'm now as strong as you were when you came to earth," Gohan declared.

"Ha, that's still weaker than the last two guys I killed," Vegeta boasted earning a frown from Gohan.

"Look it doesn't matter how strong you are kid. If Naruto wasn't here, and besides Frieza, I'm the strongest person on this planet! Bar none!" Vegeta smirked arrogantly, earning an amused laugh from Naruto.

"Whatever makes yourself feel better," Naruto commented. But they all focused on Guru who wanted to tell them something.

"Hey! I thought I would inform you all I detect several high power levels coming towards the planet," Guru stated. Vegeta blinked as he looked a bit flustered.

"What? Several high power levels?" He repeated, even Naruto seemed interested by this.

"Yes, there are a total of five of them," Guru added making Vegeta even more nervous.

"Five of them?!" Vegeta repeated with a worried growl.

"And they're all incredibly flamboyant!" Guru finished earning a wide look from Vegeta.

"Oh god, it's them!" Vegeta stated as he started to pace around.

"What are you going on about?" Naruto sighed, not getting bored.

"Don't you understand? We're all going to die here! It's the Ginyu force," Vegeta revealed with a growl just as Naruto felt several power levels suddenly appear.

"Well, they're here," Naruto muttered which caused Vegeta to repeat over and over about how they're all going to die. It wasn't until everyone got annoyed and Naruto slapped him, a bit harder than he should of because Vegeta smashed into the ground.

"I needed that, now I'm going to regret this and just thinking about it makes me want to puke and kill all of you but…I need her H-he-eel," Vegeta struggled getting the word out making Naruto snort in amusement.

"You need our help?" Gohan finished for him, which made Vegeta inwardly thank him cause he really didn't want to say it.

"That, yes," Vegeta confirmed.

"Alright, but if we're going to be a team, we need a name," Krillin stated trying to come up with one.

"No we don't," both Saiyans stated trying to deter him from doing so. But it was useless as Krillin did come up with one.

"Ooh I know! How about team three star!" Krillin suggested with a grin. Both cousins glanced at each other then back at Krillin with an annoyed look.

"That doesn't make sense. There are four of us," Naruto pointed out, trying not to get really irritated.

"Well yeah, but Vegeta isn't officially part of the group, so until he is-"

"Never will be," Vegeta interrupted but Krillin ignored him.

"It's team three star! And since the Dragon balls have stars on them, team three star!" Krillin explained. Both Saiyans glared at Krillin, not amused.

"That just makes me want to kill you even more," Vegeta said. "And your still the second most annoying bald person I ever had to work with," the prince scowled.

"Team three star, move out!" Krillin ordered blasting off with a growling Vegeta and a glaring Naruto behind him. Gohan sighed before he too followed after them.

* * *

Bulma jumped from her sleep falling on a Naruto clone. She had a bad dream about Vegeta coming to rape her and Naruto wasn't around to protect her. But her eyes then focused in on Krillin and Gohan who took their two dragon balls.

She also saw Vegeta with them and Naruto. "See ya later Bulma!/Hair looks stupid!/Thanks Bulma/ Keep her protected!" was all their greetings before they blasted off, leaving Bulma alone with the clones again.

The woman wanted to scream at them but she sighed and thought better of it. Looking towards the clones around her, she grabbed two of them by the arm and dragged them into the capsule house saying,

"Come on, I need some stress relieved."

* * *

Team…never mind, the group of fighters rushed to get to Vegeta's nest of dragon balls, and as they flew with Vegeta leading them, Naruto flew beside him with his arms crossed as usual.

"Vegeta, what are we in for?" Naruto wondered. Vegeta huffed before speaking.

"Ever watch power rangers?" Vegeta asked earning wide eyes from his cousin.

"Oh god no," Naruto glared, remembering the stupid t.v show he was forced to watch on Elum when he was a kid and in the hospital from training to much. The nurses would ALWAYS put that show on thinking he loved it when it was quite the opposite.

"Exactly," Vegeta nodded just as they landed and Vegeta ran to his nest of dragon balls with a grin. "Yes they still haven't found them! Come on, lets get this over before- what are you two doing?" Vegeta glared at Krillin and Gohan who stood back, holding the Dragon balls.

Naruto merely watched, but his attention was given to the approaching energy signatures headed their way. "We don't think we can trust you, you still haven't pledged your alliegence to team three star!" He heard Krillin say making him give a small sigh.

"Are you dense? The Ginyu force could be…"

"To late for that. They're here," Naruto spoke up, causing Vegeta to freeze and look towards the said elite squad behind him and in front of his nest.

"Dear mother-" Vegeta started a string of curses out of frustration, but every curse word he shouted, a beep was heard to block him out.

BEEP

"Jeice really?" Ginyu glanced to his subordinate.

"Sorry cap, scouter is going a little buggy," Jeice apologized.

"With a god damn pig!" Vegeta finished with a pant. It was silent for a little bit before Ginyu and Naruto cut through it.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I think so." Vegeta nodded. Ginyu nodded as he started speaking again.

"Alright, so now lets get to business. You see I want those two Dragon balls you have there, and I hear that there are a total a seven, which leaves the other five to be?" Ginyu raised a brow.

"Right behind you!" Krillin answered quickly out of fear, earning a flabbergasted look from both Vegeta and Naruto. Gohan just sighed.

"What the hell is that?! Shut up!" Naruto barked in anger. Krillin looked dejected and gave a meek apology.

"Please kill him, he won't be missed," Vegeta stated with a glare.

"Well I do believe that accounts for everything! So before I leave my men here to take care of you trash, is there anything you want to say Vegeta?" Ginyu asked, not noticing Naruto take the Dragon ball from Gohan and chuck it as hard as he could.

Vegeta though noticed and smirked, but it was wiped off when he saw Burter was gone and suddenly appeared with the Dragon ball in his hand.

"Damn, not my smartest move," Naruto muttered.

"How the hell did you get that?! He threw that bitch as hard as he could!" Vegeta shouted out in demand.

"Oh my speed is unmatched, I'm the fastest in the universe," Burter bragged, earning a snort from Naruto.

"That's what she said!" Krillin commented.

"Oh please the fastest? I'm tired of people who have decent speed think their the fastest. Even people on other planets think so. Let me tell you something, blue guy. There was this guy on Elum named the Yondaime Raikage," Naruto started with a smirk.

"Now, for a long while, most of his pitiful life actually, he thought he was the fastest on the planet. Not until I beat him in a race and snapped his neck that is. You aren't the fastest, just fast. From what I can tell, the purple man in the thong is stronger than you, which makes him faster. Then there is Frieza, who can kill all of you hands down, which makes him the fastest. You see, blue man, you ain't got shit on me, because I'm faster than even Frieza," Naruto smirked darkly.

Burter gripped his fist in rage, wanting to kill Naruto so badly. But he restrained himself, he would get his chance, and when he did, he will kill the blond bastard in a very painful slow manner.

"It doesn't matter, Baldy! Break the ball! Punch it as hard as you can!" Vegeta yelled back at Krillin.

"But I-"

"Break the damn thing!" Vegeta ordered. Krillin raised his fist and smashed it down on the ball, only to hurt his hand in doing so.

"Ow my hand!" Krillin complained.

"Hit it harder!" Vegeta barked, Krillin did so again…only to hurt his hand again; and again and again, and about four more times before the ball completely disappeared from Krillin's hand.

Naruto blinked to see it was now in the short green things hand that looked like a dog somewhat.

"You see that Vegeta! This is for all the times you embarrassed me!" Guldo grinned before a dog biscuit hit his face, courtesy of Vegeta. Naruto laughed and pointed before he too threw a biscuit at Guldo's face, causing the green thing to growl.

"Alright everyone settle down, before I take these dragon balls to lord Frieza, it's time to play everyone's favorite game!" Ginyu stated as he and his gang started to spin a wheel or whatever.

"Uh, Naruto?" Gohan called.

"Yes Gohan?" Naruto replied back, watching the Ginyu's with an amused look.

"Why are we just letting them stand there when you alone could beat all of them?" Gohan asked. Naruto gave a shrug before replying.

"Because Gohan, this whole entire trip I have been bored. My only fun killing that gay green haired guy and beating down Vegeta. So, I'm going to let them have their fun so I can have mine. Probably won't last long but whatever. Besides, we'll get the Dragon balls back," Naruto shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, looking back towards the Ginyu force.

"Yup," Naruto nodded. Gohan gave a meek nod, in short understanding.

The outcome of the game was that Guldo got Gohan and Krillin, Recoome got Vegeta while Burter and Jeice were forced to sit out. Naruto didn't seem okay with that as he watched Ginyu fly off with the Dragon balls.

As Recoome was giving his entrance, Naruto stepped up to Vegeta, gaining his attention. "Look I'm bored as hell right now, so while you sit out, I'll be taking on Recoome, got it?" Naruto told him.

"Yeah whatever fine by me," Vegeta shrugged. He was going to leave when Naruto actually forced him to sit and watch, much to the Prince's charge in.

"Hey you, big, white and stupid!" Naruto insulted Recoome who didn't take to kindly to the insult. "Its you and me, think you can die with that?" Naruto smirked.

"It does not matter! Recoome will gladly take down any-UGH!" the big lug was shut up when Naruto flashed before him and delivered a kick to his face, making him crash into a wall.

"I don't like the whole monologue or whatever. So just shut up and fight!" Naruto ordered. The blond then glanced over to Gohan and Krillin who were stuck in mid air thanks to Guldo's power.

Looking towards the green thing, he smirked when Vegeta easily chopped his head off with a clean cut…before throwing a dog biscuit at him.

Naruto snorted before he was forced to jump away from the fist Recoome tried to hit him with. The giant man growled as he completely missed, looking up, he was sent flying towards the sky when Naruto kicked him in the face again.

Naruto huffed as he landed back down crossing his arms. Closing his eyes for just a moment he snapped them open and looked up to see Recoome about to throw a volley of energy blasts at him. Once they started coming at him, Naruto just side stepped each one before he flashed in front of Recoome and delivered an uppercut.

Recoome loudly grunted in pain before he gasped when Naruto assaulted his chest with three hard punches, yet keeping him in place. Recoome wanted the hold his torso but Naruto then grabbed his arms while hopping up and planting is feet on Recoome's chest.

With force, Naruto started to pull, about to rip Recoome's arms off. The Giant started to moan and groan in pain before he fired and energy blast at Naruto through his mouth, causing Naruto to let go and fly towards the ground.

However, Naruto regained his bearings and stopped mid flight. The blond grinned before he charged Ki into his hand, more specifically his palm. Everyone watched as a blue sphere started to form on Naruto's palm while tides of wind spun around it.

Hearing a faint whistling noise, faces scrunched up in confusion before Naruto grinned and rushed at Recoome.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, pushing the spinning sphere into Recoome's chest with more force. Recoome started to howl in pain, as the technique started to grind against his armor, causing it to start cracking.

Naruto smirked as he charged more ki into the orb, "Blast!" the Saiyan yelled, transforming the ball of ki into a beam ray of energy that engulfed Recoome totally. His form vanished within the blast as Naruto stood still with a smirk.

"That was amusing, and I wasn't even at 80,000," Naruto boasted however he frowned once he saw Recoome emerge from behind a rock, though his outfit was gone only leaving him in the black suit and his hair was nearly gone too.

"That was great! Really it was, but now it's Recoome's turn!" The humanoid alien smirked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was going to go in for the attack when his opponent suddenly powered up and kneed him hard in the face, sending him flying.

"Ah! Naruto!" Gohan called in surprise, but Naruto flipped while in the air and bounced off a rock before rushing back at Recoome to punch him in the face. However Recoome blocked it with his elbow then tried hitting Naruto back.

But it was no use as Naruto dodged it. The two then started to get in a little scuffle with Naruto throwing all the punches but Recoome merely blocked and dodged. As they fought, they floated higher into the air.

"I'm impressed but lets see if you can bounce back from this one! Recoome; BOOM!" Recoome shouted, driving his elbow down on Naruto's head, which made him slam down to the ground.

The Ginyu fighter then tried slamming down on Naruto, but the blond pushed off of the ground just in time with a scowl. Recoome smirked as he chased after Naruto who powered a blast and threw it at him. Though it was dodged, Recoome appeared behind Naruto and kicked him down with a back flip, sending him into the water.

"What is this? Why is Naruto letting this guy pummel him?! Is Recoome really stronger than him?" Krillin demanded. Vegeta just snorted in amusement as he watched.

"Of course not. Did you not hear him earlier? He said he had his power lower than 80,000. Recoome's power is 70,000 at best. We all know how strong Naruto is. Even though I haven't seen him in so long, I can tell Naruto is the kind of type who likes to play with his prey," Vegeta explained.

"Wait so are you saying that Naruto is getting beat on purpose?" Gohan asked, earning a nod from Vegeta.

"Of course he is. Naruto is playing it smart. He knows about the Zenkai ability. Not only does he get to play with his prey, leading him into a false sense of security, but he is being beaten to near death which will only increase his power after the fight is over, it's smart." Vegeta finished with a smirk as Naruto shot out of the water, with a mock scowl.

"Yeah now that I look closer, I can feel that Naruto is keeping his power level lower than Recoome's. It's as high as yours Vegeta," Krillin pointed out as Vegeta nodded.

Naruto rammed into Recoome's torso causing the man to hunch over while they flew upward. Recoome gasped in pain before he gained a giant smirk and grabbed onto Naruto's toso and picked him up, carrying him over his head while he zoomed towards the ground; initiating a pile driver.

Vegeta and the other two's eyes widen when they watched Recoome smash Naruto into the ground and picked him up by his leg.

"You stand no chance against me! Because! My name is RECOOME! And it Rhymes; WITH DOOM!" Recoome boasted before Naruto opened his eyes with a scowl threw a high powered ki blast at Recoome's face. Being let go, Naruto fell to the ground while Recoome fell on his ass.

Naruto got back up with a pant. He had brusies and welts on his face along with blood dripping down his face from his head. Scratches also accompanied his neck and shoulders. Looking back, he saw Recoome get back up with a flip.

However only a single strand of hair was left, most of his teeth were missing and he had burns on his face. But other than that he was perfectly fine.

As Recoome taunted Naruto, the blond Saiyan was in thought as he glared at Recoome. '_Damn, this is insane. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, to get stronger some how. But now I can barely move at the moment. What to do, what to do,_'

His attention was focused on Recoome again when the man started to make silly poses before charging an energy blast at him through his mouth. "Reccoome! Eraser gun!"

Naruto's eyes twitched as he was trying to move his body or just flash but he couldn't at the moment. He noticed Gohan and Krillin about to stop Recoome, but it was too late. The attack met with Naruto head on.

"GRAAAHH!" Naruto screamed as the blast engulfed his entire form. Vegeta watched wide eyed as his cousin was vaporized from the existence. Gohan and Krillin floated right near Recoome with shocked looks.

Once the attack ended, there was nothing left of Naruto but a crater. Recoome cheered as he killed his opponent. Burter smirked as he was glad the blond bastard was dead.

"He's gone! Naruto's really gone!" Krillin stated in shock. Recoome laughed before he turned to Krillin. Without a word, Recoome used this chance to knee Krillin in the face. The bald man went flying before tumbling to the ground, his body now immobile.

"Krillin!" Gohan called before he was punched in the face, sending him flying into a rock. Recoome laughed loudly as he bragged and boasted about how great he was.

"Damn you!" Vegeta growled as he rushed at Recoome, punching him in the face. Recoome grunted before he smacked Vegeta away. The Prince growled before he rushed back at Recoome and started to clash fists with him.

Recoome scored a punch to Vegeta's face before kneeing him in the stomach before finishing it off by elbowing his head to the ground. But before Vegeta could get far, Recoome yanked on his ankle and threw him up.

Vegeta grunted in pain when Recoome back flipped and kicked Vegeta to the ground with a slam. Recoome smirked and powered energy into his hands.

"Recoome! Renegade bomber!" The man shouted, throwing a volley after volley of blasts at the downed Vegeta. Explosions lit up the ground, with the Pirnce within it. As he threw each blast, Recoome laughed madly, enjoying the pain he was causing.

After he was done, Recoome let the dust blow away revealing a barely conscious and beaten Vegeta. The Saiyan tried to crawl and get up but Recoome smirked and didn't allow that to happen.

With a devious grin, Recoome dropped to the ground with force, purposely landing on Vegeta's back causing it to snap.

"GRAAAAAHH! AAAAHH!" Vegeta screamed as he felt the most excruitating pain ever. Recoome hummed as he twisted his body a bit, earning more screams from Vegeta. With that done, Recoome stepped off of Vegeta and gave a hard kick to his ribs, tossing him out of the crater.

Vegeta couldn't hold on any longer, the pain was too much. So without saying a word, Vegeta's eyes faded to white as he passed out, bloodied and beaten.

Recoome smirked as he looked at Vegeta, then the barely conscious Krillin. Deciding to rectify that, Recoome was making his way towards the bald man when Gohan landed in front of him with a fierce glare on his face.

"I won't let you kill Krillin! GRAAH!" Gohan yelled as he powered up fully. Recoome merely smirked as Gohan lunged at him before appearing behind him to back hand his face. But it was useless. Recoome laughed before he grabbed Gohan who stood on his shoulder and started to spin around.

Gohan was easily thrown and was forced to dodge blasts that Recoome threw at him mockingly. Dodging each one, Gohan rushed at Recoome, charging his own Ki blast.

"Masenko-HA!" The Hyrbid yelled, firing it off at Recoome who simply blocked. Dust flew around Recoome's cloaked form as Gohan landed on the ground, unsure if he missed. But he frowned when he felt a power from within the dust.

"Don't sweat it kid, Recoome doesn't mind getting his hands dirty," Recoome teased as he clapped the dirt off his gloves. "Not when it involves killing," with that said, Recoome teleported behind Gohan and swung a kick at him, causing the boy to go flying.

Appearing above Gohan, Recoome gave him two hard punches to the face, sending him to the ground with a thud. Recoome grinned and landed on the ground while Gohan got back up with a pant and glare.

"HAA!" Gohan screamed, firing another blast at Recoome. However said man just sucked in air and blew it out, causing it to turn back on Gohan who was forced to dodge it. Recoome once again appeared behind Gohan, knocking him down.

The boy coughed up a gob of blood as he glared at Recoome and silently wished for his father to hurry. As he stood back up, Recoome rushed at him again but Gohan was ready and dodged the attack before retaliating with his own punch, sending his opponent crashing against a small boulder.

Gohan rushed over to Recoome and delivered a fast barrage of punches, causing the rock under Recoome to break. Gohan sent one hard punch at the man's face but it was dodged and countered with an elbow to his face. Gohan shouted in pain as he tumbled to the ground.

The Ginyu member smirked as he waited for Gohan to get up. And the boy did after a few moments. Muttering to himself, Gohan stubbornly walked towards Recoome with a glare.

"Once again, I will say it! The name is RECOOME! And it rhymes with DOOM! Now let me show you yours!" Recoome roared as he charged at Gohan and Gohan lunged at him. The man skillfully got above Gohan and sent a kick. The kick broke Gohan's neck, but it didn't kill him, yet.

Gohan landed on the ground with a thud with wide eyes, yet he was unconscious. Recoome grinned as he stood on the ground as well, and pounded his chest. Krillin who was still conscious was wide at what just happened and softly called his Gohan's name.

Recoome beat against his chest and did a pose as he looked at the unconscious Vegeta, the unmoving beaten Krillin, the unconscious Gohan, and the place where Naruto was supposed to be.

"Damn, Recoome killed all of them. Unfair mate," Jeice muttered earning a nod from Burter. Recoome turned to his partners and gave a toothless grin and a peace sign.

However, before Recoome could celebrate his victory some more, he heard clapping. Jeice and Burter heard it too and all three of them turned their attention to the person who was sitting idly by on a rock.

It was Naruto. And what was shocking to them, was that he was completely unscathed, save for his clothes. His armor was completely gone, leaving him shirtless, he had rips and holes in his pants and he was missing a bracer. But bodily wise, we was fine, in fact he was glowing, a full blown smirk on his face.

"I applaud you Recoome, I do. You managed to not only take down Vegeta, but a five year old boy and a bald midget who is constantly in death's vision. Good work," Naruto mocked.

Recoome growled as he glared at Naruto. "How are you still alive?! I erased you with my eraser gun!" Recoome stated. Naruto snorted with a shrug.

"You thought you did. Idiot, all my life I lived on a planet with people who called themselves Shinobi. Deception is how they operate. Yes, you did hit me with your attack, but I still had time to substitute myself with a log," Naruto revealed, his smirk still in place.

"But what about your wounds?! I know I did damage to you!" Recoome growled. Naruto laughed at him and had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Damage? You think you did damage? Well you did, but I allowed you to do that. I wanted you to feel as if you were stronger than me, that I was nothing compared to you. But in all actuality, it's the other way around. And I'm going to show you why that is!" Naruto grinned darkly, his blue eyes flashing red.

Once again, the whisker marks started to appear in a bold form. Naruto hopped off the rock and calmly walked towards Recoome who started to panic.

"Jeice! Burter! What does the scouter to say?!" Recoome demanded as he took a step back and started to ready himself. Burter and Jeice read Naruto's increasing power level with wide eyes.

"Recoome get out of there mate! You don't stand a chance! His power; it's over 100,000!" Jeice warned loudly earning a shocked look from Recoome. They all watched as a dark red aura exploded around Naruto, forming some kind of fox head above him, glaring at them.

The fox roared, creating a shock of wind. Naruto put his right hand out, and a seal on his wrist glowed. With a poof, Kubikiribocho appeared in Naruto's hand. Naruto gripped the sword tight with a blood thirsty grin.

"Lets show him our new power, old friend!" Naruto grinned as he rushed at Recoome and swung the blade down while his body was in the air. Recoome barely dodged it as the sword attacked caused a crater. Naruto glanced to Recoome and quickly recovered his sword.

Naruto swung it at Recoome again, only for the man to duck, but he wasn't prepared for the two kicks Naruto landed on his face. Recoome grunted as he crashed to the ground. Standing back up, Recoome took a deep breath before he powered up to his max, a thick dark aura of pink surrounding him.

Naruto frowned a bit as he saw Recoome power up to his max. But his smirked returned when he realized it was nothing compared to his power.

"Jeice, look, Recoome's power has shot up to 130,000! Do you think he may be using that technique?" Burter asked his friend. Jeice nodded his head with a shocked look on his face. They both watched as Recoome's power kept rising and rising till it was at 280,000!

Naruto prepared himself, pointing his sword at Recoome, an excited grin on his face.

"REEECCOOOMMMEEE!" Recoome called, as he started to then transfer the energy into his mouth.

"ULLTTRRAAA EERRAASSSEERR GGGUUUNN!"

With that said, Recoome fired a largely wide, thick and focused pink energy ray beam towards Naruto who gripped onto his sword tighter with two hands. Naruto's energy quickly sky rocketed which caused both of Burter and Jeice's scouters to beep loudly. The numbers they saw coming from Naruto was 440,000.

Naruto lifted his sword up, as he gathered energy to swirl around his blade. Without much else, Naruto swung down his sword at the incoming attack.

"Backlash WAVE!" Naruto roared, as he struck down against the eraser gun. With a small spin above his head, Naruto shot the technique back at Recoome tenfold. Recoome could only stare horrified as the technique erased his entire being from existence.

Once the smoke and dust settled, it revealed a large crater that was Recoome's eternal resting place. Both Jeice were completely shocked to what happened as Naruto set down with a smirk on his lips.

"H-he killed Recoome! With his own technique!" Jeice got out, Burter merely nodded with a flabbergasted expression.

"Hn, what's wrong? Are you mad?" Naruto smirked as he hefted his giant sword onto his shoulder like it was nothing. Both Ginyu members glared at Naruto with restrained rage as Naruto continued to mock them. "Don't worry, you'll be joining the green dog along with tall and stupid soon." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Jeice, we have to team up against him, it's the only way we'll survive. It's either that or run to Captain Ginyu and tell him what happened," Burter told his friend. Jeice nodded but their attention was focused on Naruto who seemed distracted by something.

"So they're finally here," Naruto muttered to himself as he sensed two very high power levels from the west. The blond huffed and sealed his sword back into his wrist, seeing no need to fight with it anymore. Because when those two arrived, they were going to want to fight.

And since there are two left, and two of them, he figured why not, it will be amusing to watch. He had his fun already.

"What's up with him? Why is he just standing there? Do you think maybe he's scared because there is two of us?" Burter wondered earning a shrug from Jeice. It was then they noticed something red heading straight towards them.

"What is that?" Burter whispered before he and Jeice jumped when two people suddenly appeared in front of them. "God that was fast!" Burter screamed till he realized his error. "Uh, I mean not faster than me, you know since I'm the fastest person in the universe; compared to the average pers-"

"Geez mate we get it, it's cool." Jeice stated with a roll of his eyes. With that said, he and Burter turned to the two people who set down on the ground right in front of Naruto.

"It's about time you showed up, Kakarot, Azuki," Naruto greeted the pair. Goku nodded towards Naruto while Azuki smirked at him. The blond noticed the outfit she was wearing and smirked.

"So does that outfit signfy you as one of them then?" Naruto asked the woman who blinked and looked down at her outfit.

Azuki was wearing a variant to Goku's outfit. She wore the orange vest and weighted blue undershirt, while also wearing black pants that resembled Anbu pants made for women along with boots that her pants tucked into.

"Um I guess so, I just put this one because my other outfit was ruined on the way here. Why you like it?" Azuki posed, winking at him. Naruto gave a snort as he crossed his arms.

"It suits you," Was his answer, which made Azuki pout at him.

"That wasn't much of an answer Baka," Azukil huffed prompting Naruto to smirk and Goku to give a small smile. Looking towards Burter and Jeice, Goku glanced at Naruto.

"So, what's the situation?" Goku wondered. Naruto gave a cold glare at the two Ginyu members who knew running off at this point would be useless. Azuki then too turned around and gazed at the two.

"Those two are part of Frieza's elite guard or something, the Ginyu force. There are total of five of them but two are dead. The blue one is Burter while the red one is Jeice, the leader of the squad has the seven Dragon balls and most likely gave them to Frieza," Naruto explained earning frowns from the two.

"The others are around somewhere, most likely unconscious. Gohan and Vegeta fought hard, and Krillin barely even had a chance to fight before he couldn't move his body. I recommend you give them one of those magical beans of yours." Naruto suggested. Goku nodded as he and Azuki glanced around to see the downed forms of said people.

Goku silently walked over to Gohan first, leaving Azuki with Naruto as they kept their sights on the two members. "So what took you so long to get here?" Naruto wondered, breaking the silence between them.

"Space," was her answer and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, we had the same problem," The blond muttered. Azuki glanced at Naruto and took in his torn attire.

"Why are you shirtless? Not that I'm complaining," Azuki smirked, earning a roll of the eyes from Naruto.

"I was trying to prove a theory, which failed horribly. So as the outcome, my clothes were destroyed." Naruto answered earning a nod from Azuki.

As the two engaged in small talk, Goku was by Gohan's side feeding him a senzu bean. Once Gohan was awake he looked around for Recoome till he saw his dad. "Daddy!" Gohan cheered, hugging Gohan tight.

"Hey Gohan, everything is okay now son." Goku assured as he had Gohan stand up and patted his clothes down. As they walked, Gohan looked for Recoome but didn't find him. However his attention was then given to Naruto who he noticed as fully healed.

"Naruto's alive? But how? We saw him die!" Gohan stated. Goku blinked towards the blond Saiyan who was still talking with Azuki.

"Really? Well he looks fine to me. By the way, how is he?" Goku asked, looking towards Gohan. The boy stared at Naruto for a few moments before looking towards his dad.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they walked over to Vegeta.

"I mean can he be trusted. Is he anything like Vegeta?" He asked. Gohan gave a small shrug in return.

"It depends what you mean by that. Naruto is a pretty cool person when he's not all serious or anything. Though, he mostly keeps to himself. The whole month he was helping me and Krillin with our training and hanging out with Bulma," Gohan stated earning a interested look from Goku as they stopped at Vegeta's broken unconscious form.

"But he does get grumpy from time to time, but he gets really excited when a fight is near by. Not to mention he's really strong, he was beating that Recoome guy like it was nothing, and even toyed with him. All in all, he can be trusted," Gohan finished. Goku nodded as he fed Vegeta a Senzu bean.

After a few moments, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. He grunted before snapping his back into place. Giving another grunt, but this time out of pain, he looked at Goku. A glare came upon his face as he gazed at the impassive Goku.

"So, you are here Kakarot. Hn," Vegeta muttered as he stood up and looked around. His eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto and Azuki, yet no Recoome. He wondered what happened but he would just ask later.

Moving on, Goku and Gohan made their way over to Krillin. Once Krillin was healed, Goku put his hand on Krillin's head and read his mind of what happened since they arrived on Namek.

Nodding to himself, they all made their way back to Naruto and Azuki, with the former giggling at what Naruto just told her. The blond glanced towards the restored three and smirked as he caught the curious glare Vegeta was giving him.

"I'll explain what happened later, for now, lets focus on those two. Azuki, Kakarot, my guess is you want to take them on?" Naruto asked earning a nod with a smirk from Azuki. Goku also nodded as he and Azuki started to float till they were squared off against Burter and Jeice.

Vegeta glared at Goku and Azuki, noticing how high their power level was. He then looked towards Naruto, also noticing how it was higher than before. It made him frown, wondering if one of them or maybe all of them became a Saiyan of legend, A Super Saiyan.

"Hey Burter, can you believe these two? They think they can take us, the Ginyu force, with those weak power levels. Hilarious, and we were worried for nothing," Jeice smirked earning a nod from Burter.

The two suddenly jumped and surrounded the two Saiyans on each side. Azuki raised a brow as she and Goku stood watching the two dance around, shouting their respective names.

"Are they serious? They remind me of Sailor moon," Azuki muttered with a glare. "I HATE Sailor moon."

"Do you wanna dance or fight?" Goku muttered, not amused either. Both Ginyu members jumped back to a spot so they were together before they both rushed at the Saiyans. But Azuki and Goku remained still as Jeice and Burter zoomed around them, as if trying to make them dizzy. But they both kept their eyes ahead, awaiting for the right moment.

"Goku, I got the red one," Azuki muttered, earning a nod from Goku which left him with the blue one. After waiting a few more moments, both Saiyans struck. Azuki kneed Jeice in the face while Goku punched Burter in the stomach.

Both were sent flying in opposite directions, trying to recover from the blow. The two finally did and shot volleys of blasts at the two who looked as if they weren't even moving. But to the other two Saiyans below, they knew that wasn't the case. Naruto smirked while Vegeta looked amazed.

"I had enough of this!" Jeice said as he and Burter surrounded the two Saiyans closer, on each side. Jeice stood in front of Azuki while Burter stood in front of Goku.

"Alright you bitch! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Ginyu- GAH!" Jeice screamed as he held his face due to Azuki punching the shit out of him. Jeice held his face as he took in the pain.

"You god damn Wanker! You punched me in the-GAH!" Jeice shouted as Azuki punched him in the face again once he was open. "You did it again! GAH!" Jeice repeated. "Stop it! St-GAH!"

Azuki had a bored look on her face as she kept punching Jeice in the face. It was his fault for leaving himself open.

Jeice removed his hands from his face and thought 'Damn, she keeps doing it! What would the captain say about this?'

_Jeice if you ever find your self being punched in the face, remember to-_

"GAH! She cut off the captain!" Jeice groaned as he held his face once again due to being punched, once again.

"So, are you going to dodge any of these?" Azuki sighed. Jeice had an enlightened look on his face from hearing her speak.

"Oh! So that's what the captain me-GAH! BURTER WHAT THE HELL?!" Jeice called his partner with a bloody nose.

"Well you've got nice hair, you're a beautifully shade of red; and honestly, you're the only guy I can rely on this team." Burter answered with a smile.

"FUCK YOU YA DARK BASTARD!" Jeice cursed as he rubbed his nose. "But thanks you know that really cheered me-GAH!" Once again, Azuki interrupted him by punching him in the face. "Ow! I think she broke something that time!"

And with that, Burter brought an elbow down on Goku who blocked it with his forearm; and Jeice tried kicking Azuki who stopped it with her hand. Both Ginyu members were surprised by this, but it didn't last long before the Saiyans made their move.

Azuki slammed Jeice's leg down before punching him in the face one more time then elbowing him in the gut, sending him flying. Goku punched Burter in the gut before delivering a sweep kick to his legs, making him fall over.

But the two partners quickly regained their balance and glared at the Saiyans. Azuki and Goku glanced at each other before standing back to back. Once they got into the horse stance they glared at the Ginyu members.

"What the hell?" Jeice muttered before both Saiyans charged at their prey. The speed they used shocked Burter and Jeice as the former was given an uppercut and the latter was kneed in the face, sending them flying again.

Goku and Azuki gave one more glance at each other before nodding and rushing off. Jeice was greeted with a round house kick to his face from Azuki before she back handed him. Jeice growled and made to punch her but she was gone.

Blinking he looked on his scouter but he didn't have to look far as Azuki was right above him and bashed him down with an axe kick. Jeice crashed to the ground with more force than necessary.

Burter rubbed his chin but it was no use as Goku said hi to him with a jump kick to his stomach. This sent Burter away but he regained his balance and glared at Goku. But the Saiyan didn't give him a chance to glare any longer as he charged at him and gave him an elbow to the stomach.

Goku then sent a powerful barrage of punches and kicks to Burters stomach. When the blue man laid on the ground paralyzed, Goku jumped into the air and fired an energy wave.

With Azuki, she landed on the ground and was forced to dodge a red blast from Jeice. With a smirk, she rushed at Jeice and gave him a double kick to the stomach and into the air. She then teleported up in the air behind him and gave him a double axe-handle punc then a hook kick for Jeice to hit the ground.

A cruel grin came upon her face as she fired off a one handed energy wave at the downed Jeice.

As the two energy waves were shot at the Ginyu members, they were forced to move their bodies to not be killed. They jumped high into the air, glaring at both Saiyans.

"Damn those two! No one makes a fool of us and lives to tell about it!" Burter growled as he glared at Azuki and Goku who met back up, standing side by side. "Hey Jeice! Its time for the purple spiral flash attack!"

Jeice blinked as he considered it and nodded, "Right Burter! Lets do it!" Jeice smirked as he and Burter started to power up. Once they powered up to the max, they zoomed at each other, spinning around till they formed a purple spiral.

Everyone watched as blasts started to shoot towards both Saiyans. However they remained still until Goku started to yell and an invisible ki shield blocked the blasts raining down on them.

When the blasts finally stopped, the dust lifted revealing both Saiyans were unharmed. This caused Jeice and Burter to get even more irritated as they came up with a plan amongst themselves.

"CRUSHER BALL!" Jeice screamed as he created a scarlet energy ball. Once it was ready, he smacked it down towards the Saiyans, hoping the two would dodge it. But as it neared them, it was Azuki who smacked it away with ease.

Naruto smiled with a nod while the others including Vegeta were shocked to what they just witnessed. But Burter was forced to dodge the blast since Azuki smacked it towards him.

"DAMN YOU!" Burter roared as he rushed at the two. But he stopped once he noticed one of them was gone. It was Goku, he was no where to be found while Azuki merely watched with a smirk on her lips.

"Burter behind you!" Jeice warned, causing Burter to jump forward to get away from Goku who actually was behind him.

"How the hell did you do that?! No one is faster than me! No one!" Burter raged as he glared at Goku. Naruto snorted but kept silent.

"Well apparently I am," Goku shrugged as Burter gritted his teeth.

"NO! I am the fastest! ME!" Burter screamed. Before Jeice sighed and spoke up.

"Mate, we need to have a talk about this fastest in the universe thing," Jeice started as he spoke to Burter through his scouter.

"First off, like the blond guys said earlier mate, Captain Ginyu has a higher power level, right?" Jeice asked, earning a stoic nod from Burter. "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but a higher power level means he's faster yeah?"

"Well okay maybe," Burter grumbled but Jeice continued on.

"Once again, like the other guy said, Lord Frieza is stronger than all of us," Jeice kept on.

"Yes but that's just unfair-"

"And if you think about it, Guldo can stop time. So that technically makes him faster than-"

"NO!" Burter yelled, turning his back on an amused Goku to yell at Jeice. "I am not slower than Fucking GULDO!"

"Burter calm down," Jeice tried but Burter wasn't listening.

"NO! Shut up! You shut your stupid red face! '_Don't worry mate, your just slower than Guldo_' No! Fuck you! You don't understand! None of you do! You don't know what it's like! Everyone has something special, I don't!" Burter cried shaking his head.

"What am I? The big blue snake guy! That's all I've got! Th-that's al-all I-I've g-got," Burter sniffled and whined.

"Geez mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jeice apologized with a frown.

"I-I just want to be special, something to call my own ya know," Burter sighed. Jeice shook his head with a small smile.

"Mate Mate, you do got something special; You're me mate," Jeice said, his smile a little bigger.

"Aw dude," Burter groaned.

"No no really! Remember I had to move my Piano into my place, and Recoome was to busy with his match and Guldo, well was being Guldo; but you! You got those ivory keys up those fine flights in no time at all. You're me best mate!" Jeice grinned.

"Thanks Jeice, you're my best friend too. You know, after all of this is over; what do ya say we head to space Australia and just have a good ol time?" Burter suggested with a grin.

"Sounds good mate," Jeice agreed with a smile and nod.

"But remember, you still owe me that space soda!" Burter reminded, earning a laugh from Jeice.

"You're right I do. Now lets show that bloke what fo-"

"GRAAH!" Burter screamed as a fist bust through Burters chest then he was knocked down by a double handed axe punch, slamming him into the ground.

Goku and Jeice gazed in shock at what Azuki did who huffed, pushing a strand of hair back into place. "That was taking way too long, left himself open." Azuki shrugged.

"BURTER!" Jeice screamed as his best mate was down on the floor dying. "You just killed me best mate," Jeice got out, as he looked like he was about to cry. "I-I'm going to g-get the captain! And he's going to beat you up! CAPTAIN!" Jeice cried as he blasted off to go get Ginyu.

Azuki was going to go after him but though better of it. She and Goku landed on the ground walking over to the group.

"Wow! Goku, Azuki! You guys totally beat them down! Amazing!" Krillin stated.

"Well we did train at 100 times gravity," Goku chuckled. Both Vegeta and Naruto looked at them in surprise before shouting,

"FUUUCCKK!"

"So are you going to kill him?" Krillin asked, turning to the dying Burter. Azuki shrugged not really caring while Goku shook his head.

"No I'm not instead I'm going to-" he was interrupted when Vegeta stomped on Burter's throat, then vaporized his body. Goku looked shocked at the what just happened and scolded Vegeta. "Vegeta! That wasn't very Paragon,"

Vegeta spit to the side and snorted, "Renegade for life."

* * *

**And that is where I leave you this chapter! As you can see the Ginyu saga is coming to a close. And as you read, I used A LOT of Dragon ball abridged this chapter, and I probably will the next few chapters as well.**

**Abridged Vegeta, Frieza and Guru are my favorite to use as I find them Hilarious. If you guys have a problem with it, sounds personal integrating abridge into the story has made typing it fun for me. Plus I thinks it puts a more humor into the story, but that's just me.**

**Anyway, so it turns out, that there will be a Harem and it will be the max of four. Now before I go on about it, I want to talk about the reviews I received about the girls or whatever.**

**It seems I have lost some readers because an OC is in the harem. Well guess, what I feel sorry for you because I'm not changing it. It also seems there are people who say to kill off or pair Azuki up with someone else than Naruto. Well I'm sorry again, because that is NEVER happening.**

**People have been telling me to replace her with Zangya. Yeah, Zangya is cute, but I won't allow it. She is too much like 18 and 18 is already in the harem, so what the hell is the point in even doing that? No, Azuki is staying and that is final!**

**I also got complaints about how Bulma is a whore and a whiny bitch who should be killed along with Chichi.**

…**..**

**Yeah, no. I actually really like Bulma, more so than Chichi, because all Chichi does is nag. Yes while Bulma can be annoying to, I like her way more than Chichi. Not to say I hate Chichi, because I don't. She just needs to get laid, at least that's my opinion.**

**So along with Azuki, Bulma is also staying in the Harem. **

**Now, . People seem to have a problem with that as well. They think because Broly is super ripped in his Legend mode, she will be too. No, I won't allow that. What so ever because that is beyond creepy. Bottom line, I have come up with a plan to include her in the story too.**

**So this will be the Harem. Azuki, Bulma, #18 and . No one else and no one less. And it is final, no matter what you say. **

**I already have a plan to give Vegeta somebody as well, but I will talk about that later.**

**Now with the harem out of the way, now it is time to talk about Naruto. **

**I have received complaints about Naruto's fight with Azuki, talking about how he shouldn't have been beaten so badly.**

**So let's get started. I am dead tired of people always complaining about Naruto's power, in ALL stories. Either you are mad because he is too weak! Or you are made because he is too OVER POWERED! Make up your damn mind!**

**Do you really expect Naruto to be God because he has the Juubi?! No, sorry not happening. Won't allow it.**

**If you want to know, Naruto is currently stronger than Goku….GOKU! the person who has been and is the strongest person in the whole franchise! But you want him to be even stronger to beat Frieza…WHAT?!**

**No! I won't allow that! It's bad enough I even went with that silly idea! But back to his fight with Azuki. You guys are mad because he was beaten so easily.**

**You guys must not realize, that Azuki is stronger than Goku as well. She is right behind Naruto when it comes to power. They might not be in equal strength, but she's pretty close to it!**

**There was a reason why Naruto was beaten, so he can get more powerful. There was a reason why Azuki was beaten, so she can get more powerful.**

**If Naruto is beating EVERYONE he fights, how the hell will he get stronger and more experienced? Oh yeah, HE CAN'T!**

**Did you guys notice how Naruto's max power when he fought Azuki was 600,000 at most? But now since he fully recovered it's around 800,000? No, I don't think you did, to angry about how bad he was beaten.**

**One guy even said, he was disappointed how Naruto just started smashing stuff instead of fighting like a Shinobi….**

**Eh? I'm sorry, when is he able to think like a Shinobi when his opponent is coming at him and he constantly has to dodge and block? Hell, what the fuck does that even mean?! Fight like a Shinobi, yeah fucking right! **

**Canon Naruto doesn't even fight like a Shinobi! CANON! And you are saying, fight like a Shinobi. You're funny. **

**Naruto is in the Dragon ball Z world, not in the Shinobi world. So therefore he can't constantly think like a Shinobi in mid battle against lets say, Frieza. Whatever that means.**

**Now, on to his behavior. Once again, you are mad about something. Mad about how he was acting like a brooding prick or shall I say… he was acting like Sasuke. **

**Oh I'm sorry, did you want him to be arrogant too, thinking how everything is about him and since he is the strongest he can do whatever he wants?!**

**Hell no -_-**

**I had Naruto act a certain way for a reason. A reason that will be revealed in the future. I know what I'm doing.**

**You guys are also mad he gave confessed to Bulma who is an annoying whore who should die. Naruto confessed because he needed to get something off his chest and Bulma was willing to listen.**

**Wouldn't you be angry and grumpy all the time if you had such negative emotions bottled up inside and had no way of getting it off your chest and the only way was to talk to somebody? I would.**

**If Naruto didn't, he would have continued to be like Sasuke, a brooding Emo jackass.**

**Naruto acts the way he is, because he is a Saiyan. He loves to fight, he is a bit of a jackass due to who he is related too, and he likes to be left alone when it's possible.**

**So basically this whole rant, is to get you off of my back. If you don't like what I said, sounds personal -_-**

**If you see where I am coming from and agree with me, great!**

**If you have never even considered or was any of these things I ranted about, then I apologize. I was not talking to those specific people.**

**The specific people I'm talking about, know who I'm talking too =_=**

**Now with all of that said, I am signing out. **

**Positive and understanding reviews that praise me and the story will be accepted and appreciated =)**

**Flames and angry replies will be ignored and will only build my review count =_=**

**Renegade for life….**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Saiyan Vengence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; Please support the official release.**

**Chapter Five: Saiyan Vengence**

"Why did you let him escape? Now he is probably going to bring Ginyu over," Vegeta muttered as he patted down his gloves. Azuki gave a shrug in response as Naruto spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. Ginyu and Jeice are just pests at the bottom of my shoe. We can handle them no problem," The blond smirked. Azuki nodded in agreement with him, but Vegeta gave a small scowl.

"Whatever. Now that I think about it, Ginyu and Jeice are not the problem. Frieza is," Vegeta reminded earning a small sigh from Naruto, nervous looks from Krillin and Gohan and a confused expressions from the other two Saiyans.

"What? Why?" Goku wondered earning a grunt and a glare from the prince.

"Frieza has the Dragon balls you dolt! Which basically means we're already dead," Vegeta growled. This earned a scowl from Naruto and a frown from Azuki.

"Actually not really," Krillin spoke up, gaining the three of the four Saiyans attention.

"Oh? And you know something I don't?" Vegeta smirked.

"A lot of things actually," Krillin replied which made Vegeta frown and Azuki give a small giggle.

"You have five seconds to rephrase that," Vegeta warned, causing Naruto to smirk in amusement. "Four, three,"

"Actually what I meant to say was when you make a wish on the dragon balls, the sky turns darker than the blackest void. And out of the balls, rises a GIANT dragon," Krillin informed. "So yeah other than that,"

Vegeta glared at Krillin and started counting again, "Two, one,"

"Hi Vegeta,"

"Hi Ginyu" Vegeta greeted with a small smile; before he sighed in annoyance. The others turned around to see both Ginyu and Jeice standing on a cliff not too far from them.

"That's them captain! The two tall people in orange! Their the ones who fought me and burter. And the woman is the one who killed me best mate," Jeice pointed earning a snort of disbelief from Ginyu.

"What? Just look at their hair! It looks like he just got out of bed. For goodness sakes Jeice, they're even wearing Pajama's," Ginyu chastised. Jeice shook his head and tried to defend himself.

"I swear captain, that's them! They picked us a part one on one. We never stood a chance-GAH!" Jeice screamed as Azuki appeared before him and punched him in the face.

"Oh my god, Jeice! What have I told you?" Ginyu scolded with a sigh. As Jeice held his face in agony.

"You know I'm surprised you're here Ginyu, I thought you would be to busy polishing Frieza's boots," Vegeta taunted with a smirk.

"First off, Lord Frieza doesn't wear boots. Second, if he did I would have already polished them. Third, he's off chasing some left over Namekians," Ginyu stated earning surprised looks from both Vegeta and Naruto who suddenly had an idea.

"Wait, so, Frieza's not at the ship?" Vegeta asked looking towards the direction of Frieza's ship.

"Correct," Ginyu nodded.

"And you're here?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow.

"That's right," Ginyu confirmed.

"And the average power level of Frieza's soldiers is?" Vegeta wondered, looking back towards Ginyu who hummed in thought.

"Two thousand," Ginyu answered with a grin.

"Interesting!" Naruto and Vegeta chorused together with large smirks like grins.

"Krillin, Gohan, get out of here and get the Dragon radar, maybe with that you can find the Dragon balls," Goku ordered before glancing at the other Saiyans. "We can handle these guys together," Goku added.

"Oh no! I really have to leave you on your own you know, but if you say so; Let go Gohan!" Krillin barked as he blasted off without a second thought. Gohan told his father to be careful before he too left with Krillin.

"Alright guys, we can beat them if we work as a team. That means you to Vegeta," Goku glanced to the Saiyan prince.

"Yeah that sounds great and all, but I need to use the restroom," Vegeta told him. Goku blinked while Azuki rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay-"

"About a hundred miles away," Vegeta smirked before he blasted off towards Frieza's ship. Goku looked appalled at what just happened while Azuki sighed. She glanced at Naruto who was looking towards where Vegeta took off and rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, just go!" Azuki barked. Naruto smirked before he too blasted off towards Frieza's ship, leaving Azuki and Goku alone with Ginyu and Jeice. However Azuki was forced to block Ginyu's eblow to strike Goku before kneeing the purple man in the stomach.

Backing away a bit, this allowed Goku to drive his elbow into Ginyu's vein throbbing head, sending him crashing into the ground face first.

"Captain!" Jeice called but was forced to dodge a kick to his face from Azuki. He jumped up into the air and started firing blasts at her, which she deflected as she charged at him. Though, just as she was about to punch her opponent in the face, she was forced to dodge a energy blast from a recovered Ginyu.

Azuki huffed in relief before she glanced to Goku who was back up from the attack Ginyu gave him and started fighting with the Captain. Though, her senses tingled and she had to move away from the double axe handle punch Jeice tried to deliver on her head.

"I'll kill you for killing me best mate! Crusher ball!" Jeice yelled as he charged two large energy spheres in both hands and threw them at her. Azuki gritted her teeth before moving her body to dodge each one. Once she did she appeared before Jeice and punched him in the face before back handing him away.

Jeice landed on the ground seemingly unconscious, causing Azuki to relax a little. She contemplated whether or not she should kill him and thought better of it. So for now she watched as Goku and Ginyu fought each other.

She would stay out of the way for now. But if she saw Goku couldn't handle it, she would jump in.

However, Azuki never noticed Jeice flutter his eyes open and watch the match as well, staying low till the right moment.

* * *

Frieza flew towards where the remaining Namekians were supposed to be in his flying chair at full speed. Though, as he flew he was in thought as well; thinking about what he was going to do when he was immortal.

'_So for the first century I'll go easy on them, make them think I'm not so bad then BAM! I'll go full tyrant on them in the second century. After that I'll disappear for a millennia and make them wonder if I ever existed to begin with. Just to come back and kill them all,'_

As he finished his thoughts he noticed a green child Namekian fly past him, though he thought nothing of it. Instead he greeted them, "Good afternoon,"

And with that he continued on. But the namek child he passed was Dende who narrowed his eyes and muttered to himself, "It's morning, Douche."

"Cute kid, seems familiar," Frieza muttered before he increased his speed and arrived at Guru's tower. Once he hopped out of his chair, an older taller namekian greeted him.

"What do you want?" Nail demanded rudely.

"Ah good sir, I guess you can say I'm looking for technical support," Frieza glared.

"NAAAIIILL! Do we have a visitor?" Guru asked from inside, gaining Frieza's attention.

"Yes sir!" Nail answered with a nod.

"NAAAIILL! Take his coat," Guru ordered but Frieza shook his head and spoke.

"I don't have a coat," the Tyrant informed.

"He doesn't have a coat sir! And I believe this is the man who killed off our entire race!" Nail told Guru.

"Nail, don't take his coat," Guru replied back. Nail turned back to Frieza who continued on.

"You see I recently required what you people dubbed as Dragon balls. But I'm having trouble getting them to do what I want," Frieza explained his reasons for being there.

"Did you try working the shaft?" Nail wondered earning a narrow of the eyes from the Tyrant.

"Classy," Frieza muttered before Guru spoke.

"NAAIILL! What does he want?" Guru demanded from the warrior namekian.

"He's asking how to work the Dragon balls!" Nail replied.

"Did you tell him to work the shaft?" Guru asked.

"Yes lord Guru," Nail nodded.

"Good work Nail," Guru praised.

"I have a distinct impression you're going to be difficult," Frieza glared as he was getting impatient.

"Well sir, if your having a problem with our custom support you can call 1-800- eat a dick!" Nail glared with a scowl.

"We don't even have THOOSEE!" Guru commented.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous! What is that?!" Frieza demanded as he took off his scouter and shot a laser beam at the building, revealing Guru.

"Oh God! Natural LIGHT!" Guru yelled as the rays of the sun hit his face.

"Good lord! I was led to believe your species lived off of only water! How is he so fat?!" Frieza wondered with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh hello, I'm super Kami Guru. And I'm the guy who is not judging you on your appearance." Guru shot back politely.

"Well my name is Frieza; a ruler of most of the known galaxy. I'm here to offer you a deal. You give me the information I require and I'll let the sporting young man live!" Frieza smirked.

"Please! Nail isn't afraid of you! He is the strongest of our race!" Guru stated with confidence, earning a raised brow from Frieza.

"Oh really?" Frieza smirked as Nail didn't seem to sport the same confidence Guru had.

"Um sir?"

"Yeah, Nail is going to destroy your sorry ass! They won't be able to even air it on the news because it will be so BRUTAL!" Guru continued on ignoring Nail.

"Sir seriously," Nail tried to stop him from going on.

"Hush Nail, I'm speaking for you." Guru stated while Frizea seemed amused.

"Well then if this is the only course of action available to me, I accept! I'll dispatch of this worm then I'll be back for you, slug," Frieza insulted.

"Leave my brother out of this!" Guru shot back.

"Sir his power is overwhelming! I can only sense it's only a fraction of what he's capable of," Nail tried, as he glanced at Frieza.

"Nail, listen to me. You are Namek's number one son, a prodigy child. You have been trained in the ancient ways. I believe in you," Guru assured.

"You mean that lord Guru?" Nail asked with a surprised and hopeful look.

"Yes Nail, now show him the staggering spirit of Namek. And waste his smug ass!" Guru told the warrior.

Clenching his fist, Nail grinned with a nod, "Yes sir! Follow me!" Nail ordered as he and Frieza took off, leaving Guru alone.

"Fool, if I had trained him in the new way, he might have stood a chance."

* * *

"Oh God! Is that what I look like?" Ginyu demanded with a disgusted look on his face as he was in a silly pose and Goku was making the same pose as he was. Goku had a innocent blank look on his face, wondering what the problem was.

"No offence, but this is boring," Goku stated earning a snort from an idle Azuki. "I mean really boring. Like listening to Gohan's piano recital boring,"

"I created these poses as an effort to reinvigorate my men and raise moral! HOW DARE YOU MOCK THEM?!" Ginyu roared with rage as they both slipped out of the pose.

"Well I mean it's just, I'm not even using half of my power right now," Goku told him earning a disbelieving laugh from Ginyu.

"Ah quite a substantial bluff! But a bluff and nothing more. I have witnessed your abilities first hand, and I assure you are-"

"GAAAAH!" Goku screamed as he powered up in a burst, causing Ginyu's scouter to beep loudly. Azuki raised an amused brow as she watched the scene before her. Though if she looked to the side, she would see Jeice's body was nowhere to be found.

Goku finished powering up with a huff, while Ginyu had a flabbergasted look on his face. "One hundred and eighty thousand, huh," Ginyu muttered as he tried to comprehend this. "Well it seems there is only one thing to do in a situation like this,"

"Give up and leave this planet?" Goku guessed earning a chuckle from Ginyu who took off his scouter.

"Of course not, be a bud and hold this for me?" Ginyu smiled, tossing it to a confused Goku. Azuki was also confused and furrowed her brows. The two Saiyans watched as Ginyu charged energy into his hand.

"Hey what are yo-"

"GRAAAHH!" Ginyu screamed as he punched a hole through his right chest, earning a shocked look from Azuki and Goku.

"Um sir, you're supposed to do that to me," Goku said with a fearful tone. Ginyu grinned at Goku with a smirk.

"Oh but I did, do it to you," Ginyu glared. Azuki could sense something was wrong and her suspicions proved right as Ginyu stretched his body outward. "CHANGE NOW!" A gold beam shot from Ginyu's mouth into Goku's causing Azuki to look in shock.

"Goku!" She was about to teleport to hit Ginyu and stop whatever he was doing, but Jeice appeared behind her smashed his fists onto her head as hard as he could. Azuki's eyes widen in shock as she fell forward and fell off the cliff unconscious.

Jeice rubbed his hands with a frown, she had a hard head. He guessed since it was that hard he didn't kill her, but he hoped he did. Or maybe that fall would. With a smirk he looked up towards Ginyu and Goku, seeing the switch already over with.

'_Uh, what happened? Everything seems weird,_' Goku thought as his vision was starting to clear up. When it did he inwardly smiled, '_Hey there is another me over there! I wonder if-Gah! My chest! What in the-_'

Goku's thoughts halted as he looked down to see he had a purple fist. '_Oh,' _ "Oh!" the now Goku/Ginyu finally realized. "What happened? I'm all purple! And horny! Chichi's going to hate this."

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours as they say," The Ginyu/Goku said as he put on the scouter with a smirk.

"Give me back my body!" Goku barked, pointing at Ginyu who was in his body now.

"I'm sorry, you can't have your body anymore. It's mine now, Jeice, shall we?" Ginyu looked towards Jeice who nodded with a smirk.

"Right captain," Jeice stated as he and Ginyu blasted off.

"Goodbye! Enjoy bleeding to death," Ginyu taunted before he was out of sight.

"I won't!" Goku retorted before sighing. "Man, I'm a jerk now." Goku suddenly then realized something. Turning his head around, he tried looking for Azuki, wondering why she didn't help him. He got his answer when he saw her on the ground unconscious.

"Azuki!" Goku called as he flew towards her while holding his bleeding chest. When he finally got to her, he could see a lump on her head and frowned. He shook her to see if she would wake up, after a few more hard shakes, she moaned.

"Good, your alive," Goku muttered with a small pained smile. Azuki sat up and grabbed the back of her head, groaning when she made contact with it.

"Ow, damn that space Australian, hitting me so damn hard. I wonder wheres's AH!"

_WACK!_

"GAH! Ow my face!" Goku screamed as he held his face due to Azuki punching him. The Saiyan frowned and calmed down, wondering why Ginyu was so close to her. "Why did you do that?"

"Goku? What the hell happened to you?! You're purple; and Horny!" Azuki pointed out, earning a nod from Goku who rubbed his bleeding nose.

"Yeah I know, Ginyu switched bodies with me. He took off, but we need to catch up to him before I bleed out and die…again!" Goku stated. Azuki gave a nod as she shoulder Goku.

"Alright, but don't poke me with that thing, I already have a major headache." She muttered before taking off.

* * *

"Hey Bulma, we're back," Krillin greeted as he and Gohan finally landed in front of a beaming and glowing Bulma. "Are you glowing?" the bald man asked.

"No!" Bulma snapped, glaring at them. However, a small blush could be seen on her cheeks if one looked hard enough. "Anyway why are you guys here? Need something? And where is Naruto?" Bulma demanded looking around.

"He's back with Goku and Azuki," Krillin informed earning a surprised look from Bulma.

"Wait Goku's here? That's great! Now we can go home!" Bulma cheered with a grin.

"Yeah about that, that's going to have to wait. You see Frieza has the Dragon balls and he's not around so we need the radar to get them," Krillin explained earning a glare from Bulma.

"Just take the fucking radar," Bulma scowled. Krillin smiled with a nod.

"Thank you Bulma! Say thank you Gohan," Krillin told the boy.

"Thank you Bulma!" Gohan thanked, earning a soft smile from Bulma.

"No problem Gohan," Bulma said.

"And No problem?" Krillin smirked with a waggle of his brows.

Bulma glared at him with a growl, "Shove it."

"I'll take it. Later Bulma and Naruto clones! Lets go," Krillin stated before he and Gohan took off again.

Bulma sighed before grabbing onto one Naruto clone and leading him inside the house.

"Come on, time for lunch."

* * *

Both Krillin and Gohan stopped right above Frieza's ship. Krillin sighed and shook his head. "Man, if you ask me Bulma needs a little wink wink nudge nudge *whistle*,"

"Still five," Gohan replied back looking at the radar.

"Right," Krillin nodded, forgetting about the boys age for a moment.

* * *

"Its called the welhelm scream man, its like the one in star wars when the storm trooper falls," A Frieza solider told his buddy as they stood on their bosses ship as guards.

"Oh yeah, I love that scream. Doesn't it sound like Eyugh?" The second henchmen asked, giving a terrible demonstration.

"Nah dude it's more like Eyah!" the first henchmen stated, giving a better example than the other.

"No no it's more like-AYAEAH!" The second screamed, doing it perfectly. But that was only because an energy beam shot from the sky and hit him, causing him to fall off.

"Dude that was totally it! AYAEAH!" The first followed his friends scream and fall as another beam hit him.

The next moment beams from everywhere started firing off killing the soliders, causing an explosion. On the lip of the ship entrance appeared both Saiyan cousins who had smirks on their faces.

It was Vegeta who nodded before he jumped into the ship, "Wheeee!" Naruto rolled his eyes before he followed as well but he could feel energy signatures heading their way. He frowned but shook his head and jumped.

Once they finally found somewhere to wash up they did. Vegeta changed his suit as did Naruto, though reluctantly. So at the moment he was wearing a shoulder-less armor white armor vest with black body suit underneath. Though, he shortened the sleeves right above his elbow by ripping them off.

"Alright, I'm going to go look around, see what I find." Naruto muttered as he left. Vegeta glanced towards his leaving cousin as he slipped on the new pair of gloves.

'_Alright, time to find those dragon balls. And if it's anything like that jock strap incident, Ginyu buried them somewhere around here_,' Vegeta thought before he heard,

"Hey Gohan, I think their buried somewhere around here!"

'_Well, at least I'll have something to put back in the hole,' Vegeta smirked as he clenched his fist_.' With that thought, he quietly left the ship to not alert Naruto and stood behind a pillar, watching Gohan and Krillin start digging.

'_Alright, as soon as they summoned the dragon, I'll swoop in and break the bald one's neck! Totally going to yell team three star when I do it,'_ Vegeta smirked evilly as he pictured it.

'_TEAM THREE STAR!'_

_**SNAP!**_

'_AUGH!'_

'_Amazing,' _Vegeta smirked.

"Krillin we did it! We finally have the dragon balls!" Gohan cheered earning a grin and nod from Krillin.

"Yeah, now we can finally wish back Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu," Krillin stated. Gohan looked confused and voiced his question.

"What about Yamcha?" The boy asked, a snort was his reply.

"What about Yamcha?" Krillin rolled his eyes.

'_I don't know what this Yamcha is, but it sounds like Raditz._' Vegeta thought as he continued to watch them.

Clenching his fist, Krillin started yelling for Shenron to rise up and grant their wish. Vegeta tensed as he watched, ready to make his move.

Though, nothing happened what so ever. Gohan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It's not working, is that all your supposed to say?"

"Honestly that's always been pretty vague. Usually you gather them together then out pops the magic dragon." Krillin shrugged as he gazed at the balls.

"Well maybe you have to say something special with these ones. Maybe the only way to summon it is to call it in it's native language," Gohan suggested before he and Vegeta felt something approach them.

"I feel two power levels coming this way. Do you think they all failed?" Gohan asked, worried about his father.

"No way Gohan! Combined with Naruto, Goku is unstoppable. But it is strange that it's only two instead of four though," Krillin hummed in thought. "But in the off chance…hide yourself!"

Yanking on Gohan's hand he pulled them towards a rock where they were able to cover themselves fully.

A moment later, Ginyu who was in Goku's body and Jeice landed down and saw the dug up Dragon balls which Jeice pointed out.

"Well then, someone's in for the beating of their life," Ginyu muttered before he and Jeice turned to Krillin who popped waving towards them.

"Hey Goku! We dug up the Dragon balls. Anyway did you win that fight against the purple guy? Why is the red guy here? Where's Azuki and Naruto? And Vegeta? Why do you have a scouter?" Krillin questioned but as he continued Ginyu bitch slapped Krillin.

"Ow! And what was that about?" Krillin demanded glaring at Ginyu. Gohan then realized it wasn't his father and pointed it out. But Krillin didn't believe him and shook his head.

"Gohan of course it's your dad! Goku what's your favorite food?" Krillin asked.

"Worldly salad," Ginyu answered without missing a beat.

"See Double baconat-Oh shit," Krillin cursed as he then realized it wasn't Goku.

"You see I've aquired the body of your former associate. Goku was it? And with that I gained his power level of 180,000." Ginyu informed with a smirk.

"That's horrible! What happened to Naruto and Azuki?! Why didn't they stop you?!" Krillin demanded.

"It quite is. And if you mean the shirtless guy with spiky blond hair then he flew off with Vegeta. And if you mean the woman in the pajamas, then Jeice probably killed her. I hope you know what kind of situation you're in," Ginyu explained, his smirk still in place.

"That is identity theft! We're going to sue the crap out of you!" Krillin growled with a glare. Ginyu simply chuckled with a wave of his hand.

"You can't sue me if I kill you," Ginyu grinned earning a snort from Krillin.

"No, but then you'll get put on trial for murder! HA!" Krillin smirked, but Ginyu simply kicked both Gohan and Krillin away and started beating on them.

Jeice watched with a smirk before his power level picked something up. Looking back his eyes widend when he saw Azuki and Goku in Ginyu's body. "Um, captain, you're here." Jeice called.

Ginyu stopped what he was doing and looked towards Jeice, "What the devil are you talking about?" he wondered before he looked towards the two approaching the area. "Oh, look what the space cat regurgitated."

"You bastards! Give Goku back his body!" Azuki barked with a glare. But Ginyu simply shook his head with a smirk.

"And why should I?" Ginyu wondered, taunting Azuki with his arrogant facial expression.

"Because if you don't I will make sure that you both receive the beating of your lives! Before I kill you ruthlessly!" Azuki threatened. Ginyu smirked and shook his head again.

"Hmm, no. I quite enjoy this body. With it I can kill all of you and still be in time to greet lord Frieza when he returns," Ginyu boasted, flexing Goku's muscles. Azuki glared while gritting her teeth. However she then smirked.

"Fine you asked for it," Azuki stated as she set Goku down and rolled her neck. "I call the red one, he owes me for the migraine I now have," Azuki stated, seemingly to nobody. Ginyu along with Jeice looked confused.

"Who in bloody hell are you talking too?" Jeice demanded with a glare. Azuki smirked and pointed to Ginyu.

"Him," she said simply. Jeice and Ginyu looked at her then at each other. But it was Jeice who figured out what she was taking about and yelled,

"Captain; behind you!"

Ginyu turned around only for a fist to greet his fist and send him flying. Then the beating commenced. Someone delivered a double axe handle to his stomach sending him crashing to the ground. But that wasn't it as he screamed and coughed up a glob of blood when the person continuously jumped on his torso with force.

After the fifth slam, Ginyu was picked up by the hair and dangled above the ground. His eyes twitched before one of them opened to take in Naruto's form. The blond Saiyan had a smirk on his face before tossing him to the side.

Ginyu glanced over to Jeice to see what was up with him. The sight he saw made him wide eyed.

Jeice was currently being thrown around and beaten like a rag doll by Azuki only. The woman grabbed onto his ankle and threw him into a wall before rushing at him and delivering a barrage of heavy punches to his torso.

As Azuki kept punching him, the wall he was against started to crack before it finally broke. But Jeice couldn't keep flight and was about to fall down, but Azuki snatched into his white hair and lifted him up.

She then punched him in the face as she let him go then hit him with another barrage of punches and kicks before kicking him into the air. She finally teleported in front of him to hit him the stomach with her fist then knocking him away with a powerful slap.

"Jeice!" Ginyu called only for Vegeta to appear and punch him twice in the face then knee him in the stomach before delivering an upper cut. With a smirk and growl, Vegeta jump kicked him into a wall.

Naruto snorted as Vegeta lightly panted with a grin. "Feel better?" The blond asked, earning a nod from the prince.

"I'm done with you!" They heard Azuki say which prompted them to watch her finish off Jeice while Gohan dealt with Ginyu.

Jeice got up, though his body felt nothing but pain. Blood soaked his white hair, his scouter had long since been destroyed and his armor was in shambles. He turned to Azuki but was kneed up into the air.

Azuki flew up to punch Jeice but teleported above to kick him back down to the ground instead. Just before Jeice hit the ground, she rushed down and kneed him in the stomach and double axe handled him into the ground. Finally, Azuki stomped on Jeice's head and dug his head into the ground harder with her foot, a sneer on her face.

"Didn't I say I was going to give you the beating of your life before killing you ruthlessly? Well here it is mate, time to die!" Azuki shouted and blasted Jeice's body with a single crimson energy wave.

Light engulfed the area and when it faded, nothing was left of Jeice except a crater that Azuki now stood in. Naruto clapped as did Vegeta, both having smirks on their faces. Goku who stood by, barely conscious could only frown at the scene played before him.

Even though Azuki did join their group, she was still ruthless, just like Naruto and Vegeta. It made him wonder if all Saiyans were ruthless besides himself. From what he has seen, Naruto was a blood thirsty quiet Saiyan on the down low; Vegeta is a prideful merciless Saiyan and Azuki, while has compassion, can be just as blood thirsty and merciless as the other two.

"I don't understand! This power was above my league when we fought!" Ginyu stated gaining everyone's attention. "What the blazes is going on?!"

"Ha! You don't know any of my techniques!" Goku gloated earning a glare from Ginyu.

"What techniques? Tell me!" Ginyu ordered earning a snort from Goku.

"I'm not going to tell you how to use the Kiao-ken," Goku stated.

"Kaio-what? GAH!" Ginyu yelled as Vegeta kicked him. He crashed against Frieza's ship and bounced off and growled. "Jeice if your done standing their like a slack jawed idiot I could use your…wait! Where the hell is Jeice?!" Ginyu demanded, looking around for his last remaining member.

"Oh the red skin guy? He's dead." Naruto smirked as he had his arms crossed.

"What?!" Ginyu yelled with wide eyes. Looking around, he still couldn't find Jeice. "No, all of my men! I'm the only one left, please everyone, just allow me a customary moment of silence," Ginyu said before he went silent.

But in the background you could hear,

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" Vegeta yelled as he smashed Ginyu into the ground. "Hahaha! You know the best part about this? I get to kill both Ginyu and Kakarot at the same damn time!" Vegeta grinned.

"Wait whose Kakarot?" Ginyu asked as his body twitched.

"You're Kakarot," Vegeta answered.

"But I thought his name was Goku," Ginyu replied.

"His name is Goku!" Krillin answered.

"No! It's Kakarot!" Vegeta said turning to Krillin.

"But he just said Goku," Ginyu stated, still confused.

"Yeah, I did." Krillin agreed.

"I know what he said but he-"

"So what is it? Kakarot or Goku?" Ginyu cut Vegeta off.

"It's Goku/Kakarot!" Both Krillin and Vegeta stated. Naruto and Azuki glanced at each other before they both sighed.

"No no no! Just- look, his Saiyan name is Kakarot. But he changed it when he landed on earth as a baby. So they keep calling him by his Earth name, and I along with Naruto are calling him by his real name!" Vegeta stated earning a nod from Naruto in agreement.

It was quiet for a few moments before Goku spoke, "So does that make me Ginyu?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he rushed at the downed Ginyu at full speed, his eyes blood shot from anger.

'_Yes, Yes! Perfect!' _"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled, the golden beam shooting out of his mouth and firing off at Vegeta. The prince stopped in confusion while Azuki gritted her teeth was about to push Vegeta out of the way and Naruto raised a brow.

"I'll save you Goku!" Goku shouted as he jumped in front of Vegeta before Azuki could move. The beam hit Ginyu's body and light engulfed the area.

"Yay I'm me again. And…OOOWWWW!" Goku screamed before he passed out from the pain.

"This is ridiculous! But at least I'm not trapped in some useless body," Ginyu smirked before he appeared right in front of a slightly surprised Naruto. "CHANGE!" Ginyu yelled, the gold beam shooting from his mouth into Naruto's.

"Naruto!" Azuki called in shock as she watched what happened. A few moments later, Ginyu's body fell down with a lifeless thud, while Naruto had his eyes closed and his face stoic. But they all weren't sure if Naruto was really Ginyu or not, so they waited.

* * *

"Where am I? what is this place? And why am I still in my own body?" Ginyu demanded as he looked at himself to see he was in his own body. Looking around, he saw that he was in a dark room that had little lighting.

It suddenly felt cold and wondered why that was. Focusing his vision he could see that he was in front of some kind of large thick barred cage. But the inside gave no insight to what was within. Ginyu frowned as he tried figuring it out what was going on.

He moved and heard the sound of water splashing. Looking down he could see he was ankle deep in water. Ginyu's face scrunched up in disgust before he looked back at the cage. Walking forward, he only stopped 4 feet in front of the cage due to freezing in primal fear.

Ginyu's eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. His body shook with a cold chill, though he wasn't aware that he was doing it. He wanted to jump when a blood red eye with a vertical black slit opened up slowly. When it was fully open the eye glowed before a total of ten tomoes faded into the eye directly on a ripple of circular lines.

Ginyu then heard a deep throated animalistic growl and as a jaw filled with perfectly shaped and sharp pearly white fangs opened up. The captain could feel whatever was in the cage move to face him.

"_**You dare trespass to over take my body?! Hehe, I will have fun using you as my chew toy for the next hundred years,**_" A deep growling voice laughed, making Ginyu break out in a fearful cold sweat.

He watched as the doors started to open outward slowly. If his eyes could get any bigger, they would have when he saw a giant hand humanoid hand with sharp claws and covered in thick orange fur reach out of the darkness and grab him tight.

Ginyu shook in terror, trying his best to break free from the inhuman grip. As the hand pulled him inside, the being cackled madly while the doors started to close. And as the being laughed and the doors closed, Ginyu, screamed in horror.

"No NO! NOOO!"

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto is you or Ginyu?" Azuki wondered as she stood in front of the blond Saiyan. Though she was not in a fighting stance, she was ready to if she was forced.

She and everyone else had been waiting for over three minutes now, and she was getting worried. After calling his name one more time, Naruto's eyes started to open slowly, making everyone tense.

When the blonds eyes opened, Azuki noticed that his eyes were blood red with black vertical slits instead of the sapphire blue. They gazed at her blankly before he blinked. And once he did, the blood red was gone, reverted back to his normal sky blue.

"At ease, it's me." Naruto spoke. Azuki sighed with a smile while Vegeta grunted. Krillin however was still wary and asked a question.

"Oh yeah? Then answer this, is team three star the greatest team ever?" Krillin told with a glare. Naruto glared back at him before he turned to Azuki ignoring him. "Yup, it's him." Krillin nodded with a relieved sigh.

"So what happened to Ginyu?" Gohan asked as he and Krillin helped Goku up. Naruto smirked as he gazed at Ginyu's lifeless body.

"I switched his body with a corpse and now…" Naruto raised his hand towards Ginyu's corpse, red energy surrounding it.

BOOM!

"I switched the corpse to ashes." Naruto grinned earning a chuckle from Vegeta. The other three blinked before shrugging.

* * *

"So, we've been flying for about twenty minutes now," Frieza commented as it was true. He and Nail had been flying since leaving the tower for about twenty minutes. He wasn't sure why it was taking so long to find a place to fight, it all looked the god damn same!

"Got any family? Because if so I probably killed them," Frieza tried, but Nail kept silent not taking the bait.

"Really nothing to that? You're no fun," Frieza muttered before he had another idea. "I know, how about an old fashioned joke?" he suggested. However, Nail remained silent.

"How many Namekians does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Frieza asked, waiting for an answer. When Nail didn't answer, he gave the punch line. "The whole race! One to screw in the light bulb and the rest can die!"

…..

"And then the other one dies too," Frieza added, but was still meant with silence.

"Stop ignoring me," Frieza glared right before they landed on the ground. Nail threw off his jacket and finally spoke.

"This is my peoples sacred battle ground!" Frieza blinked as he looked around and glared at the Namek.

"We flew over an hour for this?! It looks the same as everywhere else on this godforsaken rock!" Frieza stated.

"Hn, Racist." Nail insulted making Frieza chuckle.

"Maybe so but I can't be a racist if the race doesn't exist," Frieza smirked causing Nail to frown. "Like the clawfours, dirty clawfours always stealing my money. Blew those little bastards up I-"

"GRAH!" Nail shouted as he landed a hard chop on Frieza's neck. But Frieza didn't seem effected by this and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know we we're starting. Here, allow me," Frieza smirked as he ripped off Nail's arm, earning a roar of pain from the namek as his blood spilled onto the ground.

"Looks like some one is going to be missing this," Frieza teased as he tossed the severed arm on the ground.

"No not really, GRAH!" Nail yelled as he grew back his arm. Frieza looked surprised by this and frowned.

"Oh my, that looks like it hurts a lot. Are you okay?" Frieza asked.

"I'm fine!" Nail growled.

"Good to know, Yoink!" Frieza once again ripped off Nail's arm earning another scream.

* * *

"So what is this thing?" Krillin asked as he and the others were with Vegeta in the medical room. He and Gohan just put Goku into the healing tank while Vegeta filled it up. Naruto and Azuki stood off to the side, watching.

"It's a healing tank, this will bring the idiot back to full strength. It'll take a while though, this is the only other model the ship has. It's kind of an old one," Vegeta muttered.

"What happened to the newer model?" Krillin wondered as he watched Goku float in the tank.

"I blew it the fuck up," Vegeta bluntly answered. "Now both of you, **strip**,"

"Umm," Krillin and Gohan looked a little scared while Azuki blinked.

"I got body armor for you," Vegeta stated as he went into the closet and pulled a shoulder vest out.

"Less creepy," Krillin sighed as he and Gohan put them on.

"You want one?" Vegeta asked Azuki. She shook her head, but thanked him anyway.

"Look now we need a plan, we still need to activate the Dragon balls," Naruto pointed out earning nods from everyone.

"Well there's always little green but," Krillin grumbled to himself gaining attention to himself.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"That's a long flight, can't Naruto just teleport him to us or something?" Krillin looked towards the blond Saiyan who shook his head.

"No, I can sense his energy coming toward us, though he is already have way gone from Guru's. You go get him," Naruto ordered. Krillin sighed and nodded before he ran off.

"Don't get your self killed, god forbid to make me happy," Vegeta muttered with a grunt before looking back towards Naruto and Azuki.

"You know Vegeta you seem to be in a bad mood, maybe you should take a nap," Gohan suggested to the prince who scowled.

"Maybe you sho- meh, actually that sounds good. Don't be too loud, I get even more grumpier when my sleep is disturbed," Vegeta grumbled before he walked the other direction.

"Alright Gohan, Azuki and I are going to go pick up Bulma, for now you just stay guard out here and wait for either us or Krillin to get back," Naruto told him. He wanted to leave Azuki with Gohan, but she wanted to come with him instead.

"Alright," Gohan nodded as he watched the two Saiyans take off.

* * *

"GAH!" Nail screamed as he panted. Behind him was a pile of his bleeding ripped off arms.

"How many arms do you think we're up too?" Frieza asked as he watched Nail try to take in some air. "I think we're up to twenty-four,"

"GRAAH!" Nail screamed as he fired a energy wave at Frieza point blank. Though, it didn't even scratch him as Nail jumped when he heard Frieza's voice.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Planet Vegeta?" Frieza asked with a raised brow.

"N-no," Nail answered. Frieza grinned darkly in response.

"Funny, I expect to hear the same reply when I ask someone about Namek," Frieza stated before he delivered a back handed punch to Nail's face, causing him to fall on the floor, gripping his face in pain. "Oh was that your nose? That was your nose. I've had a swell time you know. It's not always that I dirty my hands with this sort of grunt work," Frieza hummed.

"There's always a certain amount of satisfaction I get when doing it myself." Frieza laughed. Then Nail started laughing too as he held his face. "Ah, it is kind of funny isn't it?"

"Huh? I'm laughing at something else actually," Nail told the Tyrant who chuckled and raised a brow. "The earthlings have the password,"

It was silent between the two before Frieza narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You know the little Namekian you passed on the way to Guru's? He was on his way to the earthlings with the password. But he's probably already there and about to summon the Dragon," Nail laughed while Frieza looked ready to pop out of anger.

"Yeah, if I have to say your biggest mistake was not stopping him. That and the purple lipstick," Nail smirked.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Frieza screamed at a still smirking Nail.

"Whatever," was the Nameks reply before Frieza took off towards his ship at full speed.

"Why aren't the Ginyu's showing up?!" Frieza asked himself. He blinked, "Oh they're dead," he blinked again.

"WHY ARE THEY DEAD?!"

* * *

Dende continued to fly to the earthlings with a calm expression, hoping to make it in time before Frieza caught on.

"Stop right there Namekian scum!" He heard. Dende stopped and started screaming in terror at the silhouette. But he stopped once he saw who it was.

"Hahaha, you should have seen the look on your face. But I'm just kidding, it's me Krillin!" Krillin greeted with a grin only prompting Dende to scream even louder. "Hahaha, you're killing me little green. Now come on we need to go summon the Dragon," Krillin stated.

But Dende continued to scream.

* * *

Bulma sighed as she left the house with a grin on her face. Behind her was a lightly blushing Naruto clone. Bulma sat on the chair and closed her eyes, but she opened them when she heard someone approach.

Standing up she stuck her head out to see it was the real Naruto, along with Azuki. Seeing him, Bulma jumped at him and held him tight, calling his name.

"I'm so glad you're here! Does this mean we can go home now?! Please say yes," Bulma pleaded. Naruto shook his head, making her frown and look dejected.

"We are almost done though. Dende is on his way to the Dragon balls so you guys can wish your friends back, and Goku is healing right now. So after he is finished, you guys can finally head back to earth," Naruto stated. Bulma nodded with a smile before she realized something and frowned.

"Wait you said 'you guys' almost as if you're not coming with us. You are coming back to earth with us, right Naruto?" Bulma tried to smile but it was really hard when he was looking at her with his serious face and a frown on his lips.

"No, I'm not. My place is not on earth. You know what I have to do, you as well, Azuki," Naruto said, looking at both women. Azuki gave a scowl and looked away, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"But you can come back and live with me on earth! Just because you need to fight Frieza doesn't mean you can't continue to live your life!" Bulma argued. Naruto shook his head again.

"No, once I kill Frieza, then there is no reason to keep living on. I would have avenged my parents and my people. No matter what you say Bulma, I'm not going back with you. Now come on, we're taking you to Goku's ship." Naruto said.

Bulma frowned and nodded. She backed away from Naruto and went to pack her things. Naruto watched her with a frown and glanced to Azuki who was still turned away from him. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

'_Shikamaru was right, women are troublesome_.'

* * *

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin called the young Saiyan hybrid who blinked and looked to see him and Dende.

"Krillin, wow you guys made it no time at all." Gohan grinned earning a nod from the man.

"Yeah, Naruto was right when he said little green was headed our way. Now he can help us summon the Dragon," Krillin stated while Dende nodded though he gave a glare at Krillin for the name.

"Great! I'll go wake Vegeta and-"

"No no, see that's the best part. We're not going to tell Vegeta, but where is Naruto and Azuki?" Krillin asked.

"There both gone for the moment and that sounds like a very dangerous idea that could very easily backfire," Gohan warned.

"Well we could either take the wish for ourselves or give them to Vegeta. But I'm not going to lie, I don't think he is going to be dedicated to team three star at all," Krillin grumbled.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you, that name, really doesn't sound very good," Gohan told him earning a wide eyed look.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?! I thought it was stupid from the beginning! Sure Naruto and Vegeta hated it, but their grumpy Saiyans! I would have listened to you!" Krillin ranted.

"Lets just go summon the Dragon and go home," Gohan suggested. Krillin huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah fine whatever," Krillin muttered as Gohan left to go see if Vegeta was awake. When he saw the prince he saw him mutter,

"First immortality, then the bitches." Vegeta snored. Gohan nodded to himself before he floated back to Krillin and Dende, all of them grabbing the dragon balls.

Once they were a great distance away from Vegeta and the ship, Krillin cheered. "We did it! For real this time though. Now we just need for little green to summon the dragon, and we'll finally have our wish!" Krillin grinned.

"Hey is that Frieza?" Gohan asked as he noticed something coming towards them. Krillin blinked and shook his head.

"No,"

"I think that's Frieza," Gohan nodded.

"No it's not!" Krillin argued, not wanting it to be true.

"Yup that's definitely Frieza," Gohan confirmed. Krillin took a deep breath then ordered Dende to summon the dragon over and over again. Dende spoke in his native language confusing Krillin who was getting nervous.

"Damn it! Stop speaking jibbersh and summon the damn-"

BOOM!

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Azuki muttered as she stared at the large lightning bolt a hundred miles away. Naruto stepped beside her and narrowed his eyes. They widened once he noticed the sky getting dark.

"Dende must have reached them and summoned the dragon, but…" Naruto trailed off as his eyes narrowed. They then formed into a glare as he gritted his teeth out of anger. "Damn! It's Frieza! He's headed straight towards them!"

"What?! But we won't make it in time! Can't you flash towards them?" Azuki asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No! That bolt is coming a another few hundred miles away from the ship, wherever they are is not at the ship which means I don't know where they are! We're going to have to fly at full speed," Naruto explained earning a glare from Azuki.

"Damn it!" She growled before taking off. Naruto cursed under his breath and turned to a confused Bulma. He walked over to her, gaining her attention. She glanced up towards the sky and sighed.

"Fine, but please come back to me. Promise?" She pleaded, grabbing his hand. Naruto frowned and looked towards where the dragon was being summoned and Frieza was headed. He looked back at her and gave a small nod.

"I promise." Naruto assured. Bulma grinned before she pulled him into a passionate lustful kiss, holding him there for a couple of moments. She pulled away and smiled at him softly.

"I don't love you Naruto, but I am falling for you. You better keep your promise," She whispered. Naruto closed his eyes and gave a nod before he took off, only leaving three clones with her now.

With that done he blasted off, chasing after Azuki to catch up.

Bulma sighed before she went into the capsule house to wait for Naruto to come back.

"You better keep your promise,"

* * *

Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he rested against Goku's pod, "I have to pee!" The prince stated as he got up and headed to the bathroom. But on his way he passed a window and walked back, gazing through it to the dark sky.

"Jesus I over slept, it's already night…for the first time since I got here. On a planet with three suns…" Vegeta muttered to himself. It took a few moments to finally realize what was going on.

"OH YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

* * *

"So what do we do with the third wish?" Gohan asked as stared up at Porunga.

"Well if no one is up for it I want my third wish to be-"

"HEY! What's up guys?!" Vegeta greeted with an insane look in his eyes, scaring the hell out of Krillin and Gohan.

"I'm never going to get my hoagie," Krillin grumbled with a frown.

"What ya doing?!" Vegeta glared, a vein throbbing in his head.

"What am I doing?" Gohan asked shaking in his boots.

"What ya doing?!"

"Nothing much,"

"Thwarting my plans?!" Vegeta demanded; his eyes blood shot. It was quiet for a moment before, "ARE YOU?!" Vegeta repeated.

With a sigh, Gohan nodded, "Yes,"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Vegeta threatened with an insane glare. "But first," he snatched Dende up and started choking him. "You are going to give me my wish for immortality, or I will snap his neck!"

"Wait! He is the only one who can ask the Dragon to grant wishes!" Krillin told him.

"Then I've got nothing to lose!" Vegeta stated, his glare still in place.

"Whatever," Dende muttered before being thrown down.

"Good answer, now get to wishing." Vegeta ordered.

* * *

Guru breathed and raised a brow as he thought, '_I sense they have finally gathered the balls and summoned the Dragon. It would be a real dick move to die right now,_'

…

…..

"Hugrah!" Guru coughed, stopping his heart.

* * *

Vegeta grinned as he heard Dende speak in his native tongue to grant his wish. But then before he knew it, Porunge exploded and the Dragon balls turned into stone. The sky reverted back to it's green color.

"I-is that normal?" Vegeta asked, hoping for a yes as his answer. But he was sorely disappointed by the next words that came out of Dende's mouth.

"No, it's dead. And that means Guru is too," Krillin shook his head before he then spoke up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Dende snorted and turned away.

"Someone has to be." Was the young nameks reply.

"That doesn't matter! Don't you understand?! If it didn't grant me my wish, then I'm not immortal! And if I'm not immortal, the Frieza is going too-" Vegeta stopped his rant as his body froze. Krillin and Gohan wondered what was wrong but they regretted turning around to see it was Frieza who stood right behind them.

"Oh ho, don't mind me, by all means, give me some ideas," He glared at them with a sneer. He set down on the ground and glared at Vegeta. "Well Vegeta, you have officially managed to dash my hopes entirely. With some help I see,"

"QUACK!"

"Krillin seriously no help," Gohan stated as he shook in fear.

"I'm curious, where exactly are you from?" Frieza asked prompting Krillin to yell out Earth out of fright.

"Oh good, I'll stop by on my way home. Pick up some space eggs, some space milk and BLOW IT THE FUCK UP!" Frieza roared. He then cleared his throat and smiled at them, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm normally far more composed. But I'm just a little bit _**Absolutely Livid!**_"

"Oh Frieza quit being such a woman! I lost my chance of immortality too and you don't see my crying about it," Vegeta taunted.

"Yes Vegeta, but see the difference between us is that I'll live long enough to regret it," Frieza then rushed at Vegeta to strike but the Prince grabbed onto the Tryant and was now glaring at him.

Frieza started to increase his power level followed by Vegeta. The scouter on Frieza's eye blew up due to the high power level Vegeta had. Once it blew, the two jumped back and had a stare off.

"I'm impressed Vegeta, when did you get off pull ups?" Frieza taunted.

"About the same time you got off the rag," Vegeta shot back with a smirk.

"Cute, but bare no false hope Vegeta, but you are merely a paper tiger in front of a storm…"

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" They all heard as Frieza continued to monoluge. It wasn't until Frieza was decked so hard that he went through two walls that they saw who did it.

"Naruto! You're here!" Krillin called, earning a smirk from the blond Saiyan. Naruto gave a nod as he readied himself for a fight.

"I've been waiting a VERY VERY long time to do that," Naruto stated with an insane grin. A moment later Azuki landed right by his side with a frown.

"Ass! You couldn't wait up?" Azuki scowled earning a shrug of the shoulders from Naruto who was forced to dodge an energy wave shot by Frieza. Naruto's blue eyes flashed red as he gazed at a glaring Frieza.

"Whoever did that is going to pay!" Frieza scowled he gazed at Naruto and frowned. "I bet it was you with the grin on your face. And who are you again?"

"Hehehe, it doesn't matter who I am, just know that I'm going to enjoy and savor beating the life out of you!" Naruto stated with an insane laugh. Frieza was going to give a retort but Naruto didn't allow him to, due to his fist connecting with his face.

The Tyrant was going to go flying back, but Naruto grabbed him by the horns and kneed him in the stomach constantly before letting his horns go and smashing his face into the ground with a double axe handle.

And if the others thought he was done before, they were sorely mistaken as Naruto brought his leg up and delivered an axe kick to Frieza's head, submerging him more into the ground. Naruto then jumped into the hair and created a Rasengan.

"HAHAHAHA! DIE FRIEZA!" Naruto cackled before he thrust his hand forward, having the ki-based Rasengan grind into the tyrant's head. As he pushed harder and channeled more ki, his grin increased in size.

"Naruto is going crazy!" Krillin said with wide eyes. Azuki nodded as they all stood by and watched. After a few moments, Naruto hopped back and panted, his blood red eyes fading back into the usual blue.

"N-Naruto?" Gohan called nervously. The blond glanced at Gohan and was about to reply when his eyes turned back to Frieza who started to get up, holding his head.

"Well, that hurt," Frieza muttered earning a growl from Naruto. Frieza looked at Naruto and scrunched up his face in confusion. "I must say, that was interesting. Now I must know who you are," Frieza smiled.

Naruto frowned before he chuckled and nodded. "Alright, now that I have official gained you're attention. My name is Naruto," Naruto introduced, giving a mocking bow to which Frieza returned.

"Well Naruto, I must ask you, what is your whole part in this? I know of Vegeta's play, and I know of the earthlings. Though you and the woman are mysterious," Frieza said with a smirk, his red eyes glancing towards the impassive Azuki.

"My part since arriving to Namek, has been helping the earthlings retrieve the Dragon balls, along with helping Vegeta take them from you. I am also the one who killed Zarbon I think his name was, along with Recoome and Ginyu." Naruto smirked earning a wide eyed expression from the tyrant.

"Oh my, so you were able to take out Ginyu then. You must be as strong as Vegeta then," Frieza guessed though he rose a brow when Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not as strong as my cousin. I'm stronger than him," Naruto pointed out. Frieza's eyes narrowed dangerously at Naruto as he caught what he said.

"Cousin? You're family with Vegeta?" Frieza asked, pretty sure he killed off all the family the Saiyan prince had. Naruto laughed before he glared at Frieza with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I not fully introduce myself? My apologies _Lord Frieza_," Naruto mocked with a sneer. "My name is Naruto, and I am the son of Minato of the yellow flash, and Kushina the red death. Nephew to King Vegeta, younger cousin to Prince Vegeta." Naruto revealed.

"You're a Saiyan?! Dear god! How many did I leave untouched! The whole point of the Genocide was to kill all the ones I wanted dead!" Frieza cursed with a glare before he blinked. "Wait! You said Minato of the yellow flash? You mean General Minato?" He demanded.

"That's the one. Yes, he is my father. The one you killed that day, along with the Saiyan race! The race I will now avenge!" Naruto roared as he pushed his hands out and fired volley after volley of energy blasts at Frieza.

However he was surprised when Frieza emerged from the smoke and elbowed him in the face, send him staggering back. Frieza didn't let up as he then sent a barrage of punches to Naruto stomach before delivering an upper cut and finally smacking the blond away with his tail.

"Naruto!" Azuki called before she rushed as Frieza, surprising him with a kick to the face. She then spun around and kicked him again before punching him in the gut before giving a high round kick due to Frieza being lifted into the air from the force of the punch.

"GRAH!" Vegeta yelled, giving Frieza a side ways double axe handle when Azuki knocked him away. Frieza crashed just as Naruto stepped next to Azuki and Vegeta. Naruto glanced towards Gohan Krillin and Dende, telling them to stay back, and to jump in when they found an opening.

As much as he wanted take on Frieza by himself, he knew that was suicide. He would need all the help he could get. Speaking of the tyrant, he crawled out of the rubble of rock and glared at the three Saiyans before smirking.

"Why look it here. Three Saiyans banding up to fight against me, again. This sure reminds me of those three Saiyans who tried standing up against me…before I killed them all and blew up the planet," Frieza taunted.

All three Saiyans glared at Frieza, Naruto more so as his parents were two of those three. they fought and died to protect their race, to protect him as well. It made him livid when Frieza talked about his parents like they were just toys thrown away.

Vegeta clenched his fist and growled at Frieza, "Don't talk bad about the Saiyans Frieza! The Saiyans are a true warrior race; Don't underestimate us!" Vegeta roared before he vanished to reappear in front of Frieza, his power sky rocketing out of anger.

Vegeta attacked Frieza with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks before ending it with a punch to the gut before hopping back then forward to upper cut him into the air. Frieza grunted as he watched Naruto come at him with a spinning kick.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto roared, his quick hard hitting four kicks connecting with Frieza each blow. The last hit threw Frieza back but Azuki came at him with ease, knocking him down to the ground.

Frieza landed safely but was caught off guard when Azuki teleported in front of him, greeting him with a knee to the stomach then again to his face from above. She then roundhouse kicked Frieza away and teleported behind him to knee him in the back. She then turned around and backhand punches Frieza before back flipping in the air and descending to knee him in his stomach.

Azuki quickly back peddled from Frieza, her hand already in a cup motion at her side, here energy flaring up. "Ka-me-ha-me…" The Saiyan woman then glanced to see Naruto was on Frieza's left and Vegeta on his right while Krillin was above chanting the same ki attack and Gohan was right behind him, powering up a Masenko.

Naruto was putting lots of power into his energy wave while Vegeta was firing up his Galick gun.

"HA!" She, Krillin and Gohan yelled, firing off their attacks. Naruto and Vegeta also released their techniques as well, causing a bright light and explosion to take place. They all hoped it at least fatally wounded Frieza, but they wouldn't keep their hopes up.

"So did we get him?" Krillin asked with blinking eyes. The three Saiyans stood ready, which prompted Krillin and Gohan to do the same.

Once the dust cleared, it revealed an relatively unharmed Frieza. Only his armor was gone and he had light bruises. It royally pissed both Naruto and Vegeta off, they put their all into that attack, and Frieza was shrugging it off like nothing!

"I must say I am very impressed now. Such team work, you actually had me worried for a millisecond," Frieza laughed before he frowned as he felt something leave his lip. Wiping it, he saw it was his own blood on his thumb. His eyes widened before he smirked then glanced at each Saiyan. "You should be happy, you drew blood."

"Whippe," Vegeta muttered, not really amused. Frieza glanced at the prince before he laughed.

"Do you all really think you have a chance against me? I am Lord Frieza! The strongest in the universe! You can't beat me! You have no idea of what I'm capable of!" Frieza went on.

"You can transform? Vegeta smirked.

"I can transform!" Frieza repeated before he frowned. "Okay when and how?"

"Guldo told me," Vegeta smirked.

'_Hey did you know Frieza can transform?'_

'_Huh, is that right?_'

'_Yeah, and Burter's gay!_'

'_Really?!'_

"Then I threw a dog treat at him, true story." Vegeta smirked.

"Okay then, why do you insist in goading me?" Frieza wondered, which prompted Vegeta's smirk to increase in size and arrogance.

"Because Frieza, you're not dealing with the average Saiyan any more. I am a SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta shouted while Frieza closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Oh here we go," Frieza grumbled.

"That's right Frieza, I've risen beyond the limits of a normal Saiyan, and into the realms of Legend. The Legend that you fear, and has been feared throughout the entire universe as the most powerful warrior to ever exist!" Vegeta grinned madly.

"I Prince Vegeta have become a Super Saiyan, blah blah, I get it!" Frieza mocked Vegeta with a sigh. "Then you slayed the jabawaki and went to save Narnia."

"Go ahead and mock me Frieza, but I'm not afraid of you. So buckle up and get ready for a night on the town, because I'm about to take you to a ball room blitz," Vegeta smirked as he got ready.

Both Naruto and Azuki were glad the banter was coming to an end, so they got ready too. "Fine I'll induldge you, Mr. Super Saiyan. But before I do I have a funny little story to tell you," Frieza stated.

"Funny how?" Vegeta asked with a furrowed brow.

"A story on how I killed your father," Frieza smirked as he gazed at Vegeta's blank face.

"Oh, so Ha Ha funny," Vegeta muttered before Frieza gave a whole story on what happened the day he commited Genocide.

"And then I blew the planet up, the end," Frieza smiled. Silence engulfed them all before Vegeta spoke,

"How do you know about the parts you weren't there for?" He asked earning a blank look from Frieza before he transformed into his second form. The fighters took a step back and glared at Frieza who was about done transforming.

"Krillin do you feel that?" Gohan asked his friend as he took a step back.

"I taste that!" Krillin replied as he too took a step back. When Frieza finished he now was taller than Naruto with am muscular build.

"And finished, and by judging the expressions on your faces; so are you," Frieza smirked as he gazed at Vegeta's shocked look and Azuki's nervous one. It was Naruto who was the only one who seemed to not care, as if he anticipated this.

"What how?" Vegeta demanded with a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Lets put a number to that shall we? Last time I clocked this form it was about 1 million," Frieza informed, a smirk still on his lips.

"You're lying!" Vegeta growled out. Frieza grinned as he brought his closed fist up.

"Am I? Am I really?" He asked before opening his fist up, causing the island to explode from the energy output.

"Not impressed! I can do that too!" Vegeta said from afar, earning a chuckle from Frieza who looked around to see no one was around him. Though, he felt something behind him and turned around to see an impassive Naruto.

The man had a blood red aura surrounding him as he settled a glare at Frieza. The transformed Tyrant could also see the altercations that Naruto underwent.

His eyes were permanently blood red with black vertical slits. Lengthened famgs jutted out from his upper lip, not to mention he had darkened and pronounced whisker like marks on his cheeks. The man's hair also seemed different. It seemed way more messy and spiky, and it looked as if he had two horns sticking out of hair.

"Oh so you under went some changes, that's nice. But I doubt it changed your power if only slightly," Frieza taunted. Naruto gave a snort as he flexed his hand then looked towards Frieza.

"It doesn't matter. I know it's large enough for me to actually do damage, and that's all that matters," Naruto stated before he vanished from sight. Frieza's eyes widened at the speed, but he gave a loud grunt as Naruto gave a clawed swipe to his face, causing him to go flying to the left.

But before he could get far, Frieza felt Naruto grab onto his tail and pull him back. A foot met his chin, making the tyrant grunt again. Naruto let go of the tail as he then elbowed Frieza's side, sending him down.

However, Frieza wasn't going out without a fight and teleported in front of Naruto, punching him in the face. Naruto grunted as Frieza then kneed him in the stomach before his sides were gripped and Frieza started a pile driver.

Naruto growled before he flashed out of Frieza's hold and above him. Naruto slammed his foot down upon Frieza's head before grabbing the horns and throwing Frieza over him. Though, Naruto did a back flip, kicking Frieza in the gut.

Naruto then blasted the tyrant with an energy wave from both palms. He heard his opponent grunt and was forced to dodge a kick then a tail swipe. Naruto lunged at Frieza's catching the giant by the throat with his arm and rushed towards the ground where he slammed Frieza into it before jumping away.

The blond moved out of a death beams path but didn't move from the smash of a double axe punch on his back sending him down. Frieza pointed his finger at Naruto and fired off multiple beams which Naruto dodged mid fall.

With a yellow flash, Naruto appeared in front of Frieza, his hand right in his face. "Spirit cannon!" Naruto yelled, firing off a red blast. Frieza roared in pain and held his face in agony. Naruto didn't stop there as he crouched and clenched his fist.

"Meet my devil right hand!" Naruto yelled as he grinded his fist into Frieza's abdomen before delivering a ki powered uppercut. Naruto back flipped away with a smirk as he held both hands out towards the floating Frieza.

"Spirit bomber!" Naruto yelled, as a large crimson energy ball fired off at Frieza, causing an explosion. The blond gave a light pant but it was no use as Frieza still lived on and decked him across the face sending him flying.

Naruto grunted as he halted to a stop, right beside Azuki and Vegeta. "Have your fun?" Vegeta asked with a cross of his arms. Naruto wiped his lip with a nod.

"Yeah, for now. You need to power up to the max though. I'm barely doing enough damage as is," Naruto stated. This earned a scowl from Vegeta and a frown from Azuki.

"That will take at least two minutes," Azuki told the blond who nodded.

"I can deal with that, two minutes is no sweat!" Naruto yelled as he rushed towards Frieza again to buy some time. His fist clashed with Frieza's who brought his other fist towards Naruto.

The blond however grabbed it then opened his fist to grab the other one. Naruto pulled Frieza forward before he hopped up a little and smashed his feet against Frieza's face with a double kick. This made his opponent stagger back with a glare.

Frieza growled and made to swat Naruto away, but the blond moved out the way and aimed a kick at Frieza's army, trying to break it. But the arm moved before he could so Naruto instead aimed his leg higher and connected with Frieza's throat.

Frieza coughed and gasped for air as Naruto hit his wind pipe. But his pain was increased due to Naruto decking him across the face then kneeing him in the stomach. Naruto hooked kicked him away and then grabbed his tail yanking him back before finishing with a hand chop to which made Frieza soar down at an amazing speed.

His speed was only increased when Vegeta appeared right above his body, punching him in the face over and over again. The prince let up his speed before he grabbed onto Frieza's tail then threw him up towards the other two Saiyans.

Azuki lunged at Frieza first delivering a hook kick to his stomach before punching him then following up with a barrage of kicks. She finished her assault with a round house kick to the head, hitting him towards Naruto who gladly took over.

The blond delivered a side kick to Frieza before he roundhouse punched him away before rushing at Frieza. But before he made contact, Naruto flashed away to appear behind Frieza as he turned around. Naruto finally attacked Frieza with an assault of punches and kicks. Kicking Frieza into the air, he then kneed him in his back and double axe handled him to the ground.

"Let's try this again," Naruto muttered as Vegeta and Azuki stood by his side. The three charged up their energy before shooting the downed Frieza with volley after volley till there was nothing but smoke.

The three continued to fire with impassive faces but those faces turned into grimace's when Frieza shot up from the smoke and attacked. He punched Naruto square in the face, wrapped his tail around Vegetea's neck then gave a hook kick to Azuki.

Vegeta struggled and tried to pry Frieza's tail off but it wasn't working, and he was running out of air. Frieza laughed at Vegeta and brought him closer. The tyrant grinned as he called on his energy and planted it right above Vegeta's center.

"Farewell Vegeta, the 'Super Saiyan' what a joke," Frieza mocked and was about to fire his energy when he heard a faint buzzing noise that became louder as moments passed. Narrowing his eyes he looked to see some kind of disk of energy head towards him.

Frieza ducked his head in time for it to miss but he didn't evade the one that cut straight through his tail. Frieza screamed in pain while Vegeta was set free and gasped for air. With a growl the prince blasted Frieza face constantly with Ki blasts.

"Take this Frieza!" Vegeta roared over the explosions that impacted Frieza's face. As Vegeta blasted the galactic lord, Gohan appeared above Frieza and knocked him down with a double axe, sending him towards the water.

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin panted as they floated a few yards below where Gohan sent Frieza. The Saiyan prince tried looking around for Naruto and Azuki but they were no where to be found at the moment.

"Vegeta look!" Gohan pointed, causing the prince to look down to see a smug Frieza rising from the water. The tyrant gazed at all three of them before he started singing to himself.

"_**Millions of races with fires on their houses, Millions of voices that sound just like mouse's; Watching the cowards bow down to their new king, these are the few of my favorite things**_," The tyrant sang as he glared at a nervous Krillin.

"Is it me or is he singing to himself? GAH!"

"Krillin!" Gohan screamed as he watched Frieza teleport and impale Krillin with his horn.

"Whelp he's dead," Vegeta muttered. As Krillin couldn't hold onto his screams.

"This is, the w-worst pain!" He laughed cried out at the same time.

"Really? Sure it isn't this?" Frieza asked as he straigtened his head and started impaling Krillin more with each bob of his head. With a total of 14 bobs, Frieza threw Krillin away with a smile. "One down, I think impalement is my favorite way to kill a person."

"You, condescending, sadistic, callous, MOTHER FUCKER!" Gohan screamed.

"Pardon-UGH!" Frieza grunted as Gohan kicked his face before sending him a combo of punches and kicks to his face. Gohan then elbowed Frieza down to the nearby ground that Frieza didn't blow up.

Raising his hands, Gohan called on an immense amount of ki. "Gohan smash the feminine alien! Gohan strongest there is!" Gohan yelled before he chucked the blast at Frieza, blowing him up.

"Yeah! How's that feel Frieza? Even though I doubt you can, why don't you pick your sorry ass up and take on a real Saiya-an," Vegeta finished lamely as Frieza in fact did get back up.

"Huh, that was strange. Vegeta mind sitting right there for just a moment I need to go play baby sitter," Frieza smirked darkly. Before he zoomed and punched Gohan down to another island before stepping on his head.

"So Vegeta, does this get you angry?" Frieza asked the prince with that constant smirk.

"Not really, he's kind of a smart ass," Vegeta shrugged but he blinked when he saw something pass him and go towards Frieza.

"Well then, why am I even-GROOAH!" Frieza coughed as he was kneed hardly in the stomach making him hunch over. The tyrant glanced to the culprit to see it was an enraged Azuki.

The woman stepped back just as Naruto zoomed past her and delivered a sucker punch to Frieza's hunched form. This made the dictator do a back roll into a wall while Azuki helped Gohan up.

"Sorry we just got here, hit us harder than we thought. But now we can start round three," Naruto smirked before he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Krillin?"

"Dead," Vegeta answered with a shrug. Naruto blinked before he looked towards Dende and gave him a look.

"Do I have too?" Dende asked earning a nod from Naruto. With a sigh the namek nodded and flew off to go find the bald man.

"Well I can honestly say I did not see that coming. Alright, you want to play? Lets play. It's my turn now," Frieza grinned before he rushed at Naruto who was about to counter. But Frieza teleported and back handed away Azuki before kicking Naruto in the back of the head.

Frieza then sent an eye beam at Vegeta who moved out of the way but didn't have time to realize that Frieza was now in front of him and kneed him hard in the gut. The dictator grabbed onto Vegeta's hair and lifted him up. Frieza sent about two punches to Vegeta's chest right before he was forced to throw him at Azuki who came at him.

The woman was forced to catch Vegeta last minute. When she looked up she was greeted to Frieza firing off an energy wave that hit both Saiyans. The tyrant then had to move his head from a punch Naruto sent him from behind. Frieza countered that with an elbow to the mans ribs. Reaching back, Frieza grabbed onto Naruto's head then started flying towards the ground before slamming the blond's back against it.

Naruto coughed up a glob of blood as Frieza floated higher into the air and started sending ki blasts at the blond who was forced to do a jump flip to get up then run. As Naruto ran he channeled ki into his hands.

Before he dove into the water, he flipped around and made his right hand into a gun while his left held onto his wrist. "Spirit gun!" Naruto yelled as a red orb of Ki formed at the tip of his finger then he released it. A wave of energy zoomed at Frieza who deflected it by knocking it away.

It bought Naruto enough time to actually jump in the water. Frieza gave a small scowl but he glanced when a punch met his face. He looked to see it was Azuki. She tried to send a high kick to his chin but he moved out the way and punched her in the stomach before engaging in a clash of kicks and fists.

Frieza started to increase his power which allowed him to over power Azuki and knock her down into the water. But as she flew into the water, Naruto barged out with a ki charged fist. Naruto sent cocked his arm back before he threw it at Frieza who dodged it with minimum ease.

The tyrant grabbed onto Naruto's arm and punched the man in the stomach before making to snap the Saiyan's arm when Vegeta kicked him square in the face. Naruto grunted as his arm was released and he rubbed his stomach.

"Why the hell did it seem that we went from kicking his ass to getting our asses kicked?" Azuki grumbled as she emerged from the water and floated beside them. Vegeta grunted in agreement while Naruto nodded too.

"It's because he was toying with us. He allowed us to think we were doing damage, but if you look, there isn't a scratch on him besides his missing tail. He doesn't even seem winded while we are," Naruto explained.

"Well how the hell are we going to kill this bastard?!" Azuki demanded, Naruto cursed as he had no clue.

'_**You have an idea, you're just too afraid to go with it**_," Kurama's voice stated. Naruto frowned as he heard it in his hand.

'_What the hell do you want? I thought I told you to stay silent_,' Naruto replied back to the voice. Kurama chuckled before he told his reasons.

'_**That you did, but I am here to offer assistance. The time for you to avenge your people and parents is at hand. You can not do it alone, hence is why you have two more Saiyans, a Saiyan hybrid, an earthling and a namekian child helping you,**_' Kurama pointed out as they both could feel Frieza start to come towards them.

'_Spit it out already fox I'm tired of the games!_' Naruto scowled and it showed on his actual face, prompting both Azuki and Vegeta to look at him in confusion.

With a chuckle Kurama spoke, '_**You amuse me boy. You are the one playing games, but enough of that for now. You may have tapped into 4 tails of my power that you transferred to ki, but you are going to need at least nine to actually make him scream in pain,**_' Kurama informed making Naruto frown.

'_Nine? Why not ten? I want to kill him not just beat him up. I'm going to need all-_'

'_**You can't handle all ten!**_' Kurama cut him off with a growl, making the blond wince a bit. '_**If I knew you could I would have suggested it, but you can't. And the reason why is because you chose to neglect what is now apart of you, apart of your being! Now enough bickering, he's here,**_' Kurama stated.

Naruto blinked as he realized that Frieza was now in front of them with his arms crossed and that smug smirk on his face. "My my, it seems that you three are able to hold your own against me, quite impressive I must say. But now the real fun begins!" Frieza grinned.

'_Shit, fox! I could use that power right about now,_' Naruto stated earning a nod from Kurama who was concentrating.

'_**I know, but it won't work if you can't reach for it. And since you haven't trained to actually access the power I'm trying to give you, it will take at least five minutes. Tell your friends they need to hold him off you for five minutes,**_' Kurama ordered.

Naruto blinked before scowling with a nod. "Guys, I need you guys to hold him off me for five minutes. I need that time to power to my maximum," Naruto informed, earning scowls from the two Saiyans.

"Fine, just hurry the hell up!" Azuki barked. Naruto nodded before he rushed at Frieza who raised an eyebrow. Naruto threw a punch to the dictator only for it to be countered. Frieza moved his head before he elbowed Naruto down to the ground.

At that moment both Azuki and Vegeta charged at Frieza. While he was distracted Naruto got up with a groan and went to hide behind a rock. He was thankful Frieza couldn't sense Ki as he sat down in an Indian style position and closed his eyes.

Frieza hummed as Azuki and Vegeta coordinated their attacks against him. But it was useless as he was dodging each one. Frieza dodged a kick from Vegeta on his right and a punch from Azuki on his left. With ease, Frieza slammed his elbow against Vegeta's shin before kicking Azuki right in the face.

Vegeta hollered in pain while Azuki grunted as she staggered back. With a smirk. Frieza raised his leg and did a full round house kick to both Vegeta and Azuki's faces sending them away before he shot both hands out and blasted them.

As he did this he was forced to dodge another ki disk thrown to dismember him. "Who has the balls?!" Frieza demanded, thinking it was Naruto. He looked to see it was the bald midget standing on a rock.

"Kiss my ass bitch I'm immortal!" Krillin taunted as smacked his ass while flipping Frieza off with his other hand. Frieza glared as he rushed at Krillin who blasted away while saying,

"Suck my dick!" Vegeta who in the air holding his shin noticed Krillin and gritted his teeth.

'_How the hell did he get up? I swear if he used that wish for immortality on himself, I am going to MURD-'_ Vegeta paused as he realized his mistake. "T-that Bastard."

"Come on get up, besides Naruto you're the only one I can talk too!" Dende stated as he healed Gohan. After a few moments Gohan got up with an awe struck look on his face.

"You healed me. But why did you heal Krillin?" Gohan wondered knowing how much Dende disliked his friend. Dende shrugged as he looked towards where Frieza was chasing Krillin.

"The better question is, why did I tell him he was immortal?" Dende wondered as he saw Krillin appear right beside Vegeta with a grin.

"Holy shit! Good thing I'm immortal!" Krillin cheered before Dende rained on his parade.

"Actually I healed you, you idiot!" Dende said which prompted Krillin to look at him in shock.

"Wait so I could have died back there?" Krillin asked himself. Vegeta smirked as he stood straight, though he could still feel his shin throb in pain.

"Yeah and unlike the rest of us Saiyans, you don't get a power boost from it." Vegeta bragged earning a glare from Krillin.

"Hacks! I call hacks!" Krillin yelled but turned to Gohan who asked how he escaped. "Oh it was awesome. See he was gaining on me there for a minute but then I started to lose him in some crevices, but he kept cutting me off at every pass," Krillin explained.

"He just didn't blow it up?" Azuki asked as she floated towards them. Krillin shook his head.

"I thought the same thing but no. So I thought fast and I used the solar flare on him!" Krillin continued with a grin.

"And then you used your destructo disk to cut him in half?" Gohan asked, earning eager hopeful looks.

"Umm,"

"I will mount your head where my tail used to be!" Frieza declared as he appeared in front of them with a glare.

"To answer your question Gohan, no. I did not do that," Krillin sighed.

"DUST THIS BITCH!" Vegeta roared as they all then started throwing blast after blast at Frieza.

"Did we get him?" Krillin asked earning a sigh from Gohan and Azuki.

"Krillin we can feel his energy, why do you bother asking?" The boy wondered.

"I'm an optimist," Krillin answered.

"You're an idiot!" Vegeta and Azuki stated as the smoke lifted off of Frieza's unharmed form.

"You're all wrong, you're dead." The tyrant glared.

"You know what! I'm sick of this! If I'm going to die, then I'm going to go out the same way Piccolo would!" Gohan declared as he charged at Frieza.

"Gohan no!"

"Shit!"

"Oh god damnit!" Krillin, Azuki and Vegeta said as they chased after Gohan. But before the boy could get far, a blast of light stopped right in front of him.

When the light faded, it revealed to be Piccolo in all his purple outfit and caped glory. Gohan looked surprised and happy the same time, "Mr. Piccolo!"

"Well well, I'm geninuly surprised I missed one of you. Well that's just fine because I've been working on some jokes," Frieza smirked at the impassive namek. "Now tell me if you have head this one. How many Namekians does it take to-UGRAH!" Frieza grunted as Piccolo socked him right in the face, causing him to go flying.

"Just one," Piccolo answered.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was now in the dark room of where Kurama resided. Within the cage was the full towering form of the new Jubi. How Naruto knew that was beyond him.

But from what he gathered was thanks to his persistence in keeping the Jubi locked away so he had control over his own mind, Kurama along with the other tailed beasts were able to subdue the Jubi. From there they voted for Kurama's conscious to be dominant.

Once the fusion was done, Kurama's power grew immensely. One tail was now worth two tails of power, not to mention he grew one more tail, so now he was known as the Ten tailed Fox. Like nine wasn't enough.

But Naruto didn't receive any of this new power due to locking and keeping away the Juubi and all the other Biju, only taking the Jubi's surface power and not his entire being, which was now Kurama.

Kurama gazed at him behind the locked cage. The two gazed at each other for what seemed like hours but it was only a few moments. With a sigh, Naruto took off his armor and shirt, revealing his well toned body.

But the fox didn't care about that, he was only staring at the seal right on Naruto's abdomen. The seal was just like the tattoos on his back, but more condensed. The seal had a Rinnegan-like pattern but on the ripple of lines were a total ten tomoes.

Naruto frowned before he lifted his hand. Each finger lit up with black flames. Naruto planted his hand on the seal and pushed. A loud click was heard, causing Naruto to look up towards the lock on the cage.

The lock was designed exactly like the seal on his stomach. Each tomoe glowed red before clicking. After the last click, the doors slowly moved outward, opening. Naruto held his hand on the seal for a few more moments as he gazed at the waiting Fox.

Removing his hand, Naruto sat Indian style and closed his eyes. Kurama watched Naruto for a few moments before he too closed his eyes. Suddenly a red aura of chakra surrounded the large fox before it formed his spirit.

A white aura of ki surrounded Naruto. A thick rope of Kyuubi's red chakra made it's way to meet Naruto's thick rope of ki. Slowly the chakra started to merge with Naruto's ki; the white aura started to turn a very light shade of red, signifying the fusing of power was working.

On Naruto's back, his tattoos glowed white before each of the Magatamas glowed different colors. A tannish brown, purple, green, crimson, sky blue, royal blue, lime green, dark brown and red. The Rinnegan eye still glowed white.

Everything was going to go smoothly.

* * *

"Damn, a third transformation? Just great." Azuki muttered as she watched Piccolo struggle to hit Frieza after he was just beating the crap out of him. She glanced to Vegeta who was against a mountain due to Frieza placing him there since he tried running away.

She glanced to Krillin who couldn't move his neck because he tried to crack it like Piccolo. Then she glanced to Gohan and dende who were both watching Piccolo start to get his ass kicked.

Azuki sighed as she wondered what the hell was taking Naruto so long, five minutes was passed ten minutes ago. She didn't think they could hold on any longer. Her attention was given back to Gohan who charged into to save Piccolo who was playing Pain ball with Frieza.

Krillin was about to go after him but he still couldn't move his neck. Which prompted Azuki to try and stop him but Vegeta stopped her.

"Forget about him for a moment. I have an idea to beat Frieza since Naruto is taking way to long," Vegeta said. Azuki gritted her teeth as she watched Gohan fly around to gain some kind of angle on Frieza.

"Fine what is it?" She demanded, turning to him.

"I need you to, follow me on this, ALMOST kill me," Vegeta stated. Azuki stared at him blankly as her response. Vegeta was going to say something but he instead coughed in pain due to Azuki punching a hole straight through his chest then kicking him down to the ground.

"That was a bit much!" Vegeta gasped out as he fell towards the ground. Azuki rolled her eyes before she saw Frieza knock back Gohan's blast back at him. But before it actually hit the boy, a ki blast connected with the counter blast and knocked off course.

"Piccolo you saved me again!" Gohan grinned looking towards the beaten Piccolo.

"Wasn't me, but why didn't you DODGE?!" Piccolo yelled before he coughed up blood. Gohan blinked as he then wondered who saved him. However his wonder what replaced when he along with Azuki, Piccolo and Krillin could feel a massive power level that was just as high as Frieza's if not higher.

They all looked to see Naruto though he looked different and more animalistic. Frieza wondered what had them so shook besides himself and looked behind him to see it was the blond Saiyan.

Naruto didn't have his armor on, going shirtless instead. However, on his body leading from his stomach to his chest and on his shoulders down to his elbow were strange black ritual seals. His bolded whiskers marks now looked like claw marks on his face. He actually did have shaper claws now on his hands. His fangs were a bit longer but not by much. His hair was way more shaggy and spiky, and it looked as if he had fox like ears as hair; not to mention two sharp bangs that hung above each eye looking like horns.

But out of everything about him, his eyes were the scariest. His sclera was a very dark blood red while his iris's were a glowing ruby red with thick vertical black slits for pupils. His eyes held nothing but hate and bloodlust, all directed towards Frieza. Surrounding the wild looking blond was a dark red aura.

"Oh my, you sure look interesting. Like a bi-pedal fox," Frieza smirked earning a snort from Naruto.

"You look interesting too, like a bi-pedal bitch with an overgrown tumor for a head," Naruto insulted causing Frieza's smirk to widened a bit.

"Ooh I'm going to have so much fun with you," Frieza muttered but was raised a brow when Naruto started walking towards him calmly. "Stupid move," Frieza said as he hit Naruto with a finger beam.

Naruto didn't stop as it bounced off of him. Frieza narrowed his eyes before he sent two more and got the same result. A small smirk came upon Naruto's lips as Frieza kept on trying but it wasn't working. Naruto vanished, without a sound, without a flash, not even a blur. He just vanished.

Frieza however coughed in extreme pain when he felt a pain in his gut. He looked down and expected a fist but nothing was there. He arched his back in pain when something clawed his back. He turned around to punch Naruto, but he wasn't there.

"Where are you?!" Frieza yelled. His answer was an uppercut to the face but he was slammed back down with an axe kick to his head. Naruto was by Frieza side, standing as if he was there in the first place. Though, he had to take a step the left when Frieza threw an energy wave.

The tyrant hopped off the ground and away from Naruto, glaring at him. The blond gazed up at Frieza who raised his finger, creating a low level death ball.

The others were amazed at the damage Naruto caused to Frieza. The blond didn't look fazed at Frieza's charging of Ki, as he put his right hand forward. In a poof Kibikiribocho was in his hand. Gripping it hard, he waited for Frieza to launch his death ball.

Once it was near, Naruto rushed towards it and sliced it in half, slowing down after he cut through it with ease. Frieza looked wide eyed but was awe struck when Naruto vanished again and his back was sliced. Naruto then smacked Frieza away with the flat side of his sword.

As Frieza flew, red ki started to swirl around the large blade. Lifting it up above his head with one arm, Naruto vanished again to appear in front of Frieza and swung down. Though, Frieza was fast enough to dodge it by teleporting.

A fist greeted Naruto's cheek, but his skin didn't even budge. Naruto's eyes moved to a surprised Frieza. A small cruel smile came upon Naruto's lips as he then swung his sword horizontally, in order to cut Frieza in half.

Frieza teleported again to avoid it, and kicked Naruto in the face, sending the blonds head jerking up. The tyrant then sent punch after punch at Naruto, trying to cause some damage, but it wasn't working. Frieza stopped when he heard a chuckle rumble from Naruto's throat.

The chuckle then turned into mild laughter before full blown laughter. Naruto moved his head back to glare at Frieza, a wicked smile on his face. "You seem scared Frieza! You should be!" Naruto taunted before elbowing Frieza down to the ground.

Naruto continued to laugh as he pointed the tip of his blade at Frieza's position. Red ki started to swirl around the blade once more before it started to condense just above the tip of the blade, forming a small red sphere.

Black sparks started to buzz around the sphere, signifying how powerful the blast was going to be. Naruto grinned at Frieza who started to get up and glare up at Naruto.

"I have had enough of this. Time to go to my final transformation!" Frieza stated as he started to call on the energy to transform. Naruto frowned before he raised his blade and swung down, releasing the ball towards Frieza who was in mid transformation.

"Say good bye to your life! FRIEZA!" Naruto cackled just as the sphere made contact with Frieza.

Everyone besides Naruto were forced to cover their eyes from the extreme bright light the explosion brought. Not to mention, the ki output was mind boggling, even Goku who was almost done healing could feel it. If one was looking at namek from space, a red glare could be seen before fading away.

When the light finally faded, rocks and rubble were falling into the water. Naruto blinked as his eyes readjusted from the light to see if he killed Frieza. The others removed their hands to look also. When they couldn't see they decided to look for him through his energy.

They couldn't feel none which made Krillin and Gohan grin and cheer in joy. Azuki couldn't believe Naruto actually killed Frieza, neither could Piccolo, or the dying Vegeta since Dende refused to heal him.

Naruto landed on the ground with a look of peace on his face. His form soon returned to normal since he saw no use anymore. But once he did, he coughed up a large glob of blood.

"Naruto!" Azuki called as she appeared right beside him with the others. "Dende come heal him! Hurry!" She ordered. Dende was going to but Naruto refused ordering him to heal Vegeta instead. "Idiot! Just accept the help!"

"I'm fine Azuki. I'm like this because by body is rusty to Kurama's influence. I'll be fine in a couple of hours. Right now we just need Vegeta to be healed," Naruto stated with a quiet tone. Azuki frowned and nodded helping him up.

She looked towards Vegeta who got back up and gripped his fist. The woman saw Vegeta say some words to Dende who replied back. She then looked towards Naruto who appeared to be napping, but her eyes widened when she heard a blast.

Naruto's eyes opened too, though they were more of a glare than anything. Azuki looked towards where she heard the blast land to see Dende was unmoving and smoking. She immedieatly looked towards Vegeta who also looked shocked to what happened.

"Little green no!" Krillin called but Gohan shook his head.

"Actually Krillin his name was Dende," Gohan stated earning a surprised look from Krillin.

"Huh, really? He didn't say anything," Krillin stated.

"Now is not the time!" a healed Piccolo stated as he, Vegeta, Azuki and Naruto glared at the unscathed, transformed and fully functioning Frieza. Even his tail had grown back.

"Ah it's been so long since I went into this form. Like a suit I don't wear often. And whenever I put it on, someone dies," Frieza smirked as he glanced towards the smoking Dende.

"How are you alive? No one felt your energy!" Naruto got out with a glare. Frieza smiled as he gazed at Naruto.

"Easy really, right before your attack went off, I used that split second to go to space and resume my transformation. After I gauged my strength and tested my body out, I came back and killed the little green slug," Frieza explained.

"Dende," Gohan muttered as he gazed at his dead friend. Frieza glanced at Gohan and smirked.

"Oh don't cry for the poor thing. I saved him from seeing what I'm about to do to you," Frieza glared with a smile.

"Jokes on you, he hated the bald one," Vegeta commented with a smirk.

"Hey that's not fair, he just met Piccolo," Krillin stated right before Frieza sent a death beam at Gohan. Vegeta appeared behind Gohan and knocked him down and moved away from the beam that blew up a near by mountain.

"That was fast! I couldn't even keep up!" Krillin said looking nervous.

"Yup, just going to stand right here and keep being awesome," Vegeta smirked.

"There is nothing we can do against that kind of power!" Piccolo added, both ignoring the Prince.

"Um hello? Awesome, right here," Vegeta repeated.

"We're all going to die!" Gohan cried. Vegeta gave a deadpanned look before shaking his head.

"You know what, all of you better duck, because I'm about to turn left, and I don't want to smack you with my dick!" Vegeta stated as he stepped in front of Azuki and Naruto, standing before Frieza.

"Vegeta, don't. He's way to powerful," Naruto warned but Vegeta ignored him as he glared at Frieza.

"Oh look at you Vegeta, you're really going to fight me. Well not really fight, more like flailing angrily," Frieza snorted.

"Joke while you can Frieza, because I can now see the peak of your power. And it is nothing compared to mine!" Vegeta started.

"I felt as if we've been here before, have we been here before?" Frieza asked as Vegeta kept going on.

"You see I have finally realized the legend," Vegeta grinned.

"Oh my god this is happening again!" Frieza stated before a fist met with his face, causing his head to give a small jerk. He glared to see it was Naruto who transformed again into his Kyuubi state.

Vegeta looked appalled that his cousin actually interrupted him. "What the hell man?! I was going somewhere!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah yeah, you're a super Saiyan blah blah blah," Naruto retrorted as he hopped back then threw a kick at Frieza's head. It made contact, but it didn't inflict any damage.

"Oh my, it seems your power is no longer higher than mine. All I feel is a tickle. Here, let me show you how it's done," Frieza glared as he pushed away Naruto's foot and punched him square in the face then the stomach before ending it with another one to the face with a kick.

The blond fell to the ground but hopped back up and charged at Frieza who dodged every punch and kick Naruto threw. Vegeta growled as he too jumped in it to show he truly was a Super Saiyan. Both cousins couldn't even land a single hit on Frieza, and it was royally pissing them off.

'_Ugh, Zarbon is dead, Dodoria is dead, the Ginyu's are dead; this has just been one giant mess. Just like that jock strap incident only I don't have Ginyu to dig the hole_,' Frieza sighed inwardly before he sent a round kick to both Saiyans and jumped back while they jumped into the air.

"How are you any of at digging holes? You know besides the one you have dug yourselves into?" Frieza taunted earning a growl from both cousins.

"Don't you mock us!" They both yelled before their energy engulfed their form. Vegeta raised his hands charging a large beam of ki. While Naruto formed a Vermillion Rasenshuriken. "DIE!" They both yelled, throwing their respective techniques.

"Galick Gun/Rasenshuriken!"

The explosion engulfed Frieza but he was unharmed and came out of the smoke flying away as both Saiyans blasted Frieza with beams of energy, completely missing him as he flew on.

"Why aren't they hitting him?!" Krillin demanded as they all watched.

"Because their too angry. Instead of sensing where he is going to be they just hit where they see him," Azuki gritted her teeth. But she and everyone froze when Frieza appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"DODGE!" Piccolo roared as he grabbed Gohan and Krillin moving away. Azuki also moved just as Frieza disappeared and the beams exploded near the area.

Frieza appeared right in front of the two Saiyans causing them to stop their rampage. Before Frieza could taunt them some more; Naruto moved to strike Frieza in his face. However, each hit Naruto gave was useless and didn't effect Frieza in the slightest. Naruto sent a fierce kick to Frieza's neck but nothing happened. He was mad because that kick was supposed to break his neck!

"Are you done?"

"FUCK YOU! GRAH!" Naruto roared as he blasted Frieza at point blank range. Naruto stepped back and panted but his eyes widened considerably when a purple beam shot through his abdomen where his seal was.

Almost instantly the markings on his body disappeared and his form reverted back to normal. His surrounding ki vanished as he hacked out more blood then he would have liked too. He fell to his knees, still coughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sensitive spot? It looked like a target so I hit it," Frieza smirked as the dust faded away to reveal his unharmed form.

Vegeta looked between Frieza and his cousin with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, completely shocked to see Naruto on his knees seeming to hold on for dear life.

"Now that he is out of the way at the moment, lets get back to you, Vegeta," Frieza suggested as he turned his eyes to the prince. "

Now, let me tell you something about your 'Super Saiyan' status. It's a myth, a legend. I believe in facts. And here is a fact Vegeta, by the end of this you will be crying…like a btich," Frieza mocked as his tail waggled in front of an enraged Vegeta.

"FUCK YOU FRIEZA! GRAAH!" Vegeta screamed as he blasted off towards the sky, powering up to his full power. "Take on the full power of a SUPER SAIYAN! FINAL BURST CANNON!"

A thick large purple ray beam blasted towards the still Frieza who had his arms crossed. Naruto, who was nearby, rolled over off the cliff landing with a thud and gasp; since he didn't want to be caught in that.

'_Hmm, I should probably send the Ginyu's family something. Maybe some wine or a gift basket?_' Frieza thought to himself before he kicked the blast away from him and into space. '_Or maybe gift baskets with wine._'

Vegeta looked absolutely hurt by what just what happened. "W-wha? B-but I-I,"

"As I said Vegeta, like a bitch," Frieza smirked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta said as tears started to swell up and fall.

"Oh my god! You actually are crying!" Frieza laughed.

"I'm not crying! I'm not!" Vegeta cried.

"Oh honestly now I just feel bad. Usually I just blow up what's ever in my way; but with you I've actually gotten attached. Sort of putting down old space yeller," Frieza muttered. "It's sad really, but before we part ways Vegeta, let me tell you a tale,"

Frieza teleported above Vegeta and smacked him down with his tail with a smirk, "The end."

Vegeta crashed down in front of the Z-fighters barely conscious. Azuki gritted her teeth as Frieza appeared before them. "Come in and join in the water's fine. No? Just going to stand there like a bunch of piss ants?" Frieza raised a brow before he was forced to move his head away from an energy wave that came from behind and hit a nearby rock.

Frieza turned around to see it was Naruto who wasn't holding up so well. He was barely off his knees, blood was spilling from his wound, he had welts and bruises all over his body, his hair was actual mess, blood dripped from the corner of his lips and his left eye was barely open.

"N-Naruto?" Azuki called in complete shock and worry. Naruto panted as it took most of his strength to get here and the rest of it to fire that beam. Frieza smiled as he walked over to Naruto but Azuki snapped out of it and charged at him.

"Leave him alone!" She barked going to kick him in the head but Frieza's tail knocked her back as he continued walking. His tail gripped onto Naruto's neck strangling him while lifting.

"You know, I am actually glad I got to fight you. You gave me a challenge, something I haven't had in years. But now, the fight has come to an end. You will be the first one I kill, then you can join the parents you tried to avenge," Frieza mocked fatally wounding Naruto's pride.

"F-Fri-ieza," Naruto gasped out, his open eye glaring at Frieza with all the hate in the galaxy. His teeth gritted as he was losing air. However a smirk came upon his lips, causing the tyrant to raise a brow. Naruto whispered something only Frieza could hear.

And it made him Absolutely livid.

"We need to help him!" Gohan stated about to take off but it was too late. Frieza already snapped Naruto's neck with his tail and threw him away like the trash he was. Naruto's lifeless body crashed against the wall before he fell to the ground with a thud.

Azuki and Vegeta's eyes along with Gohan's widened in complete shock, not believing what just happened. Naruto, their strongest fighter right next to Goku, was just killed by Frieza.

Azuki fell to her knees, gazing at Naruto's unmoving form. Tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks, as she inwardly sobbed for Naruto. She wasn't even focused on Frieza who was glaring at the body of the blond.

"Saiyan Monkey trash!" Frieza spat before he glared towards the immobilized and gasping Vegeta. The Prince was gazing at his cousins beaten lifeless form, not accepting what just happened.

Frieza trudged to Vegeta, his joyous mood now ruined due to what the blond whispered to him. "Now that he is out of the way, you are next, Vegeta." Frieza declared with a glare.

* * *

'_Where am I? What's going on?_' Naruto asked himself as he opened his eyes to see he was in some kind of white space. He looked at himself to see he was in the normal attire he used to wear on Elum.

A short sleeved high collared dark orange shirt with the Uzumaki clan swirl on his back in black. For bottoms were dark grey shinobi cargo pants along with high top sandals. on his wrists were black bands and around his neck was the Shodaime Hokage's necklace.

When Naruto looked up from himself he could see that the white space he was in changed. Now, he was in the middle of Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves was bustling with life, just like how it was before he went on his blood lust rampage.

Naruto looked around and grabbed his neck, remembering Frieza snap it.

'_I can't be dead,_' Naruto muttered to himself in thought before he caught side of a window that bore his reflection. Naruto looked at it and frowned once he inspected it more.

Around his head was the black Konoha headband. But what shocked him more was that he was no longer 24 years old, he was now 17. Though as a Saiyan his looks didn't change really, he could tell how old he was.

Before he could even realize what was going on, he felt a strong energy. He tried sensing negative emotions, but he got none. So he looked around to pin point in which direction the energy was coming from. He looked towards the Hokage tower, or more specifically the roof.

Naruto tried to fly but he couldn't prompting him to grunt. So he ran towards the tower. As he ran he tried accessing his ki but it was liked it was blocked for some reason. This caused his eyes to narrow. So he stopped in front of a wall, and channeled chakra into his feet.

He planted his foot on the wall and was surprised it worked. With that in mind, he ran up the Hokage tower to get to the roof. After a few moments of running, he hopped over the railing. He smirked as he looked over the railing to see where he came from.

After getting a look he turned forward and froze. The two people in front him looking over the village must have sensed him as they turned around, revealing themselves to him.

Though they were wearing different outfits, Naruto instantly recognized them.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**And there is the end of the chapter. Yup, the saga isn't finished just yet, but it will be for sure next chapter. **

**Now I don't have much to say this time. But people have been asking about the fourth girl. I thought I told you guys but the fourth girl WILL be Female Broly. I'm not going to tell you how I'm going to make it happen, but just know it will happen.**

**Alright so that's pretty much it. Not in the mood to talk so yeah.**

**Review.**


	6. Saiyan From The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Abridged or Naruto; please support the official release.**

**Chapter Six- Saiyan from the future**

"I guess this is really the end now Vegeta," Frieza muttered with a small smirk as he grabbed the downed Vegeta by the collar. "Time to send you crying back to mommy,"

"My mother's dead," Vegeta coughed, lazily glaring at Frieza. The tyrant gained a cruel smirk on his lips as he raised his clawed hand.

"I know, GRAH!" Frieza roared as he brought his hand down on Vegeta but he was cut off when a fierce kick was sent to his head, causing him to actually go flying. However he regained balance mid flight and glared at who dared.

A brow raised when he saw it was the female Saiyan, standing beside Vegeta's body facing him. However, Azuki was different; and everyone took notice to that.

Her hair shadowed her eyes, but her lips were set into a rage filled snarl. Her fists were clenched really hard, drawing blood. But what was the most strangest, was that a golden aura surrounded her, and her black hair kept flashing between gold and black.

"Frieza," Azuki called in a whisper before she started walking towards Frieza. The tyrant gave a small huff before he pointed his finger at the girl. A death beam was sent directly towards her head but she merely moved it before disappearing.

Frieza coughed in pain as a fist met his gut, before he was given an upper cut. Azuki, who was the one who struck him, yanked onto his tail and started swinging him around before slamming him against the ground.

Letting go of his tail, Azuki rose into the air, charging a wave of energy to which she fired at Frieza. The dictator hummed as it hit him. When the smoke cleared, Frieza got back up, not a scratch on him.

Azuki glared at Frieza. Her hair stopped flashing between colors, but the gold aura was still around her. The woman clenched her fist before charging at Frieza with a roar. Frieza blinked before he was punched in the face then reversed side kicked into the air. Azuki growled as she flew after him and punched him higher into the air.

She grabbed Frieza by his head and leaped over behind to knee him further into the air. Azuki teleported and delivered a final double axe handle to Frieza's head, sending him crashing into the water.

"DIE!" Azuki screamed as she relentlessly fired energy blasts at Frieza who was in the water. Tears fell out of her eyes as she kept on firing, her thoughts on Naruto. "DIE DIE DIE!" The woman cried, pushing even more energy into the blasts.

But due to her anger, she didn't realize that she was hitting nothing but the water. She didn't realize that Frieza was right behind her. The tyrant silently pointed a finger right above Azuki's back and fired a death beam.

Her eyes widened in complete shock and pain. She wanted to scream but only a grunt filled with blood escaped her mouth. Frieza gave a light chuckle before he smacked her away with his tail and into the water.

"AZUKI!" Gohan screamed before he finally got rid of his fear and rushed to go help his friend. Frieza witnessed Gohan hurrying to go help the woman, a smirk on his face. He charged a death beam, ready to fire it.

"Gohan no!" Piccolo called as he noticed Frieza watching Gohan and about to pull something. He broke out of his fear and shock as well and ran to go save Gohan. Krillin was the only one who was still afraid, though he tried his best to get over it.

Vegeta coughed, his body still in pain. His eyes looked over to the only remaining family member he had left, and he was dead. A small smirk was on his face his eyes half lidded and lifeless. Rage and sadness gripped the prince's heart, and more tears left his eyes.

He forced him to look at the green sky and gritted his teeth, regretting about to utter these words. "K-Kakarot! Where are you? Hurry," Vegeta got out in labored breaths.

Frieza started to laugh as he pointed at Gohan, ready to fire. His aim was positioned directly at Gohan's head. The tyrant's laugh got louder as he released the beam.

However, it didn't get far as it was deflected. Frieza blinked wondering who could have done that. His eyes narrowed when he gazed at the person who should have been dead along with the rest of the Saiyans he killed.

Though, his eyes widened as he took in the differences of the man before him. He could have sworn the Saiyan was blond!

But that was not the case, not for Naruto.

That's right, Naruto was right in front of Frieza. His neck was fixed and perfectly fine, however, it seemed the man went under another transformation.

His usual blond hair, was completely white. His healthy tan skin was a slate grey. Not to mention ten protrusions were poking out of his back. Five on the upper body and five near the hips. Naruto's eyes though, made Frieza slightly fear him.

They weren't the sky blue everyone was used too, they weren't even the blood red with slits. They were metallic silver with a ripple pattern. On the ripple lines were ten tomoes. They weren't wide or set into a glare, but they were half lidded giving him off a sleepy look.

His facial expression seemed bored or impassive, and there was no signs of life in his eyes. As if he was still dead. Frieza glared at Naruto, preparing for a fight.

"You Saiyan monkey trash! You are supposed to be dead!" Frieza growled. Naruto didn't reply, not even with a smirk. The man just gazed at Frieza before he vanished and appeared right beside Frieza.

The tyrant's eyes widened at the speed, but didn't have time to admire it due to the back hand that was hit his head, sending him flying forward. As he flew, Frieza gasped in pain when Naruto appeared in front of him and met him with a side wards knee to his gut.

The Saiyan gripped Frieza's tail next and shot down towards the ground and slammed him against it. Naruto raised into the air and simply waited.

Frieza got back up and glared at Naruto before sending a barrage of death beams. However, the death beams passed right through Naruto as if he wasn't even there. Frieza gritted his teeth, already nervous about the man and the power that come with his transformations.

Naruto lazily raised his arm, a black and red aura surrourding his hand. Without a word, Naruto swung his hand down, sending a an actual wave of black and red at Frieza who was able to dodge it.

However, he wasn't able to dodge the kick that slammed against his face. As Frieza held his face, Naruto pointed at the tyrant. Black sparks started to buzz around his finger before a very small orb of red energy appeared before his finger.

The black sparks then buzzed around the sphere before Naruto released it. When it was released, a large condensed beam shot towards Frieza. Eyes wide, Frieza willed him self to try and deflect the blast.

Frieza gave a roar as he knocked it away. The beam then shot towards the sky, fading away. Frieza gritted his teeth as his hand was burned due to deflecting it. Naruto still remained silent and impassive, gazing at Frieza.

"DIE MONKEY!" Frieza roared, creating a red sphere of energy with his hands and throwing it at Naruto. The man remained still, and expressionless as it came towards him. It started to approach him quickly, and when it reached him, Naruto stuck out his hand.

Frieza's eyes were in pure shock to see that Naruto actually absorbed his attack. Once it was completely gone, a black flame like aura erupted around Naruto. Keeping his hand out, the Saiyan watched as black energy started to form and condense into a sphere.

Knowing it couldn't be good, Frieza started to throw blasts at Naruto. But each one either missed or passed through him. After a few more moments, Naruto actually said one word,

"Imari,"

* * *

"No, this can't be real! You two are dead!" Naruto shouted as he gazed at his parents, taking in their appearance. His father was wearing the Konoha jounin outfit, while his mother was wearing a green and white dress.

Kushina took a step forward towards her son, who took a step back. The Saiyan woman gave a small frown before she continued to walk towards her son. Naruto tried to walk back but his legs wouldn't move.

"Stay back!" He barked, ready to blast with energy if he could. But Kushina kept coming forward, ignoring him. "Stay back!" Naruto screamed, tears swelling at the corner of his eyes.

The blond shut his eyes as Kushina finally made contact. However, he opened his eyes wide when he felt he was in her embrace.

"My little Naru-chan has grown up, I missed you sweetie." Kushina whispered, tears of her own falling from her eyes. Naruto felt her hug get a little tighter, as if she was hoping he wouldn't disappear.

"Momma?" Naruto called, his voice cracking as tears started to spill. Kushina gave a small nod, holding him a bit closer. Naruto finally broke his walls down and wrapped his arms around her, accepting her embrace. His tears freely flowed down his eyes, holding her tight.

Minato gave a small smile as he watched his wife and son reunite. He turned around to look over the place his son once called home, and he frowned a bit. With a sigh, Minato turned around only to be tackled against the rail.

Blinking, Minato looked down to see it was his son who was hugging him. Minato smiled as he rubbed his son's hair. Looking up he saw Kushina wipe her eyes while she watched them with a smile.

* * *

"So basically, I'm dead," Naruto muttered as he sat with his parents on the Shodaime Hokage's stone head. Kushina was on Naruto's right, holding his hand and arm while his father was on Naruto's left.

Minato gave a small nod. "Yes and no. Right now, your soul in particular, is in limbo," he said, earning a glance from the younger blond.

"If I'm in limbo, why Konoha?" Naruto asked, as he gazed at the village before them. A frown came upon his face as he gazed at it.

"Well because Konoha is the place where you are most comfortable, and the only place you know," Kushina shrugged. Naruto gave a small nod before he asked another question.

"Alright, so why am I in Limbo? I'm pretty sure my neck was broken," Naruto grumbled earning a frown from both parents.

"Well because of the Jubi. Your soul is in limbo right now, but the Jubi's has taken over for only a few minutes. It won't be long before it starts to die off and join you," Minato explained. Naruto gave a nod; that explained why he could feel his energy being used.

"So if I'm in Limbo, that means I'm not dead…yet. But how are you guys here?" Naruto wondered. Minato gave a sigh while Kushina scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's a complicated story 'ttebane," Naruto's mother grumbled. Naruto gave a small smile at hearing his mother's verbal tick.

"Well if it's complicated no need to explain it. I'm just glad I get to be with you guys, ttebayo," Naruto grinned. Kushina and Minato both smiled before they both frowned earning a confused looks from Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Naru-chan, you can't stay with us. It's not your time yet," Kushina muttered earning a surprised look from Naruto. But Minato nodded in agreement with her.

"What do you mean its not my time? I'm in limbo and pretty sure in the next few minutes will be dead!" Naruto stated earning a nod from both his parents.

"Yes, that is true. You will die Naruto, but you won't be staying long. Your friends, they will wish you back with the Dragon balls," Minato stated. Naruto shook his head in defiance.

"No! What reason is there for me to keep living? Besides kill Frieza and avenge our race, there is nothing for me! I failed, I failed in avenging you guys. Bringing me back to kill Frieza is useless, I…"

"What about Bulma?" Minato asked his son, causing the young Saiyan to freeze. He gazed down at his feet, with a frown.

"She'll be fine without me. Our relationship was only temporary, we both knew that. She'll find someone. Get back with that Yamcha guy, or even Vegeta," Naruto said. Kushina raised a brow before she spoke,

"What about Azuki?" Naruto's frown grew deeper. He shook his head, not wanting to speak.

"Naruto, believe it or not, you have people who care for you. We know you saw Azuki crying for you when Frieza killed you. Hell, you know how upset both Bulma and Azuki were when you told them what was going to happen after you killed Frieza," Minato reminded, earning a small scowl from his son.

"And what of Vegeta? Who is going to watch over him? Who is going to help him besides Kakarot rebuild the Saiyan race?" Kushina asked. Naruto gave a growl before he rounded on both of them.

"Why does it matter?! Bulma and Azuki will both get along fine without me. Vegeta doesn't need me around, he's been fine all these years without me!" Naruto stated as he stood up and started to walk off. But he stopped and turned towards his parents who also stood.

"Why does it feel like you guys don't want me around? Don't you want us to be a family again?" Naruto asked with a soft tone. Kushina walked up to him along with Minato, both embracing him.

"Of course we do, sweetie. I don't want you to leave me as much as you do. But I couldn't stand myself if I simply allowed my child to choose death over living. I already feel bad enough about leaving you to raise yourself, without anymore love from your parents, but…" Kushina stopped as she wiped her eyes.

Naruto frowned as he looked away from his mother. Minato also frowned before he then spoke up, allowing Kushina to compose herself.

"Naruto, we want you to live a long happy life. You have people who actually care about you. You have friends, you have family within Vegeta. Kakarot too," Minato pointed out earning a confused look from Naruto.

"What do you mean dad? Your not saying he is my cousin too!" Naruto stated. Minato gave a small nod.

"That he is actually. Kakarots mother was my younger cousin. So yes, you are cousins with Kakarot," Minato stated. Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Naruto-chan, your father and I love you. We love you so much, that we are willing to keep you away from staying dead and away from us, so you can live and start your own family. I can't have grandchildren if you are here with us, and as your mother I won't allow you to stay dead," Kushina declared.

"Fine, but then I can wish you guys back with the Dragon balls! So that way we are together then!" Naruto declared, but both his parents shook their head. Kushina grabbed his hand along with Minato, both giving sad smiles.

"Please don't Naruto-chan. Our time has passed, there is no need for us to keep living," Kushina told him. Minato nodded in agreement.

"Planet Vegeta was our home, and we died to protect our home along with you. While sad that you are not with us, your mother and I are happy that we are allowed to watch over you, and see what your up to every now and then," Minato added. Naruto gave a sigh with a nod.

"Don't be down Naru-chan. We will see each other again. And we do, you can tell me all about my grandkids," Kushina teased earning a small blush of embarrassment from her son.

"Mom, it's to soon to be thinking about that ttebayo," Naruto muttered earning laughs from both his parents. Naruto gave a big grin till he frowned, earning curious looks from his parents.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Kushina asked him. Naruto closed his eyes before he opened them while speaking.

"I let you guys and our people down. Ever since the planet was destroyed, I vowed to kill Frieza. To avenge our people, to avenge you guys. But I was too weak, I couldn't kill him. I'm not strong enough to kill him," Naruto confessed as he looked down.

"Naruto," Both his parents called. The blond looked up to see they were both giving him serious looks.

"You didn't let us down," Minato stated.

"You made us proud," Kushina smiled. The blond eyes widened in surprise as Minato nodded and continued.

"You have become strong Naruto, granted I am not particularly fond of how you became strong but you did," Minato smiled. Naruto blinked in surprise before turning to his mother who spoke up,

"Just because you didn't beat Frieza doesn't mean that he won't be beaten. Frieza, is not immortal; strong as hell, but not immortal. He knows this and that's why he was looking for the Dragon balls," Kushina reminded.

"Who knows son, maybe you will get a second chance at Frieza and may actually beat him. After all, you were making him nervous. But just know that you are not invincible either. You can be beaten, and you will experience losing," Minato advised.

"Don't mope and cry about it, take it in stride and learn from your mistakes. You have family Naruto, outside of us. You also have friends, don't push them away for us. Please don't, it would hurt my heart if you did," Kushina frowned.

Naruto gave a small nod with a frown. "But what if I'm not strong enough? What if every time someone like Frieza shows up, I can't win? What if…" His eyes widened though when he felt a hand on his head. Looking up he saw that it was his father, grinning at him.

"You'll figure it out some day, I know you can do it," Minato told him, Kushina nodding along with him, taking his hands within hers.

"You really think I can? But what if-"

"No buts ttebane! A parent always believes their kid do anything, no matter what. You want to be strong, believe in you like we believe in you. You can do anything you set your mind too, Naru-chan," Kushina grinned at him. Though, Kushina's grin turned to a frown before she continued to speak in a sad tone.

"We're sorry, Naruto," Kushina apologized earning a confused look from her son. Minato could tell where she was going with it and gave a small nod.

"We left you so hastily and without an explanation. I could only imagine how angry and hurt you were. Not to mention alone. I never wanted for you to feel that way. My goal was to give you as much love and happiness as I could before sending you off. So you knew where you came from and that you had parents who loved you," Kushina stated, tears starting to swell from her eyes.

"You don't know how much I dreaded of the day where I had to send you away. I hated myself when I sent you off into that pod by yourself, wondering if you would survive or not. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry for the loneliness and the pain you must have felt. I'm so-"

"There is no need to apologize," Naruto whispered, cutting her off. He was gazing at the village with a look of remembrance, and impassiveness. "I had lots of hard times, growing up as a Saiyan on a planet who didn't know anything of their world. At times I was angry, I was confused. But I never blamed either of you, I always blamed Frieza,"

"After I arrived, I nearly completely forgot what it felt to understand what a parents love was really like. But then I remembered, I had a mom and dad who loved me. I remembered all the birthdays I had with you guys, the loving attention you both gave me. Even from Toko-baachan, I remember her spoiling me and loving me as well. And I cherished those memories, and it made me hate Frieza even more," Naruto explained.

"But I got it. I live because my parents gave their lives for me," Naruto said, giving a small smile. His smile then turned into a wide happy grin, which was rare for anyone to see him give.

"You both filled me with love and happiness before sending me away to protect me. So here I am, happy and healthy. I'm glad I ended up being your son," Naruto told them, his grin still in place.

Kushina's tears fell freely while Minato had tears of his own swell up. Without hesitation, Kushina hugged her son tight. Minato also got into the hug, hugging his wife and son.

"Naruto, thank you," Kushina whispered, into his ear. "Thank you for letting me be your mother, and Minato being your father. Thank you for being our son. We love you so much sweetheart," Kushina cried as Naruto tightened his hold around her.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when he felt his energy return to him. A fire red aura erupted around his form as his parents stepped back. Naruto wiped his eyes with a frown before he gave a smile towards his parents.

"Don't mope anymore Naruto, smile every now and then," Minato told his son, a smile on his lips. Kushina nodded before she raised her clenched fist with a grin, a vein throbbing in her hand.

"And show anyone who dares the strength of a true Saiyan warrior ttebane!" Kushina advised with a grin, earning a sweat drop from her husband. Naruto gave a nod along with a thumbs up as he started to fade away.

Both Kushina and Minato smiled softly at Naruto who was nearly gone. "Don't live your life in anger anymore Naruto. We love you, and are always looking after you. Till next time, Naruto," Minato nodded to his son.

"Yeah, and I don't want to see you for another 70 years ttebane! And don't die on purpose, or I will make your life in death a living hell!" Kushina warned him, a overly sweet smile on her face.

Naruto laughed with a nod, a single tear falling from his eye. Whispering one more 'I love you' to his parents, Naruto finally disappeared.

* * *

Naruto sat up, rising out of dirt to be greeted to the smell of smoke and charcoal. Looking around he could see that Namek was like it's own erupting volcano. Pillars of lava rose into the sky, while lightning flashed as well.

The blonde rubbed his neck, feeling it was a little sore. Though his attention was given to a low grunt he heard. Looking to his left, he saw his cousin rise out of dirt as well.

"Vegeta?" Naruto called, earning a surprised look from the prince.

"Naruto? What the hell is going on? All I remember is Frieza and…shit!" Vegeta growled as he suddenly remembered how he died.

* * *

**Flashback**

Vegeta watched as Frieza landed on the ground panting after Naruto passed out once he used that imari technique. Frieza seemed to be cautious around the blond, wondering to see if he would get back up. But he didn't, meaning he was now fully dead.

"Now where we're we Vegeta? Oh yes, I was about to kill you," Frieza smirked as he walked towards the beaten Saiyan prince. Vegeta prepared himself for death when Frieza stopped mid strike again, due to someone appearing right behind the others.

Frieza gazed at Goku with a blank face, "Who-"

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Goku asked with a smile. He looked around and greeted each of his friends.

"Hey Piccolo, when did you get back?" The Saiyan asked. The Namek blinked before shrugging.

"The Dragon balls," Goku nodded in understanding.

"Neat," He replied before looking at Krillin. Laughing and pointing, Goku grinned, "Hey Krillin that armor looks funny on ya!"

"Hey dad!" Gohan greeted excitedly. Goku just passed Gohan with a uncaring shrug.

"Hey," He greeted as he gazed at Vegeta then Naruto. Goku then glanced to the unconscious Azuki then glared at Frieza.

"Are you that Freezer guy?" Goku asked earning a small nod from the tyrant.

"I am lord Frieza, yes," Frieza confirmed earning a grin from Goku.

"Awesome! I'm gonna deck you in the snochz," Goku declared earning a blinking confused look from Frieza.

The tyrant dropped Vegeta, "Ow," The prince groaned. Standing straight Frieza spoke to Goku with a mildly interested look on his face.

"I'm sorry that's a new one. Who are you exactly?" Frieza asked, earning another grin from Goku.

"I'm Goku! I'm insane! From earth!" Goku declared, earning a blank confused look from Frieza who stayed silent.

"H-he m-means S-saiyan," Vegeta informed with a groan. Frieza then glared at Goku and hissed.

"Between you, those two Saiyans and the Namek, I'm really convinced now I lost my touch at Genocide. How many of them are you?" Frieza growled in frustration.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Was Freezer the one who did this?" Goku demanded as he glanced at Naruto and Azuki before glaring at Frieza.

"Oh look he's all concerned, I'm impressed Vegeta, you managed to make a friend," Frieza teased the prince who gave out another groan.

"Hate you, Hate you both," Was Vegeta's response. But the tyrant ignored him.

"Unfortunately Vegeta and I were having a disagreement that the rest of your friends got into. They wanted themselves to live and well, I didn't," Frieza finished with a dark smirk and glare.

"What? Why would you want to die?" Goku asked confused. Frieza blinked as he tried to clarify.

"W-what? N-no I meant, I meant I want him to die-"

"Is it because your weird?" Goku cut him off earning a wide eyed look.

"What?" Frieza demanded as Goku went on with a shrug.

"Well you've got that big head, those weird lips and that tail-" Frieza growled, cutting Goku off by sending a death beam at him. However Goku easily knocked it away and kept going on.

"And you don't have ears," Goku pointed out making Frieza to narrow his eyes.

"Okay, no," Frieza hissed as he sent a barrage of beams at Goku who deflected them all with ease.

"And to top it all off, you're really kind of a jerk," Goku finished. Frieza blinked surprised to what happened before he turned to Vegeta demanding an explanation.

The prince merely laughed at Frieza, who was confused to why he was laughing. "You see Frieza, you aren't dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore," Vegeta started earning a fierce glare and growl from Frieza.

"Oh my god!" Frieza groaned as he was positive he heard this before.

"He has risen above, and has become a legend," Vegeta stated looking towards Goku before sitting up and looking at Frieza. "The legend that you fear, he has become…A Super Saiy-AH!"

Vegeta fell back due to a death beam going through his heart. His face was in shock due to the pain.

"Vegeta no!"

"Vegeta no!"

"Don't worry, little green will…" Krillin looked back to the dead charred Dende and realized his mistake. "Vegeta no!"

"Meh," Piccolo grunted as he looked away, not caring.

"Vegeta are you okay?" Goku asked the prince, who mustered all of his power to glare at his rival.

"I have a fucking hole in my chest; why didn't you block that one?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I thought you had it," Goku replied.

"NO!" Vegeta screamed hoarsely. Frieza hummed in thought as he realized something.

"It's funny how he's still talking, I could have sworn I hit a lung," Frieza muttered before he saw Vegeta cough up a glob of blood. "Oh there it is."

"Kakarot if you're never going to listen to anything I have to say, do it now," Vegeta said earning a concerned look from Goku.

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked, crouching down.

Vegeta gripped the sand with his hand as he glanced to his dead cousin and gritted his teeth in pain. "My entire life I have lived under Frieza's rule. My kingdom, my race was enslaved to his bidding. Naruto, the only family I had left, lost his parents because of Frieza," The prince explained.

"I understand now, if wasn't for Freezer, you wouldn't be-"

"Dying? No," Vegeta stated with a glare, cutting Goku off.

"I was going to say evil," Goku continued but Vegeta gave a small shake of his head.

"Oh no, definitely still be evil. If this situation was reversed, this conversation would have never had happen. You'd be dead, and I'd be laughing. Hehe haha, oh ho, it hurts to laugh," Vegeta grunted.

"Soo, why are you telling me this?" Goku asked, trying to get back to the point.

"Because Kakarot, you are our races last hope. You are the last, remaining Saiyan…" Vegeta stated before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh god you're the last remaining Saiyan,"

**Flashback end**

* * *

Vegeta grunted as he stood back up and looked towards his cousin who was staring off into another direction. The Prince walked and stood by his cousin and gazed at what he was staring at.

It was the Namek Dragon, Porunga. That meant the Dragon balls were working again, which meant…

"Immortality is mine!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted off towards the giant green dragon. However, Naruto wasn't paying attention to the Dragon. He was paying attention to Goku and Frieza.

He could feel a very strong power that dwarfed even his own when it came to Goku. Naruto clenched his fist in small jealousy as he watched Goku start beating Frieza who Naruto felt was at full power.

"So you are the one who was able to achieve that state, eh Kakarot? You have become, a Super Saiyan," Naruto muttered to himself. Anger and jealousy was what Naruto felt, but he stomped it down and locked it away.

It didn't matter if it wasn't him who killed Frieza, as long as Frieza ended up dead. But even though he was telling himself that, he knew he didn't feel that way. His whole life he trained and fought to kill Frieza. Now here he was on the sidelines after just being killed by him, watching another Saiyan beat him.

A single tear of anger left Naruto's eye before he looked around to see if he could locate either Azuki or Bulma's energy signature. It was faint, but he could feel both of them. Lucky for him they were both in the same area.

Floating, Naruto glanced back at his second cousin and frowned. He said no more words before he flew off to find the two women. But as he flew, Naruto blinked and next thing he knew he was in some kind of fresh living forest.

His face scrunched up in confusion as he looked around to see he was surrounded by nameks. Naruto looked towards the sky, still confused. Shaking his head, he walked around till he saw Piccolo sitting on the ground.

However beside him was Azuki who seemed to be just as confused. Naruto was walking over to her but stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around to be tackled by Bulma.

She hugged him tightly, as if he was going to disappear. Naruto was honestly surprised by the embrace he received from the woman, though he should have expected it.

Pulling away, Bulma smiled at him wiping a tear from her eye. She was about to speak when Naruto was suddenly turned around and slapped across the face, hard. His head jerked to the side, a red hand print on his left cheek.

Bulma was surprised at the action. Gohan who walked up from behind Bulma also was surprised. But no one was more confused than Naruto. While it wasn't the worse pain, it did sting a little.

Naruto fixed his head and set his gaze upon a teary eyed Azuki. The blonds eyes were actually a bit wide at the tears the usual teasing and aloof Saiyan woman sported.

"You jack ass! You don't know how sad and angry I was! How could you…" Azuki didn't finish as she grabbed onto Naruto and held him close, crying into his chest. Naruto was still silent at the whole ordeal.

He never thought that Azuki of all people would be so emotional over his death. He expected this kind of action from Bulma, not Azuki. But he was even more surprised when Azuki pulled away and claimed his lips with her own.

The kiss was greedy and filled with emotion of all kinds. Joy, anger, fear and more joy; Naruto wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't have to wait long as Azuki pulled away from him with a satisfied and content look on her face.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. Azuki could see the confusion in his eyes, and she didn't blame him. In the past 10 years she known him, she has always teased and flirted with him. Sure they had a one night fling, but that was it.

But what he didn't know and what she had been denying herself, is that she has had developed feelings for him since their fling eight years ago. It was the main reason why she was so devastated when Frieza killed him. She never confessed her feelings for him, but now she just did in a way.

Azuki knew that she would have to actually speak to him about it, but she just had to act at the moment. To make sure he was real and that he was not going away.

Her eyes then glanced to an utterly shocked Bulma. Azuki knew of Naruto's relationship with Bulma due to him telling her when she first arrived on Namek. It must have hurt Bulma to see the one she was falling for kiss another woman. And it most likely did, because she was hurt when she learned of Naruto's relationship with Bulma.

That was another conversation she needed to have with the blue haired woman. However all of their attention was given the stone namekian dragon balls that fell to ground. But then it was Gohan who noticed something.

"Where's dad?" Gohan wondered, looking around. Piccolo raised a brow before he looked towards the sky along with Naruto, Vegeta and Azuki.

But as they gazed at the sky, as if waiting for something, Bulma heard a voice in her head that wasn't her own.

'_Hey Bulma, it's me Yamcha_,' Yamcha informed earning a huff from Bulma. She was not in the mood to listen to what he had to say, but it was probably important. It seemed Gohan and Naruto both noticed the annoyed look on Bulma's face.

Seeing their confused looks Bulma spoke, "Hang on a minute, I'm talking with my dead ex," Bulma stated causing Yamcha's eyes to widen.

'_Wait ex? What's that about_?' He wondered earning a snort from Bulma who staring directly at Naruto, her eyes filled with hurt and sadness.

It actually made Naruto frown. With a small sigh, he looked towards Azuki then back towards Bulma. He walked over to her, and gently grabbed her hand. Bulma looked confused, though a small smile came upon her face when Naruto shook his head.

He silently told her something, causing her smile to widen a bit and give a nod. She then replied back to Yamcha, "Yeah I'm breaking up with you," Bulma stated. Yamcha was shell shocked at what he was hearing.

Seeing this was going nowhere, King Kai cut Yamcha out of the connection and spoke himself. '_Since that was going no where, I'll tell you. Gohan is fatherless and the Namekians are homeless. That's all_,' King Kai stated before he faded out.

Bulma blinked before sighing. She turned to Naruto who was gazing at her, or through her. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, but she snapped him out of it by claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, which he returned after a few moments.

Bulma could feel the tension and the nervousness in his kiss. Almost as if he was worried about something. It was then Bulma realized Naruto was worried about Azuki, and how things would go down between them. It actually made her a bit sad, but she understood a bit.

She needed to talk with the Saiyan woman. But for now she needed to tell the others the news.

"Guys, I just heard from King Kai. Gohan your dad's dead," Bulma told him.

"Damn it!" The boy cursed. Bulma then turned to the group of Namekians who just finished killing Guru since he was the one who caused the drought so many years ago on Namek.

"Namekians, your planet is destroyed," Bulma said.

"Damn it!" they chorused.

"But it's cool because with the Namekian dragon balls, we can bring Goku back. Not to mention we can create a new planet Namek for you guys. So until they start working again, you can stay at my place," Bulma suggested.

"Are you sure you can accommodate enough space to fit my people?" The new grand elder asked. Bulma nodded with a grin before turning to Naruto.

"You can stay too if you want," Bulma smiled. Naruto gave a small shrug. He didn't have any other place to go, so it didn't matter to him. But then he realized something, it was a theory but wasn't sure.

"Wait, when someone is brought back with the Dragon balls, don't they materialize in the place where they died?" Naruto asked earning confused looks from those around him. The grand elder gave a nod and Naruto gave a frown.

"Well if that's the case, there is no way Goku nor Krillin will get back here. They both died on Namek, and Namek just exploded. If we wish them back, they will be in the space where Namek occupied," Naruto explained earning shocked looks from Gohan, Azuki, Bulma and Piccolo.

However it was Vegeta who laughed. The Prince stood up and walked towards Gohan who couldn't believe the information told to him.

"I told you didn't I? It seems as if my prophecy came to pass after all. I'm number one now guys," Vegeta grinned while Naruto and Azuki both rolled their eyes but kept silent. "It was nice of your dad kid, getting rid of Frieza for me. What a guy, he served his purpose," Vegeta laughed.

"Ass! You're nothing compared to him! He spared your life twice!" Gohan reminded earning a snort from the Prince.

"He shouldn't have been so soft, should he? Which leaves me to the question what to do with his son," Vegeta grinned darkly as he leaned forward. However he leaned back when he heard Azuki clear her throat.

"You are not doing anything to him, Vegeta. I don't know if you forgot, but you aren't the only full blooded Saiyan left. I and Naruto are still here. And as long as I'm alive, you won't be laying a finger on Gohan," Azuki glared.

"Naruto, control your woman," Vegeta barked at his cousin who raised a brow. Naruto simply snorted before he gave a shrug of his shoulders. Azuki was going to round on Vegeta but Gohan growled at the prince.

"My dad will be back! Just you watch! And when he does, you'll be sorry!" Gohan stated with a growl. Vegeta laughed again in amusement.

"Your dad is history kid!" Vegeta reminded. Gohan gave another growl before he gave a weak swing at Vegeta who tripped him. Gohan stood back up and glared at Vegeta.

Azuki was going to step in when Naruto put his hand out, blocking her. The woman looked up at Naruto who shook his head. He wanted to see what Gohan would do, the kid interested him a lot.

"Are you challenging me kid? I wouldn't recommend it. It's your call, go ahead," Vegeta smirked while Gohan started to get a bit more angry.

"My dad will take care of you. And he will come back!" Gohan roared as he lunged at Vegeta and delivered a barrage of punches that Vegeta completely blocked. Everyone watched in silence as Gohan didn't let up.

Vegeta was about to strike Gohan but the boy was too quick and gave him a punch to the face; Then a fierce kick to the stomach before head butting him in the chin, finishing up with another kick to the face.

Vegeta tumbled to the ground, while Gohan panted. Naruto had a small smirk on his face that neither Piccolo or Azuki missed. Vegeta got back up with a glare and a growl.

"Alright kid, if you want to challenge the prince of all Saiyans you can. But I guarantee this fight will be your last," Vegeta warned before he flew into the air with Gohan following him. Naruto and the others looked up, the former with his smirk still in place.

'_Come on little cousin, show me what you're made of. Interest me more,_' Naruto thought to himself, his smirk getting a bit bigger.

"You're making a big mistake," Vegeta stated. But Gohan ignored him and rushed at him. When Gohan threw a punch, he disrupted Vegeta's aura shield. The prince knocked Gohan down towards the ground, but before the boy hit, he appeared in front of him grabbing his head.

Vegeta growled as he then started to punch Gohan in the face repeatedly. Then kneeing him in the stomach.

"Naruto, let me go help him! Vegeta will kill him at this rate!" Azuki shouted, Bulma nodding her head in agreement. Naruto shook his head, still not letting her go. They all continued to watch as Vegeta kept beating Gohan before blasting him towards the ground.

Vegeta landed beside Gohan and snorted. "Pitiful, what a waste of talent; tell your dad I said, hello," Vegeta laughed as he powered up a blast. Gohan looked towards Vegeta with a pained grimace.

Just as Vegeta was going to fire, the prince was sent flying due to a punch to the face. Gohan's eyes widened when he realized it was Naruto who helped him. The blond glanced back at Gohan, a small smile on his face.

"Just sit back and watch, I'm going to show you how you put a prince in his place," Naruto smirked before he looked towards his cousin who rubbed his face while glaring at him.

"So your protecting the brat now? Going against me, wrong move of you cousin! GRAH!" Vegeta roared, throwing a blast at Naruto. The blond simply deflected it with a smack before he appeared right before Vegeta.

Naruto kneed him in the stomach before taking a step back then delivering a high kick to Vegeta's chin, sending him up a bit. Naruto jumped before he assaulted Vegeta's upper body with a barrage of punches before grabbing his hair then kneeing him in the stomach.

Without much of a care, Naruto tossed his cousins body to the ground. Just as he landed, Vegeta got back up and charged at Naruto with a roar. The blond popped his neck and smirked at the charging Vegeta.

"I'll enjoy this," Naruto muttered before he charged right back at Vegeta and punched him into the air. He then flashed to elbow Vegeta in the face then roundhouse kick his arm, breaking it. Naruto then sweep kicked him. Next he grabbed Vegeta by his leg and throws him down to the ground.

Flashing once again, Naruto appeared beside him and gave him a strong kick to the stomach, breaking some ribs. Naruto then pointed a finger at Vegeta, a red ball of energy at the tip. "You're done for," with that said Naruto fired the attack.

Vegeta gave a scream of pain as he was blasted towards a big thick tree, hitting his back and falling on his face. Naruto snorted before he turned around and walked towards Gohan. The blond helped the boy to his feet and gave a small smile.

"You amuse me kid, if you ever want to increase your training, ask either Azuki or Bulma where to find me," Naruto informed as he walked Gohan over to Dende who started to heal him.

Naruto glanced over to Piccolo who walked over to him, the two gazed each other down, though Naruto was looking a bit up at Piccolo since the Namek was taller than him.

Bulma and Azuki looked between both of them, wondering what was going on. After a few moments, Piccolo broke the silence.

"You plan on training him?" The namek asked, earning a small nod from Naruto. Piccolo too gave a nod, "Then watch over him and make him strong. There is nothing left for me to teach him," Piccolo stated. Naruto gave another nod.

"Will do," The blond Saiyan stated before he turned to Azuki and Bulma. The two women gazed at him, glanced at each other then back at him. "If you hope to find me, just search for my energy,"

Azuki nodded though Bulma looked confused. But before she could ask her question, Naruto walked over to Vegeta who was unconscious. He grabbed him by his ankle and then blasted off North.

As they watched him leave, Bulma frowned. She would see him later, she would make sure of that. But for now, she needed to focus on a way to bring Goku back. It wasn't until Azuki gained an idea.

"I got it!" the Saiyan grinned, earning attention. "While on our way to Namek, Goku told me how he got strong before Vegeta and Nappa came. He said there was a check in station before he left for snake way. Maybe you can wish both of them to the check in station, then wish them back to earth!" Azuki suggested.

Bulma thought about it before nodding in agreement, a grin on her face. "That's a great idea!" she told Azuki who nodded with a grin while Gohan thanked her. Bulma then offered Azuki to stay at her place as well, which the woman hesitantly agreed too.

_**And so began a period of rest and recreation from visitors from outer space. Maury became an excellent putter. The Namek boys learned how to play strip poker. One hundred and thirty days seemed to pass by very quickly.**_

_**During that time, Naruto was able to fix and create a relationship with both Bulma and Azuki, who by the way became the best of friends, during the blonde's time away with Vegeta. During his time on Earth, Naruto began to see Earth as his new home, though he would mostly spend his time training.**_

_**Gohan also was became Naruto's pupil when it came to fighting, and the boy actually enjoyed it. But every now and then he would have to skip training to keep up with the studies Chichi forced on him.**_

_**But now, it was time to summon the Eternal Dragon once again.**_

* * *

Naruto was standing beside Azuki who was leaning against him. Bulma Gohan and Chichi were in the front of the Dragon balls, while Dende summoned the Dragon. The blond was dressed in his casual clothes since he spent the day with Azuki and Bulma instead of training. Azuki was also in casual clothes, wearing a red shirt with black basket-ball shorts. Behind them all was Vegeta, still in his Saiyan armor.

They all waited till Dende started speaking in Namekian and summoned Porunga. The sky went dark, causing those who weren't used to seeing it happen, look up in mild interest.

"That Dragon is ripped as fuck," Azuki muttered earning a nod in agreement from Naruto. The blond could hear the screams of terror from the earthling populace in the city. But they were all put to rest when one of the police men gave an explanation to why the Dragon was there.

Once that was heard they all went back to their day as if nothing happened. It amused the blond to no end. Civilians, they would believe anything the higher ups would tell them, it wasn't too different from Elum's people.

"**You who has summoned me. I will grant you three wishes. Now, proceed with your wishes,**" Porunga ordered. Naruto raised a brow in small surprise, but he stayed silent.

"Hey I know you probably get this a lot, but can we get six wishes; because we're just going to do this crap again in four months, plus we're just bringing some smhucks back to life." Dende stated. The others were surprised by his request but remained silent.

"**Well it is unconventional, but considering the ease of these wishes, I will accommodate-**"

"And a planet," Dende added quickly.

"**Well that is just a dick move!**" Porunga retorted.

"Alright lets get the hard one out of the way, Dragon! Build the Namekians a new Namek!" Dende started. Porunga's eyes glowed red for a moment before he nodded telling them it was done. "Okay you guys can do whatever you want now,"

"First! Tien and Chiaotzu," Bulma stated. Once again Porunga's eyes glowed right before the two requested people were brought back.

"Oh hey, we're back!" Chiaotzu stated with a small smile as he turned to Tien. "Kinda want the Sunday though,"

"Chiaotzu," Tien warned earning a sigh from the boy.

"I'll wait," The boy muttered.

"Next, Yamcha," Bulma said lamely. Once she finished a splash in the near by water was heard. Figuring it was Yamcha they moved on.

"So I guess you want to wish back your dad now huh?" Dende said to Gohan, leaving someone out on purpose.

"Actually we want to save him for last," Gohan stated. It was silent as Dende and Gohan gazed back at each other.

"Yeah, like I said you want to wish back your dad right?" Dende repeated earning a sigh and a call of his name from Gohan.

"Dende we have to wish Krillin back," Gohan stated earning a groan from the Namek child.

"Ugh, fine. We wish back, Krillin," Dende said in a disgusted tone. Porunga's eyes glowed and Krillin was brought before them, but he kept on screaming like he was just before Frieza blew him up.

"Krillin your alive!" Gohan stated, but the bald man kept on screaming. "Just give him a minute," Gohan muttered before turning his attention back to the Dragon. "Now for our last wish, bring back my dad!" Gohan wished.

"Bring back his dad!" Dende repeated. Porunga's eyes glowed but he gave a small shake of his head.

"**I can not do this, the one named Goku is still alive**!" Porunga revealed earning surprised looks from everyone.

"That's great, so just wish him back here," Bulma told Gohan. Gohan nodded before telling Porunga to do that. But there was one problem.

"**Sorry, can't do that either. The one named Goku does not wish to return**!" The Dragon stated.

"Pardon?" Gohan asked with narrowed eyes.

"He said that your dad does not wish to come back," Dende repeated.

"I heard what he said! I want an explanation!" Gohan growled, making the Dragon sweat a bit.

"**Well I'm sorry, wishing all of your other friends back to life and creating a planet can make a dragon a little worn out. He doesn't want to come back, end of story. Now if you have another wish for me to do, then speak up, other than that, bite me,**" Porunga stated.

Dende turned around to Gohan and grabbed his hands. "Gohan, I know it must be a bit hard. But maybe your dad is off somewhere else, doing something really important. I just want you to know that, that I'm here for you. And that I love you," Dende confessed.

"W-what?" The boy asked in confusion. Dende blinked before he realized what he said.

"W-what did I, did I say too soon? Oh god I said it too soon! Oh god I fucked it up! Dragon! Take everyone from Namek and put them on new namek!" Dende hurried before he and the rest of the Namekians disappeared along with Porunga and the Dragon balls.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto muttered as he stood up from leaning against the wall. However his and everyone else's attention went to the Capsule corp. ship that took off towards space. "Damn that Vegeta, I was going to use it," Naruto muttered to himself.

"Who cares about him? He doesn't matter anyway," Piccolo stated earning a small nod from Azuki and Bulma. Naruto yawned with a stretch before he started making his way back inside.

"Well, I'm out of here. Gohan, be ready to train tomorrow. If your not at the usual spot at the usual time, consider yourself left," Naruto stated. Gohan nodded in understanding as Naruto left.

Bulma and Azuki merely shook their heads. If their boyfriend wasn't training, he was sleeping. Though, he would spend time with them without complaint.

Everyone then turned their heads to the sky, gazing into the depths of space. A hopeful look came across Gohan's face, his fist clenched.

'_I hope you come home soon, dad_.'

_**At long last life has returned to normal for Gohan and his friends. But every night, they would gaze at the stars together, hoping for their love one to return soon.**_

* * *

Naruto hummed a tune as he walked to Dr. Briefs office to request something. It's been three days since the Nameks made their wish, and Naruto had just got finished from training at Kami's look out using the pendulum room again.

But now he really wanted to take his training to the next level, staying on earth would not help at the moment. Though, during his time on earth since returning from Namek, he has learned some new tricks.

For example, he learned the popular Kamehame wave from Roshi, a couple of techniques from Piccolo, and some useful stuff from Krillin. Though it was nice to learn new things, right now he wanted to perfect and create his own techniques.

The techniques he did have were past jutsu he used while he was on Elum. That also reminded him he needed to work on some of the jutsu he obtained and use them as ki attacks, though it would be difficult.

Naruto shook his head as he continued to walk down the halls, he was glad Azuki and Bulma were gone. Bulma took Azuki out on a shopping spree which Naruto was glad to have avoided. He had enough of those with Ino and Sakura, so he would try to avoid them whenever he had the chance.

In all honesty, the blond was glad the two girls got along greatly. It made it easier on him and didn't give him a headache. The blond could tell that the two already had talked with each other before speaking with him about it.

And for someone who wasn't really one for showing his true emotions, the talk he had with them was difficult. Naruto didn't really like sharing his feelings with others, it was a habit he was a Shinobi. Showing feelings to the wrong people could be a weapon used against him, and since he learned that first lesson he wasn't one for doing that.

So Naruto confessed to liking both girls more than friends and would see how it panned out. Because he honestly believed that his thing with Bulma during the whole Namek saga was going to be temporary. He figured he would kill Frieza then die as he did so and she would go back to earth and be with Yamcha.

He also thought that his brief fling with Azuki was just that, a fling. He didn't expect the woman to develop feelings for him, not at all. So imagine his surprise when Azuki confessed to him.

Naruto was such in inner turmoil he couldn't take it. Between losing to Frieza and knowing someone besides him killed the tyrant, meeting yet not staying with his parents, he couldn't handle it. So he did what he was comfortable with.

Fly off and train till he felt better. And boy did he train, though he was mostly smashing mountains and such, working on fighting styles. It was a month before Naruto actually came back to tell Azuki and Bulma what he decided.

And ever since then, he has been training with Gohan, sleeping or spending time with the girls. Funny enough since getting together with them both, he hasn't had sex with them. He actually really hadn't thought of it, nor did it matter to him. When Azuki or Bulma, or maybe both wanted to they would confront him. He was sure of it.

The blond shook his head as he entered Dr. Briefs workshop. Naruto glanced around to see scientists welding and building hover crafts and what not. He's only been in here twice and he was impressed to say the least.

The Saiyan walked over to where the head scientist was standing, going over a board. Naruto waited patiently till he was addressed; he didn't have to wait long since Bulma's father turned around and greeted him.

"Naruto my boy, what can I do for you?" the scientist asked. Naruto greeted Briefs with a nod before speaking.

"Well I was wondering sir you could make me my own personal space ship, similar yet better than the others you have made. I would have taken the third one you made but Vegeta is in use for it and I thought it would be better if I had my own," Naruto stated earning a understanding nod.

"I see, well are you planning on going somewhere? I haven't any urgent news from Bulma," Briefs stated which Naruto nodded in agreement.

"There isn't anything urgent going on. I just feel as if it would be better to leave earth for a little while to get some training in. You can take as long as you want sir as I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I can also offer assistance in the creation of the ship, I think it would be good for me to put some kind of work into my own ship," Naruto explained.

"I see I see. Well I have nothing major planned, so I'm pretty sure I can help you out. The most it would take is two weeks if not three. Is that okay with you?" Briefs asked earning a nod from Naruto.

"That's perfect sir, thank you," Naruto said with a bow. The man simply waved him off with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to help, just give me a day to gather the materials and such," Briefs stated earning a nod from Naruto. The blond left the work shop to go take a shower. He was eager to get started.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Gohan sighed as he did his homework at his desk. Beside him and on the floor beside the desk were stacks of books that his mother forced him to read and study. The boy didn't really understand why he had to learn all of this stuff, but he did anyway.

He just wished something or someone would save him from all this work. He needed a break, a long break.

"Yo,"

Speak of the devil. Turning his head, Gohan wasn't too surprised to see his new teacher laying on his bed reading a magazine. Gohan tried to figure out what Naruto was reading exactly but couldn't really see.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Gohan asked with a smile as he spun in his chair to face the older Saiyan. The blond simply shrugged as he sat up and closed the magazine.

"Came here to see what you were up too, but it seems you are doing what you are always doing, studying," Naruto muttered as he stood up and picked up one of the books. He raised a brow at the title of the book wondering why a kid like Gohan was reading a text on caculus and how it could be life inspiring.

"No wonder why Piccolo calls you a nerd," Naruto muttered to himself before he set the book back down. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you are willing to go on a trip with me," Naruto offered. Gohan's interest was piqued as he raised an eye brow.

"What kind of trip?" Gohan wondered. Naruto gave a shrug, leaning against the wall.

"A training trip of course," Naruto smirked earning an excited grin from Gohan.

"Cool! Are we going to the glaciers again? Or maybe an underwater trip," Gohan guessed, a grin still on his face.

"Nope, were going on a space trip," Naruto told him. Gohan blinked as he heard what he said and frowned.

"You mean like how we went to Namek?" The boy asked. Naruto gave a small shrug of indifference.

"More or less. I know for sure that we will be gone for a full year, and we will be training in 100 times gravity. But if you don't want to come I won't force you. I'm sure Azuki or maybe Piccolo wouldn't mind coming along," Naruto shrugged.

"No way! I'm going to go!" Gohan declared, earning a smirk from Naruto.

"Alright then, but how are you going to get passed Chichi?" Naruto raised an amused brow and he swore that all the color in Gohan's face drained. They both knew that Chichi would not allow Gohan to leave again, especially out in space.

"Um, uh…" Gohan uttered but didn't have any time to give a coherent response since his mother knocked and came right in with a tray of a sandwich and glass of lemonaide.

"Gohan honey, I thought you would like a break-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Chichi wondered as she gazed at the blond Saiyan who shrugged.

"Came to see what Gohan was up too. And to ask if he wanted to come on a training trip with me," Naruto mentioned earning wide eyes from Gohan and narrowed ones from Chichi.

"What kind of training trip and for how long?" Chichi demanded in a calm tone. Naruto gave another shrug before telling her.

"Space and a full year," The blond revealed. Chichi nearly dropped the tray and Gohan almost fell out of his chair.

"A year?!" The two shouted. Naruto blinked before giving a nod.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Naruto wondered. Chichi nodded furiously as she set the tray down and glared at Naruto.

"Of course there is something wrong! What is my baby going to do for a whole year?! Where exactly are you taking him?!" Chichi demanded.

"Gohan is going to be training, and improving his fighting skills. And I plan on traveling the universe, but I know for sure we will be training on the ship. I would leave a clone but it wouldn't work, not with Gohan," Naruto muttered.

"Why should I have Gohan leave me and his studies? He just got back!" Chichi reminded. Naruto glanced towards Gohan who looked a bit depressed. He inwardly sighed before he cleared his throat and gazed directly into Chichi's eyes.

This was something most couldn't do without getting nervous and breaking I contact. Gohan, Goku, Ox king, Roshi, Krillin and a whole lot of others always broke contact. But Naruto and Azuki were different cases. They both could easily hold her gaze without a problem.

"Because think about it Chichi, you hope for Gohan to get in very good schools, and maybe even become the president. Well, do you know how good it would sound to have space travel put down on his resume? Since Dr. Briefs is practically famous world wide and has taken a liking to Gohan, he can vouch for him," Naruto started.

Chichi and Gohan both blinked in surprise to the logic that Naruto gave. But the blond wasn't done there, as he continued on.

"Also, which boy do you know as young as Gohan has the opportunity to actually leave earth and explore the galaxy and other planets. Even the most renown scientists and astronauts don't get a shot like that. Gohan will be able to actually study each planet we visit and experience what it's like," Naruto added with a shrug.

Once again the two blinked as Naruto still to go on, so far each reason was sounding pretty good to Chichi; especially the first one.

"And while not as important to you, but important to him; Gohan will be getting stronger to protect the earth and you when Goku is no longer able to. Not to mention, what if he can beat that Hercule guy? He would be a martial arts champion, a space explorer and possibly the President," Naruto finished with a small smirk.

Chichi gazed at Naruto who gazed back while Gohan looked between both adults to see they had blank faces. The silence was making the room even more tense, and it was driving him crazy.

"Gohan sweetie start packing your bags for a year trip, you are going with Naruto," Chichi stated, earning a grin from Gohan who got started right away. Naruto smirked and was about to leave when Chichi wanted to speak with him some more.

"Naruto, will you be absolutely sure he will get all of his work done?" Chichi asked earning a nod. "Will you make sure he does write some kind of report of each planet you visit?" another nod was her answer. "And how will he be able to talk to me? I don't want to lose contact with him like I did while he was away for Namek," Chichi stated.

"I have a camera that gives live feed that reaches back to earth no matter how far we are implanted in the ship. You can speak and see him anytime you want," Naruto informed. Chichi smiled at Naruto with a thankful nod as the blond turned to his student.

"Gohan, meet me at Bulma's tomorrow morning at 7. If you are not there by 7:05, consider yourself left," Naruto warned before he left in a yellow flash.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan and Chichi pulled up to capsule corp. and left to go find Naruto. When they did, Naruto was leaning against his ship talking with Bulma and Azuki. Gohan realized that the ship was just like the ship his dad used when coming to Namek.

Except of saying Capsule corp. it said Uzumaki with a red spiral symbol. The blue was replaced with a reddish orange, but other than those things the design from out side remained the same.

"I still don't understand why I can't come along," Azuki pouted earning a sigh from Naruto and a nod from Bulma who crossed her arms.

"Well that's because I don't want you both coming along. Besides, this will give me the chance to properly train Gohan and myself. If you two come along all I will hear is complaints," Naruto explained with a small frown.

"Bulma was bored for the month we had to wait to get to Namek. It was mainly me who kept her entertained. And you, I don't know with you but I have a feeling I won't get anything done if you tag along," Naruto muttered, looking towards Azuki.

"But it's not like I'm saying we won't go on a training trip, just feel as if I actually need to get something done. Anyway, lets change the subject; Bulma is the armor I wanted you to create ready?" Naruto asked looking towards the blue haired woman.

"It is, there should be a total of five sets for each of you," Bulma stated, handing him a capsule. Naruto nodded, putting it in his pocket. He turned to Dr. Briefs who came out of the ship wiping his hands.

"Alright, I've finished everything. I really have to say Naruto, you are quite the mechanic. Next thing I know you will be creating swords that have blades made out of some sort of energy beam, almost like a saber of light," Dr. Briefs chuckled. Naruto hummed as he stored that idea away for later.

"Anyway, there should be enough food in their to feed you two Saiyans for a full year. I have already punched in coordinates you might want to visit. The gravity machine is ready and fully functioning, and the Muffin button and the cappuccino machine is working as well. This baby is ready to fly," The man said with a grin.

Naruto smiled with a nod as he gazed at his personal ship. "Thank you for helping me build it doctor. If it wasn't for your help I would be using my small space pod. Alright, Gohan say your goodbyes, we leave in five," Naruto stated.

Gohan gave a nod and gave a hug to his mother. Naruto on the other hand was nearly forced to give a long passionate goodbye kiss to both of his girls. The action actually made his head a little dizzy, but it did leave a grin on his face.

Without much more to say both Gohan and Naruto entered the ship, it closing behind them. When Gohan walked in he was purely amazed to how spacious the inside of the ship was. It was way bigger inside than outside.

The boy could see the ship controls towards the north, though a few walls and a door enclosed around it. To the east was a large computer to which Gohan guessed was the gravity machine; around it similar to the ship controls was some walls and a door. To the west was a decent sized whole with a ladder, probably leading to the resting area. So other than that, the rest of the space was training space.

Looking up, Gohan could see that the ceiling of the ship was like 23ft high. This meant it would give them enough flying room. However Gohan frowned as he realized something and spoke to Naruto who was walking towards the ship controls.

"Hey Naruto, how are will we be able to actually train our ki and such? Wouldn't that destroy the ship?" The boy wondered. Naruto shook his head as he stopped and explained.

"It won't. You see, when we were building the ship, I thought of this and created lots of seals and planted them within the ship. The seals I made were self repair, space, and destructible," Naruto listed.

"The destructible seals, allow us to actually go all out and not break anything within the ship. And on the off chance that something does get broken, the self repair seal will make sure it repairs whatever is broken. The space seal obviously gives us all this space," Naruto explained.

"The destructible seal activates when the training switch is turned on. A bell goes off signifying the switch has been activated and that the seals are activated as well," Naruto informed before starting the ship.

Gohan nodded as he climbed down the ladder. He was a bit surprised to see that the rest area was big in space as well, not as much as upstairs, but still spacious. Closest to the ladder were two healing tanks with their own computer. How Naruto was able to replicate those was beyond him.

To the north next to two large fridges, a microwave, an oven stove and a sink was a large dining table. To the west were to king size beds, each with a dresser. To the east was a large empty closet.

Gohan hummed in awe as he walked towards the fridges. Opening on he saw it was packed with food. From fresh meat, to freshly cut vegetables. Gohan also checked the cupboard beside the fridge on the left to see it was filled with spices and such.

"Wow, Naruto went all out," Gohan muttered before closing it and went to put his things away. He blinked when he heard Naruto to strap himself in somewhere because they were about to take off.

After a few more moments, Gohan could feel the ship lift from the ground and shoot towards space.

The year long training trip has began.

* * *

**One year later**

"Hey Yamcha, thanks for finally getting the rest of your stuff," Bulma thanked the man as she, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar sat on a balcony. Yamcha gave a shrug before giving his answer.

"Sure no problem, it wasn't like you threw almost all of it out," Yamcha muttered sarcastically as he sipped on his lemonade. Bulma rolled her eyes as she gave a reply.

"Oh don't get all hurt. I had no choice when Naruto moved in. What would it look like if I kept my ex-boyfriends stuff when my new boyfriend was moving in?" Bulma asked with a raised brow, earning a grumble from Yamcha.

"Speaking of Naruto, how is your relationship with him going? You would think it would be weird since he is dating you and another girl," Oolong mentioned earning a nod from Yamcha in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're still with him. He can have two girl friends, but when I do it it's wrong," Yamcha grumbled. Bulma glared at Yamcha, making a chill go down his spine.

"The difference between you and Naruto. Yamcha; is that you cheated on me. He actually was willing to not be with both of us so neither of us would be more hurt for being cheated on," Bulma stated. Yamcha nervously looked away and sipped his drink.

"Where is Azuki anyway?" Oolong wondered. Bulma gave a shrug as she answered him.

"She went to participate in the worlds martial arts tournament, see what earths fighters is made of," Bulma said earning surprised looks from the others.

"She went by herself? We could have gone to cheer for her," Oolong stated earning a nod of agreement from Yamcha but a shake from the head from Bulma.

"She didn't see a need. It was just her by herself, wasn't like she was going with the whole gang. She'll be back this evening or so," Bulma stated right before a crash was heard nearby.

"I'm back bitches!"

Bulma blinked as she recognized that voice. Without much hesitation, they all went to go see what was going on. They were surprised to see it was her fathers capsule corp. ship that Vegeta took.

And lo and behold, the prince of Saiyans himself walked out in the same armor. Yamcha slid into a fighting stance and glared at Vegeta, "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!

"Oh, a valet neat, I'm not tipping." Vegeta muttered earning a growl from Yamcha.

"Don't you remember who I am? We fought when you landed on earth!" Yamcha reminded. Vegeta gave a snort in amusement.

"No, I fought Kakarot. Nappa fought everyone else. Well except for that one scrub who got killed by a saiba-" Vegeta paused as he and Yamcha gazed at each other. After a moment Vegeta broke out in laughter.

"Oh yeah?! I dare you to come over here and laugh me!" Yamcha glared right before Vegeta landed in front of him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ha Ha Ha," Vegeta whispered. Yamcha took a step back, his body shuddering in fear.

"Okay see, now we can laugh together?" Yamcha offered right before Bulma broke in.

"Okay seriously, we have enough to clean up without a pool of Yamcha's urine," Bulma stated before she walked in front of Vegeta and poked him in the chest. "You, you know where your cousin is?" Bulma asked first.

"No, I thought he was with you and the other woman," Vegeta stated with a grunt, careful not to anger Bulma, because if Bulma was angered that meant Naruto would be angered. And when Naruto was angered that meant he received a beating. He was ashamed to know that he actually feared his younger cousin and didn't want to be the one on the full blunt of his wrath.

With a sigh Bulma nodded. "Alright, fine. Come with me, you stink and need to get cleaned up," Bulma muttered as she walked off with Vegeta following her with a small scowl.

'_Yeah you better run_' Yamcha thought as his eyes trailed Vegeta.

"Hey, I set out some clothes for you. I also put your armor in the wash," Bulma stated as she set a pair of clothes down in the bathroom while Vegeta took a shower. She was careful not to turn and gaze at his bare ass, lest she start thinking about Naruto and their past sexual activities.

"Fine but be careful those are dry clean only," Vegeta told her as she dumped the armor into the washer.

"Whatever," Bulma replied back.

"No seriously they'll lose their elasticity," Vegeta said. After a few moments it was quiet making him raise a brow, "Hello?"

"So Bulma, I heard Vegeta's living here now, that's neat," Krillin muttered as Bulma joined them back on the balcony. Bulma simply rolled her eyes while Yamcha spoke.

"The man responsible for single handedly murdering most of the gang is taking a shower in the other room. Neat is not what comes to mind," Yamcha stated.

"Oh shut it. He's not living here. I'm just allowing him to sleep here for a couple of days till Naruto comes back. Once he is back he can decide what to do with his cousin," Bulma muttered.

"Earth woman! Where is the cleansing powder?" Vegeta asked from the bathroom. Bulma raised a brow as she turned around and answered back.

"We don't have that here, we have soap," Bulma stated.

"What the hell is soap?" Vegeta demanded with a snort. Bulma rolled her eyes again in response.

"Its that big yellow block made out of animal fat," She told him.

"That sounds awesome!" Vegeta cheered before he took a bite out of it and spat it out. "Blah! That tastes nothing like what you just said," Bulma gave a small giggle.

"Naruto did the same thing. Apparently on the planet he lived on they used cleansing powder too," Bulma muttered to herself mostly.

"Okay that is pretty neat," Krillin laughed, hearing Bulma.

"Is that the beta mail?" Vegeta asked. Bulma gave a small snort before replying.

"No, Krillin just got here," She heard Vegeta groan till he spoke.

"Oh god their breeding! I swear the thing I hate more than weaklings, is the damn color pink!" Vegeta muttered as he got out the shower. They all heard him make his way to the pile of clothes before,

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Three large blue fish shot out of the clear water of Mount Paozu and landed on the ground nearby, flipping and flapping around taking in unwanted oxygen. Emerging from the water was Gohan.

The boy shook his head, getting all the water out of his hair. When he fully stepped out of the water, he revealed his young muscled form to those around. The baby fat in his body was mostly if not totally gone. Only some remained in his cheeks. He was also taller, a few centimeters taller than Krillin. His hair was long, coming down to his mid back. Coming from his lower back just above his butt was his re-grown Saiyan tail.

"Twenty-five seconds, impressive," a voice said from above Gohan. The boy looked up to see his blond Saiyan master, Naruto. The man was currently flying in a Indian style sitting position. Naruto really didn't change at all, though for a few minor changes.

He had red and black tips, along with a few streaks; though his hair was still messy and shoulder length in the Dangai hair cut. His sapphire blue eyes seemed much brighter than what they were a year ago, and he had vertical black slits for pupils. Lengthened fangs also jutted out from his upper lip. And lastly, he had three prominent whisker marks on each cheek, that weren't there unless he transformed.

The blond was wearing dark blue Kimono top with a tan outline. The top was slightly open showing his black undershirt underneath. Wrapped around his waist was a tan sash, while for pants he wore tan gi pants that were tucked into his black boots. On the back of his kimono was a red Uzumaki spiral.

"I could have done better," Gohan muttered with a sigh as he sat down to dry off. Naruto gently came down while he sat in the same position and gave a shrug.

"Yeah, but it's still impressive none the less. It will take a few days before your body readjusts to earth's gravity setting. After all the highest you've gone is 300 times gravity, it will take some time," Naruto reminded.

"Yeah well what about you sensei? You trained under 500 times gravity, your body should be out of wack too!" Gohan pointed out earning a sheepish chuckle from the blond.

"Well it kind is, but I have more experience with it than you do. Now enough bickering, lets cook these fish and eat," Naruto grinned licking his lips in anticipation. Gohan nodded as he set up a place to roast the fish.

Once they were set on the thick large pike, Gohan watched his master go through some hand signs before blowing out a decent sized flame thrower. It always amazed to see his master use jutsu. He tempted to use them a lot during the trip and their travels on other planets.

"Sensei, I've been meaning to ask," Gohan stated as Naruto sat down and glanced at him, signifying he had his attention.

"You told me that to use jutsu you needed to learn how to properly use chakra, which is why I can't do them. But how can you still use jutsu when you use Ki instead?" Gohan wondered. Naruto gave a shrug before an explanation.

"Simple, I'm still using chakra," Naruto stated. This earned a confused look from Gohan. Catching it Naruto explained some more. "You see, I always thought that I converted my chakra into Ki. But that was only half the truth. In fact I have mixed my Ki and my chakra into one single energy, hence why my reserves are so large," Naruto told him.

Gohan gave a slow nod of understanding as he pieced it together. "So basically when your using jutsu, your putting chakra into it to actually use and Ki to make it stronger than it really is?" Gohan wondered.

"Correct. To make the jutsu really strong, I need to push more Ki into it. Thankfully it's not like chakra where you can't force it out and it ends up hurting you," Naruto nodded, confirming Gohan's statement.

The young Saiyan grinned as he learned he was right and simply waited for the fish to finish cooking. However, another thought came to his head.

"Hey Sensei, how come we are here eating fish instead of going back home?" Gohan asked, Naruto hummed in thought trying to figure out a way to answer that question.

"Well my young student; that is because I do not feel like facing my two girlfriends just yet and disrupt the self peace I have with myself at the moment. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be hassled and grilled by your mother just yet," Naruto glanced towards Gohan who gave a nod in agreement.

Nodding to himself, Naruto continued, "So we're just going to camp here for tonight then head back to our respective homes tomorrow morning. Besides, we're earlier than were supposed to be. Good thing we made that right turn on Jupiter or we would still be in space for another three days," Naruto chuckled to himself.

After a few more minutes and reviewing what they learned within the year, Gohan and Naruto both grabbed a fish and started to grub down as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. The young boy grinned as he chewed his food, thankful for the great time he had with his sensei.

The blond really taught him a lot, more than he thought he would. Naruto actually constantly pushed him to his limit. So much so that Gohan himself nearly underwent a change, a Super Saiyan change.

The boy learned different energy techniques and different ways to fight, not to mention combos from the blond Saiyan. He also learned some techniques taught to him by the natives on other planets, or he learned a trick from them after or during battle.

Apparently it was in the Saiyan handbook or something, but it really wasn't that clear. Glancing to his sensei, Gohan was reminded that his master also learned new things. He learned by teaching himself, from things Gohan himself showed him, and tricks and moves from the natives as well.

While Gohan knew of his masters loss to Frieza, the boy bet that now, Naruto could beat him hands down without much issue. The boy could sense that the inner turmoil and sadness that Naruto had was gone. The blond while still quiet and calm, was more of cheery and happy guy. Though, Gohan could see his Saiyan attitude surface from time to time but it wasn't constant.

Coming from his thoughts, Gohan noticed his master shift in his seat a bit uncomfortably. He raised a confused brow wondering what was going on. Swallowing his food, Gohan voiced his confusion.

"What's wrong Sensei?" the boy asked. Naruto remained silent for a few more moments, gazing at the sky before his eyes settled on Gohan.

"Gohan, reach out and tell me what you feel," Naruto ordered his voice serious and laced with anger a bit. Gohan narrowed his eyes before he concentrated, gazing at the sky. After a few moments, his eyes widened.

"Oh you have got to be joking,"

* * *

"Dammit!" Vegeta growled, slamming his fist on the table, spilling over a drink. The others jumped wondering what was wrong. It was Yamcha who spoke first, trying to be a smart ass.

"What's wrong still mad at the pink shirt?" The man smirked, gazing at the pink button up shirt Vegeta was wearing that Bulma gave him.

"No! well yes, I'm livid actually; but that's not what's the problem. The problem is that Kakarot failed! Frieza is still alive, and he is headed towards Earth!" Vegeta growled before he looked towards the inside of the compound, since Bulma was inside.

"Woman! Where is my Saiyan suit?" He demanded.

"It's in the wash!" Bulma replied back. Vegeta's eyes widened in mild surprise before he glared.

"You bitch!" Vegeta growled before he, Yamcha and Krillin took off towards the area where Frieza was no doubt going to land. When they landed, they weren't really surprised to see Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu present as well.

"Yo, where's the fire?" Azuki asked as she landed with a small smirk. The others glanced at her and it was only Piccolo and Vegeta who gave a small smirks. While Yamcha and Krillin gave smiles.

"Azuki! You're here! But what about the tournament?" Yamcha asked, earning a shrug as he gazed at Azuki to see she was just wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and an orange tight Gi with black fingerless gloves.

Giving a shrug she answered, "Not important, was filled with a bunch of weak people, so I left. But on my way out I felt Frieza's power coming then I felt you guys on your way here, so here I am," Azuki smirked.

"Good, we're going to need all the strength we can get to face him," Piccolo stated earning a nod from the Saiyan woman. However their attention was given to the plane that landed and Bulma who walked out.

"Oh great, she's here now, I'm so glad there is no more of you," Vegeta grumbled. Before he turned to Bulma and glared at her. "Why are you here woman? Your not a fighter, your more useless than the bald midget over there,"

"Well I wanted to see what was so scary about this Frieza guy. You guys just took off before I even had the chance to tag along with one of you," Bulma stated with a small pout as she stood right beside Azuki and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

All the boys beside Piccolo stared aghast at the two girls, small blushes on their faces. Bulma and Azuki wondered what the problem was but it was the latter who spoke up, voicing her irritation at being stared at.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" she demanded from them with a growl.

"Why the hell did she just give you a kiss on the cheek?!" Yamcha demanded pointing at Bulma. Azuki rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Dumbasses, you act like you haven't seen a girl give another girl a kiss on the cheek. The reason she did that is because due to Naruto leaving us with each other, and wanting to be able to get along really well, Bulma and I have started dating as well while still being with Naruto. It really makes the perfect threesome," Azuki grinned perversely earning a giggle from Bulma.

"That's some fucked up yet hot shit. I swear that dude is lucky," Yamcha muttered. Krillin nodded in agreement with him before he noticed Piccolo turn around and smirk.

"It's about time you two arrived, I was wondering if you would ever come back," The Namek stated. The others gazed at him with confused looks before turning around to see what he was talking about. Their eyes went wide when they saw Naruto and a dressed Gohan set down gently.

Gohan was wearing a white short sleeved shirt along with black pants with a red sash tied around his waist; along with black boots. Red wrist warmers were something he also wore while his hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Naruto!" Bulma and Azuki cheered as they ran at him, pulling him into a hug. They each gave him a kiss on his cheek with a grin while Krillin greeted Gohan. The group would have continued the reunion if it wasn't for Piccolo informing them Frieza finally showed up.

His disk like ship hovered over and passed them, going to land a few miles away. Krillin hummed in thought till he turned to the others.

"Does anybody else feel two high power levels around the same strength on that ship?" The short bald man asked.

"Yeah it's probably his dad," Vegeta replied earning a shocked look from Yamcha and narrowed eyes from Azuki who gave a small fidget. Naruto gave a short glance towards the woman before looking forward again.

"He has a dad?" Yamcha asked earning a snort from Piccolo.

"Of course, everyone has a dad. Except me," Piccolo muttered.

"Ha! Your dad's dead!" Vegeta laughed earning a glare from Piccolo.

"Your dad is dead too," Piccolo reminded.

"Ha!"

"So how are we going to handle this? I doubt any of us can take them both on," Krillin reminded earning a snort from Naruto and Gohan. But before either of them could speak, Vegeta did first.

"You don't need Kakarot or anyone else, you have enough bad ass Saiyan on your team as it is. Now if you'll excuse me, you can all just sit on your hands while I take care of business," Vegeta said turning around, showing that his shirt had the word 'JUICY' on it.

"Hey Vegeta," Naruto called earning a raised brow from the prince. "Nice shirt," The blond smirked.

"And there it is!" The prince growled before he and the others blasted off to see what was happening. When they arrived they were confused to see that Frieza's henchmen were cut in half. But it seemed that Frieza along with King Cold were confused as well.

Before Frieza stood a young man wearing a blue capsule corp. jacket, grey pants and orange boots. He had short silver/lavender hair as well with blue eyes. A sword was also on his back.

"So is this him sweetie? Is this the man that hurt you so?" King Cold asked his son. Frieza shook his head in response.

"No daddy, this is a new one," Frieza glared at the boy, who glared back.

"So, you must be Friza," The boy stated earning mildly surprised looks from the two.

"Actually it's lord Frieza," Said tyrant corrected. This seemed to surprise the boy as well as he raised a brow.

"Really? Then why is there an I in it?" The boy wondered earning a glare from Frieza.

"There isn't," He stated, referring his name to be spelled Freeza. Blinking the boy merely shrugged.

"Really? Huh, guess I'll have to fix that when I get back then. Anyway, I'm here to kill you," The boy stated causing Frieza to laugh.

"Oh my, not five minutes on this wayward rock and we already have a volunteer-teer-teer, Dead man" Frieza glitched. "Soliders, do your jobs,"

"Lord Frieza, no disrespect but-"

"This is starting to sound like insubordination," Frieza glared.

"But he just turned the first group into a pile of ashes," the solider continued earning a chuckle from Frieza.

"And that sounds like not my problem," The tyrant stated as another soldier walked up pressing his scouter.

"Man move your bitching bitch ass over bitch," the soldier insulted as he scanned the boy with his scouter. "What a power level of five? Shit ain't nobody got time for that," the solider said firing his gun at the teen.

However it was easily deflected earning a shocked look from the soldier, "Well that aint right," he said right before he was kneed in the face and hit the leg of the ship, dead.

"Consider that a warning, either leave now or die," the teen ordered with a glare. But Frieza just seemed amused.

"Ooh is that an ultimatum? I love ultimatums! Here's mine! Either die to him or die to me," Frieza ordered the rest of the soldiers as the strange teen prepared himself. They all charged at the teen before being sliced.

Sheathing his sword, the men behind him were still whole but standing stock still. Frieza and king cold both were confused. "What just happened?" The former wondered.

"Give it a second," the boy said as he fully sheathed his sword. That's when they all finally fell dead in pieces. "Yeah took me a whole three months to get that one down, they make it look easier than it really is," the boy stated with a smirk.

"So just curious, what's with all the spare parts sticking out of you?" The teen wondered, questioning the tyrants Machine form. Frieza glared at the teen while clenching his fists.

"Impudent little, these are not spare parts! What you are looking at is the ultimate form of science and nature!" Frieza bragged.

"Oh wow! Haven't seen that before," the boy muttered sarcastically. Frieza glared harder at the teen with a sneer.

"You know the only reason you continue to breathe is because I need something to entertain me till the super Saiyan arrives," Frieza stated earning a raised brow from the teen.

"Oh really? Because if it's a super Saiyan your looking for, I can fill the part," The teen grinned darkly earning narrowed eyes from his Frieza and the Saiyans from nearby. It was then that the boy started to charge his power earning wide looks from the Saiyans, remembering the energy that Goku gave off when he was a Super Saiyan.

"Sensei what is this?" Gohan asked his master who simply watched with a surprised look. They watched as his hair started to glow then turn golden while his eyes turned into a sea-foam green.

"Hey guys, I think he just became a super Saiyan," Krillin stated as they all gazed at the teen.

"Like hell he is!" Vegeta retorted, not believing it.

"Spiky gold hair, green eyes," Krillin listed but Vegeta still wasn't buying it.

"That doesn't mean he's a super Saiyan, maybe he is Super human! Ever thought of that? Maybe you guys are slackers and haven't tried hard enough," Vegeta ranted.

"Says the non super Saiyan." Tien commented.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta snapped.

Frieza started to freak out before he flew into the sky and sent a huge super nova attack at the teen who took it full on. It surprised the Z-fighters as that was something they weren't really expecting.

Frieza and Cold thought he was dead but were in for a surprise when Frieza's attack was rising. And that was because the Saiyan teen was bringing it up with a single hand, glaring at Frieza.

"Well Frieza, looks like you dropped the ball," The Saiyan taunted, but Frieza only glared. "Dropped the ball," he repeated after a few moments, but his reply was still silence. After a few more moments, "Dropped the-"

"GRAH!" Frieza roared firing a beam at the Saiyan, only for it to hit the giant energy sphere that the teen was holding., causing it to explode. When the shockwave passed and the dust cleared, the Super Saiyan was no where to be found.

While Frieza smirked at his victory, he was unaware that the Saiyan was actually behind him on a rock, calling on some energy. Firing the blast, both Cold and Frieza jumped out of the way. However from above, the Saiyan brought his sword down on Frieza, slicing him in half vertically.

After a moment, the Saiyan continued to slice Frieza into pieces before turning them into ashes with a energy wave.

It didn't take long for the teen to also dispose of King Cold along with the ship. Naruto notice Azuki frown deeply at seeing the older Tyrant killed, but didn't say anything. Not right now.

The teen powered down with a deep breath then turned towards them with a grin. "Hey there guys,"

"Fuck this guy!" Vegeta growled with a shout. But the teen ignored him.

"I'm about to go meet Goku, just follow me," Trunks stated as he pointed to where before he took off. Interested the most, Gohan and Naruto followed him while Azuki carried Bulma and followed. Vegeta and Piccolo were next before the rest went along too.

"So your probably all wondering why I brought you here," The teen said.

"Snacks!"

"To kill us!"

"To kill snacks!" Vegeta finished off earning a curious glances from Krillin and Yamcha.

"Goku will be landing here in three hours or so, until then," pressing a capsule and tossing it, the teen smiled, "Lets all have a drink," he offered as a mini fridge appeared from the capsule. "I've got soda, beer and heat tap,"

Those who wanted a drink got one. However some kept their distance from the teen. Naruto, Vegeta and Azuki in particular, watching the teen. Gohan stood beside Krillin while Bulma was getting a beer.

"So mister what's your name?" Krillin wondered taking a sip.

"Sorry, can't say," The teen frowned, but Krillin just gave a smile.

"So mister can't say, my names Krillin," Krillin introduced.

"That's not funny," The teen stated with a frown.

"What isn't?" Krillin wondered confused. Gohan just shook his head before looking towards the teen.

"So you know my dad right?" Gohan wondered, seeing what he could get from the guy.

"Sort of, really I just heard a lot about him," the teen stated. Bulma who was standing beside him gazed at him from the side, something about him putting her off. The teen seemed to notice the look she was giving him and looked away.

Vegeta gazed at the teen with narrowed eyes while in thought, '_If he's never met him before, how the hell does this kid know where he's going to land? And he can't actually be a damned Saiyan. Either he's a liar or maybe…wait a second!'_

"Did someone drink the last heat tap?! I'll kill you!" Vegeta threatened right before Krillin made some weird sounds.

* * *

Two hours and forty five minutes passed and in that time, Naruto was telling Bulma and Azuki about his training trip while Gohan was telling Piccolo and Krillin. Vegeta sat on a rock, listening in and out of his cousins story while the mysterious teen sat on another rock.

Yamcha and Tien were having a conversation of their own. All of them waiting for Goku to show up.

The teen looked at Vegeta who was gazing off into space but noticed the look and glared. "What are you looking at? Like what you see?" Vegeta mocked before the kid turned away. "Yeah turn around. I don't swing that way, I'm a real man!" Vegeta stated though he ignored the snickers he got about his pink shirt from Naruto.

After a few more minutes the teens watched beeped signifying that Goku would be landing at any moment. He told the group around him, earning raised brows from few and smirks from two.

"Well I don't see him so your wrong! I think you've been lying to us the whole time," Vegeta started. "There's no way you could-"

He was cut off when a space pod crashed nearby. Vegeta blinked before he spoke, "That could be anyone,"

They all gazed at the pod that was in the huge crater. And lo and behold, Goku came out of the ship saying, "Guys we don't have much time Freezer's here and…" he paused when the gang was cheering in happiness minus few. Blinking in confusion. "Yay," was his response.

"Wow I'm surprised to see you guys, actually still alive really," Goku stated as he floated out of the crater. "I at least thought Freezer would at least Yamcha one of you, oh by the way, hey Yamcha,"

"Hey," Yamcha greeted with a sigh. Goku set down on the ground and smiled at them.

"So which one of you exnayed the ol Freezer nay?" Goku wondered before he looked towards the Prince who started speaking.

"Well Kakarot, while you were bumming around in space; I took charge of the situation and gathered up your planets measly excuses for fighters and spear headed an assault on…"

"Right over here," Bulma cut him off, pointing to the silver haired teen.

"I was getting to that!" Vegeta added with a growl.

"Well if aint you, you ol so and so it's been so long since I umm…" Goku hummed trying to figure out who he was.

"We've never met before," The teen stated causing Goku to sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god! Or kami, or King Kai; I don't know that whole thing is screwy," Goku muttered.

"Actually if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk with you in private," The teen asked pointing in a direction. Goku nodded and followed the teen to a nearby place, the others watching them.

'_Alright Trunks, don't freak out, he's just a Saiyan like you,_' The teen thought to himself, "So your son wuukon right?" '_DAMN IT!_'

"I'm Son Goku yes," Goku nodded as if not hearing the mistake. The boy gazed at the man with a blank look.

'_Roll with it,_' "I'm Trunks, nice to meet you." The boy introduced.

"So you're the one who wumped Freezer," Goku smiled earning a nod from Trunks.

"Yes, though I'm curious, how did he survive namek?" Trunks wondered. Goku sheepishly chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Well I kind of kept letting him go. Bad call on my part," Goku muttered while Trunks gave him a dead panned look.

"If I didn't show up all of your friends would be dead. Anyway, on Namek you were able to become a Super Saiyan right?" Trunks asked earning a nod from Goku. "Well could you show me please?"

Goku gave a shrug before he transformed earning a nod from Trunks, "I see thank you. My turn," the teen stated before he turned into a Super Saiyan too.

"So you can become a Super Saiyan as well huh, that's cool; took Krillin dying for me to become one. Wait! Did something happen to Krillin while I was gone?" Goku asked right before Trunks sent a barrage of sword strikes at him the he merely blocked with his finger.

"No seriously, how's Krillin?" Goku asked right before Trunks powered down which prompted him to do so as well.

"So it's true what they say. You are powerful." Trunks smirked sheathing his sword.

"Your pretty good yourself. So who are you exactly? If you can go super Saiyan then you must be the son of one of us but you're to old." Goku pondered.

"Well first off, I'm not from your timeline. I'm from the future. A dark future where only destruction and chaos lays." Trunks said in a cold tone.

"What happened?" Goku wondered with a surprised look.

"In three years time two androids will be unleashed in the world on May twelfth Ten A.M nine miles off of South city. I was only a baby when it happened though. The androids were named 17 and 18. They destroyed everything in their path acting as if it were some kind of game." Trunks glared at the ground.

"Where were we during this time? Where was I?" Goku questioned.

"You were dead." Trunks informed bluntly.

"Again?" Goku asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. But you didn't die in action. You died from a virus. There was no cure for it and it took your life." Trunks explained.

"And what of the others?" Goku wondered..

"They all died one by one. Krillin was the first, then Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu, Piccolo Vegeta…" Trunks trailed off but Goku frowned.

"What about Naruto and Azuki where were they? I'm sure they could have taken the Androids on," Goku stated, though it was Trunks's turn to be confused.

"I don't who those two are, my mother never mentioned them. Who are they?" The teen wondered. Goku pointed them out yet Trunks still didn't know them, though he noticed how cozy his mother was with the blond and furrowed his brow, looking between Bulma and Vegeta.

"Something is wrong. My mother never has spoken about him or the woman. And she told me all about her life before the Androids, never did the names Naruto or Azuki come up, ever," Trunks stated.

"Really? Next thing your going to tell me Bulma's your mom," Goku muttered earning a blank look from Trunks. "Wait really?" he asked. Trunks gave a small nod. "So if Naruto doesn't exist, who is…is your father Vegeta?" Goku guessed.

That's when Trunks gained a small blush and nodded. "Oh my Gamikai," Goku grumbled right before Piccolo started to laughing loudly as if something was really funny.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta demanded with a growl.

"Your shirt!" Piccolo retorted.

"DAMMIT!"

"Anyway, my mother created a medicine for you so it will make you better. Take it when the time is right," Trunks ordered, handing him a small vile. Goku nodded taking it while Trunks spoke.

"Listen Goku, you can't tell anyone about who my parents are," Trunks stated before he looked towards his mother who was nuzzling into Naruto's neck. "Though it is unlikely form what I'm seeing, I may never be born if the truth got out. Though I am going to return to my time and see what the deal is," Trunks muttered.

"I got ya, well until we see each other again, we'll train hard," Goku smiled earning a nod and a smile from the boy before he took off. "What a nice young lady, now to get my story straight,"

"Goku what was that all about?!" Krillin asked as he and the rest of the gang came up to him in wonder.

"You guys! Androids!" Goku stated, though they just stared at him.

"Yeah? And?" Krillin asked. Goku scratched the back of his head in response.

"On Mar-"

"May," Piccolo corrected.

"May twenty-"

"Twelfth," The namek corrected again,

"May twelfth, at ten p.m-"

"A.m" Piccolo fixed.

"Nine miles?"

"Nine miles," Piccolo nodded.

"Off of Nor-"

"South," Piccolo corrected the Saiyan.

"South city! Two androids will appear on May twelfth 10 A.M nine miles off of south city," Goku finished with a grin.

"In three years, I heard everything," Piccolo smirked.

"Please don't tell everybody," Goku pleaded earning a chuckle from the Namek.

"Oh ho I won't, not like it will matter anyways. According to the kid we all die to these two androids in the future. We all have three years to prepare and get stronger before they arrive," Piccolo warned.

"Well maybe they'll kill all of you, but I'm not afraid of any over touted washing machines. By the time they show up, I'll crush them without a thought and then we'll see-"

"Oh hey Vegeta, nice shirt," Goku complimented the Saiyan, cutting him off.

"I hate you," Vegeta growled.

"Pink is a good color on you," Goku smiled. Vegeta was going to retort before sighing.

'_Just take the compliment,_' The prince thought to himself, backing down.

"By the way I can teleport," Goku commented earning surprised looks from everyone before he disappeared and reappeared with Roshi's glasses.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta shouted while Naruto looked a bit amazed.

"Naruto, do you think that is faster than your Hiraishin?" Azuki asked. Naruto gave a small nod.

"I think so, Kakarot, explain how it works," Naruto ordered. Goku gave a shrug before answering.

"Well it's called the Instant Transmission, and it allows me to travel anywhere at anytime as long as I can sense energy. And it gets me there in umm a few milliseconds flat!" Goku grinned. Naruto blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, definitely faster. The Hiraishin allows me to teleport, but only to within a certain distance and I need to know where the place is at exactly. His is a wider range and doesn't need the area, just the feel of energy. While the speed is the same, his Instant transmission is far better," Naruto confirmed.

"Huh, interesting, so how are we going to handle these androids?" Azuki wondered. Bulma grinned as she gave a suggestion.

"I have an idea, why don't we find the dragon balls, wish for the dragon to tell us where this guy is making the androids, find him and murder the son of a bitch in cold blood!" Bulma smirked.

"As much as I love the phrasing of that, I'm going to have to say no," Naruto shook his head.

"And when he says no, I say HELL NO!" Vegeta snorted with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Bulma demanded while Azuki shrugged.

"Well Bulma, because that would be way to easy," Azuki smirked earning a nod from Vegeta and Naruto.

"Yeah, and as a Super Saiyan, I relish the challenge," Vegeta grinned earning raised brow from Naruto.

"You're a super Saiyan Vegeta? Show me!" Goku insisted. Vegeta blinked as he tried to come up with an explanation to why he couldn't.

"Oh don't tell me, your not in the mood," Tien guessed with a snort.

"What does that third eye make you psychic?" Vegeta sneered.

"No, but I does help me see Bullshit," Tien retorted with a smirk.

"Hey you know what? Fuck you," Vegeta cursed before he blasted off leaving the group.

"I agree with the others on this guys, I haven't had a good fight since Freezer," Goku smirked. Gohan nodded in agreement with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show off my new skills, but not only that, I get another three years of training. This will be great," Gohan said with a grin as he clenched his fists.

"Well I guess that settles it then, I'm going to Roshi's to fire Kamehame's at the ocean over and over," Krillin stated.

"Guess we'll see you all in three years. Oh and Goku, glad to see you back," Tien nodded to Goku who gave a nod back.

"Alright then, guess we should go continue training huh Gohan?" Naruto grinned earning a nod from Gohan but the blond was brought back by both Bulma and Azuki.

"Not so fast blondie!" They both called him. Naruto blinked as he looked at both of them to see they had determined looks.

"You are not going anywhere until we get our Naruto time. You've been gone for a full year, and now that you are finally back, your staying with us for a little while, got it?" Bulma poked him in the chest with a smile.

"Yeah, you can train later. Besides, I'm sure Chichi would love seeing you two again, after so long," Azuki suggested to Gohan and Goku. The two nodded before sighing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Sensei," Gohan waved before he and Goku left with Piccolo. Naruto sighed before he hopped aboard the plane with Azuki, Bulma and Yamcha tagging along as well.

"Don't look so down Naruto, it's not like your whipped or anything," Azuki stated with a smile as she kissed his cheek. Bulma nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah, there is no way we would do that to you, it's bitch made. And you my fine handsome Saiyan, are anything but that," Bulma grinned as she too kissed his cheek. Naruto blinked before he to smiled.

"And if your good, Bulma and I have a surprise for you," Azuki told him in a lustful whisper that sent shivers down his spine. Naruto raised a brow as he watched the two women sit in the pilot chairs while Yamcha merely shook his head, with a slight nose bleed.

"Naruto, you lucky bastard," Yamcha muttered earning a confused look from the blond. Though he gave a shrug and looked towards the window with a frown.

'_It seems like another saga of adventure is about to take place. Interesting,_'

* * *

**And that my dear readers ends this sixth chapter. I want to say again, that I myself did not delete this story and get rid of my 209 reviews, the Admins did because someone reported me because they didn't like Bulma in the harem.**

**Well guess, what this story is not changing what so ever. I refuse to bow down! I'll just keep coming! **

**So it would be greatly appreciated if you all REVIEWED to bring the count back up. **

**Now this was more of a set up chapter for the Android Saga that will be occurring in the next two chapters or so. Why I say two chapters? Because before that, I will be having my own Saga that I personally created, it will also have the Revenge of Cooler movie in it as well.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I also want to tell you that the Harem is still the same and the current power levels of each character I deem important at the moment since it is a new Saga starting. Also take note that from here things will be going my way, which means Gohan's power level will greatly differ from what it is in Canon.**

**Naruto: 145,000,000**

**Azuki: 130,000,000**

**Gohan: 950,000,**

**Goku: 170,000,000**

**Vegeta: 1,000,000**

**Piccolo: 980,000**

**Alright, so those are the estimates. From Goku down to Piccolo I actually gave an educated guess since they don't really state their power at the beginning of the Android saga. **

**Now whether you have a problem with this, it doesn't matter to me, that's what I'm going with and I'm staying with it.**

**I would also like to thank the person who came up with the Future Trunks idea. I would thank them personally and give them a shout out, but since the story was deleted along with the reviews, I can't give them real credit. **

**But if you know who you are, just know your idea is being put to use and I thank you for it.**

**I also want to talk about Azuki and Bulma's relationship because I have a feeling I'll be bitched at about it. Know that I will not be doing one on one Yuri scenes with each other, they will only really show their affection with each other if I decide to have a threesome scene which probably won't happen.**

**But know they are very close, and I won't be changing the relationship any time soon. But know that I won't have them making out randomly or anything like that, as some of that might disturb you, or whatever.**

**So, with all that said, I'm done. I apologize for the inconvenience the deletion of the story caused you guys, but it is back and won't be changing any time soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Revenge On The Super Saiyan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z abridged and Naruto; please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revenge on the Super Saiyan**

"KYAH!" Goku yelled as he fired a kamehame wave out towards the ocean. Walls of water rose, breaking away from the beam of energy. Watching Goku from behind was Roshi, simply amazed by Goku's actions.

'Remarkable, at this rate those Androids won't stand a chance against Goku!' Roshi thought to himself with a grin, as Goku fired another blast.

* * *

"200, 201,202," Naruto droned as he did pushups, but not just any push ups. One finger push ups with his hand tied behind his back in 600 times gravity. He was really building up a sweat as he struggled to push back up. His goal at the moment was at least three hundred push ups.

Though he figured he was already strong enough, he needed to be ready to beat those androids. Beat them before either of the other Saiyans could get a chance, at least Kakarot and Vegeta.

However if Naruto was truly honest to himself, his goal was the same as Vegeta's; become a Super Saiyan. The simple thought of Kakarot becoming a Super Saiyan was mind boggling to him. But for that teenager who finished off Frieza, which he was still soar about, to be a Super a Saiyan as well? That made him figure his chances of becoming one also was great.

Besides, Gohan was on the verge to becoming a Super Saiyan too. If Gohan became one, and Kakarot along with that other kid were super Saiyans, that would make three. Get him, Vegeta and Azuki to be super Saiyans and you have a whole group!

A smirk made it's way on his lips as he suddenly gained more inspiration to keep going. He would not stop until he was a Super Saiyan, and even then he would keep going. There would be no limit to his power, so then he wouldn't be defeated again like he was with Frieza.

The thought of the tyrant made him angry. Even after facing a Super Saiyan, that bastard still lived! Granted he was probably on life support for who knows how long and he needed help to live with machine parts, but he still lived!

It made Naruto realize that even if he was a Super Saiyan, he probably still wouldn't be able to kill Frieza. Thought, he felt as if there was more to Kakarots story than what he was told. He thinks maybe Kakarot let Frieza go, but that still didn't explain how the tyrant lived from a planet explosion.

It made no sense, but it didn't matter now. Frieza was now for sure dead, and he needed to concentrate on the new threat that faced a great danger to Bulma. She was the only reason he was still on this planet anyway. He has done what he wanted with Gohan, he learned what he wanted from the people that were useful, he saw no other reason to stay but her.

And since she lived on the planet and saw it as home, his feelings for her would not allow him to simply abandon her, permanently. Yes he was willing to take training trips like he did with Gohan, but he would still come back to her. He felt drawn to her, as if she had some kind of purpose in his life.

The blond was broken out of his thoughts when the visual camera feed came on above him, showing Gohan. Naruto glanced up, yet continued with his exercise.

"Yo sensei!" Gohan greeted with a grin and a wave. Naruto nodded back with a grunt as his own greeting.

"What do you need Gohan? You know how I don't like my training to be interrupted," Naruto muttered as he was now on 224. Gohan gave a nod before he got straight to the point.

"Well, dad, Krillin, Oolong and I were going camping and I was wondering if you wanted to come along," Gohan offered. Naruto gave another grunt in response.

"I'm going to have to decline. I never really enjoyed camping, being a shinobi made me paranoid more so than I usually am. Being in the woods would only make me edgy," Naruto replied as he came up then went back down.

Gohan gave a frown and nodded. "Well, if you ever change your mind you can locate us through our power. Later sensei, Bulma wants to talk with you," Gohan snickered as he was pushed out the way and Bulma appeared glaring at him through the screen.

Naruto sighed, as he kept going.

"Naruto!"

He didn't answer, maybe if he just ignored her she would go away. But that sadly wasn't the case as she kept calling him before telling him what was on her mind, even though he didn't say a word or even grunt to acknowledge her.

"Fine, I'll talk even if you won't answer me!" Bulma huffed and closed her eyes, though she opened one to see he was still ignoring her. With a sigh she rolled her eyes, "Saiyans and their stubbornness. Naruto, do you know how long you've been training?"

"I don't know, an hour maybe?" Naruto answered, he wanted to say two but he wasn't quite sure it's been that long. If he was looking at her he would see she was giving him a dead panned stare.

"Baka, you've been training since the crack of dawn! It's three in the afternoon! Don't tell me you've been doing push ups this whole time!" Bulma stated. Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered a reply.

"You know, your acting more bitchy than normal, and not in the hot way. So I lost track of time? What's the big deal? Sheesh, you act like I took the last Klondike bar," Naruto grumbled, only to earn a glare from the woman.

"Ass, you actually did take the last Klondike bar! And I'm not acting bitchier than normal, I'm just worried," Bulma frowned with a small sigh. Naruto raised a brow, glancing up at her to see she did have a worried look on her face.

It almost prompted him to stop what he was doing but he kept going while trying to figure out what the issue was; multi-task.

"What are you so worried about? I'm completely fine, not like I have broken ribs and a broken arm or anything, I'll just work through the pain if I did though," Naruto wanted to shrug but he really couldn't at the moment. He was now at 255.

"I'm worried because the first thing you do when you come back is train some more. We have three years till the androids show up. You've already been gone for a whole year, can you just stay put for a little while? I'm afraid you're going to give yourself a heart attack or a stroke working to hard and too much," Bulma explained her reasons.

"Bulma, I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. And besides, you may never know when something might go down. I have to train so I can be strong and be ready. Not doing so will only make me weaker," Naruto reasoned.

Bulma frowned before shaking her head and cutting off the connection, causing Naruto to give a sigh. He had about twenty more push ups to go.

* * *

"Man Krillin, this stuff smells good, what's in it?" Oolong asked as he watched Krillin stir the stew while Gohan watched as well, inhaling the smell with a grin.

"Oh you know just some essentials, carrots, potatoes, boar…" The bald man glanced up towards Oolong, deciding to use another word, "Boarus," he finished smoothly. "Anyway, hey Gohan we're going to need some more firewood,"

"Gotcha," the boy nodded as he went over to a stack of logs and easily picked up before tossing it into the air. Getting into a stance, Gohan sent a sky kick towards it and brought his foot down. A moment later, nicely cut chunks of wood fell down into a neat stack.

Gohan grinned as he picked up the fire wood and made his way towards Krillin however, he stopped when he heard and felt something. His features immediately set into a glare while Krillin also felt something.

The boy's eyes narrowed before his eyes widened and he was forced to hop away from a large swiping hand. Gohan landed right beside Krillin, firewood still in hand. Gohan glared and was about to go attack the large green man when he and Krillin were elbowed in the back of the neck, knocking them out.

"This little monkey beat Frieza?" The green man asked as he picked Gohan up by his tail and swung him around a bit.

"Yeah right, his power level is only 5000," The Amphibian like creature said as he gave a light kick to Krillin to turn him over. Sitting on a rock eating Krillin's stew was a man that resembled Zarbon in looks.

"Enough games Dore, Neiza, we need to take them to lord Cooler; this is good," the man stated with a small delighted smile. However their attention was then given to Goku who ran up to them with a glare.

"Hey! You get away from my food, my friends, my two emergency foods, and my son; in that order," Goku glared.

"I believe this is the monkey we're looking for," The man said as he tossed the food away and hopped off the rock. Dore who still held Gohan snorted as he gazed at Goku.

"You don't say? Lets kill him," Dore grinned as he tossed Gohan away without a care. Neiza nodded in agreement, tapping scouter.

"Yup this is definitely him, he is the one who killed Frieza," Neiza stated to Salza who nodded and stepped beside Dore.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Goku demanded, his hard gaze never leaving them.

Doing a silly introduction dance, they chorused together, "We are Coolers armored squadron!" with that said they charged at Goku who took a step back and flew off while they rushed at him.

Gohan grabbed his head as he woke up and looked to see his father dodging the attacks being thrown at him. He looked down to the unconscious Krillin and tried shaking him awake, but he wouldn't budge.

"Damnit, sensei was right, the woods do make people paranoid. I'm coming dad!" As he witnessed Neiz rushing at his father, who was being held by Dore; Gohan powered up a bit and teleported to knee the alien right in the face before delivering a hook kick, knocking him away.

Gohan then rushed at Dore and kicked him in the face in order to release his father. Without much more effort, Gohan sent a Masenko at Dore, blasting him away. Goku gained his balance and gave Gohan an thank you nod.

Though the full blooded Saiyan had to hold back an energy wave Salza sent him from behind. He then deflected it towards Neiz who retracted his head so he wouldn't be killed. Goku landed on the ground with Gohan by his side, the two facing off against the squadron.

However Goku and Gohan blinked as they sensed an incredible power coming from the side of them. The squadron also noticed the owner of the power and bowed quickly.

"Sir we didn't expect you," Salza stated while Goku and Gohan turned to the person. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw a alien that looked just like Frieza in his final form, though with a different color scheme.

"No way! Frieza!" Gohan shouted as he slid in to the horse stance, ready to power up to the max. Goku also was shocked by this person and was trying to figure out to how Frieza was still alive.

"Ha! You think this is Frieza? No, he is Cooler," Salza stated with a smirk.

"Cooler than Freezer? You must be ice cold," Goku commented, but Cooler didn't respond.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and blasted up into the sky, surprising Goku. "Gohan no!" Cooler merely looked on as Gohan powered up his energy.

"Foolish monkey," Cooler muttered before he sent a double eye beam at Gohan who still wasn't finished. He was going to deflect it when his father teleported in front of him and pulled into a protective hug, taking the full blunt of the energy beam

"Dad!" Gohan called in surprise as they were spinning down, as they spun, Goku sent a blast at Cooler who deflected it easily. The two Saiyans fell into the river and went down the water fall.

Cooler then ran after them and blasted the water, earning an explosion. His henchmen then circled around him as he narrowed his eyes. "So, who thinks they're dead?" hands being raised was his answer, "Well too bad, I sign your pay checks, search the forest."

* * *

Gohan and Goku got out of the water only for Goku to pass out. Gohan cursed under his breath before he fully got out and dragged his father to a nearby cave to rest. After a few moments, Gohan felt the cave shake and went to go see what it was.

The boy glared when he saw beams of energy assaulting the forest a few miles away, no doubt from Cooler's men. His fist clenched in anger thinking about the innocent animals that had nothing to do with this. The boy wanted to go and lash out against those three creeps but he knew he couldn't take them on with Cooler randomly floating around.

That thought made him look back towards his aching father. If he wasn't so quick to hurry and kill Cooler then his father wouldn't be like this. It made him more angry that he forgot both of his masters training in patience and to keep a cool head in battle.

His thoughts were cut off when he realized the beams were getting closer to his position. He ran back inside and covered his father from the falling rocks.

When night finally fell, the cave Goku and Gohan were trapped under exploded from within, but quietly. That was due to Gohan using his power to blast it open. When he got a gasp full of fresh air, the young Saiyan gazed at a blinking Krillin.

"About time you got here, go check on those animals, we're worried about them," Gohan told Oolong and Icarus. After a few minutes of fully getting out of the cave Gohan and Krillin set Goku down.

"Alright, you guys stay here while me and Icarus got to Korin's and grab some senzu beans. Make sure he stays safe, on my way I'll see if I can get Naruto or Azuki over, we'll need all the help we can get; lets go Icarus," Gohan ordered before he hopped onto the Dragon and flew off.

'_Please don't get caught Gohan, we need those Senzu beans,_' Krillin thought to himself as he started to help Goku.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he flipped through channels on the television. Even on earth it was boring, nothing good was ever on. The blond really wished he could get back to training, but that meant he would hear flak from both Bulma and Azuki and that was too much of a headache.

So he told them he would sit down for today and rest, even though he didn't need it. It made him upset to know that while he was sitting on his ass, Vegeta was out in space training harder to become a Super Saiyan as well.

The blond glanced towards Bulma who was reading a book, then Azuki who was in the kitchen making a sandwich. He should have gone on that camping trip with…

Naruto's narrowed his eyes as he felt a large power. "Gohan,"

* * *

"Icarus!" Gohan called as his dragon fell down to the ground. The boy had to dodge a kick from Neiz then a punch from Dore. With a growl, Gohan unleashed his power, blowing them back. The boy glared at them before he teleported towards Neiz and kicked him right in the gut.

Reaching up, Gohan grabbed the aliens neck and threw him towards Dore and fired and energy wave at the two. He then moved away from Salza's kick before lunging towards him and kicking the man in the face.

Gohan cursed as he dodged another punch from Dore before tossing the bag of Senzu up then smashing the green man's head with a double axe handle. Dore sent flying down as Gohan grabbed the bag before sending a round house kick to Neiz's face.

The young Saiyan moved his head from Salza's punch before kneeing him in the gut then giving an upper cut, following with a edge kick to the cheek. Gohan gave a small smirk as all three banded together and glared at him.

Gohan then stuck his hand into the bag and grabbed a bean before tossing into his mouth. His eyes popped wider as his full energy returned to him, his veins throbbing from his muscles.

"Time to show you the fruits of my training," Gohan grinned as he handed the beans to a present Piccolo who looked surprised. "Hold those for me would ya?" Gohan smirked as he rolled his neck and shoulders.

"Here I come," Gohan smirked as he appeared right in front of Dore and gave him a hard punch to his stomach. Gohan then took a small hop back before giving an upper cut to the green man, sending him into the air.

The boy then moved behind Dore and back flip kicked him down on his shoulder. Gohan finished by flipping back up on his feet and puts both of his hands forward to blast Dore away with a blue energy wave.

"Dore!" Neiza called only to be elbowed in the chin then punched in the stomach. A gasp escaped the lizard like alien right before Gohan hooked kicked him before kicking him up into the air. Gohan then flew up into the air and attacked Neiz with a punch to the face then another punch to the gut ending that combo with a round house kick to the jaw, knocking him further up into the air.

Gohan next flew up and appeared above Neiz using his speed to backhand punch them down to the ground, forcing Neiz to land in a push up position to recover from the bone crushing attack.

Piccolo and Salza could only watched amazed at what they were seeing, Gohan just totally kicked both Neiz and Dore's asses, possibly killed them. Salza read Gohan's power level and his eyes widened.

"No way! You power was only five thousand!" Salza stated earning Gohan's attention as he turned towards Salza with a cruel smirk.

"Oh? What is it now?" The boy asked as he walked towards Salza calmly, causing the man to start panicking.

"It's over 20,000! It's not possible! Your just a boy!" Salza shouted before Gohan stopped walking and raised a brow.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Sensei," Gohan stated as he gazed at Naruto who was in the outfit he had when they returned from their trip. Naruto gave a smirk as he stood directly behind Salza.

"I couldn't miss out on the fun, if your energy was rising so high, I had to know what was going on. Looks like I know now," Naruto stated as he gazed up towards the sky to see Cooler looking down at him.

The two glared at each other before Naruto spoke, "Piccolo, go give those beans to Kakarot; Gohan, he's all yours," Naruto muttered as he rose higher into the sky to face against Cooler.

Salza was too stunned at Coolers appearance that he didn't realize the nose breaking kick headed straight for his face. Salza held his nose as he recovered, however he smirked when his teammates now stood beside him, though they were beaten and a bit broken, they still held strong.

"Salza what level did you say his power was?" Dore asked as his scouter was broken along with Neiz's. Salza tapped his and glared at Gohan who merely sat there with a smirk, though every now and then he would glance up towards his master and Cooler who were still glaring each other down.

"His power, it's already 75,000 and rising," Salza stated earning smirks from Neiz and Dore. Salza gave a small smirk as well though he was nervous. When they first read the boy his power was only a measly 5,000. But now it's 75 and steadily rising? It made no sense.

"This brat will be a little tough then, but nothing we can't handle," Dore grinned as he rushed at Gohan ready to put an end to the boy. Gohan merely gazed at Dore who approached him and kept a straight face.

Gohan got into a fighting stance as he bobbed and weaved through Dore's punches and kicks before he delivered a sky kick to his chin knocking him up higher into the air. Gohan then flew past the Dore and flew back to roundhouse and punch him away. Gohan then snatched at Dore's ankle and flew him down at high speeds slamming him down to the ground.

"You're done," Gohan muttered as he sent a one handed Masenko towards Dore, vaporizing his body. Gohan didn't stay to admire his handiwork as he still had two more grunts to deal with.

The boy teleported to appear right in front of a stunned Neiz and kneed him right in the face. Gohan gave a small hop back so he could round house kick him in the face before hopping away then charging to hook kick him in the stomach.

Gohan fixed his position and upper cut the alien into the air and flew after him to knock him down with a neck breaking hand chop. Neiz flew down to the ground half dead, but Gohan wasn't done as he appeared right where Neiz was falling and delivered a back breaking kick, knocking him back into the air.

"That makes two," Gohan stated as he fired another one handed Masenko, erasing Neiz from existence. Gohan though had to dodge a swipe from Salza's ki hand blade. So he then countered with a reverse round house kick to the face.

"Kyah!" Gohan shouted, discharging a whitish-blue aura from around his body. He then attacked Salza with a hook punch, an uppercut to his stomach and chin. Gohan then sent a few kicks at Salza a few times before sending a barrage of punches to the man's stomach and kicks him to one side.

He then held one hand with the other supporting it upward in a fashion similar to the explosive demon wave. He then formed an energy sphere with excess energy releaseing off of it in the form of medium-sized energy rings. Finally, Gohan brings his hands forward and fires the powerful yellow energy wave with a large energy sphere at the end at Salza.

Salza gave a shout to his master to help him but it was already too late, the beam impacted with Salza, engulfing him and turning his body into nothing. Gohan took a deep breath before he glanced towards Cooler and Naruto who were still glaring at each other. He then took off to go help Piccolo and his dad.

Once Gohan was gone Naruto finally spoke, finished watching his student take care of the goons. "So, mind telling me who the hell you are? Because I sure as hell know you're not Frieza,"

Cooler smirked as he gave a nod, "You are correct, there is no way I would be that foolish stuck up child. No, I am his older brother, Cooler. Far more stronger than Frieza, monkey trash," Cooler insulted.

"Ah, his brother huh?" Naruto raised a brow before he broke out in laughter earning a fiercer glare from Cooler. "You may not be Frieza," Naruto stated with a grin as he ripped off his top to reveal his sleeveless black shirt that was tucked into his sash. "But you'll do!"

With a roar Naruto charged at Cooler who dodged the fist thrown at him. Cooler then struck at Naruto who grabbed the fist before kneeing Cooler in the gut then giving an upper cut with a double axe handle. Naruto then flew towards Cooler delivering a who set of Hurricane kicks. Naruto ended it with a blast to the face, sending Cooler down.

But the older brother of Frieza was far from finished, he sent a death beam at Naruto with his eyes who deflected it with minimum ease. However, it was only a distraction as Cooler appeared before Naruto punching him in the gut before smacking him away with his tail.

The Saiyan went flying towards the trees before he stopped and fired a red energy wave at Cooler who knocked it away with his tail. Naruto growled as he flashed above Cooler and sent Cooler flying down with an elbow.

Cooler regained balance and glared at Naruto who glared back with a grin. "Tell me big brother of Frieza do you possess the same transformations as Frieza?" Naruto asked earning narrowed eyes from Cooler who nodded.

"Good, now that I know that, GRAAH!" Naruto roared as he began to power up to his maximum, he didn't want to take any chances with this one, lest he be killed again. Black lightning started to spark around Naruto as a blood red aura erupted around him.

Cooler merely looked on as the Saiyan powered up. He would toy with the monkey a little, make him think…

The tyrant was cut off when Naruto sent a hard punch to Cooler's solar plexus. Cooler hunched over with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Naruto wasn't finished as he smashed his double axe handled fist upon Cooler's head, sending him crashing down towards the ground.

As Cooler flew, Naruto had the tyrant in his sights. Black energy started to form around his hands while red lightning sparked around it. After another moment, a black energy sphere took shape between Naruto's hands.

"You're dead! IMARI!" Naruto roared firing the ball towards Cooler's position. The attack made contact with something, causing a dome of energy to erupt in a 50 mile radius.

Naruto kept his guard up as he saw the explosion finally settle. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he searched for Cooler's energy. When he finally found it he turned around but it was too late, a death beam already shot through the right side of his chest. Blood shot out of Naruto's mouth as his eyes went wide.

The blond was inwardly cursing himself for not checking behind sooner, but his thoughts turned to thoughts of pain and agony as Cooler continued to shoot death beams at Naruto's body. When Cooler finished, Naruto was about to fall to the ground when Cooler grabbed him by the neck with his tail.

With a small huff, Cooler left to go find the Saiyan who killed his brother. It didn't take long to see the man along with the Namek, the half breed and a short bald midget.

"Sensei! You bastard give him back!" Gohan yelled as he was the first to notice his master then Cooler. Goku and Piccolo glared at Cooler while Krillin was trying to decide if he should run or help out.

"I'm sorry, he came down with a case of explosions," Cooler taunted as he tossed Naruto's unconscious body then blasted it away, earning a shocked look from Gohan. "And it's very contagious," Cooler smirked.

"You bastard!" Gohan roared as he charged at Cooler with an rage filled expression. Cooler just stood still as Gohan sent punches and kicks at Cooler but they were all useless. Having enough, Cooler smacked Gohan away but the boy wasn't giving up.

"Gohan no!" Goku yelled as he rushed to stop his son but it was too late. Everyone froze when they felt his power rise at a very fast rate. But as Gohan's power rose a white bluish orb formed into his hand.

'_It's far from ready, but this is all I've got! For sensei!'_ "Rasengan!" Gohan yelled as he rushed at Cooler who felt as if he should avoid it. Gohan sent it right at the man's face who moved his head, but Gohan anticipated this and teleported in front of Cooler,

"Shuriken!" the boy yelled as the Rasengan increased in size and blades of Ki spun around the orb. Gohan threw the orb of ki at Cooler who had no other choice to block as it exploded with him in it.

Gohan panted as he landed on the ground, his power now drained, he also couldn't feel his right arm which he used to hold the technique. But a satisfied smirk sat on his lips as he saw Cooler being attacked by the microscopic blades hitting each of his cells.

After a few moments there was no more screams of pain from the tyrant, instead it was silent. With the bag of beans in hand, Piccolo was about to hand one to Gohan when a beam destroyed the bag, earning shocked looks from the Z-fighters.

They all looked to see who did that and it was no one other than Cooler. The space emperor had light cuts and bruises on his form but other than that he was perfectly unharmed.

"I'm sorry, I saw how the Namek tried to feed you those beans and how this monkey is all better, so I figured they were important. Please tell me they were important," Cooler smirked darkly.

"You prick!" Krillin roared as he and Piccolo rushed at Cooler. With block to Krillin's fist and a flick of his tail, the human was knocked towards a pile of rocks unconscious. Cooler though did have to dodge Piccolo's attacks but he countered it with a open palm to the Namek's chest.

"Oop's looks like you just caught a case of explosions," Cooler mocked as he blasted a Piccolo away, causing him to crash into a near by mountain. Now the only one left was Goku.

"Piccolo," Gohan called before his fatigue finally caught up with him and he passed out. Goku glanced at his son then glared at Cooler and stood into the horse stance.

"You are as sick and twisted as your brother! Full of hatred; well no more! You just dug your own grave," Goku growled as Cooler smirked at him.

"Really now? Because after I kill you, I'm going to turn this planet and everyone on it into dust," Cooler sneered. Goku eyes widened before he powered up, causing a crater to form around him.

"Well, now it's getting interesting," Cooler smiled as he watched Goku while rocks flew past him. Goku glared with a frown.

"I'm glad you're amused," The Saiyan snarled. Cooler nodded before he hummed in thought.

"I am, but I would like to see the power you used to destroy my brother," Cooler stated before Goku rushed at him and threw a punch that broke through a rock and connected with Coolers face.

Goku then assaulted Cooler's stomach with a flurry of punches before giving an upper cut then kicking him away. Goku flew after the tyrant and threw punch but Cooler recovered then grabbed Goku's wrists and growled at the Saiyan.

"No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it," Cooler said as he and Goku struggled then dived into the water to continue their fight. Goku threw punches and kicks at Cooler who dodged them before sending a blast at the man, sending him away.

But Goku held on to the ball then threw it upward so he could rush at Cooler and throw more punches and kicks that were dodged with ease. But Goku connected a few punches, one to the face then a knee to the stomach.

The Saiyan then grabbed onto Cooler's tail swinging him then throwing him out of the water. The tyrant landed on a rock as Goku hopped out of the water and landed on a rock as well.

"Well well, not bad. Rather impressive actually, but that blond monkey got in a few more hits than you did. Maybe he is the one who killed my brother after all, and is really the claimed Super Saiyan," Cooler muttered as Goku continued to glare.

"No! I'm the on you are after, leave my friends and this planet alone! This is your last chance!" Goku glared at the alien.

"I don't plan to go anywhere, Saiyan. My brother was a pest and would have killed him sooner or later. He always tried to beat me, tried to prove that he was the best. He definitely had the edge," Cooler went on as he raised a finger, putting Goku on the defensive.

"But then it happened, as you know I'm in the third transform state, but I found a fourth beyond it," Cooler revealed earning a surprised look from Goku. "You should feel privileged, you will be the first one to witness this form!" Cooler stated as he slid into the horse stance. "You will see then you will die!"

Goku felt Cooler's power start to rise rapidly as he transformed. The tyrant became more muscular and taller, his head taking on a different shape also. The space lord grinned and chuckled at Goku's surprised expression as a mouth cover shielded the bottom half of his face.

"Yes, time to die!"

* * *

Gohan's eyes fluttered open but his body was racked in pain and his arm was throbbing. He cursed under his breath as he looked around to see that he was the only one conscious till Oolong came over, noticing him.

"Gohan, are you alright? What happened? I woke up and Goku and Krillin were gone!" Oolong stated looking around to see that Krillin, Piccolo and Naruto were unconscious as well.

"O-oolong, I need you to reach into my sash, there should be a senzu bean in there," Gohan instructed. Oolong did so and pulled it out and was going to hand to Gohan but the boy shook his head. "No, don't give it to me, give it to Naruto. He'll be able to help dad more than I could, go, hurry," Gohan stated before he passed back out.

"Gohan!" Oolong called before he looked between the boy then the blond Saiyan. With a grunt, Oolong ran over to Naruto and fed the bean to the Saiyan. Oolong made the Saiyan chew and after a moment or so, sapphire eyes snapped open.

"Good you're awake," Oolong sighed in relief as Naruto got back up and flexed his hand a frown was on his face as he looked around to see Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo unconscious, but Kakarot was no where in sight.

"Where's Cooler?" Naruto demanded from the talking pig. Oolong gave a shrug before he gave the message Gohan gave him. Naruto gave a nod as he turned and reached out to find the two fighters. Once he found them he nodded and flew off to go help.

As Naruto flew he flexed his hand again, feeling the power boost he gained. The blond smirked, Cooler was a dead man.

* * *

"A Super Saiyan? What a laugh," Cooler snorted as he smashed Goku on his head, sending him to slam into the ground. Cooler dropped down then rushed at Goku only for a foot to collide with the side of his face sending him crashing into a mountain.

Goku fluttered his eyes open and looked to see Naruto glaring at where he sent Cooler. With a grunt, the Saiyan got up and stood beside Naruto who greeted him with a glance.

"Don't tell me your losing, Kakarot," Naruto said earning a sheepish chuckle from the man. Naruto gave a roll of his eyes as he powered up to his new maximum power. Goku used his Kaio-ken x20 as Cooler finally showed himself.

"So, now I have to deal with two Saiyan monkey's, well fine, I'll enjoy killing you both!" Cooler grinned under his mask as he charged at the two. Naruto and Goku split up and came at Cooler from each side. The two Saiyans threw barrages of kicks and punches but Cooler just either blocked or dodged.

Amused, Cooler grabbed onto Naruto's ankle then Goku's wrist and threw the two down as he fired off a full powered energy wave from each hand. Naruto and Goku deflected it but it was only a distraction as Cooler hit Naruto to the side then punched Goku in the gut.

Cooler kept going with his fist still lodged in Goku's gut, slamming him into a wall. With ease, Cooler brought Goku up then slammed him into the ground. Cooler then pushed Goku down with more strength into the ground causing the man to go flying into the water underground.

His minor victory was short lived when Naruto kneed Cooler in the chin the gave a back hand double axe swip to Coolers face before sending a volley of energy blasts at the tyrant. Cooler deflected them and sent a barrage of death beams at Naruto who summoned his giant cleaver sword and deflected them.

"Getsuga!" Naruto roared, sending a black and red energy strike at Cooler who knocked it away. Naruto however appeared right above Cooler, swinging the blade down upon him only for it to be caught with one hand.

Cooler didn't expect though for a second Naruto to appear beside him and swing to cleave him in half. Naruto's blade cut straight through Cooler's body but it soon faded away, being an after image.

"Shit! UGH!" Naruto grunted as Cooler sent Naruto down into the ground with a axe kick. The tyrant then wrapped his tail around the first Naruto's and snapped it's neck only to be awarded with a puff of smoke.

"HAAA!" Goku screamed, sending a Kaio-ken x20 at Cooler who laughed and rushed towards and into the wave. "No way!" Goku yelled as Cooler came out of it and hit him away. Cooler then rushed at Goku and was going to knee him when Naruto appeared and pushed his cousin out of the way, taking Cooler's attack.

It didn't matter to the tyrant as he elbowed Naruto down to a mountain then met him with a fierce kick to the stomach, breaking several ribs. The blond coughed up blood while Goku was in shock and went to go help Naruto.

But Cooler sent Naruto deeper into the mountain with another kick. Cooler was going to continue taunting Naruto when Goku teleported right in front of him and knocked him away with a fierce backhanded double axe handle swipe.

Goku didn't let up as he attacked Cooler with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches to his stomach. Cooler stood paralyzed by the power within the strikes which allows Goku to jump into the air and fire a Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha at the tyrant.

Cooler is engulfed in the blasts but it is useless as he flies out of the smoke and delivered a punch right into Goku's chest, causing the Saiyan to cough out in pain. But Cooler didn't finish his technique as Kubikiribocho sliced right through his mid section, cutting him in half.

Cooler's eyes widened in complete utter shock as his lower half twitched and blood splurted from the fresh wound. But, the recovered Naruto wasn't done there as he smacked Cooler away with the flat side of his sword, freeing Goku.

While the younger Saiyan gasped to gain some air, Naruto went to go finish Cooler off. The tyrant was still trying to get over the pain of losing his lower half but as he tried to get over it, Naruto appeared right in front of him.

The blond held his giant cleaver sword on his shoulder while he held a open palm to Cooler's face.

"When you arrive in hell, tell Frieza I send my regards! Imari!" Naruto yelled as he fired the Bijudama in a powerful wave explosion. Cooler could only scream as he was seemingly vaporized in the attack.

Naruto sighed as he floated down to the ground and took deep breaths. He glanced over to Goku who smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Nice work, now I see how Gohan got so strong," Goku complimented. Naruto gave a nod before his and Goku's eyes widened. They both looked up to see Cooler who was alive, though barely holding up a very large energy sphere that resembled the sun.

"You filthy monkey's! I have had enough of you and this planet! DIE!" Cooler roared as he launched the ball of heat and energy towards the two.

"Oh no!" Goku screamed as he and Naruto powered to the max and rushed at the ball to stop it from touching the earth. However it was no use as the ball kept going, as if it wasn't being held back.

"Hahahaha! Scream all you want! This is what you get for disgracing my family!" Cooler roared with an insane grin as his mask was completely gone from Naruto's imari. The two Saiyan cousin's touched back on the ground, doing their best to hold it back.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he tried pushing more energy into his arms. Goku was also doing the same thing. Thoughts of his hurt friends and the injured innocent animals ran through his mind.

"Cooler! This is unforgivable!" Goku screamed as his hair shifted upward and flashed golden while his eyes turned into a sea-foam green. "GRAAAHHH!" The Saiyan roared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Naruto glanced over to his cousin to see him transform but it was still useless. The two Saiyans were backed up against the wall, figuratively and literally. Naruto glared as he continued to push his energy into his arms to hold back the bomb. He would never forgive himself if Bulma and Azuki were killed because of Frieza dick of a brother.

'_**Amusing, who would have thought you of all people would fall in love again**_,' Kurama teased him from within, as if nothing was happening. And that fact alone seemed to piss Naruto off in general.

'_Damn it Kurama! If you have time to taunt me you have time to help me out!_' Naruto yelled. Kurama huffed with a grumble before he fused his chakra with Naruto's causing the Saiyan to go Tailed beast mode.

Goku glanced over to Naruto thinking the man became a Super Saiyan as well, but that was not the case. Instead of Naruto's hair being gold, his entire form was gold, with strange markings on his body. His eyes were red as well while his whisker marks were thick black rectangles.

Naruto smirked as he felt it a little bit easier to move this away. Glancing towards Goku the two nodded before the Super Nova was pushed back by a black and blue beam of energy.

"Ka-me," Goku and Naruto chanted, "Ha-me,"

"No! This is not possible! I am the ruler of this universe! I will not be beaten by some foolish monkeys!" Cooler ranted as he sent more energy into the blasts.

"HAAA!" the two Saiyans roared, their black and sky blue beams morphing into one single beam, pushing the Nova back towards Cooler.

"NO! BLAST YOU SAIYANS!" Cooler screamed as his hands met with his own attack, to push it back but it was useless as Naruto and Goku pulled back their hands and pushed them forward, channeling more energy into it.

"YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE END OF THE ICE-JINS! GRAAAHH!" Cooler roared as he was blasted into the sun. But just before he was vaporized into complete utter nothingness, he thought to himself.

'_Curse those Saiyans! Why are they even alive in the first place?!'_

'_Delay that order, it's Frieza's fault. Let him be responsible for those two in passing, besides, their just children; they are no threat to us_.**'**

'_No! I let them go! It's my fault I'm in this position! NOOO!_' with that thought finished, Cooler's body burned into mere particles, nothing left of him remaining.

Naruto gave a tired smirk as he looked down to the unconscious Goku. He panted, before he fell forward, passing out himself.

'_It may have not have been Frieza, but his brother is just as good. You took away my family Frieza, now I took away yours,_' Naruto thought before he finally closed his eyes to rest his body.

"Shit, I go to the bathroom for ten minutes and you feel to go ahead and disappear, ass," Azuki muttered as she appeared with Gohan and Krillin. Not to far from her was Bulma in the ship, Piccolo was already inside with Oolong and Icarus.

Azuki picked up her shared boyfriend while Gohan and Krillin picked up Goku, brining the two on the ship. Once the two were laid beside Piccolo, the Saiyan woman gave Bulma the go ahead.

"Alright, so mind telling me what the hell happened?" Azuki growled as she looked between Gohan and Krillin. "I leave for the bathroom, Bulma is called by her father; and when we come back, Naruto is gone. What happened?"

"Well you see Azuki, Goku, Gohan and I, along with Icarus and Oolong wanted to go on a camping trip. We invited Naruto but he declined. So while on the camping trip, this guy who looks a lot like Frieza and his goons attacked us," Krillin explained.

Azuki's eyes turned into a narrowed glare as she heard the Frieza part. She looked towards Gohan who gave a nod.

"Yeah, he said his name was Cooler and he was Frieza's older brother," Gohan informed. Azuki blinked in shock as she then looked towards the peaceful sleeping Naruto. She looked him over to see he the only outside injuries were some burns on his hands, and some welts on his body that were going away.

She guessed he had a few broken ribs, it was likely for that to happen. But now she was panicking over Cooler's appearance. It made her very nervous as she thought of all the possibilities to why the oldest son and heir to the Ice-jin throne came to earth.

The other two caught her nervous and worried look but said nothing, leaving her to her thoughts. Azuki looked between Goku and Naruto before frowning deeply.

'_This is bad'_

* * *

A average sized scaly green skinned alien creature wearing Saiyan battle armor ran down to where his Master resided. Sweat ran down his forehead as he ran, his Master needed to be informed of this news.

He ignored his lush green and blue surroundings, as he has been on this strange planet for over a month now, so he was used to it. He also ignored the confused and wondering looks of his fellow soliders.

After five minutes of running he finally arrived to where his master resided, though guarding his master was an elite squadron wearing specially made armor. Though they were much bigger than him he could still see where his master was.

"Empress Ice, empress Ice! I must speak with you, the news, it's urgent!" The solider stated, earning raised brows from the elite squad that blocked his way. A few moments later, the squad moved out of his way allowing him to kneel in front of his Empress's hover chair which she sat in.

Beside the hover chair was the Empress's two most trusted guards. On the right was a member of the Ice-jin race. He resembled prince Coolers fourth form in appearance, though with more white armor carapaces; on his chest and shoulders looking like a vest of armor, on his arms to his elbow, around his waist with two flaps at the sides, and on his legs to his kneecaps.

His skin was a deep violet color while he also had a muscular build. On his head in the front were two small horns while on the back were two long black horns. Under his eyes were royal blue lines. He also stood to the height of 5'8 This was one of the Empress's most trusted solider, Blizzard.

On the left was a woman who had a very perfect looking body. The woman had long silky black hair that stopped to her mid back and was pushed behind her ears though she had two thin bangs that framed her face. Her skin was nearly pale white, with an almond shaped head. She bore cold sky blue eyes and nice lips that was set into a frown. Her body was that of an hour glass shape, with a set of buxom breasts and a nice set of hips and legs.

For wear, around her head was some kind of thin gold circular crown that sat right on her forehead with a small dark pink gem. The woman wore a white revealing body suit, which wasn't really a body suit. It was like a one piece swimsuit that revealed her toned muscled stomach and held her large breasts in place. The suit also had a high tight collar that came to her throat while a bit of the suit creeped down into an arrow reaching into the valley of her breasts thought it stopped; a dark pink gem sitting upon it.

Around her which didn't cover much was a light grey silk robe with curved shoulder pads. A pink glassed scouter sat on her eye as well while a furry brown tail lazily moved through the air. This was the second of the Empress's trusted guard, Artikone; a member of the 'extinct' Saiyan race.

The two guards glanced towards the solider with an impassive gaze as they heard their Lords soft silk and seductive voice speak up in a curious playful tone.

"Oh? And what news do you bring to me?" The woman in the chair asked as she held her glass of white wine and sloshed it around in a bored lazy fashion, gazing at the scene in front of her.

"We've have just gotten word of some urgent news Milady," the solider started. "It turns out Prince Frieza is dead milady," the solider paused.

"Oh?" The empress asked, raising a delicate brow as she stopped sloshing around her wine. "Well that is most unfortunate, I planned on visiting my little Frieza in a few days. Tell me solider, who was the one who killed him?"

"A Saiyan milady, a Saiyan named Goku," the solider stated. Blizzard glanced to Artikone who was still impassive as if the news of a remaining Saiyan didn't effect her, which it didn't. "But that is not all Milady,"

"What do you mean? Spit it all out," Blizzard ordered with a growl. The solider gave a nod while the empress merely giggled.

"Don't be so hard on him Blizzard, this must be the first time he has been in my, yours and Artikone's presence, not to mention my elite guard. Tell me solider, what other news do you bring to me? I would like all of it in one go please," The Empress stated.

"Yes Milady, my apologies. We have also gotten word that Prince Frieza survived his killing from the Saiyan Goku and that Emperor Cold fixed him up. When they went to the Saiyan Goku's home planet, Emperor Cold and Prince Frieza were killed," the Solider explained, earning silence from the Empress.

"Lastly, we just received news from Prince Cooler's trade faction and that he too has been killed by not only Saiyan Goku, but another Saiyan as well, Naruto," the solider finished. This time Blizzard was awarded with a reaction from Artikone, small but enough.

Her eyes slightly widened at hearing the name Naruto causing the Ice-jin to question her. "Do you know of this Saiyan, Artikone?" Blizzard demanded. Artikone glared at Blizzard was going to ignore him but she caught the interested and questioning gaze of her lord.

"Not personally, but I know of his parents, Kushina and Minato. Kushina herself trained me in the arts of fighting when I was just a little girl, she was pregnant at the time and told me she would be naming her son Naruto," Artikone explained.

Blizzard seemed satisfied and unsatisfied by this information but his attention along with Artikone's was given to the Empress.

"This is now very unfortunate, my entire family now dead, well except for my nephew," the Empress sighed as she sloshed around her wine before taking a sip. "It seems the empire is now under my control,"

"What shall we do now my Queen?" Blizzard asked the Queen. The woman was silent for a little bit before her eye brow raised when she saw a light on her chair was blinking green.

Pressing it, the holographic image of Azuki in her Saiyan armor came up. The Empress inwardly narrowed her eyes as she witnessed Azuki bow before her.

"_Queen Ice,_" Azuki said as she bowed. Ice put a fake smile on her lips as she gazed at Azuki with her purple eyes.

"Ah, Azuki, what news do you bear for me? Something good I hope," Ice smiled at Azuki who nodded.

"_Yes milady, like you have requested I have located the Dragon balls we heard Raditz talk about_. _However, Curzet is dead. He tried to make his own wish so he could be immortal but I killed him before he had gotten the chance_," Azuki explained. Ice gave a small frown but nodded.

"I understand now, thank you Azuki. Just stay put for a couple of months, I'll have you come to me with the dragon balls. Also make sure the planet you are on to be ready for sale, toodles," Ice smiled earning another bow from Azuki before she faded out.

"She's lying," Blizzard glared earning a shake of the head from Artikone. This earned the attention of Blizzard and Ice who looked at her. The solider remained still, just in case he needed to give more information.

"No she isn't, not fully anyway. She has found the Dragon balls, and Curzet is dead, but she didn't kill him, nor did he betray you milady. Solider, what planet did you say is Goku's home planet?" Artikone demanded, turning the solider.

"Its name is Earth, Admiral Artikone," the solider stated. Blizzard narrowed his eyes in response.

"The planet we sent Azuki and Curzet too is called Earth, do you think maybe…" he paused when he saw his master nod a frown on her face as she tapped the arm chair with a delicate finger.

"Yes I do; it seems our dear Azuki has betrayed us. I can tell she was nervous, though I wonder why? Why don't we ask her shall we?" Ice smirked darkly as she snapped her fingers and another solider came forth. "You there, set coordinates for Planet Earth, I have some Saiyans to meet,"

"Yes milady!" the solider saluted before taking off towards the ship.

"You are dismissed solider, thank you for informing me about my families untimely demise," Ice thanked the kneeled solider. The solider gave a bow before running off to get back to his duties.

"What do we do about these Milady?" Blizzard asked, pointing to the seven large orange balls with a number of stars on each one to classify their number. Ice glanced to them, a small smile coming upon her face before she turned her eyes back to the two Nameks in front of her, a child and an elder.

Ice sipped the rest of her wine and ate one of the shellfish on her plate before turning speaking to the nameks.

"Now, where we're we?" Ice asked with a thoughtful look before she gave a sinister smile, glaring at the two.

"Oh yes, tell me how to activate these balls, or I'll blow up this planet,"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN!**

**And that includes this chapter of Saiyan Avenger. I apologize and don't apologize at the same time for the length of this chapter. To be honest, this was basically a prologue chapter to my own Saga that will happen soon. Next chapter will sort of touch it a little before moving on to the Android saga.**

**Now I am glad people have reviewed old chapters to bring back up the count, it makes me smile a bit. So I wish for you to continue!**

**Now there have been questions about Trunks, whether he really is Vegeta and Bulma's child, or is he just AU. The answer will be revealed soon in the next few chapters. Keep reading to find out what it is xD**

**Another subject I need to touch base on is Naruto's vengeance. Some of you are upset that Naruto wasn't able to achieve his vengeance against Frieza even though the title of the story is Saiyan Avenger.**

**You guys really need to put a bit more faith into me, do you really think I would do that? Of course not! I have plans already for Naruto to achieve his vengeance! Plans that deal with my own Saga; so yeah just rest easy.**

**Now people have been hounding me about if Naruto is going to become a Super Saiyan or not. The answer is yes, the sole reason I made Naruto a Saiyan was so he would become a Super Saiyan.**

**I've also been hounded about when he will become one, the answer to that is soon. Keep reading and you will find out. Nothing more said about the subject.**

**I have gotten worries about Naruto becoming a happy go lucky Saiyan like Goku who willingly will protect the earth. The answer to that is Naruto won't be like that, not yet at least but he has his own motives for protecting earth and that is Bulma.**

**He also doesn't have anything to do with Frieza dead and all, and it seems as if earth grants the greatest fighting challenges which makes him satisfied. So Naruto is basically on earth because of Bulma who he cares about.**

**He will also remain to be a bad ass and does what he wants, whether or not Bulma or Azuki want him too. Naruto just does what he they say sometimes to save himself from an argument and a headache, so he is far from whipped.**

**I'm also tired of explaining things to you guys that you should pick up in the story so I'm going to stop now.**

**Now, I will probably get questions about what the hell are Ice-jins. The Ice-jins is the name I dubbed Frieza's race. Why? Because each person we see from Frieza's race has a name that results in low temperature. Hence why I called them the Ice-jins…also because I got it from Deviant art also, it helps.**

**Now, the links to what Queen Ice, Artikone and Blizzard look like will be on my profile under Saiyan Avenger. Just for the record I don't own any of them as they belong to their respective creators.**

**Now time for the Power level list, though only Naruto and Goku will be on it since they are the ones who were nearly beaten to death. ZENKAI!**

**Naruto: 165,000,000; MAX-190,000,000**

**Tailed beast mode: 240,000,000**

**Goku:160,000,000; MAX-190,000,000**

**Super Saiyan: 270,000,000**

**I will say it again, these are just my own numbers, not Canon's. **

**So with all of that said, I am out.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Saiyan Legend at Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Saiyan Legend at last**

"Damn it woman; why can't you let me train in peace?!"

"Because you need to heal you ass!"

"I'm fine! I can work through the damn pain! It's in my blood after all,"

"UGH! You are so STUBBORN! I swear, you Saiyans can never listen to reason when it training is involved," Bulma groaned before she gave a huff and glared at the blond Saiyan in front of her. "Fine then! Kill yourself for all I care!" Bulma yelled before she stomped out.

Naruto who was leaning against the door took a deep breath in relief. The blond was currently wrapped in bandages. His lower torso, his arm was in a cast and a sling while he had bandages wrapped around his head as well.

"Stupid woman, doesn't she know by allowing me to go to my ship I can heal in the healing tank? I swear, for a beautiful genius, she sure is space shot sometimes," Naruto muttered as he walked out of the compound and made his way to his ship.

When he approached he frowned, noticing something was wrong. He put his hand against it and noticed it was warm, which only meant it was being used. His eyes widened as he flew a bit to look in the window, what he saw was Azuki doing physical training, with the gravity machine set on 500.

"The hell? I didn't allow her to use my ship!" Naruto cursed to himself before he hurried into Dr. Briefs lab and hopped on a computer. Typing in what he needed, Naruto connected with his ship and was on the live feed.

"Azuki!" Naruto called, seeing her fall to the ground since she lost her concentration. The woman grumbled as she rubbed her head and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Azuki wondered as she stood up and did some stretches.

"Why the hell are you using my ship?! I never said you could!" Naruto stated, he was very possessive over his things. He didn't mind sharing, but he would love to be asked. He learned that if it's not yours, don't touch it; and he wanted others to follow the same principle.

"I need to train, and your ship was closest. I figured you wouldn't mind," Azuki shrugged. She froze when Naruto gave her a very harsh glare.

"Well I do mind, and I want you out, **now**," Naruto growled. Azuki gave a pout but Naruto ignored it, not fazed. Seeing that she was only making him a even madder, Azuki wondered if she should do the smart thing and simply follow his command.

However, a part of her told her to fight for what she wanted, and right now she wanted to train in his ship. "Why can't I use it? It's not like you can use it anyway. Besides, you promised I could use it," Azuki crossed her arms.

"Wrong, I promised I would take you on a training trip when I was ready too; I never said you could use it without my permission. And it doesn't matter if I can't use it, it's mine and I get to decide who gets to use it or not! Now get out!" Naruto barked before he cut the connection and made his way back to the ship.

When he finally saw it in his sights, Naruto froze when he saw it take off towards space. His eyes widened at the act Azuki just pulled, and was livid. The Saiyan actually saw red but took a deep breath to calm himself.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a capsule corp. ship. With a scowl, Naruto made his way over to it. He would deal with Azuki later, so for right now he needed to work off his anger.

* * *

Bulma looked out her window, with her arms crossed. She saw Azuki take off into space and frowned. But her frown deepened when she saw Naruto follow not to long after. Seeing her boyfriend take off without saying anything to her, made Bulma upset.

The woman could see where her relationship with the Saiyan was going, which was nowhere. He no longer spent time with her or Azuki since he started his training a few months ago when he got back. That was all he did, train and train so more.

When she found out the reason to why he was training so hard from Azuki, it made her a bit upset. Was really becoming a Super Saiyan more important than being with her? Even Azuki was training to become a Super Saiyan as well, but she wasn't over the top like Naruto was.

She has had plenty of arguments with him, but he just either brushes her off or ignores her. When she finally got him to rest a couple of days ago, her mood was great. To know that he was around her and not training for some status or state.

And she was deathly worried when Azuki brought him back to her unconscious and in a beaten form. Bulma was going to tear him a new one before he arrived, but that anger turned to immediate worry. Hell, she was still worried, about a lot of things that could happen to him.

But now, she didn't want to worry about Naruto. If he wanted to do his own thing that was fine, she didn't want him to expect comfort when he got hurt.

With that thought in mind, Bulma wiped the tear threatening to fall and went on with her day.

* * *

**Several months later**

Gohan smiled as he watched his friends and family interact with each other, since they were having a barbeque at Bulma's place.

Yamcha was beside Tien grilling burgers and hot dogs chatting, Krillin was talking with Goku and Chichi as he sat beside his girl friend Maron. Chiaotzu and Puar were fooling around with Oolong and Roshi. Piccolo was not really socializing but was present as well, meditating.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were inside preparing more food for the get together. Bulma was by herself leaning against a wall looking up at the night sky; probably hoping for Naruto and Azuki to show up since they haven't returned from space. Vegeta was also gone, but nobody really cared that much.

Gohan frowned as he walked over to Bulma who noticed him and gave him a small smile in greeting. "What's wrong Bulma, you look down," Gohan mentioned. Bulma gave a small sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I was hoping that those two stubborn idiots would return. It's been 8 months and they're not here," Bulma said earning a nod from Gohan who looked up towards the sky as well.

"Well, I'm sure they both are fine. Standing here won't make them come any quicker, so you might as well enjoy the party," Gohan suggested. Bulma frowned but gave a nod with a smile in agreement.

"Your right, I promised it wouldn't worry over them yet here I am! Alright, thanks Gohan," Bulma thanked the boy before she left to go socialize. Gohan smiled and turned to Piccolo who was now standing by him.

"Do you think they've done it yet?" Piccolo wondered. Gohan gave a shrug a frown on his face.

"I don't know. Naruto wasn't really making any progress, and I doubt Azuki is either considering how hard Naruto trains. And since she doesn't do it that much, from what I've seen, I wouldn't think so," Gohan explained. Piccolo nodded in agreement, seeing the logic.

"To be honest, I don't think either of them will become a Super Saiyan, Vegeta included. I heard King Kai say that he learned to become a Super Saiyan, you must have a pure heart. Naruto nor Vegeta have those, especially Vegeta. The one I think who has a chance will probably be Azuki," Piccolo commented.

"I guess, but it really doesn't matter. As much as I hate to say it, it would be a help for Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan too, that way there won't be much problems with the androids if we have Five Super Saiyans," Gohan added. Piccolo looked at him in confusion.

"Five? Wait, Gohan don't tell me you have…" His assumption was false as the boy shook his head with a small smile.

"No, not yet at least. I'm talking about that guy from the future, he was a Super Saiyan too. So if Naruto, Azuki and Vegeta became Super Saiyans, combined with dad and that guy, there would be five Super Saiyans, against two androids. I doubt they would win," Gohan smirked.

Piccolo chuckled in agreement. He let Gohan go as the food was now ready. Goku and Gohan both were grubbing down, though the latter was more polite in his eating than his father. Some of them were watching them in fascination while others just ate their food, completely used to it.

However the two Saiyans stopped eating as they were on the defensive when they felt a large power level appear not too far from them. A moment later, an explosion was heard, though it sounded like more of a crash than anything.

Rushing to see what was going on, the Z-warriors relaxed when they realized it was only Azuki who crash landed though she seemed perfectly fine. However, her clothes were mere rags, only covering her modesty by some.

The woman coughed and waved away the dust before noticing the others. Chuckling sheepishly, Azuki scratched her head out of small embarrassment. Before anyone could say anything, Bulma sighed and broke through the crowd and pulled the woman by the arm, taking her inside.

"Naruto isn't going to be too happy," Krillin muttered as he gazed at the damaged ship. Gohan focused on it too and his face paled a bit. There were large dents all over the ship, three out of the seven windows were cracked, a leg of the landing gear was destroyed, and the paint job was ruined.

"Well, I don't want to be here when he comes back and sees it, so I'm going back to my food," Yamcha stated as he hurried back with Goku following. After a few moments it was only Gohan and Piccolo who stayed.

"He is going to tear her a new one," Piccolo muttered earning a nod from the boy. "Hopefully she'll take my advice and dodge," the Namek grumbled before he walked off. Gohan sighed as he also walked off.

* * *

"And where the hell have you been?! It's been eight months since I seen you or that ass I call a boyfriend!" Bulma scolded as Azuki was in the shower washing up. Said woman just gave a sigh as a reply as Bulma continued to go on and on.

"Wait, are you saying he isn't back yet?" Azuki interrupted. Bulma blinked and glared at the woman in the shower.

"No, he isn't back yet; but that's not the point! How could you just leave without saying anything?! And I couldn't even connect to the ship! What was that all about?" Bulma demanded.

"First off, I didn't have time to say goodbye. I had to think fast before I was kicked out, so I did. Second, you couldn't connect because I was worried that it was Naruto trying to connect. But after a few months it was whatever, I just didn't feel like picking up," Azuki shrugged, washing her hair.

Bulma growled and was going to continue on when Azuki finally had enough and spoke her mind. "Bulma!" She called out in a shout, making the woman freeze a bit. "I don't know what is with you, but you have been nagging at me a lot since I've got back. It should be Naruto, not me," Azuki defended.

"I'm nagging because I'm tired of you two just taking me for granted!" Bulma yelled before she walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door. Azuki gave another sigh as she ran her hands through her hair.

Bulma sat on the couch and crossed her arms, taking a deep breath to calm herself. It would be bad on her part if she returned to the others in a foul mood, it wasn't fair to them. Bulma hummed to herself, however she stopped when the bathroom door opened.

She gave a small blush when Azuki came out drying her hair with the towel, not even bothering to cover herself up. Granted she seen the Saiyan woman's gorgeous body a few times, but it still made her anxious. Just like seeing Naruto.

Naruto does the same thing when he comes out the shower too, and just like Azuki, she blushes when she sees him despite having sex with him several times.

Bulma's eyes were drinking in Azuki's natural nude form. Her caramel tan skin, with those perky handful breasts with those buddening dark nipples. The woman's eyes traveled down Azuki's more than well toned stomach which was a defined six pack in a feminine and sexy way.

Her eyes followed Azuki's curves and continued to descend down to her sacred place that possessed a nice trimmed bush. She finished by gazing at the beautiful legs that Azuki owned.

The Saiyan didn't notice Bulma give a small lick to her lips since she was just about finished drying her hair.

"Look Bulma, I don't mean to make you feel the way you do. It's just that I along with Naruto have been…"

"Doing nothing," Bulma interrupted, snapping out of her fantasy and gazing to where Azuki's dark silver eyes would be. "All you two do is train, train and train some more. Yeah, sure you take a break by going shopping but not once have I seen you were more than three pairs of the clothes you have bought," Bulma pointed out.

Azuki kept silent knowing it was true. She wanted to wear the clothes, but they would just be ruined if she trained in them. Plus she didn't go anywhere, so what was really the point in having them?

"Naruto doesn't do anything but train. The man just got done with a full year long training trip, and now that he is back, he continues to train! Ever since learning about those damn androids, even you have been neglecting me, which is something I don't really like," Bulma confessed while Azuki dried her body.

"I understand you guys love to fight but really; all the time? I gave you guys a home, where you can lay your head down and eat without problems; instead of allowing you guys to camp out in the forest or mountains, or whatever!" Bulma grunted.

"You are so not pulling the roof over our heads card, because if you are, I want to let you know, that neither Naruto or I asked for you to do it!" Azuki argued, earning a nod in agreement from Bulma.

"Yes, I know this. But I did it because I wanted too. I know I shouldn't be asking for anything in return but, I feel like I'm being used. My father built those space ships for you guys as a sign of friendship and thanks. My mother, cooks an insanely amount of food to satisfy you guys," Bulma listed.

"All I ask for in return, is that I get to be with both of you, at the same time. Mostly Naruto. I spent a whole year with you, so I'm used to being around you but he is a whole different story," Bulma sighed.

"So this is what it's about, Naruto eh?" Azuki muttered as she sat down beside Bulma who gave a small nod.

"I miss him Azuki. When we're travelling to Namek, we were close, we clicked. But now, it seems as if I'm just a pest. I don't want to come off as one, I don't want to nag him or whip or anything like that. I just want him to be with me so we can be happy," Bulma revealed.

Azuki kept silent as she thought over Bulma's words. The room was silent and tense as they were their own thoughts. It wasn't until Azuki spoke that it was cut through.

"Bulma, you and I care for Naruto deeply; we both want him to be safe and we both want him to be together with us, so we can all be happy," Azuki started as Bulma nodded in agreement.

"But right now, we are not Naruto's number one concern, more like number two. You have to realize that, Naruto is adjusting and trying to accept what is his life right now," Azuki continued which earned a confused look from Bulma. Catching it, Azuki explained.

"We both know that Naruto's parents and our race was wiped out by Frieza, right?" Azuki asked, a nod was her answer. "And when that happened, Naruto's parents sent him to a whole different planet to be safe, right?" A nod was her answer once more.

"Well for 20 years, Naruto was raised on that planet. He found people who he could call family. I've met these people mind you, and while some were annoying, they were good people at heart. Once I left for the last time, apparently a world war started," Azuki sighed.

Bulma gave a small nod. Naruto told her about the war, however she didn't know the true cause of the war. Only who was fighting and what they were fighting against and what for.

"Naruto told me that this man, Tobi or Madara whatever he called himself, wanted to release the ten-tailed biju, Jubi. Everyone knew that if Jubi was released, then the world would be plunged into chaos. That is why the war started, however the Alliance which Naruto was on, was losing despite his abilities. So, he sealed the Jubi into himself and killed Madara," Azuki summarized.

"Since then, life started to look up for Naruto. Now keep in mind that I got this information from him. However he didn't tell me, I stole this information from him," Azuki muttered earning a confused look from Bulma.

"You stole this? How do you steal information from Naruto of all people? The guy didn't even want to go camping because he is always paranoid, I don't understand," Bulma voiced.

"Well you see, during my time on Elum with Naruto, I learned a technique he advanced called the kiss of info. This kiss allows the user to take information from their victim, without them even knowing. So when I kissed Naruto after Namek, I took this information and have been going over it," Azuki explained.

Bulma blinked as she now realized why Naruto kissed her when they first met, he was getting information. She wanted to be mad but she couldn't, seeing as she was the one who enjoyed it and deepened the kiss turning it intimate.

"Anyway, so I got the rest of this information from his memories. Now, things were looking up for Naruto, though he still trained to kill Frieza, however he was enjoying his life on Elum," Azuki started, getting back on track. Bulma started to pay close attention, desperately wanting to know anything she could of the mysterious person she called her boyfriend.

"A few months after the war, he was nominated as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. He also learned that his girlfriend of 3 three years and wife for one, was two months pregnant with his child," Azuki revealed. This caused Bulma to widen her eyes in shock.

"Wait, he was going to be a father?!" Bulma shouted, standing up. Azuki glanced to her and gave a nod, a frown on her face. Bulma shook a bit as she remembered what Naruto told her; he slaughtered everyone, no one was left alive on the planet. So that meant,

"H-he killed her, didn't he?" Bulma whispered. Azuki waited a moment before giving a small shake of her head to her. Bulma blinked in confusion as Azuki continued.

"No, Naruto didn't kill her. But her death is what brought on the chaos. You need to understand Bulma, that Naruto and Sakura, were very close. They both had their own troubled pasts. Sakura's mother was a half demon while her father was a full demon, but despite their good hearts, Konoha's people rejected them," Azuki muttered.

"Lots of people didn't agree with Naruto and Sakura's relationship, but there were only few who hated it. And one of those few were the reason for Sakura's death and the reason Naruto killed the world," Azuki said.

"What happened?" Bulma wondered, sitting back down. Azuki was going to answer when her eyes widened and she immediately stood up and walked towards the window, looking towards the night sky.

"Azuki what's the matter?" Bulma wondered but she didn't get an answer. From the way Azuki stood, Bulma knew that she was afraid of something; her body looked to be frozen. "Azuki?" Bulma called as she stood up and walked towards the woman.

Before Bulma could lay a hand on the woman's shoulder, Azuki spun around and headed for the closet. While she got dressed she gave Bulma orders, "Bulma! Tell Goku and Piccolo specifically to go check out that humongous power level, have Gohan and the others make sure everyone in the city is in their homes immediately!" Azuki ordered.

"Azuki what is going on?" Bulma demanded, put off by her frantic behavior.

"There is no time to explain just do it!" Azuki barked as she put on a different version of Saiyan armor that Bulma made for her and Naruto. Bulma flinched before leaving to do what she was ordered.

While she got dressed, Azuki had a very deep frown on her face. Hoping that it was Naruto and not who she hoped it wasn't.

* * *

When Bulma came back outside she saw that those who could sense energy were on high alert. She frowned noticing the troubled look on Goku's face as he had a burger in one hand and a hot dog in the other.

"Goku, Azuki said for you and Piccolo to go check out what is going on," Bulma spoke informing them that she was present. They all looked at her in confusion.

"What's going on Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma just gave a shrug before moving on.

"Azuki also said for the rest of you to help get the civilians into their homes, dad do you think you can help with that?" Bulma asked her father who gave a nod and left with Krillin.

"Bulma what is going on?" Goku demanded from the woman who gave a shrug.

"I don't know, Azuki suddenly froze up and barked out orders to me. Whatever is coming is…"

"Already here," Piccolo grunted as he took off with Goku behind him, leaving Chichi and Gohan. The former seemed to be in a worried distressed state while the latter wanted to go with his father to see what was going on.

Gohan felt the very large power level that just entered earth, and it made him nervous a bit. He clenched his fist before taking off with Yamcha and Tien to get the innocents to their homes. Bulma returned inside with Chichi and her mother along with Roshi.

* * *

"Hey, Piccolo, what do you think this power could be?" Goku asked as they flew through the night, have already pinpointed the energy signatures location and making their way over. Piccolo was silent for a few moments, thinking it over.

"I have no idea," He started, causing Goku to look at him. "But what ever this power is, it's strong. Very strong, perhaps stronger than Cooler," Piccolo mused which made Goku frown in worry.

He had a hard enough time as it was with Cooler by himself. If it wasn't for Naruto helping, he wasn't sure if he would have won. So for this power to be stronger than Cooler was…interesting to say the least. Most if not all of him was glad for the challenge, a strong fighter always made his blood pump.

But another part of him was worried he might fail, and that all of his loved ones along with earth would be destroyed. That thought alone put a damper in his mood. He really wished Vegeta and Naruto were here so they could help out too, but they weren't so it was up to him and those who were present.

Goku blinked as he realized they were now traveling over a desert. The Saiyan also realized they were close to the large power level. However, as they got closer, they got even more nervous since the power seemed to grow larger as they approached.

"I think good is here, we don't want to alert whatever it is," Piccolo stated as he lowered is power level and dropped to the ground, Goku following his lead. The two sprinted the rest of the way there before jumping high into the air to not be noticed.

What they found made them even more worried. On the sand floor was about a large ship that was identical to Frieza's ship. The only difference was it was a bit bigger. Piccolo and Goku both took notice of the similarity but remained silent so they could observe.

It was a few moments later that the entrance door finally opened and a full squadron of 10 soldiers came marching out in a single line before separating in half into two separate lines in salute.

The two Z-fighters took note that the soldiers were wearing the same kind of armor that Frieza's men wore; which only led them to believe this person had some kind of connection to Frieza or all space warriors possessed the same armor.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he saw someone calmly walk out of the ship, his eyes widened when he saw the person resembled Frieza and Cooler, as if part of the same race. The person had a built of a male, and was looking sternly around his surroundings.

Another moment later, another person walked out, though this time it was a woman who looked human. She was revealing in her choice of attire and had a scouter on her ear, she also had a stoic expression.

"What is going on here?" Piccolo muttered to himself as he watched the two people who looked like they were in charge look around. He could also feel how high their power was, and it nearly came close to Frieza's second form, if not equal.

The two blinked as they noticed something was rushing towards them, turning around they didn't good look as the person completely passed them and was now with the mysterious group below.

"Is that Azuki?" Goku asked in confusion as he saw the woman in her Saiyan armor kneeling to the two mysterious people. Piccolo frowned as he tuned into what was being said with his super hearing.

"Lord Blizzard, Lord Artikone, I am surprised you are here," Azuki said, in a emotionless voice, though if one really paid attention you could here worry in her tone. Both Blizzard and Artikone gazed at the woman with impassive expressions.

"Tell us why Azuki that when we scanned this planet, it was still inhabitant? We expected for it to be desolate," Blizzard glared causing the woman to flinch.

"My apologies Milord, I was not sure if the Queen wanted the planet's inhabitants to be spared or not," Azuki apologized. Blizzard was going to scold her when another voice spoke up from the ship,

"There is no need to be so hard on her Blizzard," The silky soft, seductive voice of Empress Ice rang out as she came out of the ship in her hover chair, revealing herself to Azuki.

Empress Ice looked related to Frieza, yet in a more feminine and beautiful way. Just like her son, she had a purple dome though around it was some kind of crown though spikes protruded from the back and went down, almost like hair. She had the same kind of circular white ears as well.

Her face was very pretty, under her pupil-less bright purple thick lines leading down to her jaw. The woman's lips were pronounced in a pout kind of way and had a nice shade of violet lipstick. Ice's skin was a very light purple color, almost bordering on pink.

Ice's frame was not at all Bulky what so ever, not even a pronounced muscle. The woman was a healthy thin with white like arm guards coming from a bit below her elbows to her wrists. Ice also had an impressive bust as well, bordering on D-cup. However it was hidden thanks to the purple white strapped shiny armor vest.

Even though Azuki couldn't see the lower part of the woman, she knew that Ice had very nice curves with a set of hips while wearing a very long black dress. Just looking at her, Azuki knew Ice had a seductive, sexy yet dangerous way about her.

"Empress Ice," Azuki greeted, still kneeling though her head went a little lower. Ice smiled at Azuki before she started looking around and frowned.

"I see we didn't land in a populated place. Tell me Azuki, is all of this planet droll and sandy? From space it looked like a perfect blue and green gem," Ice muttered. Azuki gave a shake of the head.

"No milady. This is just a part of the earth desert habitat. You are a few hundred miles away from the nearest civilization which is a small village," Azuki said. Ice gave a small smile with a nod before focusing back on the woman kneeling in front of her.

"Excuse me Milady, but may I ask what you are doing here?" Azuki asked in a polite quiet tone which made Piccolo frown as he never heard her use a tone like that. The namek noticed Goku's confused look but just signaled him to wait for a few more moments.

Ice hummed in thought as if debating how to answer that question. After a few tense moments of waiting for Azuki, the Empress finally answered.

"Well, I was really interested and intrigued by a few things you left out; Artikone," Ice called, causing the woman to give a small nod and give an ice cold glare to Azuki who shivered a bit.

"Where are the other three Saiyans?" The woman demanded earning a wide eyed look from Azuki, who bit her tongue from saying anything that she would regret. So instead she gave a confused look, as if she didn't know what Artikone was talking about.

That seemed to piss off Blizzard as he sent a fierce kick to Azuki's face, making the woman fly away a bit. "Wipe that stupid look off your face! You know who we are talking about!" Blizzard snapped as Azuki got back up, rubbing her face.

Ice had a small amused smile, enjoying the kicked puppy look Azuki was sporting. The queen noticed the glance Artikone gave and nodded as a response. This prompted the Saiyan woman to take a step forward.

"We know of the Saiyan Goku, along with the former Prince Vegeta; not to mention Naruto," Artikone informed. Blizzard gave a nod as he took a step forward as well and finished speaking,

"We also know that it was not you who killed Curzet and that you lied about him betraying us. It was you who has betrayed us, you along with Goku, Vegeta and Naruto went to Namek and helped fight Frieza;" Blizzard listed, causing Azuki to scowl and stand up glaring at the two.

"Hand over the Dragon balls Azuki, and we will make it as painless as possible," Artikone ordered causing the woman to smirk, her eyes also glowed.

"Sorry, but the Dragon balls are not in my possession. And I'm not telling you and going down without a fight!" Azuki grinned as a crimson aura started to surround her. "Besides, I know the limits of my power, and it is way above yours!" Azuki yelled as she charged at the two.

"So be it," Blizzard huffed as he nodded his head. The grunt soldiers near by rushed at Azuki who frowned but fought them off while Artikone and Blizzard stood by Ice who was watching in amusement.

"We need to help her!" Goku offered but Piccolo shook his head. "Why not?! She could be in trouble, their power levels are massive!"

"We won't help her till she is past her limit. We both know what she along with the other two want, and fighting these guys might help. But until we know she can't handle them by herself, we'll jump in," Piccolo explained. Goku frowned but gave a nod in understanding.

Azuki snapped a grunts neck with a brutal kick before elbowing one in the gut, breaking his armor and a few ribs. With that same foot, she broke his neck too before setting it down and blasting two more with a high powered energy wave, blowing holes through their chests.

That was four down, only six more to go. And with that thought in mind, Azuki was able to kill two more by throwing one at the other and converting their bodies to ashes with an eye beam. Azuki had to then take it to the air as the last four chased her.

But Azuki was much faster than them so she was a bit far from them, giving her enough time to charge her attack. She channeled energy into her right hand which then converted to lightning. Raising her right hand she swung it down at the oncoming four, zapping them into a burnt crisp form.

Now that she was done with the grunts, she set back down on the ground and flipped back her hair with a huff. Blizzard and Artikone were not impressed much, but they both gave each other looks. After having their silent conversation, Blizzard stepped forward glaring at the Saiyan woman.

"Permission to kill Milady?" Blizzard asked. Ice gave a small giggle and shook her head, voicing her answer.

"No, I don't want her dead Blizzard. Just beaten and broken; we still need to get information after all," Ice reminded earning a nod from her guard. The male ice-jin cracked his knuckles before he vanished.

Azuki's eyes widened when she felt a fist connect with her gut, making her hunch over and saliva fall out her mouth from the impact. Blizzard was the owner of the fist and delivered an upper cut to her chin. Before she got any farther, he sent a high round hook kick to her face, slamming her back down to the ground.

"You should be grateful to Empress Ice, she has lessened your punishment. But it won't matter because you will be dead once she has decided what to do with you," Blizzard spat and was going to walk off when he felt a foot slam into his face, causing him to skid back.

He didn't have time to react as Azuki was now in front of him with a cocked back energized fist which she connected with his face, sending him flipping and tumbling in the sand. Azuki spat and glared at where she sent the Ice-jin.

"You have always been to arrogant for your own damn good! I'm not the same little girl Blizzard! I will fuck you up!" Azuki retorted as said ice-jin got back up and glared at her.

"Still the foul mouthed bitch you have always been, nothing changes I guess. Well then, show me what you have become!" Blizzard barked as he sprinted towards Azuki who got cupped her hands together brining them to her side.

"Kame-Hame-HA!" Azuki yelled, as she thrust her hands forward firing a blue and white beam of energy at Blizzard who simply knocked it away. Azuki was hoping for that and was supposed to be right in front of him. But instead, Blizzard saw that coming and slammed a double axe handled against her head.

Azuki went down, crashing into the ground face first. The Ice-jin grabbed her ankle and drug her towards the ship. But the fight wasn't over since Azuki turned around and sent a quick Kamehameha wave at the back of Blizzards head. Now released, she jumped into the air, channeling energy into her hand the whole time.

She clenched it into a fist as was about to open it when Blizzard teleported in front of her, grabbing her wrist. With a flex of his hand, he broke it earning a wail of pain before he kneed her in the gut then gave an axe kick to her back, sending her crashing down.

"This is pathetic, you can't beat me Azuki," Blizzard scoffed as the woman struggled to get back up while he floated down and touched base, his arms crossed. Azuki grunted as she finally got back up but stood on shaky legs.

"Fuck you and the dick you rode in on!" Azuki spat as her power exploded around her and was steadily rising. Artikone glanced towards her beeping scouter, the numbers steadily going up. It caught Ice's attention as Blizzard walked towards Azuki.

"What does the scouter say?" Ice wondered curiously causing Artikone to frown a bit and look towards Azuki.

"It reads her power level is reaching 1 million and is still rising. Whatever it's total is, it's about to be higher than Blizzards," Artikone voiced earning a chuckle from Ice who sipped on her glass of wine.

"What can you do to me, eh?" Blizzard asked as he calmly walked. Azuki growled, glaring at the Ice-jin. "Sure your power may be a little higher than mine, but it won't be long before it drops to zero, when I kill you,"

Azuki grunted as she dodged each and every one of Blizzards blow before countering with a fist to the chest then a high kick to the chin. Jumping she delivered a spin kick to his face, making him land on the ground.

The Saiyan woman wasted no time in trying to finish off Blizzard. She raised her leg in the air again, and channeled energy into it as she stood right above Blizzard who was face down. A red fire like energy surrounded Azuki's foot as she screamed and brought it down.

"Heaven Kick of PAIN!"

Her energy engrossed foot, made contact with Blizzard's back causing him to scream in unimaginable pain. A large 3 foot deep crater was made underneath Blizzard from the pressure. Azuki hopped back a bit and fell to one knee, panting.

She growled to herself, not understanding why she was so tired after a 8 months of non stop training; Blizzard should have been way easier now that she had surpassed even Frieza in his third form. But that wasn't the case, she still had to actually try!

"No matter, it's over now," Azuki sighed as she stood up however her eyes widened when something gripped her neck, choking her. Her dark silver eyes focused in on the owner of the hand to see it was Blizzard, though he had a mouth cover and his eyes were glowing red.

"You are correct, it is over for you," Blizzard taunted as he raised his hand and was going to plunge it through her stomach to at least put her on the path of death, but before he even reached out he was suddenly kicked in the head.

Azuki was released, engaging a fit of coughing and holding her throat. She glanced to her savior to see it was both Goku and Piccolo, both who were gazing at where Blizzard was sent.

"What are you two doing? You need to make sure everyone else is safe, I'll be fine!" Azuki coughed, though Piccolo shook his head as he looked towards a curious Ice and a stoic Artikone.

"No can do, we can't just let you die so easily, Naruto would have a fit. You just sit there, Goku and I will take care of this guy," Piccolo smirked as he threw off his cape. Azuki gave a grunt, noticing Artikone walk to stand by a recovered Blizzard's side.

"A namek on this planet?" Blizzard muttered to himself as he noticed Artikone readied herself for battle. He then looked towards Goku and glared before he rushed towards the two, his partner right beside him.

"Goku!" Piccolo called as he slid into position Goku gave a nod before he shot off towards them with a battle cry. The Saiyan sent a kick towards Blizzard which was evaded while he sent an elbow towards Artikone which was too evaded, both going towards Piccolo and Azuki.

The Namek frowned as he prepared to fight. "Not so fast!" Goku yelled as he appeared right in front of Piccolo and sent a spinning round kick to connect with both of the outsider's faces. Goku then blasted them away with a sound wave.

Piccolo rushed past Goku, headed straight for Artikone and Blizzard. Jumping into the air, he sent a large and wide energy wave at them which was dodged and ran towards. It was Blizzard who ran towards it and into it, leading up to a surprised Piccolo and head bashing him in the face.

Artikone slipped past it and made her way to Goku who she engaged in a hand to hand combat with. The two evaded each others blows or matched them with their own appendage. Both Saiyans clashed their fists together, one gritting his teeth and the other glaring harshly at him.

"For the son of a low class warrior, you are talented," Artikone muttered before she removed her fist only to bring it back and deck Goku across the face. "But Talent can only get you so far!" She rushed towards Goku and flipped forward to appear above him and knee him right in the gut earning an OOF while he smashed into the ground.

Blizzard tried to wiggle free from Piccolo's grasp considering the Namek had stretched his arms and was strangling him. He was losing consciousness, but he didn't allow it as he raised his ki a bit and gripped hard on Piccolo's arms.

Feeling cold in a certain area, Piccolo looked to see his arms were completely frozen. That was just the distraction Blizzard needed as he broke free by shattering Piccolo's arms then sending a thick death beam to the center of his chest.

The Ice-jin wasn't done as he then sent a barrage of punches to Piccolo's chest, ending it by ripping a hole into his abdomen then tossing him away like garbage, sending an eye beam at him as well.

However it didn't get far as Azuki knocked it away and sent a surprising kick to Blizzards face, making him fall back into the sand. She glanced over to Artikone and Goku who were still fighting with the match being a tie. Though, she didn't worry much a she looked back towards Piccolo who was struggling to get back up.

Azuki turned back to Blizzard to be greeted with a fist to the chin sending her up into the air. Her painful assault wasn't finished since Blizzard snatched onto her ankle and slammed her back against the ground, and swung her around throwing her harshly into the sand.

Blizzard was about to start walking towards her though he was stopped when Piccolo appeared behind him and sent a neck breaking chop. However, Blizzard didn't so much as flinch as he glanced towards a surprised Piccolo and gripped onto his arm.

It was with ease that Blizzard was able to rip off Piccolo's arm, causing purple blood to spill and a pain filled scream to take place. Blizzard finished Piccolo off by placing his hand right above the Nameks face and blowing him away with a ice colored energy wave. The Nameks form seemed to vanish within the wave, and he was not seen when it faded away.

Blizzard hummed in victory as he glanced towards Artikone who seemed to be having small difficulty with the Saiyan. Figuring Azuki wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon, he left to go help his partner.

Goku was about to throw a fist at the stunned Artikone when he was suddenly rushed and punched into the air. Flying up, he was then kneed in the stomach before being backhand punched down to the ground. Goku was then finished off with a devastating hook kick to the face, sending him flying to the left.

"I thought you would be able to handle him," Blizzard commented, glancing towards the Saiyan woman. She merely grunted as she wiped her lip with a glare.

"He is stronger than I anticipated, I was wrong to underestimate him. But now, that I know the extent of his abilities, I know how to handle him. Stay out of the way," Artikone ordered before chasing after Goku.

Said Saiyan was getting up trying to ignore the pain he was feeling but he was once put again in an onslaught of strikes. He was once again punched into the air before being elbowed in the face and roundhouse kicked in the arm before he was swept kicked.

Artikone grabbed Goku by his leg and throws him down to the ground where she teleported and gave a rib breaking blow with her foot. The woman glared at Goku as she lifted into the air, standing right above him with Blizzard by her side.

The two pointed their open palms down at him and unleashed a torrent of energy blasts which struck Goku multiple times. Ice had a smile on her face as she watched the mysterious man being killed. But then she thought of something, the Namek; he said a name…

"BLIZZARD ARTIKONE STOP!" Ice screamed out, her voice going over the explosions that just started taking place. Both guards paused in their act and looked towards their queen in confusion. Said Queen was making her way towards them, though more specifically Goku.

She scanned him over with narrowed eyes. Though his clothes were worse for ware, his body was nearly in the same condition. However, despite the heavy injuries Ice found, Goku was still alive.

"This is him, the man who killed both my sons and husband, the Saiyan from earth, Goku;" Ice muttered as she gazed at him, she wanted nothing more to kill him on the spot, but she saw no need at the moment. She didn't come all the way over here for nothing. She wanted to have some fun, plus there were two more Saiyans that still needed to show up.

"We're heading back to the ship," The Empress stated as she turned around and hovered back to her ship. Blizzard and Artikone raised a brow, the latter left to go follow while the former went to grab Azuki.

"Leave her, we'll be back anyway," Ice spoke up without even turning around. Blizzard stopped and gave a nod before he too turned around to join them. Once they entered the ship, it took off towards space, leaving the beaten Z-fighters.

It was only a few hours that Gohan started to get worried and left with Krillin to find their friends. It took them about an hour to finally pinpoint their position considering their energy signature was way too low.

Goku was the first to be found, who looked half dead. Krillin found Piccolo next to see the Namek's attire was nearly completely blown off his form and he was missing an arm and a leg. Azuki was found a few miles away from the other two, nearly fully covered in sand.

"What the hell happened here?" Krillin muttered as he carried Azuki while Gohan carried his father and his first master with minor difficulty. The boy gave a shake of his head in unknowing. They made their way back to Bulma's house as fast as they could, as the three needed to be healed stat.

When they finally arrived, Bulma along with the others were waiting for them and were extremely worried when they saw the condition the three were in. Chichi started to hyperventilate while Bulma had a deep frown on her face.

"We need some Senzu beans fast!" Gohan barked out, Bulma nodded and ran to the backyard where Azuki planted the senzu bean tree. However she was disappointed when the tree was a small plant with two full grown beans and one that was starting to form. With a sense of caution she took the two beans off and ran back to the others.

She broke one of the senzu beans in half and gave it to Piccolo and Azuki while giving the full one to Goku. After making them chew, their eyes snapped open and their wounds closed and healed themselves.

"Thank goodness!" Chichi cheered as she hugged on to a confused Goku. The Saiyan blinked in confusion as did Azuki while Piccolo was busy re-growing his arm and leg.

"What happened?" Gohan questioned. The three frowned as they glanced at each other. Azuki sighed and stood up rolling her shoulders.

"I'll tell you guys later, right now I need to find out where Ice is," She stated while scouting out for the Queen and her lackeys. After a few minutes she couldn't pinpoint their location but she could faintly feel their energy.

"Lets go inside so I can explain," Azuki muttered walking inside the Briefs compound. Everyone else followed her, some glancing towards the sky as well.

When they sat down Azuki was silent, trying to figure out a way to explain it. After a few moments, the woman finally spoke.

"Alright, first, let me tell you who we just got our assess kicked by. The ones we were fighting was Artikone, one of the few remaining Saiyans. The other is Blizzard, an Ice-jin and Artikone's partner," Azuki started.

"Wait, what is an ice-jin?" Krillin wondered, interrupting Azuki who glared at him.

"An Ice-jin is the name of Frieza's species. Personally to me they all look the same and have the same amount of transformations or whatever. They call them Ice-jins because of their names are related to a low degree of whether; Hence Frieza, Cooler, Cold and Ice," Azuki explained.

"Speaking of those four, they are royalty to the race. Cold was the King, while Ice is the Queen; which made both Cooler and Frieza the princes. As some of you know, Cold ran a Planetary trade organization, with his family members being in the business. Due to this he was claimed the 'Emperor' of the galaxy. But since he is dead, that leaves Ice as the Empress," Azuki went on.

Everyone was paying close attention, wondering how Azuki knew this. But Piccolo already had a guess from what he heard.

"Now, Ice is far stronger than Cold, far stronger. Her husband and her sons usually have imperialized planets and have a number of them under their belt. Ice, is another story, she has an entire galaxy within her grasp. The South Galaxy to be exact," Azuki informed.

"She has a literal army under wing. Blizzard and Artikone are head in command right under her and are her trusted loyal guards. They follow her without question, and kill in her name and honor," The Saiyan woman growled.

"How do you know all of this?" Yamcha demanded. Azuki remained silent before giving a small shrug.

"I served under her two years prior before planet Vegeta was destroyed. She recruited me along with Artikone to be in her ranks. The reason I even came to earth was because Artikone picked up Raditz conversation about the Dragon balls. Curzet and I were sent here to retrieve them and place this planet on the market," Azuki told them without holding information.

"So why didn't you?" Tien wondered with a small glare. Azuki huffed in response till she gave them a real response.

"Because I found out that idiot Naruto was here and I couldn't help myself but fight him. I then realized how much fun I would have here on earth so I stayed," Azuki admitted.

"You forgot all about Ice didn't you?" Piccolo assumed. Azuki frowned and gave a shake of the head.

"I didn't. She always was in the back of my mind, but I ignored it. I wasn't until I found out that Goku and Naruto killed Cooler that I needed to contact her, as she might have been suspicious. After all, two years have passed since I was put on the mission," Azuki sighed.

"But why is she here now? What does she want?!" Krillin demanded, this caused Azuki to frown a bit deeper before speaking in a grave tone.

"My guess, is she wants three things. Vengeance, entertainment and the Dragon balls," Azuki listed which caused Goku to frown while she continued. "She wants Vengence because somehow she found out that Cooler, Frieza and Cold were killed. Entertainment because she is someone who sees people's misery amusing. And the Dragon balls, because she wants them,"

"Well why don't we find the Dragon balls and make sure she doesn't get them?" Yamcha suggested earning a shake of the head from Gohan.

"That won't work and it's better if we don't. I have no doubt that this Ice woman is going to come back and try to pick a fight with us. If we lose, then she has already found the Dragon balls because we have them all," Gohan explained.

"He's right. But if we keep them where they are; which is separated around the earth, then there is a chance for her not to find them and just give up. Let's keep the Dragon balls where they are now," Piccolo offered.

"Alright fine, we know what to do with the Dragon balls, but what are we going to do about her?! The three of you fought only her two loyal guards and you lost! How are we supposed to fight them?!" Yamcha panicked. Azuki scowled as she stood up.

"First off is stop acting like a pansy! If you show fear, you will be the first one dead. Besides, we can handle them if we all fight together. It's been two years since Frieza so we should all be capable of handling them both on together," Azuki shrugged.

"Hold on a second, don't you guys think it would be better to get the Dragon balls and wish these people dead? I mean, do any of you need to lose your lives to this situation when you have magical balls to kill them for you?" Bulma suggested.

"I'm with Bulma on this one guys. I've already died once and I won't be able to be wished back again. It's the same thing with you guys too," Yamcha pointed to Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu.

"It doesn't matter. Shenrons power is linked to Kami's power. If Kami can't do it then Shenron won't be able too. Besides we only get one wish and Shenron only does on person at a time," Piccolo reasoned. "Our best bet is to wish for Ice to die, and take on the other two. But I doubt the plan would work. So that being said, we need back up, and the only two who can help us is Vegeta and Naruto,"

"Well those two idiots aren't here! Naruto won't pick up and Vegeta could give a fuck," Bulma cursed. Everyone was quiet for a while till Gohan looked to his father who was silent the whole time.

"What are your thoughts on this dad?" The boy wondered. Goku stood up and patted down his clothes.

"Well son, we don't have many options to choose from; and as time goes on the more danger the earth is in. Naruto nor Vegeta are here, and I wish they were could we could use their help. But until then we are on our own. Our best bet is for me to go Super Saiyan but I don't have a decent grip on that power yet," Goku sighed.

"But either way, we can't let them destroy the earth. There are innocent people here that have nothing to do with this. So I say, lets give them a fight and beat them or die trying," Goku grinned. Azuki smirked as she stood by his side in agreement, Gohan as well. Piccolo nodded standing by Gohan.

Krillin sighed as he looked between Bulam and Yamcha. Muttering he stood beside Piccolo. Tien and Chiaotzu stood by Azuki, also in agreement. Yamcha frowned before he grumbled and joined the group.

"Are you guys insane?!" Chichi voiced her thoughts. "Gohan! I forbid you from participating in this! You might get hurt! Even worse, you'll die!"

"Come on mom, you should be used to this already. The earth is in danger, Dad and everyone needs my help protecting it. Plus think about it, with Dr. Briefs help, he can vouch that I helped protect the earth on my college resume, then I'll be sure to get into a good school," Gohan tried, using Naruto's teachings of bribery.

Chichi bit her lower lip, starting to fall for the same ploy Naruto gave her. She wanted to say no but Gohan looked so determined to help out. Though she was very sad her son was turning into a delinquent, she was proud of him too.

"Fine, but make sure you come back ready to study. No excuses young man!" Chichi huffed. Gohan nodded with a grin while Azuki merely chuckled.

"Alright then it's settled. We should go get ready, they might strike at any moment," Azuki reminded before she rushed upstairs for a change of clothes. Goku and Gohan left as well, which only left Piccolo who simply changed his ruined outfit with his powers.

Things were about to get heated.

* * *

"A pretty gem it is," Ice whispered to herself, swishing around her favorite wine. Artikone and Blizzard stood at her sides, gazing at the earth with her. They both kept silent as Ice observed it.

Ice hummed in thought till a solider kneeled behind her chair waiting to be acknowledged. Artikone gave a small nod, allowing him to speak.

"Empress Ice, our scanners have detected two high energy levels moving east, and a clutter of high power levels in one spot in the west direction," the solider informed. This caused the Ice-jin woman to raise a delicate brow.

"Really now? It must be this Son Goku moving. Azuki and the Namek must be in the west direction. How do you know this solider? It could just be the natives of this planet," Ice threw in.

"It isn't milady. We have done a thorough energy scan of the planet. The highest power level of one of the natives is 127 that is not part of the clutter we found. Azuki's energy is part of the clutter along with the Namek we scanned as well," The soldier explained.

"I see, good work solider. Standby for further orders," Ice ordered. The soldier gave a salute before walking away. "Blizzard honey, I want you to rally up the grunt forces we gathered. Only leave some to operate the ship,"

"Yes my queen, what would you like me to do afterwards?" Blizzard asked. Ice hummed in thought before smirking.

"Send them in the area where Azuki is residing. Have the elites back them up," Ice answered. Blizzard gave a bow before he left to do the task assigned to him. Ice giggled as she sipped on her wine.

"Artikone dear, I want you to call back home and arrange an invasion army, I feel we are going to need it in the near future,"

* * *

"Just once, can't we just once have a peaceful life without all this crap happening?" Krillin sighed as he and Yamcha sat on the roof gazing at the rising sun. The man beside him gave a shrug with a frown.

"I don't know, ever since that Raditz guy showed up, we've been having problems. We had to deal with the Saiyans, then you guys had to deal with Frieza, next we hear about these androids, after was Cooler, and now this! I swear, I'm surprised I haven't died from a heart attack from all this stress," Yamcha muttered.

"Sometimes, I just wish I could just find a nice girl marry her, have a few kids and live the rest of my life without all of this fighting," Krillin grumbled. Yamcha gave a nod in agreement as he was about to start speaking.

But Krillin wasn't listening to Yamcha as his face scrunched up in confusion. It seemed as if something was coming towards them. He widened his senses only to feel a whole swarm of power levels coming straight towards them.

"Yamcha," Krillin called, but Yamcha kept on speaking. "Yamcha!" Krillin called again, though a bit louder. "YAMCHA!"

"What the hell Krillin?! Can't you see that I'm…" The man trailed off as he gazed at the oncoming army. "Well shit," Yamcha cursed with a huff before he saw Krillin head back down to warn the others.

"Guys! Guys! They're coming!" Krillin panicked earning a confused look from Oolong and Roshi who were the only ones present.

"Whose coming Krillin?" Roshi asked.

"The british are coming," Krillin stated sarcastically with a snort, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!"

"Calm down cue ball, they're just grunts," Azuki muttered as she walked in wearing the same outfit she wore on Namek.

"Boy am I glad to see you, were are Goku and Gohan?" Krillin wondered. Azuki gave a shrug as she walked outside to see Ice's army was approaching. She was not worried by them in the slightest; they weren't the problem.

She rose into the air to join Piccolo and Tien, facing the oncoming threat. "Ready?" She asked, earning nods from the two. The three moved away from each other a bit, powering up their energy.

After a few moments, the three threw their hands forward shooting out large wide energy waves towards Ice's army. This seemed to surprise them but it was too late to defend as they were all caught up in the combined wave, turning into dust particles. When it ended, nothing of them was left.

"Well, that ended fast," a rough female voice commented. Azuki's eyes narrowed into a glare as she spotted four people in front of her. Each wore a variant of typical Saiyan armor and were all of different heights and sizes.

The person she was glaring at, was Evo Terra, who was also a Saiyan. Like her, Evo had a dark tan to her skin, and black spiky hair. Though Evo's hairstyle was different from her own. A single bang hung just above her right eye while she had a spiky ponytail. The woman had blood red eyes that held blood lust and hate.

Right below the woman's left eye and going down her cheek diagonally was a healed scar. Evo had a muscular fit build, standing at 6'7. her armor was similar to Azuki's own one piece armor though she had a pad that stuck down to her arm stopping just a bit above her elbow.

Another pad was stuck down against the side of her left leg as well. Evo wore black fingerless forearm gloves and black fashionable boots. Wrapped around her right leg was her Saiyan tail.

Azuki glared at the smirking Evo for a few moments before gazing at the other three members. On Evo's right was another woman, who was shorter than Evo, though about the same height as herself.

The woman had long wavy black hair, red skin, a black pouty upper lip and black eyes. She wore a Saiyan vest with shoulder pads and a one piece black suit as well. she wore white boots and gloves too. She honestly looked bored.

On Evo's left was once again another Woman, though this one looked a bit more scarier than Evo did, if the constant scowl on her face and hate in her eyes was any indication. She was also just as tall as Evo if not an inch shorter

Like Evo she also had a dark tan to her skin, though she had short cropped hair that was silver in the middle yet a golden color on each side. The woman had golden eyes as well, yet silver eye brows. The woman was armored to say the least. Around her neck and her shoulders were black straps that held the end of her shoulder-less tube top vest up, covering her impressive bust.

The woman had armored glove like gauntlets on as well as boots. For bottoms underneath the armor she had black skin tight leggings. Lastly behind her was a silver wolf like tail. Azuki realized this woman was a Lunar-jin, or a Wolf Hybrid.

Standing beside the female Lunar-jin was a man who seemed to be just as tall as the other two tall women. This man had a slight tan to his skin, and had black spiky hair with a spike bang hovering over his right eye. His eyes were gold as well while also having a short goatee beard.

He too wore a variant to Saiyan armor. It was the standard version though with a sky blue color than white, with three flaps at the waist while he wore black spandex shorts and black and sky blue boots. He had a muscular build, a frown on his face. Behind him was a black spiky wolf like tail, classifying him as a Lunar-jin as well.

The three Z-fighters could tell that each of their power levels were equal to our own, though the shorter of the four seemed to be the weakest, with Evo being the strongest.

"So they decided to send you, eh Evo?" Azuki snarled, earning a smirk from said woman. Azuki calmed herself slightly, deciding getting angry wouldn't be the best option.

"I take it you know these three then Azuki?" Piccolo guessed earning a shake of the head from the woman in question.

"No, just her. Her name is Evo Terra, I used to work with her in my training to be an elite guard for Ice," Azuki glared. Evo gave a dark humorous chuckle.

"That is until you quit. But that is the past; I would like to introduce you to my team members, This is Rei," Evo nodded to the short thin red skinned woman. "This is Mactire," Evo introduced the other woman on her left. "And the man is Howl,"

"Wait what do you mean team?" Azuki demanded, narrowing her already glaring eyes. Evo raised a amused brow as she gave another chuckle.

"Oh that's right, you've been gone for some time now, so you wouldn't know. Well during your absence in looking for the Dragon balls; I was busy conquering planets by Empress Ice's side. It wasn't too long after that she rewarded me with my own team and the position of her elite squad, that is if we killed the previous. So we are now known as the Savages," Evo explained with a dark grin.

"Great, more power to go to that blown up ego balloon head of yours," Azuki muttered earning a frown from the other Saiyan woman.

"Whatever, it was a pleasure talking to you again, Zuki bear," Evo teased earning an angry blush from Azuki. "But we have a mission to do, and I rather not disappoint Empress Ice," Evo smirked before she rushed at Azuki who stood her guard.

"Evo is mine!" Azuki shouted as she caught Evo's large fist with both her hands, though she was struggling a bit from the impact. The woman though coughed in pain when Evo kneed her in the gut then grabbed her by her ribs and charged towards the ground with an insane grin.

"Azuki!" Tien called only to be punched in the gut then smacked away by Mactire. Piccolo was forced to deal with Howl, who threw kicks at Piccolo only to be dodged. Rei simply stood by for a few moments before she was forced to dodge a flurry of energy blasts, thrown by Krillin.

* * *

Azuki was nearly smashed into the ground before she moved her body a bit to throw a high powered blast at Evo's face, causing the woman to howl in pain and let go. Azuki landed on the ground with a light tap, holding her aching ribs.

She looked back towards the enraged Evo and charged a one handed Kamehameha at the woman, only for it to be knocked away. Evo cocked back her fist and threw it at Azuki, only to make contact with the ground since Azuki jumped back.

"Star fall!" Azuki roared as red energy in the shape of a star was formed between her hands which were above her head. The Saiyan threw it down at the other Saiyan, causing a large explosion to take place.

"HAHAHA!" Evo laughed as she shot through the smoke without a scratch on her and snatched onto the smaller woman's throat. Evo was about to snap her neck when Azuki shot another weak kamehameha at Evo's chest point blank. Her neck was released as she gasped for air.

* * *

Tien landed on a building, facing off against Mactire who remained silent glaring at him. Tien charged at her with a battle cry, throwing a round kick. Mactire snorted and blocked it before grabbing his ankle. Before she could snap it, Tien rose his body in the air a bit pointing his finger at her head.

"Dodon ray!" he yelled, firing a yellow energy beam. Mactire was sent flying back from the impact, though she wasn't dead much to Tien's confusion and disappointment.

* * *

"YIKES!" Krillin shouted as he was forced to dodge the punches Rei was throwing at him. However these punches were very lethal, considering the red energy surrounding her hands. Krillin managed to dodge another punch, that impacted a wall.

Even though Rei's hand went straight through the wall, the surrounding wall started to melt with a sizzling noise. Rei growled as she ripped her hand out and started to chase Krillin once again.

* * *

"You are an interesting fighter, I enjoy it," Howl gave a wolfish smirk as he met fists with Piccolo who had a scowl on his face. Howl gave a cheering roar as he spun around Piccolo and clawed at his back before grabbing his arms and ripping them off.

Piccolo screamed in pain while Howl started to laugh, enjoying the screams. Howl then started to beat Piccolo down with his own arms before sending him away with a fierce kick to the face, crashing into a wall.

* * *

Tien grunted as he dodged another of Mactire's kicks. He was given no chance to counter, which was making him annoyed. Said annoyance increased when the woman was able to land two punches to his face then a upper cut kick to his chin.

And if that wasn't enough she grabbed him by his neck on the way down and strangled him with one hand, while having the constant scowl on her face. But before she could kill him she was smacked away by Yamcha.

"About time you got here," Tien coughed out as he gasped in air. The man just gave a small sheepish chuckle.

"Well I was trying to find a good place to drop in and here she comes," Yamcha muttered as he and Tien readied themselves again.

* * *

Azuki and Evo were currently in the sky smashing their fists together and landing blow for blow against each other. Though it was the former who was taking more damage while Evo was enjoying herself immensely. Azuki finally managed to hop back and take a breather while Evo laughed at her.

"What's wrong Zuki bear? You seem angry," Evo taunted. Azuki growled as she straightened her stance and started to power up, a thick red aura surrounding her. Evo actually seemed a bit impressed as Azuki increased her power.

"I don't have time to mess around with you, I have a planet to protect!" Azuki growled, causing Evo to snort in response.

"A planet to protect? You mean this worthless planet?! What is so special about it that you feel the need to protect it?!" Evo demanded with a growl. Azuki smirked as she continued to power up.

"That doesn't concern you. Earth is my home now, and I won't let someone like you or Ice be given the satisfaction of seeing it destroyed; count on it!" Azuki grinned which earned a snarl from Evo.

"Oh yeah? Well lets see how well you can protect this worthless shit head planet when your nothing but a corpse!" Evo rushed. Azuki reached her limit and released her power in a super explosive wave which caught her opponent.

Evo screamed as she felt her body be submerged in a pool of pain, the foreign energy physically pounding against her body. She was in so much pain she didn't even realize it was over, which allowed Azuki to strike.

"Take this!" Azuki yelled as she created a red orb of energy between her hands. Raising her arms up, she chucked it at Evo who was hit head on. Evo was sent flying while screaming in pain. Azuki unclenched her fists, causing the energy ball to explode.

The sky gained a red hue, while a red mushroom cloud took form. Azuki panted as she used most of her energy into that attack. And due to that, she lost feeling in her body and started to fall towards earth, only for Goku to catch her.

"Goku? What the hell took you so long?" Azuki whispered. Goku merely gave a small smile as didn't give an answer and tried to find somewhere to have Azuki rest.

"Sorry I took so long, it was harder to find Korin's place with the instant transmission, lucky for you I got here in time. Just sit tight, Gohan and I will take care of these guys," Goku assured before he used instant transmission to go help his friends.

* * *

"Stop running you coward!" Rei roared as she sent a kick to Krillin's head who dodged it and leaped back. With a yell, Krillin fired an energy beam that Rei cut in half with her hands and charged at Krillin with amazing speed.

But before she could land a finger on him, she hunched over due to the fist in her gut. Her eyes were wide in shock and pain, and the energy flowing to her hands was cut off.

"Sorry for that," Gohan apologized as he removed his fist. Rei was about to fall over when Gohan caught her and laid her down gently, since she was now unconscious. Krillin blinked as he gazed at Gohan who was now in a different outfit, though it was smaller version of Goku's gi though with a different cooler scheme.

The top part of the gi was purple with an rust orange undershirt, and the pants were black with dark purple boots with orange lining. On the back of Gohan's Gi was the same spiral design Naruto sported, though it was orange. He also had orange wrist bands as well.

Krillin realized that the outfit was to resemble each of his teachers style. The purple for piccolo, the same gi and orange for Goku, and the spiral for Naruto. It was brilliant actually.

"Gohan! How did you do that? You took her down in one hit!" Krillin pointed out. Gohan nodded as he gazed at the woman and made sure she was still alive.

"I learned it from Naruto who learned it from some guy named Madara. It's called Gaishu Isshoku, or armored sleeved single hit. It is supposed to take down a person with one single hit if you strike them at the right moment, and at the right place. Since I caught her by surprise and my power level dwarfed her own for at least a moment, it worked. She will be unconscious for a couple of hours and won't be able to use Ki for awhile," Gohan explained.

"That is so cool," Krillin said in an awe spoken tone. Gohan gave a sheepish chuckle with a nod before he turned serious he gave a frown as he sensed that Piccolo along with Tien and Yamcha were in trouble. However he could feel that his father was in Piccolo's direction, meaning he needed to help the other two.

"Krillin, I need you to watch out for anything okay, I'm going to go help the others," Gohan stated as he took off missing the grumble Krillin gave.

* * *

"Shit," Yamcha grumbled as he coughed up a glob of blood. He flinched in pain when he was grabbed and lifted by his hair, courtesy of Mactire. She glared at him while holding Tien by his neck with her other hand.

"You two have been a pain in my ass, so it will be satisfying for me to kill you both," Mactire smirked evilly. "I think I'll start with you," the woman snarled as she gazed at Tien. With ease she slammed Yamcha into the wall, which held him there.

Now she could focus on Tien. She raised her clawed hand and was going to swipe off her victims head. But before she could, she was once again interrupted due to her tail being grabbed causing her to yip in pain.

Gohan was going to rip it off but he didn't get the chance as Mactire's power exploded from her body, pushing him away. He skidded to a stop and was forced to dodge the ferocious punch thrown at him. Her fist though, bust through the ground which held her there.

This allowed Gohan to give a spinning round kick to her face, causing her to be thrown away before being hit by a energy beam.

"Gohan, thank goodness, I thought we were done for," Yamcha sighed in relief. But Gohan didn't answer as he was still focused on Mactire. Said woman walked towards Gohan with a snarl on her lips.

Gohan merely slid into a fighting stance, his power silently rising. Mactire gave a wolfish growl before she rushed at Gohan with a roar, brining her fist down at him. Gohan did a back flip, hopping onto another roof.

When he landed he shot his hand out, firing a blue energy beam that was deflected. Mactire continued to run at Gohan and swung her clawed hand at him. The boy dodged it and sent a sweep kick to her leg, but missed. He was then forced to jump back up and rush towards her, throwing a kick.

"It's useless!" Mactire roared as she swatted Gohan away. The boy landed on his feet with a glare, trying to figure out a way to beat his taller opponent. He needed time to prepare the technique he thought would work. With a frown, he thought of a way to give him the time he needed.

Mactire ran at him again, ready to tear the boy in half. Gohan hoped what he was going to do worked and ran at her. As he ran he jumped up and closed his eyes, putting each of his hands at the side of his head.

"Solar flare!"

Mactire gave a ear pierceing scream as she was blinded. Gohan rushed away and powered up he got into his fathers signature stance and started to chant.

"Kaaaa-Meeee…" Blue energy started to form in his cupped hands. "Haaa-Meeee…" the blue energy then turned white, shining brightly in Gohan's hands, indicating it was a powered up version. "HAAAA!" Gohan cocked his arms back before he thrust them forward, firing the super turtle destructive wave.

Mactire squinted open an eye before both her eyes snapped open as she saw the incoming energy wave. She barely had enough time to block it with her hands instead of deflecting it. She could feel the force of the technique and growled from struggle.

Gohan felt that his attack was halted and gave a frown, realizing that the woman was pushing it back with her hands. So he was forced to push more energy into the attack which worked a little bit as Mactire was being pushed back. The floor underneath her was giving way, starting to crack.

"Damn it why won't you die?!" Gohan growled, forced to push his all into the attack. Mactire couldn't hold it back anymore and screamed when it met and engulfed her body. The building she was standing on, exploded from the attack. But before the wave could hit the ground, Gohan lifted it up towards the sky with difficulty so he wouldn't blow up the city.

The boy gave light pants as he landed on the ground, falling to his knees. He spent more energy than he wanted with her. But at least she was finally gone.

* * *

Howl grunted as he was now on the kneeling on the ground cornered by both Goku and Piccolo. Now the shoe was on the other foot because Piccolo had both of his arms re-grown, though Howl was missing his left arm, and his right eye was blinded from his own blood due to a head butt from Goku.

"This is it for you, leave and never come back," Goku offered, though Piccolo cut in.

"Or die, I prefer the second option," Piccolo smirked, earning a growl from the Lunar-jin.

"I will kill both of you, just you wait, you will die by my hands!" Howl threatened. Piccolo growled and was going to finish the bastard off when a bright light caught his and everyone else's attention.

Goku turned around while Piccolo kept an eye on Howl, in case he tried something. Goku gave a very deep frown when he saw the cause of the bright light. It was an artificial moon, which could only mean that an Oozaru was about to appear. He could even feel his own Saiyan blood stirring a bit from seeing it, and he didn't even have a tail.

"Goku," Piccolo called in a whisper. The Saiyan turned around to see what the problem was, he received his answer as he saw Howl squirming on the ground, ripping off his skin. He even started to crawl on the wall, as he gave animal like roars.

The two could hear bones being snapped and cracked while Howl's joints took different forms and shapes. His face started to grow dark along with form into a muzzle while he bared his fangs. His coal black eyes glowed into a menancing red before he gave one final howl.

Piccolo and Goku could only watch in complete shock to what they just saw, and what was now in front of them. As much as they wanted to stop Howl from transforming or whatever, they couldn't even move.

No longer was Howl in his humanoid form, he was now what earthlings deemed as a Werewolf, a 7'4, muscular black furred werewolf. Howl gave a growl before he lunged at the two Z-fighters.

* * *

Gohan was also unlucky enough to witness an undead Mactire go through the transformation as well, though her fur was silver and gold. And he was currently dodging her deadly clawed swipes, but she was way faster than before.

The young Saiyan took a hop back before he went for the strike, delivering an uppercut to the wolf woman's jaw. But she barely budged, and to make matters worse, she quickly snatched at him, and started to squeeze him to death as she growled and glared at him.

"Dodon ray!" Tien shouted, firing a yellow beam at Mactire's head. But it was easily evaded but she didn't see the fierce kick to her face by Yamcha coming at all. The werewolf howled in pain while letting go of Gohan.

The boy quickly hopped back before lunging forward and delivering a powerful punch to her chest. Tien went next by giving a knee to Mactire's jaw. Yamcha finished it by delivering a energy charged Wolf fang fist.

Now that she was stunned, in unison the three delivered a solar flare, severely blinding her. And now that Mactire was blinded, it was time for her to be put through the ringer.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo were having their own troubles with their own werewolf. Howl was similar to Mactire, his speed had greatly increased along with his power. Both Piccolo and Goku were having trouble keeping up.

Whenever Howl would focus his deadly claws on one of them, it left an opening. But he would always close that opening a moment or so later by striking the other. Goku was now fighting Howl alone due to the wolf man ripping off both of Piccolo's arms again.

The Saiyan was putting up a decent fight, but he was really trying to avoid Howl's claws. Piccolo was not to far, watching Goku fight the wolf man. It took energy to re-grow limbs and besides he only needed one for the technique he had prepared. Hopefully Goku would be smart enough to get out of the way this time.

Goku could feel Piccolo charging his energy into his single arm and knew what was going to take place. But that meant he would need to keep Howl distracted and focused on him long enough for Piccolo to fire.

"Hope this works," Goku muttered as he flung himself at Howl who swung at him. Goku was able to catch Howl's large arms between his own and held them there. Lifting his body up, Goku gave a double kick to the Wolf mans jaw and pushed with his might.

"Finished," Piccolo muttered as energy was focused at his finger tips. "GOKU!" The Namek called. Goku gave Piccolo a signal that he was ready, giving the Namek the go ahead. "Special beam Cannon!"

Piccolo fired his signature move at Howl from behind. Just before it made contact with the werewolf, Goku skillfully used Instant transmission to teleport beside Piccolo. The beam ripped a noticeable hole through Howl's back and came out of his chest.

The large werewolf froze in complete pain and shock, unbelieving to what happened. Blood spilled from the wound and out of Howl's mouth as he stumbled. Losing his energy balance, he fell from the sky and towards the ground, crashing.

"That was close," Goku muttered as he gave a relieved sigh. Piccolo nodded but noted it wasn't over yet as Gohan and the other two were still fighting Mactire. But he along with Goku noticed the surge of power that just took place.

What happened next caught their attention. Buildings started to rumble and collapse to the ground before something busted through a building near them and crashed into a wall. That something was a beaten Azuki. Goku and Piccolo were caught by surprise at what they just saw.

"What do you know, more trash," Evo's voice rang out. Both Z-fighters turned to the Saiyan woman to see she also had undergone a slight transformation. The woman had more muscle mass than before and was also taller as well, now standing at 7ft. Her tail was also waving behind her, while her eyes were a pure blood red.

"What is going on? You are supposed to be an Oozaru," Piccolo stated earning a snort from Evo. She was considering on attacking them, but she might as well tell them seeing as they were going to die in a few moments.

"I'll humor you," The Saiyan woman started as Azuki was trying her best to get back up and continue to fight. "I have trained my ody to resist the change of the Oozaru but maintain this awesome power. I mastered it using the Blutz waves controlling the flow into my tail to resist the transformation. I am able to emit Zeno units into my pupils to obtain this power. To put it in short terms, you can't beat me," Evo gloated, giving off an air of arrogance and malice.

"I laugh at you, Evo, you are not unbeatable. And I'll show you!" Azuki roared as she charged at her opponent. Piccolo and Goku were right behind her but they were suddenly held back by Howl who grabbed them and slammed them into a few buildings.

Evo easily evaded Azuki's blows and kneed her in the gut before yanking on her hair and holding her up at eye level. Evo grinned evilly as she gave Azuki's cheek a long lick, stopping at the corner of her lips.

"It's been so long since I've tasted your skin," Evo muttered as she moved in close, her lips hovering right above Azuki's. "I wonder if the taste of your lips have changed," Evo whispered, about to close the distance between them, but before she could Azuki managed to blast her in the gut, sending her away.

"Sorry, but only two people have the right to claim my lips, and you aren't one of them! Star breaker!" Azuki roared before she started firing a volley of energy blasts at Evo. The Saiyan woman deflected them all before she teleported in front of Azuki and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"HAHAHA!" Evo laughed as Azuki screamed, feeling her ribs breaking. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your body and spirit!"

"Let her go!" Gohan screamed from afar, as he released Mactire. The wolf woman collided with Evo, sending both of them away and releasing Azuki. Gohan hurried to catch Azuki before she hit the ground.

He was successful and set her on the ground gently. The boy was going to tell her everything was going to be fine when he gave a yelp of pain. Evo had managed to sneak up behind him to snatch and squeeze his head. Evo smirked as she threw the brat through a building.

"Gohan," Azuki cried out in a pained whisper. Evo snorted as she looked around to see that Mactire was dealing with Gohan and the two weaklings and Howl was busy with the Namek and the orange clad man. Meaning Azuki was all hers.

Evo leaned down, her face right above Azuki's. "I'm going to rape you, whether you like it or not. And when I'm done, your going to regret ever meeting me," Evo whispered huskily.

Azuki was going to reply back but she couldn't. Instead blood escaped her lips due to crushed ribs and such. Evo only grinned and was going to smash her lips roughly against Azuki's when she was blasted in the face and sent through two three buildings.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?"

Azuki's eyes widened at hearing that familiar voice and looked to her left to see who she thought it was. A hopeful smile appeared on her bloody lips as the man had a smirk on his lips.

* * *

"Damn it, how are we going to beat this guy?!" Piccolo wondered as he and Goku evaded Howls wild yet focused attacks. Goku was forced to block with his forearms but was kicked away. Piccolo threw a energy blast at Howls back, but it only stung the Wolf man who turned around and fired a focused energy beam at Piccolo with his mouth.

Goku panted as he gazed at the somewhat healed werewolf. The Saiyan noticed that Howl was bigger than he was before, and the wound was gone as well. Goku frowned as he realized he would have to transform in order to beat this guy.

About to go Super Saiyan, Goku powered up but before he could get far Howl punched him in the face. He didn't get far as Howl grabbed on to his ankle, brought him up, then slammed him onto the ground, repeatedly.

Piccolo got back up and saw his friend being smashed into the ground and powered up to his max. With a roar, Piccolo lunged at Howl only for the wolf to swing and bat him away with Goku, before throwing the Saiyan in the opposite direction.

* * *

Gohan, Yamcha and Tien were having their own problems as well. While Mactire was a bit blind, she could still smell them and was currently beating their asses. She had Yamcha under her foot, Tien in her clawed hand and Gohan was in front of her trying to figure out a way to help his friends.

"Kamehame…" before the boy could fire his attack Mactire released Tien and lunged at Gohan. The boy didn't have time to use an explosive wave and was smashed into a wall with Mactire.

"Why can't we beat this bitch?" Yamcha muttered as he got back but was holding his back. Tien looked at his clawed bloody chest and grimaced, blocking out the pain.

"I don't know, but Gohan needs our help. Goku and Chichi will be mad if we let him die, but we need a plan!" Tien stated right as Mactire was sent out of the upper level of the building, crashing into another one.

"Masenko-HA!" followed by a yellow beam that made contact.

"I got it!" Yamcha cheered turning to Tien. "Look, we just need to use our strongest techniques on her. The only person who can at least physically wound her is Gohan. While Gohan is busy with her, me and you will be charging our strongest Ki attacks and fire them at her!"

"If you guys are going to go with that plan, make it fast!" Gohan yelled as he pushed the two out of the way and jumped away from an enraged Mactire. "Lets go with it!" Gohan said as he charged at Mactire and punched her right in the face.

Both Yamcha and Tien got into position. Tien flew a bit into the air, while Yamcha ran to find a good spot. The two started to charge their ki as Gohan distracted Mactire. Gohan took a deep breath from his spot and charged his power.

"Time to put Sensei's teachings to work," Gohan muttered before he zoomed after Mactire and kicked her into the air. Gohan followed after her getting into a distinctive stance then delivering a long onslaught barrage of punches to the werewolf.

The speed of the punches were so fast that they were set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This created a peacock-like fan of flaming energy around Mactre. Once Gohan finished the attack, he sent her crashing to the ground with a flaming heavy axe kick.

"Yamacha I'm ready!" Tien yelled. The Man gave a nod as his right hand was out with his palm facing the sky, with his left hand grabbing onto his wrist. Yamcha concentrated a massive amount of Ki in his outstretched hand, creating a yellow hovering ball as large as his entire body.

Yamcha ran towards the down Mactire, jumping up so he was right above her. Pointing his hand at her, he fired the attack as a beam, which hit her straight on. Gohan was a safe distance away, resting. Once, he fired his beam, Yamcha moved out the way, allowing Tien to do his thing.

"Considering the damage Gohan and Yamcha dealt, I think two will be enough," Tien muttered to himself. He put his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs while zooming in on the target through the triangle in between his hands. Once he gathered enough energy, he shouted,

"Neo Tri-beam cannon! HA!" a large ki blast cannon hit Mactire head on, causing an explosion. "HA!" Tien yelled again, firing another. And he did another one again, just for good measure,

"HA!"

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Evo demanded as she dusted herself off and glared at the new arrival. He looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on how. The man had an arrogant smirk on his face as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Me? I'm just the Saiyan whose going to put you in your place. I am Vegeta, the Prince of ALL saiyans," Vegeta boasted. Evo gave a snort of amusement as she rolled her shoulders. Now she knew where she saw this person. He looked exactly like the King, this was obviously his brat then.

"Sorry pipsqueak, but I only bow to one person, and that is Empress Ice. Now, move out of my way or die with her," Evo warned. Vegeta gave his own snort as he slid into his fighting stance.

"You will bow to me and know your place. You are no match for an elite, a Primal Saiyan or not," Vegeta smirked. Evo narrowed her eyes at what she heard but didn't comment. Instead she charged at the Prince with a war cry.

Vegeta evaded the down swing and countered with a knee to the gut before blasting her in the face again. He followed after her since he sent her flying. Once he caught up to her, he gave a back handed double axe punch to her face, sending her in another direction.

Teleporting right above her, Vegeta stomped his feet into her chest, slamming her into the ground. Doing a back flip, he sent a one handed Galick gun at her, supposedly blasting her to smithereens.

Vegeta was sorely disappointed though as Evo was right behind him and back armed him away. The Prince crashed into a building but he bounced back up, and lunged at her, punching her twice in the face then smashing her away with a double axe handle.

Azuki could only watch Vegeta in amazement. She didn't know how he was so strong to take on Evo when she couldn't. Granted he has been gone for longer than a year, but he couldn't have improved that much could he?

But then it struck her, maybe perhaps he was so strong because he finally achieved what only Goku has done. Maybe Vegeta finally became a Super Saiyan?

"What's wrong bitch? Can't handle what is being dished out?!" Vegeta mocked with a laugh as he kicked her in the face and hopped off using it as a board. With ease, Vegeta blasted her with a double galick cannon.

Evo surprised him though as she reached out and grabbed onto his ankle and slammed him into the ground before holding him upside down as his body hung loosely. But Vegeta was only faking being unconscious as he sent an upside down blast to her face, which allowed him to be released.

Once he touched the ground, the Prince head butted Evo in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Leaping back, Vegeta gave a battle cry as he pushed Evo back with a air blast. The woman was sent tunneling through multiple buildings while Vegeta brushed the dust off his armor.

"Hmph, she's not so tough," Vegeta muttered as he walked towards Azuki. kneeling down he dug out of his pocket and fed her a senzu bean. "Eat this, you'll be up in no time," the prince muttered.

Azuki chewed and swallowed. After a moment, she instantly felt the pain in her body go away, her energy return and grow past it's previous limit. The Zenkai ability was great. Azuki stood up and dusted herself off, with a small grin.

"Where did you get those beans?" Azuki wondered, knowing full well that her Senzu tree did not have full grown beans. Vegeta gave a shrug as he dug out two senzu beans from a bag and put them away. He then handed the bag to her.

"From the talking cat; go find Kakarot's kid and whoever else is out here. Give them those beans, we need as many people as we can get with Ice floating around here," Vegeta grumbled. Azuki gave a nod as she took off right before Evo came back.

Vegeta smirked while popping his knuckles since Evo returned with a harsh fierce glare.

"Ready for round one? Cause I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

Goku groaned as he stepped out of the building he was thrown into. He looked around the city to see it was in ruins, meaning they would need the Dragon balls to wish everything back to the way it was, or they could just rebuild but that would take forever.

The man shook his head, there was no time for that now; he needed to go Super Saiyan to finish this Howl guy off. Goku closed his eyes and channeled his energy since he still wasn't used to transforming on the go.

But apparently he was taking too long since he heard a growl from above him. Looking up, Goku saw the bared teeth and glaring eyes of Howl the Werewolf.

"Uh, good boy?" Goku tried only for Howl to strike at him. Goku however jumped away from the chasing wolf. "Bad boy, bad boy!"

Goku ran into a wall; looking forward he saw Howl about to strike. The Wolf man lunged at Goku but was stopped in his tracks. The reason being was Piccolo who was grabbing onto Howl's tail.

"Mind if I cut in?" Piccolo asked as he yanked back, swinging Howl and throwing him away. Piccolo then fired a powerful energy beam from his mouth at Howl, causing an explosion.

"That will wear off in a few moments, now is the time to go Super Saiyan. I'll hold him back," Piccolo informed. Goku nodded and focused on his energy at Piccolo began fighting and holding back Howl again.

The werewolf was snapping at Piccolo who was holding up his arms and trying to avoid the biting fangs. Piccolo was about to throw Howl away when he and the wolf man froze. Goku opened an eye and noticed what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the hole that was in the spot where Piccolo's heart was supposed to be.

"Piccolo!" Goku called as the Namek lost his grip on the werewolf, causing both of them to fall back. Goku looked around for the person responsible and focused on the voice that spoke from above.

"Nice shot Blizzard," The sight that greeted Goku was Empress Ice sitting in her floating chair with Blizzard and Artikone at her sides. Blizzard retracted his pointed finger, giving Goku the clue that it was him who shot Piccolo and Howl.

"You! How could you?!" Goku gritted his teeth, glaring at the three unwelcome guests. Goku wanted to move towards Piccolo and help him, but any sudden movements could be bad.

"He was useless anyway. He took to long to kill the both of you weaklings," Blizzard snorted while Ice just gave a small smile.

"But I do commend him for not being the first to die. Anyway, lets move on. Artikone dear," Ice allowed. Artikone gave a nod as she brought her hand up and flexed.

"Yes Milady," with that said, the Saiyan woman released her hand, causing an explosion of energy to erupt in Goku's position.

The explosion caught everyones attention. Azuki stopped her flight to Gohan, while Vegeta and Evo paused their fight. Gohan and the other two also noticed the explosion and looked in it's direction.

It was then that Azuki and Gohan realized that Goku and Piccolo were in that area. A lump of worry formed in Gohan's chest. He didn't want to wait and find out what was the cause so he hurried in that direction despite his fatigue. Azuki too headed in that direction to see what was going on.

* * *

Vegeta had a frown on his lips as well as Evo. But the two merely put it aside and were going to continue their fight when it was the latter who froze out of shock and slight pain. Vegeta was surprised to see that Evo's tail was cut and fell towards the ground.

He watched as the woman revert back to her normal form and lose balance, falling on top of a roof. The Prince looked towards the culprit to see it was someone who bore resemblance to Frieza. But no one bore more resemblance to the dead tyrant than the woman sitting in the chair.

"Ice," Vegeta muttered to himself. The Prince glanced to the other woman but didn't pay too much attention to her, only focused on the Empress.

"Why hello there Prince Vegeta, I'm surprised you still remember me, after it's been an aweful long time," Ice greeted with a smile. Vegeta gave a small scowl, glancing towards Evo.

"Is there a reason to why you took down my kill?" Vegeta demanded. Ice simply gave a small giggle before an explanation.

"Evo has served her purpose. While she has been a great warrior, she takes way too long playing with her food. I didn't trust her well enough to know that she would kill you and your comrades. After all, Mactire is dead and Rei is out of the game," Ice shrugged. "It was only a matter of time before Howl was killed then Evo. So might as well end it right?"

"Hmph, whatever. Why are you here Ice? I know you didn't come here for petty revenge did you?" Vegeta smirked. Ice just raised a brow, while Blizzard glared.

"Actually that is one of the reasons I came. After all, I wanted to greet the people who killed my beloved children and husband," Ice frowned. Vegeta blinked in surprised at hearing that.

'Cooler is dead? When the hell did this happen?!' The Prince thought to himself before shaking his head and smirking at Ice, pointing to himself. "Well if that's the case Ice, your looking at him! It was me who killed Frieza, Cooler and Cold; after all I am the Legendary Super Saiyan," Vegeta gloated.

"Oh boy, here we go with this again," Ice muttered with a roll of her eyes. "There is no point in lying Vegeta. I know it was the Saiyan Goku who killed Frieza and my husband, and he also killed Cooler with the Saiyan Naruto," Ice informed.

"Well whoever told you that was lying to your face! It was me, I killed all three of them! Sure it was Kakarot who beat frieza on Namek, but I killed him here on earth when he came with Cold! Then I killed Cooler when he wanted revenge! And now I'm going to kill you, because that's how bad ass I am bitch!" Vegeta boasted.

"Oh my," Ice giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. After getting her laughs out she wiped a imaginary tear from her eye. "I see; well then, Blizzard, Artikone," Ice called out, earning looks from the two.

"I'll leave it to you on who decides to deal with this 'Legendary Super Saiyan bad ass'," Ice mocked, she even started laughing again. This irritated the Prince as Blizzard and the woman discussed who would get their ass kicked by him first.

"Fine you do it, but you owe me later," Artikone grumbled. Blizzard nodded as he descended to Vegeta's level and gazed at him with a glare.

"So you're up first eh? Well then, I'll show you the might of a Legend," Vegeta smirked, getting into position. Blizzard remained silent. The two gazed at each other before the Saiyan prince rushed at Blizzard throwing a flurry of punches.

The Icejin easily avoided each one before he elbowed the prince in the gut then smacked him in the face with his tail. Vegeta grunted as he came to a skidding halt. The man threw an energy wave at Blizzard that was knocked away, but it was only used for a distraction.

Once the wave was knocked away, Vegeta teleported to appear in front of Blizzard and punch him in the face. But Blizzard saw it coming and blocked the punch with an open palm before he clenched his hand and squeezed. Vegeta started to groan in pain but gasped out instead once he was kneed in the gut then was upper cut. Blizzard simply raised his hand and blasted the nuisance away from him.

"Pretty pathetic," Blizzard whispered to himself as he started to rise towards his Queen. Though he stopped when something collided with the back of his head; the icejin slowly turned around with a glare till he was kneed in the face.

The attack sent him flying away a bit, which allowed his attacker to appear behind him and elbow his back before grabbing onto his tail and swinging him directly up into the air. A purple blast wave collided with Blizzard causing him to grunt in pain.

Blizzard continue to soar elevate into the sky till he flipped around and knocked it away. With a growl, the alien raised his hands, channeling energy into them. He swung them both down and began firing energy blasts.

Vegeta who was down below huffed as he matched the volley of energy with his own, causing them to cancel each other out. This continued for about 2 minutes before Vegeta teleported right above Blizzard and knocked him down towards the ground.

"You're skilled, I'll give you that, but you are no match for the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta boasted with a laugh. Blizzard gave a light grunt as he stood back up and gazed at Vegeta.

"Well then Prince, I hope you are done with your warm up, because now it's time for the lesson of the day," Blizzard smirked as he charged at Vegeta who simply smirked, readying himself. But as Blizzard flew towards him, the icejin simply disappeared. The next moment Vegeta felt a fist lodged into his gut.

Blizzard removed it and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck, lifting him up while choking him. Instead of simply breaking his neck, Blizzard gave a barrage of hard punches to Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan would often cough up blood as he choked.

The Ice-jin let the Saiyan go in order to deliver two more gut wrenching blows. Vegeta hunched over out if pain right before being elbowed down to the ground with a crash. Blizzard pointed a finger at Vegeta's position and began firing off death beams.

However, he noticed they were some how bouncing off the prince. The elite guard couldn't ponder on it any longer due to the boot that connected with his jaw causing him to go flying into a row of buildings.

"Why am I not surprised," Ice muttered to herself as she and Artikone were looking at an realtivly unharmed Goku. The Saiyan gazed at where he kicked Blizzard then looked towards Ice as Azuki was helping Vegeta up, setting him next to the unconscious Piccolo.

Yamcha an Tien took Piccolo away to heal, being watched over by Gohan. Once Piccolo was safe, Gohan and Azuki joined Goku, standing by his side while Vegeta tried regaining his bearings.

"Well what do you know, a whole round of Saiyans. How you holding up dear?" Ice asked Artikone who gave a small shake of the head.

"I'm perfectly fine Milady," The woman answered respectfully earning a shrug from the Queen. It was only a few moments later that Blizzard came back with a harsh glare on his face. Though his eyes narrowed when he noticed the three extra Saiyans.

"Great, there are four of you. Very well then, would you like to warm up like Vegeta or…"

"Lets just cut to the chase," Gohan cut him off as he rushed at Blizzard with Azuki trailing right behind him. The two Saiyans immediately initiated combat with Blizzard, both throwing a range of punches and kicks at the alien on both of his sides.

Blizzard however was doing well blocking and evading the blows. However he stopped them when he grabbed Gohan's fist and blocked Azuki's kick. He charged up his energy and released it in a strong pulse, blasting the two away.

Goku then charged at Blizzard with a roar now that the time was right. The guard had a bit tougher time with Goku than the other two. The Saiyan's punches were much harder and more accurate. The point in time came when Goku managed to strike a punch to Blizzards face.

The Saiyan followed it up with two more punches to the face with each hand before kneeing him in the stomach then slamming him down into the ground. As Blizzard fell, Gohan charged his energy and sprung himself at Blizzard with his foot out.

"Dynamic entry!" Gohan yelled, scoring a kick straight to Blizzards throat. Azuki was next as she grabbed Blizzard by his feet and slammed him into the ground before throwing him and firing an energy wave at him.

Lucky for her, it connected, causing an explosion. Gohan and Azuki smirked while Goku remained a bit stoic. "Gohan move!" Goku yelled at his son as a blue beam came from the smoke towards the boy. Gohan grunted as he knocked it away and fired a Masenko.

Blizzard emerged from the smoke by jumping, evading the energy wave. "GRAH!" Vegeta yelled as he appeared and delivered a hard punch to Blizzard's gut causing him to hunch over. The Prince didn't bother knocking Blizzard away, instead he planted his hand on Blizzards head and vaporized him with a Galick gun.

"No one fucks with me like that and gets away with it," Vegeta muttered but his victory was short lived due to the punch he received to the face then the energy wave that sent him to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Goku called before he rushed towards Blizzard. The two met fists, though Blizzard pointed his open palm at Goku's face, powering up an energy wave. Just as it was going to fire, Gohan came from behind his enemy and delivered an axe kick.

"You okay dad?" Gohan wondered earning a nod. Azuki floated next to them as she readied her energized hands.

"We need to blast him with all we got," Azuki stated, starting the volley of energy blasts. Goku and Gohan followed next but it remained useless as Blizzard appeared from the chaos. He kicked Gohan in the face, smacked Goku with his tail and grabbed Azuki by the throat.

"There is nothing you can do Azuki. It's over, and now you will die!" Blizzard growled as he raised his other hand to stab her, but before he could his arm was caught. Just as the Icejin glanced to who interfered he was headbutted, causing him to land on a roof while releasing Azuki.

Azuki looked towards her savior and was surprised to see it was Evo of all people. Though wounded and tail-less, she was still in somewhat good shape. "Evo, what the hell…"

"No time to explain Azuki," Evo cut her off as she glared at Blizzard who was rubbing his head. "This bastard needs to pay for what he did to my team! He betrayed us for no reason! And besides, I can't let you die to anyone else but me," Evo smirked.

Azuki gave a small understanding nod as she looked back towards Blizzard who was glaring at the two women. With a snort he rushed towards them which caused the two to lunge at him.

Both Saiyan women threw a punch at Blizzard only for them to be blocked. Blizzard maneuvered his body so he could kick both of them in the face. Letting go of their fists as they were pushed back a bit, he then fired a powerful blast from each hand towards them.

Azuki and Evo deflected it but it didn't matter, Blizzard already made his move. Azuki's were wide from shock at what just happened. Blizzard had a smirk while Evo had a confused look on her face.

"Evo!" Azuki called as she witnessed Blizzard stab his hand right through Evo's heart. Blood trickled down the woman's lips just as the Icejin forcefully removed his blood soaken hand. He flicked whatever blood he could get off his hand before backhanding Evo away.

Azuki rushed after the woman, but she was forced to cross paths with Blizzard who kneed her in the stomach and gave a double hand axe handle to her back. He grabbed her hair then and was about to choke her to death.

"Let go of her!" Gohan screamed as he once again kicked Blizzard in the face with a dynamic entry. Blizzard grunted in pain, releasing Azuki who fell to the ground. The Ice-jin growled as he started to fight against Gohan who was surprisingly holding his own.

"You are a nuiscance!" Blizzard growled as he threw hard punches at Gohan who was moving his head out of the way before he deflected one of the punches then gave an upper cut to Blizzard. Gohan took a hop back before he lunged at his opponent with a knee kick which struck Blizzards face.

Gohan then charged energy into each of his outspead hands before combining them. "Masenko cannon!" Gohan yelled, firing a blue wave of energy that had rings around it. Blizzard's eyes widened as he took the full blunt force of the attack.

While Gohan was handling business with Blizzard, Azuki was making her way over to the dying Evo. Once she arrived, the woman fell on her knees by the woman's side. "Evo, can you hear me?" Azuki called.

The woman gave a bloody cough before she gave a tired bloody grin to Azuki. "W-who knew t-that Zuki bear o-of all people w-would be c-crying over me," Evo got out quietly. Azuki gave a light snort in response.

"Idiot, I'm not crying over you," Azuki retorted, earning a light pained chuckle from the dying Saiyan.

"If you say so, Z-zuki bear," Evo teased earning an embarrassed blush from Azuki. "I m-missed you, Azuki," Evo confessed earning a surprised look from Azuki. "E-even though I was angry that you beat me and moved on, I missed you. I wanted to a-apologize before but my p-pride…"

"It doesn't matter now Evo," Azuki interrupted softly. "As long as I know you are sorry, I'm perfectly fine. But I want to apologize too. What I said so many years ago was out of line; I was just angry, you hurt me really bad," Azuki told the woman who gazed at her.

"As I s-said, I'm s-sorry. M-maybe if I d-didn't do it, t-things would h-have been different. M-maybe you and I could have still been t-together," Evo wished quietly, a single tear coming from her eye. Azuki gave a small nod in agreement.

"Look whose crying now, Evo-chan," Azuki teased lightly earning a delicate smile from the older woman. Evo was going to say something more but before she could get a word out, Blizzard appeared, standing right on top of her. The rest of Evo's life left her once Blizzard crushed her already wounded body.

Azuki could only gaze in horror at what happened but she didn't have time to voice her anger due to Blizzard smacking her away with a kick. She crashed into a wall as Blizzard continued fighting Gohan and Goku.

Azuki gazed at Evo's dead body while Blizzard fought off Goku, blasting him away then kneeing Gohan. It wasn't until Gohan screamed in pain that Azuki snapped out of it. She turned her eyes on him to see that he was kneeling right in front of Blizzard with a broken arm.

"Farewell monkey brat," Blizzard snorted as he blasted Gohan with a destructive wave, vaporizing the boy. Azuki watched Gohan's execution and something in her snapped. Between her issues with Bulma and Naruto, Ice's unwanted visit, being beaten by Evo, then beaten by Blizzard, watching Evo die, then watching Gohan die…she had enough.

Blizzard stopped in his tracks as he felt a dangerous foreboding feeling. He looked towards the sky noticing the blue afternoon sky was starting to darken as lightning started to strike and Thunder clapped. The wind also started to pick up too, but it seemed it was going in a certain direction, right past him.

Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of a rage filled shaking Azuki. The woman had her hands clenched so hard she drew blood. Her crimson red aura was starting to take on a gold color while her black hair started to shift. It faded from black to gold repeatedly as her silver eyes switched from a angry sea foam green and back.

Off to the sides, Ice and Artikone were watching Azuki with piqued interest. Vegeta and Goku on the other hand were frozen still with shocked looks, knowing what was about to happen. Blizzard was still wondering what was going on.

The ground started to shake as rocks started to float a bit as well. Azuki let out a growl as her tail flailed around, also turning gold. "GRAAH!" Azuki roared to the heavens, releasing her pent up anger and power. An expolsion of light occurred, almost blinding Blizzard.

When the light died down, everyone saw the new transformed Azuki. Her hair had permanently maintained a gold while her eyes were a rage filled sea foam green. Her skin also had a lighter tone to it due to the bright golden aura surrounding her like a flame.

She had finally become a Super Saiyan.

"This is…" Blizzard couldn't get a word out as Azuki punched him in the face. He skidded back a bit, holding his face in agony. He was going to glare at Azuki but he was kneed in the gut before round kicked in the face. Azuki watched as he crashed into a building. She calmly walked over to where he was and stopped once he hopped out and punched her in the face.

However she didn't even budge, still maintaing her glare. Azuki grabbed onto his arm and squeezed, actually making him wince. The woman then punched him in the gut repeatedly before letting go then delivering a upper cut kick to his chin, making him fly up.

Azuki vanished to appear behind him and grab his tail, slamming him down on a roof and into a building. Opening her palm, a small energy sphere appeared in her hand. She then dropped it into the hole she created and a moment later, an explosion erupted beneath her.

"Azuki watch out!" Goku called out as two energy discs zoomed towards her. Azuki glanced behind her before turning around deflecting one with her foot and the other with her hand. She then pointed her fist at Blizzard and cocked her arm back causing him to come towards her at top speed.

Once he was close she actually punched a hole in his bone armor before grabbing his horns and rushing towards the ground slamming him against it. she did a back flip and charged energy into her hands with a growl.

"This is for Gohan! HA!" She screamed, firing the blue beam. Blizzard cursed under his breath before he was engulfed in the attack.

Ice and Artikone frowned at what just happened while Goku and Vegeta were relieved. Azuki frowned as she searched for Blizzards energy signature, not feeling it she turned her attention to Ice. But her senses went wild when she felt a presence behind her.

She didn't bother looking back and teleported away from the danger. But once she was away, it didn't matter because her pursuer zoomed passed her, punching her in the gut. Her hair was grabbed as she was thrown towards the ground. Azuki though landed on her feet safely and hopped back away from the multiple death beams.

Once she landed on a building roof top she was safe for a bit, since her attacker stopped. When she focused in on who was attacking her, she was surprised to see it was someone much bigger and muscular than Blizzard, however it was still an Ice-jin.

Goku and Vegeta also observed the person. To Vegeta, the person reminded him of Frieza's second form while to Goku it was Cooler's final form. Though to be honest the appearance was a mixture of both.

It was then that the three Saiyans realized it was Blizzard as the color scheme was the same and his energy felt the same as well, just way stronger. His white carapace changed with the bottom armor completely gone as well as the black suit; revealing his purple skin.

The white carapaces on his wrists and legs changed as well, procuring blade like protrusions. And the boots he had on were also gone, revealing his three toed feet. Though Blizzards most distinguishing characteristic in this form however is the change in the carapace he has on his head. The two large horns straitened up a bit and his dome became less domed. Not to mention, Blizzard now stood at 6'8 with a larger muscle mass and body build.

"It has been awhile since I have used this form, almost 6 years. I feel ashamed that monkey bred worms like you were able to push me into this form. Well at least its fair now, you transformed, so now I transformed. Now, lets move on to round 4 shall we?" Blizzard smirked before a mouth guard formed and he charged at Azuki.

The woman was surprised by the speed Blizzard was using. He was actually able to catch her in a clothesline attack, smashing her into a few buildings. That is when Goku and Vegeta decided to join however, Goku needed time to go Super Saiyan.

Blizzard chuckled as he released a slightly unconscious Azuki. He was going to smash her into the ground but Vegeta interrupted him with a fierce kick to the neck that didn't even make him flinch. The Ice-jin turned to the Saiyan and grabbed his leg before slamming him into the ground.

Though he wasn't prepared for Azuki to snap back and fire a full energy wave at his face, causing him to grunt in pain. Azuki then grabbed onto Vegeta and flew away to get to safety. To Blizzard it was no use seeing as he was right behind the two Saiyans and kicked them back towards the ground.

Azuki somehow managed to catch her balance and land on her feet though with Vegeta on her arm it was difficult to give a quick counter. Though, she was thankful when a golden flash collided with Blizzard from her view, turning out to be Goku who was now a Super Saiyan as well.

The Super Saiyan beat on Blizzard, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks while Azuki tried to get Vegeta to wake up. Goku was forced to dodge the energy blade hand that was being directed at him. He was cut at the chest though before punched in the face. Blizzard rushed after Goku and beat him up with a series of punches and kicks, sending him back down to the ground, though he finished off his attack with a kick to the back.

"My turn!" Azuki yelled as she came upon Blizzard. The woman grabbed onto Blizzards horns and kneed him in the back of the head before flipping him over and throwing him. She then charged her energy and jumped into the air with a back flip. Once her face faced the ground she unleashed three large meteor sized energy spheres that were aimed straight for Blizzard.

The Ice-jin regained his balance and saw what was headed towards him. With a smirk underneath his mask he fired three death beams. It took a moment or so before the three exploded before they made impact against the ground.

"You seem to be getting desperate, Azuki," Blizzard commented as he blocked a punch from both Super Saiyans. The guard then expelled his energy from his body, pushing them away. But before they go too far, he grabbed their wrists and slammed them into each other before blasting them both away with a one handed energy wave.

"Grah!" A yell sounded from behind Blizzard. The guard turned around only to be greeted to a full powered energy blast to the face. But before Blizzard could realize what was going on he was kneed in the face sending him back while skidding.

Blizzards attacker turned out to be Gohan, who looked heavily injured and was panting heavily. The boy's left arm was broken while his clothes were almost completely vaporized, only leaving him in a pair of ruined pants.

"So you still are alive eh? Let me fix that," Blizzard offered as he charged at Gohan. The boy frowned as he watched the man come after him, he needed time to prepare. Lucky for him, Vegeta jumped in the way and delivered a full power Galick gun at a surprised Blizzard. However both Saiyans knew that was not going to hold.

"Whatever you plan on doing, you might want to hurry it up!" Vegeta yelled as he started firing energy blasts at Blizzard. Gohan gave a nod as he focused his energy into his palm. A ball of energy started to form though Gohan narrowed his eyes, trying to make it condense. After a few moments the ball did condense and started to spin around as well.

'_This is only my take on it, but it will have to do for now,_' Gohan thought to himself before he yelled at Vegeta to move. The Prince did so as Gohan started walking before he started catching speed, prompting him to run towards Blizzard.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Gohan screamed as he neared a slightly dazed Blizzard. The guard's eyes widened as he saw Gohan hop into the air with a slight spin and push his hand forward. "RASENGAN!"

Gohan was able to make contact with Blizzards head, which caused an explosion of energy to take place, blinding Vegeta, Goku and Azuki. Ice and Artikone were a bit impressed at the display that Gohan put up.

"Did it at least damage him?" Azuki asked herself as she and the others waited anxiously for the dust to fade away. But their hopes were shattered when the dust did fade away and revealed a relatively unharmed Blizzard holding up an unconscious Gohan by his arm.

"I believe this belongs to you," Blizzard snorted, holding the boy out towards Goku.

"Put my son down!" Goku threatened. Blizzard raised an imaginary brow before he tensed and threw Gohan up into the air while firing an eye beam.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed as he rushed towards his son, protecting him from the beam by taking it to his back. Goku yelled in pain as he dropped to floor in pain with Gohan in his arms. Before Blizzard could make a move, both Azuki and Vegeta charged.

The Ice-jin saw both of them coming and blocked their punch and kick before he squeezed snapping their ankle and wrist. The two Saiyans yelled out before they were both thrown over his shoulder. Blizzard pointed at Vegeta without turning around, hitting the man with a death beam through the right side of his chest.

However, Azuki got a different kind of treatment, before she fell to the ground, Blizzard rushed her. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into two or three buildings before pushing her into the ground creating a crater. The Guard then proceeded to stomp her into the ground, after the first five stomps, Azuki gave up consciousness and reverted back to normal.

Blizzard stopped at his seventh stomp so he could pick her up by her dirty ruined hair. The Icejin snorted in amusement, looking around. Vegeta was completely out cold as was Gohan. Azuki was unconscious as well, while Goku was barely still awake though he couldn't move. The Namek was most likely dead. Which means, he won.

"You thought by joining this little gang of pitiful fighters you could escape the might of Empress Ice? Continue dreaming, Azuki," Blizzard mocked her before he let his arm fall and made his way over to his very amused queen.

"I bring you a gift, Empress Ice," Blizzard bowed. Ice smiled as she gazed at Azuki's beaten form. Just as she was about to speak though, they heard a crash from near by. Curious, the three turned their heads to that direction. After a few moments they simply shrugged guessing it was a collapsing building.

However that was not the case as Artikone's scouter started to beep wildly before exploding. "The hell?" Artikone cursed under her breath earning a confused look from her master.

"Is there a problem dear?" Ice asked. Artikone nodded as she faced the direction of where the crash was heard.

"Yes Miladly, whatever caused that noise is very strong, and is headed straight…" Artikone paused once she heard footsteps. The three looked towards the ground to see the owner of the footsteps. Blizzard glared at the new comer while Artikone narrowed her eyes. However Ice's breath was taken away from the man that was now looking up at them. He was breath taking, he was **Perfect**.

This man was the perfect height size, perfect body build, and his aura, it screamed power, dominance and demanded respect. Ice wanted him, and she wanted him bad. However, she didn't know who this man was, but he seemed familiar.

The man stood at 6'6 with spiky somehow perfectly messy defying gravity platinum blond hair. He had two bangs hovering over his forehead. His skin had a nice tan to it which was great for his muscular yet slim physique. Though his eyes were the most captivating to her.

The man possessed pupil-less sea foam green eyes that held a deep pool of emotion. She could see there was anger, wonder and confidence; and those were just some. His chiseled angular face was set into an impassive expression, though his stance was poised and ready to move if needed.

For his outfit, he wore a deep rust colored orange gi with a fishnet tank top underneath. His bottoms were black slightly skinny yet baggy pants that he could probably move freely in. He wore black boots as well with a black sash with long ends tied around his waist. Black wrist bands were worn on his wrists as well.

Ice gave a small lick to her lips as she feasted on the perfect specimen before her. Though she noticed his eyes would flicker around before meeting her gaze every once in awhile.

Ice was taken back by the soft yet deep tone he possessed when he spoke directly to her, saying "I'm guessing you and your lackeys are the cause of…this?" Ice gave a small nod, confirming his guess. "I see,"

"May I ask who you might be? You seem really familiar," Ice smiled, her gaze never leaving the man. The platinum blond gave a small snort before shaking his head slowly.

"We have never met before, you must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you must be Empress Ice," Naruto figured as he took in her appearance and gave a small smirk. "I must say, your beauty is better seen in person than told by mere grunts,"

"You flatter me Naruto-kun," Ice smiled coyly with a giggle. "But I must ask, how did you hear about me?"

"Simple, while I was away I somehow came in contact with an old base of yours. Apparently the populace there were waiting for your arrival. After I got the information I needed, I blew it up," Naruto shrugged.

"Interesting. Now is there a reason why you are here at this moment?" Ice questioned with a delicate raised brow. Naruto hummed in thought before he gave a small nod.

"Yes, I'm here to kick you off this planet. You have done enough already. Leave and I'll consider sparing you," Naruto ordered with a semi-hard glare. Ice gave a small grin at the authority in her new interests voice.

"We don't listen too you!" Blizzard retorted, though Naruto didn't even glance at him. Ice hummed in thought before she nodded to herself.

"I have an idea, Naruto-kun. Why don't you fight Blizzard? I'm sure he still wants to have some more fun. If you can beat him, then I'll consider leaving, but if not…" Ice sighed. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he finally looked towards the Ice-jin that looked liked Cooler and Frieza.

His eyes dangerously narrowed when he spotted the unconscious figure in his hand that was being held by the hair. Naruto then realized who it was and his KI exploded from his body, but he didn't say a word. The three invaders had different reactions to Naruto's action.

Blizzard shivered in anticipation, Artikone shuddered in fear while Ice licked her lips some more in delight.

"You have one chance to hand her to me, or I will make sure you suffer," Naruto got out, in a heartless and impassive tone. Blizzard snorted, he glanced towards Ice who gave a small nod. Without a word, he released Azuki, letting her fall towards the ground.

Naruto didn't move, but something did move in a blur and caught Azuki. The three were confused but Naruto didn't speak on it. Blizzard grinned under his mask as he set down on the ground. After a few moments it was him who made the first move.

His fist however went right through Naruto's head. Blizzard tried again, but his fists continued to phase through the Saiyan. Naruto was a bit amused and actually gutted Blizzard with his fist, causing the man to keel over.

"You stand no chance against me, I have achieved legend. I am one of the greatest warriors in the galaxy, I am a Super Saiyan!" Naruto boasted as he brought his leg up and swung it down to smash it against Blizzards head. Though it was blocked by a forearm before grabbed. Naruto was thrown away by Blizzard but the Saiyan wasn't fazed as he blasted a energy wave with one hand.

Blizzard deflected it, however it burned his hand when he did. Too busy focusing on his burnt hand, he wasn't prepared for the knee to the stomach, making him hunch over again. Naruto the grabbed his horns and repeatedly kneed him in the face, almost breaking his face mask. With one hand, the Saiyan threw his opponent into the air and fired an energy wave.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Blizzard screamed as he came from behind Naruto and charged him. The blond simply dodged it before he powered energy into his foot and gave an upward spin kick which quickly became a tornado.

A moment later, the tornado formed into a dragon with long whiskers with Naruto inside. "Fear the power of a god. Konoha Ryujin!" Naruto yelled as he gave a wave of his arm, launching the dragon at Blizzard.

"It's useless!" Blizzard yelled as he flew into the Dragon with his fist forward. Naruto wasn't too surprised when Blizzard actually passed through it, which is why he had a back up plan.

Ice and Artikone watched as Blizzard came shooting back out of the dragon in a spin. "Rasengan!" was what they heard from Naruto. Blizzard crashed into some buildings while Naruto was perfectly fine.

"You are right it is useless. Knowing Kakarot, he probably gave you a chance to leave. I'm not so generous. You three will die here today, starting with your bitch ass," Naruto insulted Blizzard with a smirk. Blizzard growled as he got back up and rushed at Naruto again, throwing a flurry of fists and kicks at him, but the blonde was dodging each one. And when they did hit, his fist fazed through him.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Blizzard demanded before he dodged a right punch from Naruto but didn't count on the high left round kick. The Ice-jin spun around a bit before he was punched directly in the face.

"This is not going to end well for you, might as well kill yourself," Naruto shrugged, a small smirk still on his lips. Blizzard was furious from Naruto mocking him. The Icejin flew high into the air and pointed his finger to the sky. A second later, energy started to form right above his finger forming into a blue ball.

It wasn't long till Naruto was staring up into a ice blue sun. He guessed it was a variant to Cooler's Super Nova, or just like it. But that didn't matter to him, he had away to protect himself and the earth. However, just when he though Blizzard was about to throw it, he did the complete opposite.

Blizzard absorbed it. Naruto's brow rose in wonder as he saw Blizzard was somehow transforming, he could also feel his power level increasing as well. It must have been the final transformation then.

When Blizzard finally stopped glowing and his body was done reforming itself, Naruto gazed at the creature. Once again, Blizzards new form reminded him of Cooler and Frieza. Like Frieza's final transformation and Coolers initial form, it was lean and sleek with some kind of muscle build. There really wasn't as much as armor as before.

A white carapace sat on Blizzards chest stopping at his shoulders, being the only form of armor. He also had white carapaces on his forearms, shins and a point on his tail, making it look sharp. His head looked like a complete mask which was the only difference to Frieza and Cooler. He had a blue gem on his forehead though, and his skin was completely black.

Blizzard flexed his hand, before he looked down at Naruto and laughed. The blond raised an eye brow before he coughed up a gob of blood. Why? Because Blizzards fist was lodged really deep in his stomach.

"My turn to cause the pain," Blizzard whispered before he moved back and backhanded Naruto. The blond caught his balance, halting to a skid. He managed to block a kick from Blizzard and struck back with his own. Though he didn't let up, he went on tirade of kicks to Blizzards face before finishing it off with a punch.

"Interesting, your punches still hurt, I guess that means we are even in strength…for now," Blizzard commented before he rushed at Naruto, aiming to grab his throat. Naruto didn't feel like being choked so he dodged the hand and countered with a knee to the sternum before giving a two hit punch to the solar plexus. Naruto then finished with an upper cut.

"He's skilled," Artikone muttered as she and Ice watched the two go at it. Ice nodded as she secretly pleasured herself while keeping her eyes on Naruto. She had to bite back a moan to not alert Artikone, as it would be embarrassing.

"That he is, this must be the Naruto I heard about from Azuki. He refused my recruitment offer, but he won't after this…" Ice giggled as Naruto and Blizzard both struck each other in the face.

The two fighters hopped back, glaring at each other. Naruto didn't know why, but it felt as if he was reliving the battle with Frieza, though he was in Goku's place now. It excited him a bit, this guy was definetly stronger than Frieza, so it kind of worked out.

"I'm surprised you are actually able to keep up with me, those other pitiful losers were having a tough time. Even when they were a…Super Saiyan," Blizzard mocked. Naruto snorted as he tightened his form.

"Well they don't have the same drive as I do. I aim to be the best there is, Kakarot might have became a Super Saiyan first, but he doesn't have the same drive as I do. I am far more powerful than him, and I will prove it once I kill you," Naruto smirked.

"That arrogance of yours will give you a lot of trouble, Uzumaki. But no matter, you and your pathetic posse will die here…" Blizzard laughed before a energy blast connected with the side of his face. The two warriors blinked before they looked towards a panting beaten and swollen Azuki.

"Your fight is still with me, you bitch!" Azuki huffed. Blizzard frowned as he turned towards her. "Yeah, that's right, lets finish this!" Azuki roared which caused Blizzard to charge towards her.

"Bitch move!" Naruto yelled as he flashed beside Azuki and grabbed her and flashed away before Blizzard killed her. The Ice-jin gave a scowl behind his mask, though he quickly found a hiding Naruto and smirked.

He approached the hiding spot like a stalker which prompted Naruto to hop out and throw a energy wave at him which was knocked away. The blond cursed but was punched across the face into a building. Now that he was out of the way, Blizzard turned to be greeted with another energy blast, courtesy of Azuki.

However, Blizzard wasn't affected in the least and snatched at her neck, holding her up. The woman struggled, as she definitely couldn't breathe now. Blizzard didn't feel like dragging the situation on so he plunged his hand through her core, causing blood to spill out of her chest and to cough up some as well.

Naruto who was coming out of the building, saw everything and his face was in complete shock and horror. Azuki's body went completely limp as Blizzard ripped out his hand. He then carelessly tossed her into a pile of building rubble, most likely breaking a few more bones.

Blizzard turned back towards Naruto who was completely lost for words. "I'm sorry, did she mean something to you? My bad," Blizzard laughed. However what he didn't expect was for Naruto to actually start walking towards him, though his power busted out from within him. His platinum blond hair was now a fierce gold as a golden aura surrounded him.

But as Naruto walked towards Blizzard, something was different. A sense of malice and ill intent radiated from the man and his power continued to rise. As Naruto walked on, the ground started to shake and he began to grow bigger just as well.

When the blond finally approached the ice-jin, Blizzard got ready for a fight, but Naruto simply walked past him as if he wasn't there. Blizzard felt insulted at being ignored and sent a kick to Naruto's neck but he didn't even budge. Blinking in surprise, Blizzard flew up and threw a death ball at Naruto.

Though the strangest thing happened, black arms made out of energy shot out from around Naruto and absorbed the attack, powering Naruto even more. Blizzard could also see the glowing tattoo on Naruto's back underneath his shirt.

Naruto finally kneeled down to gaze at Azuki's pale blody and broken body. Naruto shed a single tear as he silently apologized to her, and promised things would be different. That was when Naruto stood back up and faced Blizzard. The man was shaking while gritting his teeth.

"Ugh..ugrah…Ga…GRAAAHH!" Naruto screamed to the high heavens as his eyes glowed red and energy glowed from his mouth. His cheeks started to quiver before they just ripped apart, same for his chest and eyes. His shirt also blew off his body, revealing his chiseled chest to a drooling Ice.

Also adding to the strange events, the sky and environment changed colors twice, going from sky blue to purple to finally red. And instead of simply enlarging, his new form burst from his skin.

Blizzard was slightly amazed by this new form though he was also cautious. When Naruto stopped screaming, the ice-jin was able to get a decent look of the man.

Naruto now stood at 6'9 with much larger muscle build, but not in a hulkish way, however he was still able to keep that lean look. The man's skin also became a bit pale, but not so much. His hair was not as messy but it was more spiky and longer, now just right above his shoulders; the two bangs were still present hanging over his forehead, though it was over his eyes now. It also was a glowing silver with a green tint to it. His aura had two layers, a black outer layer and a crimson blood inner layer. Lastly however was the eyes.

Naruto's eyes frightened Blizzard the most. No longer were the sea-foam green he knew him for, or the deep sapphire blue his friends knew him for. Naruto's pupils and irises simply vanished, only leaving white which made him look more maniacal.

Naruto glared at Blizzard with all the hate he could muster up, while Blizzard took a step back out of fear.

Vegeta was now awake, though barely, and he couldn't move. However he witnessed Naruto's transformation and was in complete shock to what he was saying. His fathers stories if THAT person was the one that was in his mind at the moment.

"I-it can't be…why him of all people? No, he can't be!" Vegeta uttered in complete shock. His cousin has surpassed him even more, now Naruto was on a level he doubted even Kakarot could reach.

Naruto was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

**And finished, man that took a long time. Mostly because I was lazy and didn't want to work on it. But this chapter as 54 pages, impressive don't ya think? Now what do you think of these new developments?**

**Not only did I allow Azuki become a Super Saiyan, I had Naruto be reintroduced as a super Saiyan and he achieved LSSJ, amazing right? I think I'm the first one to actually pull it through without him being related to Broly somehow.**

**Anyway, the Queen Ice saga will end momentarily next chapter and will be picked back up at a later date while the Anrdoid saga will start, and you guys will get your answer about Trunks.**

**So I have decided now that I am not posting power level stats anymore because now they are just out of hand. I learned that when someone turns super Saiyan their power level is multiplied by 100x or some shit like that. Which makes me conclude…**

**Power levels are bull shit!**

**And with Naruto now being a legendary super Saiyan, his power has already passed 1 billion. Oh by the way, he won't be going Legendary super Saiyan all willy nilly, as you will see next chapter what happens when he is in that state. Though he does have a mastery over Super Saiyan, unlike Goku at the moment.**

**Now I also want to give credit to these Deviant artists- Acelious(Evo Terra, Howl, Mactire) and Avispaneitor(Rei) these two are the ones who created the henchemen in this chapter, so I want to point out I do not own them. Once again I will post what they look like on my profile page.**

**By the way, I want to tell you guys…don't tell me what I should do. It really pisses me off. It's not for this story but for all my stories.**

**You should add Kurenai**

**You should kill of Sakura**

**You should have Naruto and Sasuke be gay for each other**

**STOP! I'm doing what I want, alright?! You don't know how difficult it is to actually come up with something like this. There aren't many authors who write 50 to 60 pages in a chapter like I do, hell I don't think there are besides me!**

**So I would really apprecitate if you lay off telling me what to do. Thanks.**

**Now, I am finished with this chapter, my explanation and I am gone…later.**

**REVIEW!**

**OvO**


End file.
